Phone Calls
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Hey! It's Sakura! Sorry I'm not on the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you! Bye! 'Beeeeeep' "It's Sasuke. I-I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I'm sorry about what happened those few days ago. I want to explain myself, but talking through the phone isn't the best way. You still have the spare key to my house, I'll be waiting." AU
1. The Playboy

A/N: Hello! This is my first Naruto fanfiction. It's based off the Road to Ninja movie and I kept the AU Sasuke for this story. I read the movie spoilers and frankly, I got pissed off. This story stemmed from my feelings this morning. Damn Sasuke…

The characters are OOC, most of them are. Especially the guys. Please read and review.

* * *

_Hey! It's Sakura! Sorry I'm not on the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you! Bye!_

_Beeeeeep_

"_It's Sasuke. I-I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I'm sorry about what happened those few days ago. I want to explain myself, but talking through the phone isn't the best way. You still have the spare key to my house, I'll be waiting." _

Sakura glared at her landline, the message echoing out so that her housemates could hear with her. Her heart was breaking with every beat it made, reminding her endlessly of why she dumped him a few days ago.

Sasuke was a playboy. Notorious for hooking up and breaking up. Sometimes he would date two girls at a time and they were okay with that because it was Sasuke. When the two of them started dating, he promised to never cheat on her. He had spent months courting her, trying to prove that he only had eyes for her. She should've known better. Once a cheater, always a cheater.

She caught him making out with his ex, Karin. In his house, the house she had planned to move into with him because after months of dating, she thought she could trust him. But no, she couldn't. And her friends happily accepted her back into their share house.

Of course he called her, saying that Karin made out with him and he never wanted it to happen._ 'But that didn't stop him from tonguing her,' _she thought bitterly. It was a damn shame that she left some of her stuff at his house too. Maybe she would ask Ino to help her get them back.

"I'm not coming," she said out loud to her phone. Ino tossed her platinum blonde hair back, angrily shooting daggers at their phone.

"His calls are entertaining as hell, but that was up until the thousandth call. I swear if he calls again, I'm picking up and blasting a porno in his ear. Let's see if he likes that." Tenten smirked.

"Sounds good. It'll remind him of what he did to her." Sakura sighed, leaning back into her couch. She just wanted time to think. That was what she texted him earlier, but he probably thought she wanted time to gather up her things and leave him for good, hence the messages. Good way of thinking, she just might do that.

Hinata was shyly playing with her fingers. "W-what will we do about the other boys? They're also calling and leaving messages about why Sakura should take Sasuke back."

Ino snorted. "Then I have pornos for them too. How could they defend him like that? Oh." Her face contorted in disgust. "Because they're just like him. The former Konoha playboys are sticking up for each other."

Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "Ino, you do know we're dating them too, right?"

"Yeah, and that they promised to never cheat on us? I know that too. I didn't expect Sasuke to break it first. If anybody else, I thought it would've been Naruto. No offense, Hinata." The blue haired girl sadly looked down. She was biting her bottom lip, obviously upset and threatening to cry.

"They say that if one thing happens to a girl in a group, then it slowly happens to the rest of them," she said quietly. Sakura firmly grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't think that way because of what happened to me. Just because Sasuke cheated doesn't mean Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto will on you guys. Got that?" Before they could answer, the phone rang again.

* * *

So here is the first chapter to my story! How is it? Please review and if you have constructive criticism, please leave some for me! Do not flame! The next chapters will be much longer than this one, promise!

Next chapter mini-preview:

"_Oh crap…"_

"_What?"_

"_Some of my stuff is at his house. I need them. Now."_

"_Goddammit Sakura!"_


	2. Should've, Could've, Would've Been

**A/N: Hi again!**

* * *

It wasn't Sasuke who called next. It was Naruto. As usual, they let the call go straight to voicemail.

"_Hey guys! You haven't called us since…well…you know. Anyway, we miss you guys. I just wanted to call and say that. But Sakura, Sasuke really misses you. Karin came out of nowhere, he told me. I believe him."_

"Of course you would!" snapped Ino at the phone.

"_But he wants to see you and explain himself. We all have work until six or so, maybe you can see him then? Just get back to us soon. It's pretty lonely without you guys."_ Then he hung up. Sakura felt guilty for leaving the other guys like this, but her friends insisted on being by her side until she decided if she wanted to get back with Sasuke or not.

"That's it!" Ino jumped to her feet. "I'm going back to my parents' house and getting some pornos for the next call. Forehead girl, come with me!" Sakura stared at her friend quizzically.

"What for?" Ino smiled.

"I think you're sick of hearing Sasuke's name by now. You need the walk." Tenten popped open a bag of chips and munched away.

"You two go. Hinata and I will stay here and get any new calls. Besides, it wouldn't be good if Hinata was caught getting porn." She nudged the blushing girl with her elbow. Hinata smiled at them.

"I'll make dinner tonight. Please have a safe trip."

Sakura dressed in a simple white dress with matching heels as Ino strapped on a short skirt with a tank top. It was time for her to breathe a little. Ino was right, she needed the walk and not hear Sasuke's name. They walked over to Ino's parents' house, stopping at the front porch so Ino could get her key out.

"By the way, why would your parents have porn?" Ino shot her an evil grin, fishing the little gold key from her purse.

"My cousin Deidara hides them in the basement. I guess you can't have that kind of stuff in his art studio." Sakura smirked. She remembered Deidara, wondering what he would say.

"Hey, it's art too!" Ino let out an ear-blasting laugh.

"He tried saying that, but they threatened to fire him!" She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. "My parents are out for the day. We can go through which ones we want."

Sakura blushed. Looks like it would be dinner and porn tonight before working in the morning. Ino led her to the basement and ran down the stairs. Her basement was cluttered with boxes and old crap Ino had as a kid. Sakura almost ran into a bicycle until Ino grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around. She dove for a box marked 'Deidara's shit' and nearly tore it open.

Sakura peered into the box and blushed brightly. Ino grabbed a large stack of DVDs and spread them across the floor. The covers were all sexy and slutty pictures of girls. Sakura's face heated when Ino handed her a DVD. When she read the director's name, she instantly realized who it was.

"'Directed by Jiraiya,'" she read out loud, Ino rolling her eyes. "Our perverted erotic author directed a porno. Why am I not surprised?" Ino shrugged, tucking the DVD and the stack into a large shopping bag.

Sakura looked around the room and her eyes fell onto a bright purple scrapbook decorated with glitter and fake jewels. The scrapbook lay innocently on a coffee table, looking a bit new as if someone had put it there only a few days ago. Nostalgia washed over her, remembering the times when they got together to make them.

"Ino-pig, is that your scrapbook?" Her blonde friend looked over.

"Oh." She sighed deeply, smiling as she went to pick it up. "Yeah. It's mostly pictures of us and some of Shikamaru. I think I left a whole section off for him."

She opened the scrapbook and sighed when she was greeted by the pictures of Shikamaru and her smiling together. "Remember when we all made our own in high school?" Sakura grinned.

Her scrapbook was pink. Yeah, not the best color, but hey, she was in high school when she made it! Her heart sank when she realized where she had left it.

**~~Flashback to several weeks ago~~**

Sasuke sighed when Sakura walked in with a box. It was filled with trivial things like picture frames and plushies.

"Sakura, you could've brought your things all at once instead of bringing them box by box once a week," he pointed out. She grinned and pushed the box into his closet.

"I know, but it's a slow transition!" He pulled the box back out, peering inside.

"What'd you bring?" She giggled and pulled out her stuffed dolls, then paused when she touched the pink scrapbook at the bottom of the box. She squealed and yanked it out, nearly taking Sasuke out with the spine.

"It's the scrapbook!" He rolled his eyes.

"And a diabolical weapon," he added spitefully. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"There's even a section with just me and you," she sang. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"Oh?" he asked, giving her his infamous smirk. She opened the book, smiling warmly when his arm went around her waist. She shivered when his lips grazed her ear as they went through various pictures like their first date and hanging out with their friends. In every picture he wore a flirty smirk. She frowned when some of the pictures showed girls in the background staring at him like he was a delicious candy.

"Of course your fangirls are watching your every move," she said, sounding a little jealous. Sasuke kissed her temple.

"But they won't try anything. I won't either." He probably didn't have any problem with it as he enjoyed the attention. But she loved him and trusted him.

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Oh crap…" she breathed, closing her eyes as she felt her head throb. If Sasuke saw that scrapbook, what would he do with it? Would he throw it out to get back at her? A lot of pictures she loved were in that book.

"What?" asked Ino worriedly. Her hand flew to Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at her like she was about to cry.

"Some of my stuff is at his house. I need them. Now." Ino's eyes widened in shock, then her lips curved into a frown.

"Goddammit Sakura!" Ino seized her by the shoulders and shook until Sakura's brain knocked into her skull. "Why must you complicate this?"

Sakura shook her head, able to get out of her grasp. "I'm sorry, Ino-pig! It was when I was about to move in with him!"

Ino screeched in anger, quickly taking deep breaths to calm down. Then smirked. "Okay fine. We'll just have to break in."

Sakura grinned, then grabbed her bag. Sasuke was right, she did have the spare key to his house, but what if he was still home? She didn't want to see him now, but she needed those pictures. Ino watched her face and gently shook her.

"Here, give me the key and I'll get your stuff." Sakura immediately shook her head. She didn't want her friends to hold her hand all the time. If Sasuke was there, fine. If he wasn't, even better.

* * *

Because he was from a wealthy family, Sasuke lived well. He lived alone and occasionally had his close friends spend the night there, Sakura spent several nights at his house before to the point where she knew all the rooms. In a way she saw it as a house she could go to whenever she felt unhappy and needed him. Looking at it now, it was just 'should've, could've, and would've been'.

Ino was faithfully at her side, holding her hand and the bag of pornos. In Sakura's hand was the smooth silver key to the house. They walked up to the house and Sakura paused when they reached the front door.

"Is he home?" Ino peered through the nearest window, frowning when there was no light.

"Nope." Sakura took her word and opened the door with the key. She was right, he wasn't home.

"Funny, it's like four. He's usually home at four." Ino flounced in, the shopping bag swinging like a chain.

"I have no fucks to give!" she sang. "Let's get your shit and go home! You think he has anything to drink?" Without waiting for Sakura to answer, she raced to his kitchen.

Sakura sighed, smiling a bit at Ino's childish behavior. But she needed to find her stuff before Sasuke would come home. She checked the closet where she first put her stuff, surprised to find that the box was untouched and in the exact same position she had left it. _'This is easy,'_ she thought joyfully, grabbing the box off the shelf.

She opened the box and her heart sank again. Her scrapbook was gone.

"Pig!" she screeched. Ino came running to the rescue with a water bottle in hand.

"What?" she panted. Sakura sadly looked up at her.

"My scrapbook is gone." Ino muttered a curse.

"Do you think he threw it away?" she whispered. Sakura shook her head no.

"I hope not. I had some important pictures in there." Ino took the box from her, jerking her shoulder to the stairs.

"Well go check upstairs, forehead. I'll keep watch down here." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, pig." The phone next to them rang, making them scream in surprise. But the voicemail picked up.

_It's Sasuke. Leave a message and I'll get back to you later._

_Beeeeeep_

"_Sasuke, it's Itachi."_ Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and president of Uchiha Corps. Sakura liked him, he was way more nicer than Sasuke was at times. She could call him anytime she needed if she had any problems. Ino hummed.

"Oo, the hot older brother…" Sakura nudged her sharply with her elbow and listened to the rest of the message.

"_Since you'll be home at seven, I'm leaving this message early so you'll catch it by the time you get home as another reminder. The meeting is at eight in the morning. Don't be late. Ah, and one more thing. I heard about what happened between you and Sakura."_ She froze when she heard her name, ignoring the look Ino was giving her.

"_Don't take things for granted. Either fix it or lose it. Goodbye."_ Itachi hung up, leaving them feeling awkward for listening in. Ino tried a weak laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked nervously. Sakura's shoulders shook as she tried to shrug it off.

"Who knows? Let's just get my scrapbook and get out." She raced up the stairs, leaving Ino behind to make sure no one would come.

Sakura made her way down the hall, searching the guest rooms for her scrapbook. Some of the pictures consisted of her and her grandparents before they died, the only things she had left of them. If Sasuke did throw it out, she was going to kick his ass and dump him at the same time.

She stopped to check his room which was decorated with a dark blue and onyx theme. The bed they shared was made perfectly, though she remembered whenever she was around that the covers were usually tossed aside because of her rolling around while she slept. This was also the same room she caught him in as he made out with his ex. She pushed down the lump in her throat to focus on what was more important.

'_Get the book, get your ass out and watch some porn while eating dinner,'_ she reminded herself. To her relief, the scrapbook was on his desk where his laptop was. It was open, she noticed, to the section where she had carefully placed pictures of her and Sasuke together. Why was it open here? She left it in the box when she brought it over. Unless Sasuke was going through it.

She quickly ran to the book, skipping the pages and sighing when she reached the pictures of her and her grandparents smiling as if they won the lottery. Her grandpa and grandma were the happiest old couple before they died. They threw secret looks at each other, always holding hands and loved talking about the days where Grandpa courted Grandma. When they died they left letters for each other saying how much they loved one another and that they lived a good life raising their children with the other by their side. She always wished that she and Sasuke would be like that once they married and settled down together. But they probably wouldn't now.

She firmly shook the thoughts out of her mind. Who was she kidding? Sasuke would always be a playboy. So what if he made her feel happy and loved her like no one else did? So what if he took the time to go see her even though he was always busy?

...She wasn't taking this as well as she thought she was.

She touched the photo of her grandparents, taking the time to read what her grandmother had written before she died.

'You've got a fine boy who changed a great deal for you, just like your grandma! He'll make you so happy and loved. I approve, honey!' She gulped down her tears._ 'Grandma, I really wished you were right…' _She closed the book and held it close to her chest, hoping that maybe she was hugging her grandmother through the pictures.

"Sakura!" Ino called out. "Did you find it? If he threw it out I think I can make his oven explode!"

Sakura giggled. Ino was an awesome friend to have. "I got it, pig! I'll be down!"

Her grandmother would be sadly disappointed if she saw what happened now. But every cloud has a silver lining, she just had to find it.

She left the house with Ino and her stuff, looking back at the house she really loved. But she didn't love the recent memories in it. She didn't know if she loved the owner anymore.

* * *

Second one done! It's a tiny bit slow getting to the action, but I'll provide plenty for chapter three! Please review!

Next chapter preview:

"_Hey guys! I think he's calling again!"_

"_Pick it up! I've got _Big Booty Bitches_ on!" Sakura sprang to her feet. Tenten didn't bother to check the caller ID._

"_Wait, who is it? Check-" But she already answered._


	3. Advice and Support

A/N: Hello again! Special note on the end, please make note of it!

* * *

When they got home Hinata was in the middle of making dinner. Tenten was setting up the table and waved when they walked in.

"There you guys are! What'd you get?" Ino grinned and handed her the shopping bag of porn.

"Deidara's DVDs. Go ahead and pick one." Tenten grabbed the bag and the two girls looked over which DVD they wanted. Sakura walked up to Hinata, who looked at her and the scrapbook she had. She smiled.

"You still have your scrapbook!" she said happily, then caught the pained look in her eye. Immediately, her smile died. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Out of anyone else, Sakura wanted to spew to her friends. But the rest of the drama could wait. Sakura managed a smile. "Nothing, Hinata. Dinner looks great!" she added, hopefully changing the subject.

Hinata grinned again. She knew Sakura didn't want to talk about it now and she didn't want to pry too far, but decided to ask her later.

"Why does porn have the worst titles?" whined Tenten. Ino snickered, picking up a DVD.

"Because it's all about the content! We're gonna watch _Nights Alone for Two_!" She popped the DVD in despite the blushing faces of the others.

They ate dinner together, Ino watching the porn as the others tried concentrating on their dinner. Sakura looked up and blushed when she saw something explicit, the screaming moans of the actors invading her ears. Hinata didn't do well either. She tried plugging her ears as she ate, her face growing redder by the minute. Tenten picked at her food, wondering why the hell they let Ino turn on the porn. She lost her appetite after fifteen minutes into the movie.

But as they ate, Sakura kept thinking about why her scrapbook was in his room. What was he doing with it? Did he tear out any pictures? The ones of her grandparents were perfectly intact so that wasn't it. _'Uchiha Sasuke, what is going on in your head?'_ she thought, then nearly dropped her fork when an actor shrieked in pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter, exhausted for the day. He groggily loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a chair. He was able to keep cool during work where he dealt business with Itachi and made sure his emotions didn't affect his work performance.

But once he got home, he was miserable. There was no Sakura around to talk to him and the house felt a little colder since she left. If he ever told her that, she might say something along the lines of "Use that bitch to warm up the house. I want nothing to do with you!" If she was angry enough, she wouldn't care how much she hurt someone. God, he hoped it wouldn't go down like that. He never wanted Karin to make out with him, why didn't she believe him? It was a mistake. The worst mistake he had next to being with other girls before he was with Sakura.

Naruto followed him in, sighing and kicking off his shoes and suddenly wearing a T-shirt and shorts. The bastard can tear his way out of a suit pretty fast. "What a day! But by tomorrow morning Uchiha Corps is teamed up with Uzumaki Industries!"

Sasuke smirked. But instead of saying anything else to his longest friend, he went upstairs to his room. He had become pretty pathetic, he noted. Since Sakura left her scrapbook at his house, he would go over it and look over how happy the two were before. He now noticed how many girls in the background smiled at him seductively. It bothered him, yes, because he wanted to be with Sakura now and these sluts were trying to push her away from him. But it bothered Sakura more than she let on. He was a playboy when they met so naturally she was afraid of him cheating on her.

When he saw her face that day he kissed Karin, it was like all her nightmares came true. It made him feel worse. His calls weren't going through to her, she didn't want to pick up. The only message he got from her was her text message that she needed time. But he was afraid that time would distance the two even further than now.

What did he have to do for her forgiveness? Before with any other girl, all he had to do was seduce them and they were back in the sheets. But Sakura wasn't like that. If anyone tried that with her she'd cut the bastard at the knees.

"Sasuke!" called Naruto. "Itachi left a message!"

Sasuke peered down the stairs, hearing the message and Itachi's voice. Meeting at eight in the morning. He knew that already. He wasn't Naruto who needed a planner with him all the time. He nodded his head and was about to go back upstairs until the message kept going.

"_Ah, and one more thing. I heard about what happened between you and Sakura."_ Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Don't take things for granted. Either fix it or lose it. Goodbye." _The message ended. Naruto nervously looked up at him, almost cringing at the glare Sasuke was giving his phone.

"He's just giving you advice, teme," said Naruto quietly, trying to cheer him up. The glare turned on him and he cringed.

"I know, dobe. But the last thing I want to hear is him telling me that. If I need his advice I'll call him." He strode up the stairs and into his room. Now he felt like shit. His brother, who once was also a player, was giving him advice on trying to keep his relationship together. But he acknowledged that his brother was doing it out of concern.

In his room, he was planning on looking at some more pictures of him and Sakura together and then joining the dobe for dinner downstairs. Naruto was living with him for a couple weeks just to make sure Sasuke was okay, even though he told him to go home plenty of times. But he was a good friend, more than he was willing to admit.

He checked his desk and froze. The scrapbook was gone. There weren't any signs of a break-in and his laptop was still there. He ran back down the stairs.

"Her scrapbook's gone," he said hurriedly, throwing the closet door open. Naruto, who was eating snacks on the couch, leapt over to him.

"The scrapbook? No way, it was there when we left!" Only Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji knew about his habit of going through it every day. "Did someone steal any of your other shit?"

Sasuke shook his head wildly. "No, my laptop is still there." He searched the closet for the box she had left weeks ago. But it was gone. Was this it? Did she make her decision? Fuck.

"She was here! Her stuff is gone." Naruto poked his head in. It hurt to see Sasuke freak out like this. The last thing he needed to hear was Sakura dumping him. But maybe there was still hope. He checked the kitchen counter, sighing with faint relief when he saw that the only thing on it was Sasuke's keys.

"Wait, she had a key, didn't she?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, why?" Naruto smiled a little bit.

"Why didn't she leave the key?" Sasuke felt his spirits soar. She hadn't left the key. He would've seen it on the counter. He had to call her again. Just to ask if she came and took her stuff. Maybe they would actually start talking about where this was going and work things out.

* * *

Sakura and her friends finished dinner and cleared the table together, then all settled down to watch the rest of the movies as the dishwasher rumbled in the back. Thankfully it drowned out the moans and fake orgasms so they could just look away. When the movie ended, Ino quickly searched for another one, much to their chagrin.

"Hmm…_Sinful Vacations_ or _Locking the Door_?" she asked out loud. Then remembered that there was at least twenty other DVDs to choose from. She eagerly turned on another movie. Sakura sighed, hoping that someone would call and suffer the embarrassment together.

Tenten got up to get popcorn, hopefully avoiding the slutty covers of the DVDs. When she passed by the phone, it rang loud and clear. It got her hopes up. And even better, the movie was playing right in the middle of a steamy sex scene.

"Hey guys! I think he's calling again!" Ino quickly whirled around, mischief clear in her eyes.

"Pick it up! I've got _Big Booty Bitches _on!" Sakura sprang to her feet. Tenten didn't check the caller ID.

"Wait, who is it? Check-" But she already answered. And put it on speaker. Sakura ran up to the phone and read the caller ID, blushing red when she saw the name.

Everything was silent. Thank God. Hinata had flown across the floor and to the remote, her fingers pressed firmly on the mute button as the TV displayed the scene silently. Sakura sighed in relief, glaring at Tenten who finally read the name. Ino, who was confused, mouthed, "Who is it?"

"_Hello?"_ asked Itachi. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Hi, Itachi," she greeted, emphasizing the name as Tenten rubbed her head sheepishly. Ino snorted, cackling silently. Hinata sighed in sweet success, lying on her back to relax herself.

"_Hello, Sakura. How are you and your friends this evening?"_ Sakura smiled. He was still proper even though it wasn't a professional call.

"Fine," they answered in unison, Ino laughing still.

"What's up?" asked Sakura. She could practically see him smirking on the other line.

"_Nothing much. Sasuke called me a little while ago."_ Sakura froze.

"Huh?" asked Tenten. "Why tell us?" That was exactly what Sakura wanted to ask.

"_Simple."_

**~~Earlier~~**

Sasuke chickened out on telling her, afraid of being creepier than she already thought he was. Maybe Itachi's advice was what he needed. But how would he ask? He called Itachi anyway.

It took two rings until he got an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Itachi. I got your message." He heard shifting on the other line.

"_Did you? That's nice to hear. Is that all you wanted to say?"_ Sasuke growled. Itachi needed to stop being an asshole. He was more of one when he was on the phone.

"Listen, Sakura's stuff is gone…" Itachi raised a brow, knowing fully well that he should stop being the irritating older brother.

"_Hmm."_

**~~Now~~**

Sakura knew this was coming. Of course Sasuke would ask, he would've felt robbed.

"_Did you take your stuff back?"_ Itachi asked, not sounding at all like an interrogator. When she said nothing, she heard a faint hum. _"Sakura, I'm just asking. I won't tell Sasuke that I called you."_

She gulped, Tenten's arm wrapping securely around her waist. "Yes. I just wanted it back. It's really important to me."

"_I understand. That's what I told Sasuke."_ Her ears perked.

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"_I only told him that you really needed the stuff back and went in to get it. If you really intended to dump him, you would've left the key on the kitchen counter."_ She would've. She didn't know what she wanted to do yet. Just time. That's all she wanted.

"_What do you plan on doing now?"_ She shook her head, smiling.

"I don't know. I haven't even told my friends what I'm going to do so I can't tell you now!" she joked. Her friends smiled at her.

"_Would you like some advice?"_ he offered. Sakura eagerly nodded.

"Yes please!"

"_Get some sleep and return your life back to normal. Think about it only enough so it doesn't ruin your work. If you want to leave him, then that isn't any of my business. Decide any time you want. I'll be available if you need me."_ She grinned. Itachi was like an older brother to her. It was great that he wasn't choosing sides, but supported the others if they needed anything.

"Thanks, Itachi." He smiled to himself. These kids may be mature during work, but were always lost when it came to their personal lives. But he wasn't planning on speaking to her just about her problems. He wanted to check up on her. Seeing the one she loved with another woman, who was a stupid egotistical bitch in his opinion, was hurtful enough. Now she was constantly reminded of it whenever Sasuke called. Foolish little brother.

"_And what were you girls doing before I called? It was silent for some time when you answered." _They flushed in embarrassment. Except for Ino and her loud mouth.

"We were watching porn. _Big Booty Bitches_."

"Ino!" Sakura and Tenten hissed, Hinata shutting the TV as if to hide the evidence. The blonde harpy looked surprised that they were pissed.

"We were!" Itachi chuckled softly, enough for them to hear.

"_Ah. I've heard of that movie. It's a classic. I don't watch porn,"_ he added with the most serious voice they ever heard. He sounded so genuine before. He didn't want to ask why they were watching something so crass, but didn't want to dig too deep to find out.

"_I shouldn't keep you from reveling in adult movies. As long as any of you aren't planning to star in one. It would ruin my reputation if I was affiliated with a porn star."_ They all laughed, even Hinata who no longer blushed.

"_Good night. I wish you well."_ They said goodbye and hung up, everyone staring at Sakura. But she only shook her head. She needed to relax. And if watching porn was a way to not talk about Sasuke, then fine.

"I don't even want to think about it anymore." They smiled and sat back down on the living room floor. Hinata turned on the TV again, blushing as the volume returned and the sex scene replayed when Ino rewound the DVD.

* * *

By nighttime, the movie ended and the girls headed to bed. Sakura went to her room with Hinata behind her, the other girl closing the door. The blue haired girl was dressed in her sleeping shirt and shorts, sitting next to Sakura who had similar clothes on. Sakura placed the box in her closet, pulling out her scrapbook.

"Did something happen?" asked Hinata. Sakura smiled. It was nice to talk to Hinata. She rarely interrupted with crazy ideas and never said a word until Sakura was completely done.

"I found this in Sasuke's room. It's strange, I left it in his closet. I don't know if he did anything to it." She opened the scrapbook and sat down next to Hinata. They went through it together, not looking back, but seeing if there were any changes.

"The changes should be in the section where you put him and you together," said Hinata, scanning through each page with white eyes. Sakura's emerald ones were locked onto each picture, brushing her pink hair aside to clear her vision. She flipped through to the pictures of her and Sasuke. Everything was together. What was he doing then?

"There's nothing wrong. Weird. It was open in his room. Right on this section." Hinata hummed in thought.

"Maybe he was reflecting. Looking back on the good times," she said when Sakura looked at her funny. "Maybe he does miss you."

Sakura put the book down, curling her legs to her chest. She felt guilty, angry and confused. She hated seeing Sasuke so…un-Sasuke. She hated that she caught him red-handed. She didn't know if she wanted to dump him or not. Half wanted to, the other half begged for his touch.

"I miss him," she admitted quietly. She turned to Hinata, who had an understanding look on her face. "Does that make me easy? Shouldn't I be more pissed off? Why do I miss him even though he's cheated?"

Hinata calmly placed her hand on Sakura's arm. "You aren't easy, Sakura. You just miss him because a part of you still loves him."

Sakura hugged her, crying a bit into her shoulder. "What should I do, Hinata? I don't want to let him go, but I don't want to let him off easy."

The other girl didn't know exactly what to say. She was afraid that any advice she would give would backfire on her friend. Instead, she thought about what was best.

"Think about what Itachi said," she replied, hugging her tightly. She honestly didn't want Sakura back together with Sasuke. He hurt her feelings and broke her heart. He didn't deserve someone like Sakura, who was a one-of-a-kind jewel. She wanted Sakura to be happy, but time would tell.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura got ready for work in the staff room, her job as a medic was hectic. But when she got a break, she made sure it was a damn good one. She mainly treated injuries and prescribed medication, but the patient list was pretty long.

Tenten ran a gym, focusing on mixed martial arts and even taught her friends a couple moves. She was the reigning champion in the women's division and took each fight to heart. Of course, she did want to beat Sasuke up, but decided not to kill him. That would take away her champion title.

Hinata was a school teacher, working with little children with her quiet demeanor. Whatever kid got hurt in her class, Sakura was usually the one she would send them to. She liked children, both of them did.

Ino was EMT and a fast driver who wheeled in injured people with the speed of light. She and Sakura made a pretty good team when they were together.

Sakura went into the Dean of Medicine's room, greeted by her good friend Shizune. The woman hugged her gently, knowing what happened to Sakura. Ino had told everyone they knew. But Sakura shut out those emotions. She needed to work.

"Hi, Sakura. Tsunade wants a word with you." Sakura smiled, squeezing Shizune a bit. She headed into the office and saw her blonde mentor and aunt sitting with a pissed off look on her face.

"If I had my way," she said bitterly, "I would kick his ass and donate his organs."

Sakura giggled softly, vaguely wondering if she was serious. "It's all right! Really, I just don't want to talk about it."

Tsunade stood, striding over to Sakura and hugged her firmly, her huge breasts pressing into Sakura's fairly nice chest.

"That's my girl. Fuck it now, worry about it later. I have a new patient for you in room 240, Ino brought him in just a few minutes ago. Patient suffered a broken arm and is in need of treatment for cuts. Head over and treat him." Sakura nodded, taking the medical file Tsunade handed her and walked away. She had to work.

* * *

Thank you all for reading so far! But unfortunately, I may be a little slow for the next update because tomorrow is Camp NaNoWriMo! So basically I have to finish 50,000 words in one month! I think I can manage both updating and doing my writing so I'm not giving up on any of my stories! Wish me luck!

The next chapter will be about Sasuke, so we will dig into what's going on with his life besides what we saw in this chapter.

Next chapter preview:

"_Sasuke, what is going on in that head of yours? I thought you loved this girl. Why did you do it?"_

"_Mother, I didn't even tell you what really happened yet."_

"_Then tell me! Or I swear to God I will kill you if you really went back to playing girls again!"_

"..._Fine. I'll tell you."_


	4. Mother's Advice and an Ex's Return

**A/N: Hi again! I have some good news waiting at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Sakura entered room 240, hearing the faint sounds of an argument inside. She saw the people arguing and gasped.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" she shouted. Gaara was a sexy redhead in a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. The shirt was torn and a cast covered his left arm and had cuts all over him. He looked extremely pissed, his bright blue eyes piercing until they settled calmly on her. The kanji for 'love' was tattooed on his forehead in dark red. Kankuro was his older brother, and he didn't look anything similar to Gaara. He appeared stockier and his suit was dirty. His brown hair was ruffled up as if he had been tossed around. His dark eyes were glowing when he saw her.

"Sakura!" greeted Kankuro. She grinned at them, shutting the door behind her. He pointed at Gaara, smiling broadly.

"Gaara broke his arm to see you!" Oh yeah, did I mention Gaara was her ex? Yeah, he is. They dated years ago, but Gaara, Kankuro and their older sister Temari were helping their father in the business as it was building up. Sakura didn't want to be in their way since there was a lot of work to do then, so the two broke up. Let's just say Gaara didn't take it very well, but understood. Gaara glared at his brother.

"Unless you got amnesia so suddenly, I clearly remember that I saved you from being road kill and how do you repay me? By sitting your fat ass on my arm when we landed." Sakura giggled, greeting them by kissing their cheeks. She ignored Gaara's blushing face.

"So I'm guessing you two rammed into each other?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"No. This idiot was nearly run over so I ran and tackled us both out of the way. The impact from hitting the ground gave me these." He pointed to his arm and cuts. She sighed and started to pull open cabinets for gauze and alcohol pads. They were silent, staring at Sakura as she moved around. But Kankuro cleared his throat.

"Hey, Sakura, how've you been?" he asked, feeling slightly awkward. Sakura froze, knowing instantly what he wanted to know. She turned around with the bandages, her eyes cold.

"You guys already know, don't you?" she asked. Gaara sighed. His brother didn't know the art of subtlety.

"Yeah, we do. Ino called us about it." She smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least." She ripped open an alcohol packet and started cleaning Gaara's cuts. The brothers looked at each other. Why wasn't their sister around when she was needed?

"But thank you for asking anyway," she added conversationally as she applied ointment to the wounds. "I just don't know what to do about it yet." Gaara put his good hand on her back. He smiled a little, as much as he would to people he cared about.

"Forget that we asked. So." His smile turned into a frown. "Can this hurry? I have a business meeting in an hour."

She pressed his wound a little harder, making him hiss. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, so she decided to have some fun with it. "Don't rush my genius! That's really inconsiderate."

His hand squeezed reassuringly, but rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "What's really inconsiderate is you abusing your patients. That means me."

She laughed, finishing up with the bandages. She stepped forward and hugged him enough so she wouldn't press on his wounds. "I missed you, Gaara. Both of you. Maybe we could see each other soon?"

Kankuro grinned. "Hell yeah you will! We'll be around for a couple months for business. So you get to see us so much you'll be sick of it!" This was good! Since they lived in Suna, which was several hours away, Sakura could barely see them.

"Great! I'll see you soon." Gaara watched her go, sighing a little in defeat. Kankuro stared at him, gauging his reaction.

"Gaara, didn't it hurt to see her like that?"

"She doesn't need us acting out of proportion, that's what her other friends are for," he replied. Kankuro shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. She was never like that when…you know." Gaara closed his eyes, trying not to think of old memories.

"I know. But she doesn't need a new relationship. She needs a friend." His brother's eyes narrowed.

"If she wants more?" he pressed. Gaara said nothing.

* * *

At eight, Sasuke and Naruto arrived in the meeting room as the other members slowly filed in. Itachi was sitting alone, gesturing for them to sit.

"We are now working with Uzumaki Industries-"

"Whoo!" cheered Naruto, clapping in pleasure. Sasuke smacked him with a nearby file. The others snickered at him, but Itachi only continued.

"Our latest project is to introduce new branches in Suna, since we were able to in the other three countries. The main company there is called Sabaku Corps run by President Sabaku Kaze. Suna is in need of medical supplies and Uchiha Corps is known for mass production of medicine among other things. So." His dark eyes scanned the room. "Where the hell is he?"

Sasuke knew the name. Sabaku Kaze's son, Gaara, was Sakura's ex. She didn't hide it from him. He had done research on him and was aware that the two broke up mutually. He hoped that it was the father arriving and not the son.

The door opened and in walked Gaara and Kankuro in new suits. Gaara still had the cast on and bandages all over. He glared at those who stared at him. He directed it more towards Sasuke, who glared in turn. Gaara also did research on Sasuke, deciding that he should know who Sakura dated just to make sure she wasn't getting hurt. It was a shame he didn't warn her in time.

"There was an accident. I was in it. Now, what has been discussed?" he asked, sitting in a vacant chair. Itachi smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Some accident," he commented. Gaara wanted to glare at Itachi, but felt fear pool in his stomach when he met his eyes.

"Yes, but it's been handled." Kankuro whistled, looking around and settling his eyes on Sasuke. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh shit," he said out loud, making Sasuke jump. Gaara smacked his own forehead.

"Moving on!" he barked. The meeting went by fairly smoothly, but Gaara and Sasuke were glaring daggers at each other. Even Naruto and Kankuro joined in.

Was Gaara planning on taking Sakura back? From the look he was getting, it was clear that Gaara hated him. Which was just fine, the feeling was mutual. Gaara had no business with his personal life or Sakura's, he should step off. But what if Sakura wanted Gaara back now that he was here? Sasuke couldn't bear to think about it. Work doesn't involve personal relationships, he could worry once the meeting was done.

As Gaara glared at him, he thought about Sakura in the hospital. She looked like she was holding up okay, but Gaara knew she couldn't stop thinking about her relationship. She probably wanted nothing more than to forget everything that happened, but what's done was done. Did Sasuke deserve to pay? Hell yes, but Gaara had to do business for his country.

At the end of the meeting, Itachi allowed the others not involved in the glaring contest to leave, smiling in amusement as the contenders kept going.

"Were any of you listening to the presentation?" he asked dryly. They didn't look at him, but grunted.

"You said that if we allow you to make more jobs in Suna under Uchiha Corps, you could help Sabaku Corps mass produce medicine and crap for our country. Which is what we need," said Gaara, not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"And since Sabaku Corps can hire many people in the area, our value would go up, which is also better considering that we just teamed up with Uzumaki Industries," added Sasuke. Itachi nodded, impressed that they both kept up with the meeting.

"What they said," said Naruto and Kankuro in unison. Itachi sighed, wondering if they were actually businessmen or not.

"Enough," he said sternly, snapping his fingers. They snapped out of it, all blinking at once and staring at Itachi. It was like staring into the eyes of a killer. His dark eyes sharpened as if he would attack them when their back was turned.

"Get out. Except for you, Sasuke. I want a word." Gaara and Kankuro got up to leave.

"By the way, Gaara, shouldn't we call Sakura to schedule a lunch or something?" asked Kankuro, again out loud, but it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear. Gaara immediately stepped on his foot.

"Kankuro!" he hissed. Itachi lost his sharp look and smiled pleasantly.

"Problem? Can we can help?" he asked, taking pleasure in their uneasiness. Gaara wanted to smack his head. These Uchihas were pretty damn good at being trolls.

"No," he said finally, then bowed his head. "Goodbye." He strode out with Kankuro close behind, then stopped when they were in the elevator.

"Call Sakura. We'll invite her and her friends to dinner." If she needed to take her mind off the Uchiha, it wouldn't hurt if they had dinner together.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Itachi, who was rubbing his temples.

"Can't you two be a little more serious next time?" he complained. "So what if he's Sakura's ex?"

Naruto blinked. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. If someone is going to do business with me then I better know everything about them. But this is business, not personal issues. Treat it like work." he pointed out to Sasuke, who grumbled something.

"I have to go," Sasuke said suddenly, getting up and leaving without saying goodbye. Naruto was about to follow him, but Itachi shot his hand out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't bother," he said, glaring at the blonde. Naruto sighed and watched Sasuke head to the elevators. _'What's gonna happen now?'_

Sasuke made his way to his black Bugatti Veyron, grabbing his keys from his pocket. He heard Naruto call his name, but continued to get in.

"Teme!" Naruto ran up to him through the passenger's window, poking his head in. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to do anything crazy like run over Gaara and break his other arm.

"I'm going to see my parents." Naruto relaxed visibly.

"Oh." He grinned like the Chesire cat. "Invite me next time! I want more of your mom's cookies!"

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see. Later, dobe."

* * *

Sasuke drove quickly to the Uchiha estate, reaching the driveway of the multi-million dollar home. He hadn't visited in weeks, feeling a little guilty since his mother already felt isolated from her sons. His father greeted him, a man with brown hair to his shoulders and fierce features he passed down to his sons, though both looked very similar to their mother.

"Sasuke," he greeted, albeit coldly. It was rare whenever he would address his sons warmly. Sasuke only nodded.

"Father." Fugaku jerked a shoulder to the door.

"You rarely visit," he replied, walking up the stairs to open the door. Sasuke sighed. If his dad was going to say that, then he was lonely too. Which means his mom was even more.

"I know." Fugaku opened the door and allowed his son in.

"Sasuke!" sang out Mikoto, a beautiful woman with fair skin and a friendly face. She was coming out of the kitchen in a simple blue dress and an apron. Her smile was bright and welcoming. She threw her arms around him.

"Mother." She grinned and pulled him to the living room and onto a chair. She quickly ran back to grab her husband, who looked like he was about to go out in the garden.

"You better sit down with me!" she scolded in his ear. "Your sons don't visit often and you complain. Now that one of them is here you want to leave? As if!"

Sasuke bit back a smirk, seeing the discomforting look spread on Fugaku's face. He looked down at the coffee table in front of him, his heart tightening when he saw that his mother framed a picture of him and Sakura together. This was bizarre. His mother never kept pictures of his other girlfriends before. She even put the picture with the ones she loved, like some of Itachi and Sasuke's baby pictures and family photos. He looked up when Mikoto shoved Fugaku on the opposite couch.

"So Sasuke, why the visit?" she asked, smiling at her son. He coughed into his hand. He wanted to ask his mother for advice. All the other people in his life were playboys and his father never gave advice to keep relationships.

"It's about Sakura." He often talked about Sakura to his mother, who teased him about marriage and wistfully hoping that the two will finally give her grandchildren. Sakura spoke fondly about his mother, always wanting to visit her and urging Sasuke to find some time for his parents because Mikoto talked about how much she missed him and Itachi.

"Sakura? That sweet angel? She's such a darling! Why isn't she with you?" She looked around as if Sakura would appear out of thin air, then her face lost all the warmth when she saw the distant look on his face.

"Oh no." Her voice wasn't the bubbly, kind tone she usually had. Instead it sounded like his father's. Cold and as if she were about to kill. "You dumped her, didn't you?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "No. She caught me with Karin in my bedroom making out."

All hell broke loose. Mikoto flung her arms in the air, getting up and doing her infamous angry dance, which consisted of raging around the living room threatening to destroy the furniture.

"Uchiha Sasuke, why are you such an idiot? Why? I liked that girl! I thought you two would give me grandkids since your brother decided he would be celibate for the rest of his life!" When Sasuke wanted to speak, his father wisely shushed him.

"Let her finish, Sasuke. I want the paintings in the house to remain in one piece." The phone rang on a different table, prompting Mikoto to answer it even though she was still pissed.

"What the hell do you want?" she shouted, punching the speaker button.

"_Hello, mother,"_ said Itachi calmly. _"I'll call back later when you're done with your angry dance."_

She wasn't happy to hear that. "To hell with you! Get your ass over here this instant!"

"_Yes, ma'am."_ She turned the phone off, glaring at Sasuke. In her eyes tears threatened to fall.

"You told me you were done with your old habits. Did you lie to me?" Sasuke didn't want to look in her eyes. He focused on the frame in front of him.

"No. It was an accident." She scoffed, striding over and snatching the picture off the table.

"If that was an 'accident', then my foot flying up your ass will also be an 'accident'! So you're telling me that you 'accidentally' made out with Karin right when Sakura was going to come in and catch you? To anybody else, it would be like you wanted that to happen! I don't want that redheaded bitch having my grandchildren!" It was refreshing that she thought that way about his ex, but he didn't want her ready to kill him either.

"And where's Itachi?" She turned her wrath to Fugaku, who didn't flinch under her stare. Instead they had the same hard determination as always.

"You just called him, Mikoto. Just wait. And another thing, let the boy speak. If I remember you and I were in this position before we married." She narrowed her eyes, looking back at Sasuke who now looked up at her. But she went back to Fugaku.

"Why is it that they picked up your old habits? Both of our sons are just like you when we met! Is it that when you actually get dumped the first time is when you finally see what you want?" Sasuke's eyes widened. What was she talking about? His parents never spoke about their past when they first met. His mother usually kept this a secret. Fugaku only sighed.

"Mikoto." Her name seemed to make her stop raging, remembering where she was and drooping her head down. Her eyes closed for a minute, letting a few tears chase down her face. But they were gone when she looked up at Sasuke, who felt a little guilty for causing his mother pain.

"Sasuke, what is going on in that head of yours? I thought you loved this girl. Why did you do it?" He shook his head, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Mother, I didn't even tell you what really happened yet." Her eyes flared in anger.

"Then tell me! Or I swear to God I will kill youif you really went back to playing girls again!" She probably meant it. Sasuke wanted to look away, but didn't want to risk increasing Mikoto's anger anymore.

"…Fine. I'll tell you." Partially satisfied, she took her seat next to Fugaku. They heard the front door open and Itachi walked in, dropping his jacket on a nearby chair and heading into the living room. He greeted Mikoto by kissing her on the cheek, then nodded to Fugaku.

"Mother. Father." Mikoto gestured for him to sit next to Sasuke. "What is this about?"

"Sasuke is going to tell us why he cheated on Sakura," Mikoto said calmly, setting the frame down so it no longer faced Sasuke. Itachi raised a brow, sitting next to Sasuke.

"This I want to hear." She narrowed her eyes.

"You knew?" she asked quietly. Itachi hummed.

"Yes, Mother. I've been trying to give them advice." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't care. Sasuke, speak." He looked at his brother, who didn't offer any consolation on his face. He seemed curious and a little pissed as if he too wondered more than he said he did. But he told them he would tell.

"I was waiting at home."

* * *

**~~Flashback on that Day~~**

Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to arrive with more of her stuff, happy that there were more meaningful things rather than some scrapbook and dolls. Since she left her box at his house, he respected her privacy and didn't touch any of her things knowing that she was annoyed if her personal space was picked at.

They had been dating for a while now, almost two years. They were nearing twenty-two, and his mother was sure the two would get married considering their time together was way more than any of his other relationships and was actually meaningful. He just wished she would stop pestering him about children, but it was all playful banter.

"If you think you're old enough to have sex, then you better be ready for kids," she had said. He wasn't sure they were ready to start a family, but he still wanted to be with Sakura. He spent months trying to show her that he was serious about having a relationship. Sakura was unlike any girl he dated, she was independent, genuinely friendly and generally had her own thing.

His other girlfriends only wanted to hook up, they all wanted gifts and didn't like working since Sasuke would pay for everything they wanted. Sakura was the type to volunteer, feeding the homeless, tutoring children for free and frequently researched making new types of medicine. She was a complete 180 of what he was used to dating.

So when they met, he was taken aback of how down-to-earth she was. And now that they were serious, he was planning on popping the question soon, just not now.

"Sasuke!" That wasn't Sakura's voice. His mood suddenly deflated. His secretary and ex, Karin, was here. She teetered into his room on high heels she could barely walk in, her thin body wrapped up tight in a pencil skirt and white blouse. Her messy red hair was curtained down her back, her thick rimmed glasses surrounding her blood red eyes. In her hand was a stack of files. He sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, not in the mood for work. She gasped, her manicured hand lightly smacking her mouth.

"Hey! There's no reason to be upset with me! Let me guess…" She winked at him. "Troubles with Sakura?"

He scoffed. Was this bitch tripping? "No, with you. What do you want?"

She pouted. "So rude! I'm here to drop off the files you left at work!" She handed him the files will a smile. He snatched them and tossed them on his bed.

"Okay. Now leave." She sighed as if she didn't hear him, sitting on his bed.

"Don't you get bored?" she asked suddenly. He glared at her.

"Of what?"

"Of Sakura! Two years with the same girl? You've never done that before! We've spent four months together when you decided to split!" He couldn't help but be irritated.

"What does that have to do with Sakura? And why does my love life matter to you?" he asked, a little angry that she barged into his house and had the nerve to question his relationship. Karin shot up. To her ears only, she heard the faint noise of the front door opening downstairs. Perfect.

"Because I was the girl you always went back to! I was the girl who met your parents, I was the one who forgave you for cheating on me with your other girls! Isn't that what you wanted? Someone who would always take you back no matter what you did?" Sasuke growled. She must've had selective memory when she forgot to mention that his parents forbade him to ever bring her to the house again. Mikoto almost killed her with a baking spatula and a hot cookie sheet.

"Sakura loves me. I love her."

"I love you too! What the difference?" She was panicking, the makeup starting to sweat off.

"I don't love you," he replied icily. "It's over between us."

"It wasn't mutual! You just dropped me like a rock!" she screamed, her flirty smile gone and replaced with some monster. "I never wanted it to be over and you gave me no choice! It's still not over! You're basically cheating on me!"

"What do you want, Karin? Why can't you just leave me and Sakura alone?" Sasuke didn't want her around anymore. Her chin jutted out, confidence trying to spring from the tears in her eyes.

"Just kiss me. One last time. It'll be our goodbye kiss that never happened." He groaned. He just wanted the damn woman out. And what harm was a kiss if there was no meaning to it?

"Fine." He pressed his lips to hers, vaguely remembering the times they dated and the way he was before. It may seem boring that he finally gave up his ways, now having to care about other things than having fun and no responsibilities, but the old ways had no substance. There was no life being a playboy, Sakura's life was full of purpose and making improvement. He just wanted to be a part of it now that he was older.

But she smirked and launched herself onto him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and kissing him sloppily. It was like old times. He gagged, wanting to spit her tongue out, then saw that someone was at his doorway. Sakura. His blood ran cold, Karin finally releasing herself from him. Sakura looked like she had seen a ghost.

She smiled suddenly, crying despite the fake grin she was giving them. "I-I see. So I'm just like all the others. You haven't changed, have you Sasuke? You're still the playboy you were before." She turned and fled.

Karin smirked. "Well, isn't this the same as what happened with your other ex? You still have me, Sasuke. As always."

He glared at her. But he was more hurt that Sakura was turning her back to him. "Get out. You're fired." He took off after Sakura.

Karin blinked, her heart stopping for an instant. "I can't be fired! What am I supposed to do now?" She chased after him.

Sakura ran down the stairs, almost bumping into Tenten who was carrying a new box of Sakura's stuff. Her tears were evident. Tenten was smiling, but it was quickly erased when she saw Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Sakura was grabbing her arm, tugging it desperately.

"Let's just go. I want to go home!" she cried. Tenten dropped the box on the floor, taking Sakura's arm.

"Sakura. What happened?" she asked again, but more firmly. She was shaking her head.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura jumped in Tenten's grasp. He finally caught them near his door. Tenten glared at him.

"What did you do, Uchiha?" she demanded. Then she saw Karin bounding down the stairs with a satisfied yet scared look on her face. Her glare could have singed Karin's hair off. Sakura crying, Sasuke and Karin…it was obvious to what had happened.

"You son of a bitch!" She slapped Sasuke as hard as she could, then turned her wrath to Karin.

"I knew you were a fucking homewrecking slut!" She yelled. She rammed her fist twice into Karin's stomach, making her gasp hoarsely. Before she could let Karin cry out, she grabbed her by the hair and tossed her over her shoulder. Karin hit the ground unconscious.

When she readied to hit Sasuke, Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Tenten, stop!" she shouted, sobbing uncontrollably. Tenten's glare was gone, holding Sakura by her side.

"But-" She was shaking her head. Sasuke felt overwhelmingly guilty. He didn't mean for it to end like this. He just wanted Karin gone, but instead he was losing her. What was he thinking? If Sakura did that to her ex, a kiss was still a kiss and he would've been pissed. So why did he do it? Desperation? He just wanted to move on from what he was before. He wanted to take her from Tenten, tell her everything that happened, but she wasn't going to give her away.

"I don't care. I don't want to be here. Just let him do what he wants. I-I just want to go home. Please take me home." She broke down, almost sinking to her knees if Tenten wasn't holding her. Tenten rubbed her back, backing up from Sasuke who was moving closer.

"Okay, baby. We're going to go now. Stay away, Uchiha," she hissed, her chocolate eyes sharpening from the soft look she was giving Sakura. "Stay the fuck away from us, from her. I just want to kill you so badly."

She was crying sympathetically, not used to seeing the usually strong Sakura like a broken little child, but her upper lip stiffened when she addressed Sasuke. "But Sakura needs me. She doesn't need someone like you." She glared at Karin who was still down and out.

"And get that piece of shit out of here!" She turned and grabbed the box, supporting Sakura on her side and walking out of the house. Sakura didn't look up once. Sasuke didn't stop them. What good would happen if he did?

**~~End Flashback~~**

* * *

Mikoto was crying. Fugaku and Itachi looked heavily disappointed.

"My son is a moron…" she whispered. Sasuke said nothing to contradict her.

"Mother. He only-" Itachi began, but she held a hand up to silence him.

"You shut the hell up, Uchiha Itachi. So you thought kissing Karin would get rid of her? You knew she still wanted you, why give her what she wanted? That bitch played you like you have with other girls." Sasuke hung his head.

"I know, but I just wanted to be with Sakura and Karin was going to try and break us up so if I gave her what she wanted, she would leave me alone."

"She got what she wanted, she drove a wedge between you two that only you can fix."

"She won't speak to me," he replied. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you both something. Your father cheated on me when we dated for six months." She ignored their shocked faces and continued. "Trust can be broken, but it can be fixed enough so a relationship can hold even though some rough patches aren't smoothed over all the way. But both sides need to fix it willingly. I didn't speak to your father for months, but I got over it just enough so I could speak to him. He said he was sorry, begged me to come back and was willing to prove that he loved me more than anyone else. He was afraid to lose me if so much time passed. If you don't do something soon, Sakura will never know about it being an accident and about Karin forcing herself on you. Get your act together and fix it. If she didn't pick up the phone, then she's still hurting. If you love her, stop making her hurt and come clean. But getting her forgiveness depends on her."

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling slightly better but hated himself for hurting her. Sakura never showed her personal emotions out in public. But in private, he had seen her real feelings. He didn't know how much she was hurting now. Mikoto took a deep breath, but finally smiled.

"I've kept you boys here for two long! You probably have a lot of work to do, I won't keep you! Just remember to visit again soon! I want happy news next time." She helped them stand and escorted them out. Sasuke was smiling more. But Itachi had a suspicious look on his face. She decided not to pester him. If something was bothering him, he would say so.

She waved goodbye to them, seeing their cars zoom out of the driveway. She leaned her head on Fugaku's shoulder, looking up at her husband.

"I want to go out for dinner." He only smiled, but there was actual humor.

"I thought you hated the hidden calories in restaurants." She grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh I do, but after a day like this I deserve some chocolate cake." She walked back inside the house, satisfied when she saw Fugaku pull out his phone over her shoulder.

* * *

This chapter took a while to think about and put together! I hope you all like it! Yeah, Sasuke's not as smart as we all thought he was, it was pretty damn stupid. ( X _ X )

There has been a huge change of plans! I have decided that I will try to reach 50,000 words with this story and finish it by the end of this month! Happy day! Thank you all for your patience and please review!

Next chapter preview:

"_Mikoto, they're only having dinner together. And they're in a group, what's the worst that can happen?"_

"_Fugaku, everyone knows that if an ex is taking you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, they still want you back. I thought you knew better." _


	5. Caring for an Ex

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while!**

* * *

After a tired day of work, Sakura settled at home with her friends, all of them exhausted. Ino was laying on the floor like a starfish, he arm stretched to get the remote that was a few feet away.

"I want the remote," she whined. Tenten, whose foot was by it, kicked it further away.

"No more porn," she whined. Ino glared at her.

"Damn you, bun-bun." Hinata and Sakura were sharing a couch, laughing at them quietly. But then Hinata started to whine.

"I'm too tired to cook dinner." Sakura was about to retort, but the phone rang next to her. She sighed, hoping it wasn't Sasuke. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

Hinata dutifully got up and walked to the phone, then smiled at the name. "It's Kankuro!"

Tenten looked over her shoulder. "Kankuro? What does he want?"

"He and Gaara are back in town," said Sakura, not surprised that he was calling. Ino grinned.

"Did she mention it was Gaara?" she asked teasingly when Tenten looked surprised. Sakura threw a couch pillow at her. Hinata answered the phone and pushed the speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Hinata! You live with Sakura, Ino and Tenten right?" _asked Kankuro.

"We're here!" Ino called out. "What's up?"

"_Oh, Gaara and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to have dinner with us tonight. We're going to a fancy restaurant." _He stressed the last part as if to tempt them.

"Yes!" they answered automatically, too tired to cook dinner.

"Great! We'll pick you guys up at seven." Sakura looked up at the clock, shocked when she read 6:30 and remembered that she was still wearing her clothes from work.

"Why didn't you call us earlier?" she shouted, flying over the couch and up the stairs to change. Tenten, Ino and Hinata were getting up as fast as lightning. Kankuro was laughing manically on the other line.

"_Let's see how fast you bitches can get ready!" _

"Fuck you, no wonder why you're still single!" shouted Ino, then punched the off button when she heard Kankuro sniff.

Sakura was in the middle of trying on a pink and white dress when Ino walked in with a dark green one on. She was leaning on the doorway, her eyes scanning her.

"So, Gaara's back. I was surprised to see him when they called us after the accident." Sakura looked over at her.

"He's here for business," she said simply. Ino rolled her eyes.

"How convenient." Sakura sighed, putting down the brush she was using on her hair.

"What is it, Ino?" The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"I liked Gaara, he was a nice match for you. But since you just broke up with Sasuke and all of a sudden Gaara arrives, I'm hoping he doesn't try anything." Sakura rubbed at her eyes.

"Ino, thanks for the concern but I'm not a kid. If he tries something, I'll know. What's important is that we're having dinner with him and Kankuro." She grinned evilly. "And they're paying."

Ino finally wore her infamous smile. "That's the attitude I like!"

By the time they heard a car drive up to the house, they were putting the finishing touches to their outfits. Hinata wore a white dress with blue polka dots and Tenten wore a long beige dress considering they were going somewhere fancy.

Kankuro was driving with Gaara in the passenger's seat, putting the car on park before sticking his head out to call them from the house. But they were quickly out and climbing into the car. Kankuro whistled.

"You guys look good for changing in half an hour. Don't girls usually take like two hours to get ready?" Ino glared at him.

"Guys who don't want to stay single give girls more time," she retorted angrily. Kankuro repeated what she said mockingly and high-pitched. When they were all laughing, Ino tried to lunge at him, while he was still driving.

"Back the fuck up, I'm driving!" he said quickly, thanking God he decided to drive. Ino growled and sat back down, glaring holes into his seat.

Sakura giggled, happy that she was going out to places other than work. But she kept thinking about what Ino said earlier. Would Gaara try something? Their break up wasn't because of being tired of the other person, it just wasn't the right time. But she didn't want another relationship to complicate the other one.

To no one's surprise, Gaara was pretty quiet to the trip to the restaurant. Maybe he was thinking about the project at work. He loved his country, wanting to protect it and help the people. But it sucked damn bad that he had to work with his ex's boyfriend who cheated on her. But personal problems aside, he knew that Sasuke was a brilliant businessman like his older brother. So why would someone so brilliant cheat on someone so likeable?

Kankuro handed his keys to the valet, all of them climbing out to see Ichiraku, Konoha's most successful restaurant. The inside of the restaurant was booming with noise, which was Ino's favorite thing about the restaurant. Now she could yell until Kankuro's ears bled.

But before she could, they were escorted to a table where Sakura was sitting next to Gaara and Ino. Goodie. Now Ino was going to make _her_ ears bleed.

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku were seated in a dark corner to Fugaku's preference, Mikoto quietly going through the menu until she heard a familiar shriek. Her ears perked.

"Ino?" she asked quietly. Fugaku didn't look up from his menu.

"What about her?" Mikoto looked around the restaurant and spotted Sakura and her friends at a table, gasping and grabbing her husband's arm. He didn't flinch.

"You're drawing attention to yourself, dear," he said nonchalantly. She didn't hear him.

"It's Sakura!" Her eyes narrowed when she saw Gaara next to her. "And who the hell is that?"

Fugaku looked over the menu, but flicked it back up so his face wasn't seen. "Sabaku Gaara, the son of Sabaku Kaze. I read that he used to date Sakura when she lived in Suna for a short time."

Mikoto glared at Gaara. "And why is he suddenly here? Business may be one thing, but there is no way Sakura is part of business."

Fugaku sighed, placing his menu down. She tended to overreact over things like this. "Mikoto, they're only having dinner together. And they're in a group, what's the worst that can happen?"

She shoved the menu up so his face was covered, then did the same for herself. He was too dense to see what she could. "Fugaku, everyone knows that if an ex is taking you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, they still want you back. I thought you knew better."

Fugaku said nothing but rolled his eyes. Mikoto smirked to herself. When the two finally decided to go out again a long time ago after their incident, he took her out to a fancy dinner. He had said he only wanted forgiveness. Liar. There was no doubt in her mind that Gaara wanted more. He was obviously using her friends as a kind of disguise.

Sakura needless to say was enjoying herself. The food was amazing, the company couldn't get better and most importantly, Gaara wasn't trying anything. Why was she stupid enough to think that Gaara would do something like that? It would be embarrassing and awkward for them if he did. He respected himself and her too much to do that, especially not in a place so public like Ichiraku.

But she didn't ignore the fact that he stared at her throughout the whole meal. Ino had noticed it like a hawk, clearing her throat loudly so Gaara looked away. To ignore him, she listened to Kankuro yammer on and on about what the news was in Suna. She had only gone to Suna for a year or so when she was in high school, spending time with her older cousin Sasori who was a major fashion designer living there. She had even modeled for him because he said she had a unique look. Well, whoever had pink hair and green eyes were pretty unique. Just saying. She had an interesting run-in with a certain someone there at one of the photo shoots, but that story can wait for a later time.

Even when their food arrived, Mikoto watched them carefully, eating without looking at her food. Her son was an idiot, that much she knew, but there was no way she was going to let this girl get away. She was perfect for him, she made him feel like a better person. This mistake was tearing the two apart and now some redheaded business boy was trying to take her son's place. Why did she always have problems with redheads? Karin was a dumb homewrecking slut and this boy was taking away the only girlfriend of Sasuke's she actually liked.

Not on her watch. Fugaku looked over at his wife and sighed, eating his food casually. She glared at him too, making his eyes widen a fraction.

"Such a fierce look. Has my face melted off? The pain is numbing." She hit him with the back of her hand. Why were Uchiha men so infuriating? She stabbed her fork into a large piece of chocolate cake.

"Darling, I'm seeing the one thing Sasuke loves being taken away by this other boy." Fugaku stopped eating, finally looking at her in the eye.

"He's not doing anything. That much I do know. Yes, this is too excessive a place to take a friend out, but watch Ino." He pointed at the blonde, who was watching Gaara carefully. The other girls were listening to Kankuro and not paying any attention to Gaara. When Gaara stared at Sakura too long, the blonde quickly changed his attention. She was the one guarding Sakura from attention.

"You don't need to worry about Sakura falling for him again. From how we know she is, she would never find someone new just to get back at our son. She respects him and herself far too much for that kind of behavior." It brought a small smile to Mikoto's face. Now she liked Sakura even more.

"Yeah, you're right." She waved for the nearest waiter. "Check please!"

* * *

During the car ride home, Gaara was still silent. The others were talking up a storm with Kankuro, offering him dating tips since he claimed to be a bachelor. But it was quite obvious that he took each bit of advice to heart.

"Just don't hurt her," Sakura suggested, thinking back to her own experience. The other girls' hands went to her arms as a sort of comfort. Gaara tensed in his seat, looking back through the mirror to see pain flash on her face for a brief moment. He never caused her pain purposely. He had his arms crossed over his chest, tightening when he saw the pain when she looked at him, then turned away before she thought he could notice. Kankuro only smiled at her.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that on purpose! Good people deserve better than that." The girls cooed. Tenten smirked.

"How are you still single?" she teased. Kankuro shot her a toothy grin.

"Because the bachelor life is right for me…for now," he added, then drove into their driveway. Ino was the first to get out.

"I have some pornos we can watch!" she announced loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Sakura leapt onto her back, covering her mouth.

"Shut up, pig! The neighbors might call the cops!" she hissed, then she was carried into the house when Tenten and Hinata shoved at them to get into the house. Gaara and Kankuro got out, locking the car.

"Did you see-" Kankuro began.

"I saw," Gaara interrupted. "There's only so much we can do."

Kankuro shook his head. He knew his brother well enough to know what he wanted. "You want more, don't you Gaara?"

Gaara took a deep breath, knowing fully well that Kankuro wasn't going to let him dodge this question he had been longing to ask since they first saw her again.

"I do," he admitted. "But what good is it if she doesn't want me back?"

Kankuro sighed. He wasn't really good at pep-talks. But Gaara was his younger brother and he had to help him somehow.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves!" he said, beaming and going inside. Gaara managed a smirk.

Kankuro went through the stack of DVDs, choosing one at random. The girls were changing out and wearing sweats even though the guys were still in their dress clothes. But they removed their tops so they had their tank tops on with their pants.

"I'm turning on _Alone with the Boss_!" he called out, then turned the movie on. Gaara stared at him.

"How did we go from a fancy dinner to watching cheap pornos?" he asked. Kankuro snickered.

"I'm not complaining! This is a good turn of events!" Gaara frowned at him.

"It's good if you're a pervert." The girls ran down the stairs, blushing when they saw the porno on. Only Ino looked at the actors, whistling.

"Hey, Kankuro! That actor looks like you!" Kankuro stopped the scene, eyes squinting at the screen.

"Oh fuck, they found my sex tape. Gaara, could I borrow the keys to the safe house?" They laughed, but Gaara rolled his eyes. It was their way of cheering up Sakura, frankly it was working. All the pain in her face was gone, but she was always good at hiding her emotions.

During the movie, the girls were screaming at anything explicit, which was every fifteen minutes. If she had a dollar for every time the actress screamed "Oh, Boss!" Sakura would be a millionaire. She looked down at Gaara from the couch, seeing that he was watching with a bored expression on his face. This wasn't the ideal reunion she planned to have with him. The dinner was fine, but she never imagined watching pornos with him around. She wondered how he was, Gaara wasn't the best at expressing the feelings since he grew up to always be stoic.

But he looked like he wanted to smash the TV when the actress screamed "Oh, Boss! The meeting is in ten minutes! Someone might come in!" That TV was expensive, she figured it was best to stop him.

"Isn't it time for you guys to go home? It's late," she said casually, looking at the clock that read '12:30'. Gaara was instantly relieved.

"Thank God you saw the time. Let's go, Kankuro." His brother groaned.

"But I wanted to see if anyone was going to come in!" he whined. Ino grinned. They had seen this one a couple times before to the point where Hinata barely had a blush on her face.

"Oh, they don't come in because the door's locked. But the boss decides to give them a show through the windows by opening the blinds." Kankuro's eyes widened, then he looked up at Gaara hopefully.

"Can we stay for that part?" Gaara rolled his eyes. Who was the older sibling again?

"No," he answered. Sakura saw Kankuro's smile drop, feeling a little sorry for him. He was always good at pulling off a depressed face.

"It's only an extra half hour," she assured. Gaara shook his head. He didn't want to stay any longer just for a porno scene. But Kankuro wouldn't want to leave without seeing it the whole way through.

"I'll wait in the car then." He picked up his jacket and started to leave. Sakura went to escort him out.

"I'll keep you company!" she said brightly. Gaara kept his groan in his throat. Oh no. Alone with her? This was going to be an awkward half hour.

When they reached the car, Sakura climbed into the passenger's seat with Gaara in the driver's. She wanted to ask him why they wanted dinner the same day they arrived.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly. Sakura blinked. This was random.

"Fine," she answered quickly. He looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"He hurt you. I saw in the car earlier. When you gave Kankuro advice, you looked sad." Sakura sighed. Telling an ex about her boyfriend wasn't the best thing to do, but she trusted Gaara enough to believe he wouldn't go telling the world.

"I _am_ hurt," she said quietly, smoothing her long T-shirt. She felt tears bubble, but kept them down.

"I never hurt you," he said, thinking of their time in Suna together. She let out a weak laugh, remembering the happy times in Suna.

"No you didn't." Gaara watched her carefully, thinking about what to say next.

"Find someone new. He isn't good enough for you." She looked at him with fierce eyes.

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?" he asked once the words were out of her mouth. "I heard that once he breaks up he finds someone else in a matter of minutes."

"I'm not him," she replied calmly, appalled that Gaara would suggest that. "Why play his game? I like having my own rules. I didn't properly break up with him either. I want to do that before going to find someone else."

He scoffed. "He cheated. Doesn't that mean you automatically split up?"

She shook her head. "If we don't make it official, it makes more drama. I don't want anymore. And I wouldn't want a new relationship to complicate the other one."

She saw him flinch, then knew. He had wanted more with her. Gaara was an amazing guy to date. Sasuke was too, but she meant it when she didn't want a relationship right now with a broken one.

She put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Gaara, thank you for cheering me up, but I just need a friend right now. I'll worry about my own problems, you have yours to worry about."

His eyes turned into slits. "What if I want to worry? Even though you're my ex, I still care about you. We didn't break up for dumb reasons, there's no bitterness between us."

She smiled, thankful that he cared. So he had the same thoughts as her about their break up, which was a comfort to know that she didn't screw it up with him.

"I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

* * *

When the movie was done, the others came out to say goodbye. Sakura kissed his cheek again and slid out of the car to let Kankuro in. She waved goodbye to them with the others by her side, then walked back inside the house with them.

Ino stopped her once they shut and locked the front door. "Did he say anything to you?"

Sakura sighed. She knew she was going to be interrogated. "Yeah, but nothing serious."

"That's fine!" piped Tenten, who glared at Ino. "There's nothing wrong with that."

When Ino wanted to retort, the phone rang. She angrily threw her hands up. "Why must there be an interruption before I want to talk?"

Hinata giggled and checked the phone, surprised to see the name. "It's Itachi!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever." She went to the TV and turned on another porno.

Sakura answered. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Sakura. I'm sorry to call so late,"_ said Itachi. _"But I had something urgent to ask you and your friends."_

Sakura looked at her friends, their confused faces looked back at her.

"What?" Tenten mouthed, urging Sakura to ask.

"What's up?" she asked. He chuckled softly.

"_Please make a free day to come to Uchiha Corps tomorrow. I will meet you at ten in the morning for a meeting. It's very important that you come."_ Sakura frowned. What would Itachi need from them?

"Can we ask what this is about?" mouthed Hinata quietly to Sakura. Before she could ask, Itachi answered.

"_I will brief you all tomorrow. However, there is another issue." _They heard the phone fumble, then an angry voice that was too familiar.

"_Ino, you bitch!"_ Deidara screamed through the phone. Ino dropped the remote, running over to the phone with the intention to break it.

"What?" she shouted back.

"_What do you mean 'what'? You stole the pornos from my shit!" _Sakura, Tenten and Hinata backed away from the phone to let Ino yell.

"You left it at my house! I do whatever I want with it!"

"_Give it all back!"_

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "As if! I'll just let you listen over the damn phone!"

She snatched the remote and turned up the volume so he could hear. "And there's _Big Booty Bitches_ for you!"

"_Fuck you!"_ he shouted.

"Fuck _you_!" she shouted back. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten laughed at her, retreating upstairs as Ino and Deidara argued away.

Sakura said good night to her friends, then went into her room and shut the door, collapsing on her bed. Itachi wanted to see them tomorrow, but why? What if she ran into Sasuke there? What was Itachi thinking? But she would have to find out tomorrow. If she saw Sasuke there, then she hoped she would be ready for him.

* * *

Okay, so it took a bit to update, the restaurant scene isn't exactly long. I figured that the next chapter is way more significant than this one, so think of this one as a warm-up! Thank you for your patience and please review!

Next chapter preview:

_Sakura stood by the sink, brushing stray strands of hair away to look more presentable for the meeting. When the bathroom door opened, she expected Ino to come in with last minute makeup changes. But instead, she tensed and felt rage coursing through her veins._

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me…"_


	6. Redemption

**A/N: Hello! I updated really fast this time!**

* * *

Sakura groggily woke up in bed, cursing Itachi for wanting the meeting at the ungodly hour of ten in the morning. Hinata stumbled in with her pajamas still on.

"The meeting," she said sleepily. Sakura groaned.

"I know…" She sat up, nearly falling over by her disorientation. She was really tempted to call Itachi and tell him his meeting could shove it, but they had agreed to come.

"Is Tenten and Ino up yet?" she asked. Hinata giggled.

"We were trying to wake Ino up…but apparently she fell asleep at four because she and Deidara kept arguing last night." Sakura rolled her eyes. Both of them were way too stubborn with their arguing. They wouldn't stop until the person would finally stop saying "Fuck you."

"Fine, I'll wake her up." Sakura got up and walked past Hinata to Ino's room, where Tenten was trying in vain to wake her up.

"Get your ass up, Ino. We have to go!" Tenten yelled. Ino grumbled, swatting Tenten's hands away.

"Fuck you, Dei. Go buy more porn…finders keepers, asshole." Sakura looked at Tenten and stifled a giggle. Who did Ino hate the most besides Deidara? Someone came to mind and Sakura had the same feelings for this person.

"Ino! Karin's at the door!" She had never seen anyone react so fast. Ino was out of her bed in seconds, grabbing her small digital clock like a weapon. Her eyes were wide and fully alert.

"_Where?_ Bring it on, bitch!" she shouted, whirling around to find her. They laughed at her when she suddenly dropped her clock. She glared at her friends.

"Oh, fuck you guys…" she muttered, then stomped off to the bathroom. Tenten put her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"You had me there for a minute. I was about to kick her ass again." Sakura scoffed.

"Get in line, bun-bun."

* * *

Tenten drove them to Uchiha Corps with her dark blue Bentley, all of them wearing conservative blouses and skirts.

"Why would Itachi need us? We don't know a damn thing about business," said Tenten. Ino shrugged.

"Maybe he's going to ask us to model for a new line." Tenten snorted.

"Since when did Uchiha Corps do fashion?"

"A branch of Uchiha Corps called Akatsuki is the main sponsor for Konan, major fashion designer. Her line is called Origami," answered Sakura. Sasuke had told her about the designer during a dinner party when the designer had a show for the line of dresses, which they happened to have in their closets. Ino gasped.

"Oo! Maybe we can meet her!" Hinata shook her head.

"I don't think she'll be at Uchiha Corps if she works for Akatsuki." Ino slanted a look at her.

"Why must you crush my hopes and dreams?" she asked quietly, then turned her body to the window and stared out in the distance. Hinata gasped, trying to cheer Ino up as Sakura and Tenten laughed in the front seats.

Arriving at Uchiha Corps, Sakura and her friends were quickly ushered in by an assistant with the name 'Konohamaru' on his nametag.

"Are you four Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata?" he asked. They nodded, nearly pushed by the employees inside the building. He suddenly grinned, staring at Hinata.

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" She blinked.

"Y-yes…" His grin didn't falter.

"Boss has good taste! Please see Mr. Uchiha on floor twenty-six!" He started to dart away, but Tenten grabbed the back of his collar and held fast.

"Wait a minute, who's your boss?" He cackled.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He wiggled out of her grasp and blended into the crowd inside an elevator. They stared at him run.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Ino. Sakura elbowed Hinata.

"Looks like Naruto's telling all sorts of people about you." She grinned at the girl's blush. "Flattered?"

"Y-yes. A little," she stuttered. They grinned at her, then headed into an elevator to the floor Itachi was on. Luckily, they were alone in an elevator after Ino and Tenten scared off whoever wanted to ride with them. Hinata looked at Sakura and gasped.

"Sakura, your hair's a little messy." She absently reached for her head, her fingers brushing against a messed up bunch of hair. They were in a rush to leave this morning, her hair must have messed up then.

"Crap. I should get this fixed." Ino sighed in mock disappointment.

"We're trying to be professional here, forehead." Sakura scoffed.

"Says the pig!" The elevator stopped at their floor, getting out and being greeted by Chouji, a friend who was munching on a donut. He was wearing a bulky brown suit that was bulging.

"Hey! It's been a while!" he said, giving each of them a one-arm hug. "The meeting will start in an hour so feel free to eat some food while you wait!"

Ino couldn't help but feel worried, her eyes darting left and right as if looking for a sniper.

"Is Shikamaru here?" she asked quietly. Chouji looked a little sad.

"Yeah, he is. He's been bummed that you haven't called him since that-" He looked at Sakura quickly. "Thing."

"I'll call him later then," Ino said definitely. Chouji grinned.

"Donut?" he asked, leading them to a large table piled with pastries. Sakura stopped.

"Later. Where's the bathroom?" He pointed at a corner.

"Right over there, take a left when you reach the corner." She thanked him and started to walk off. She looked back and saw them eating and talking happily, hoping she would get back soon and join in.

* * *

She entered the large fancy bathroom, the inside looking clean and shiny. 'If the bathroom looks good, then so does the rest of the establishment,' she thought. Her dad often joked about that and it was pretty true.

Sakura stood by the sink, brushing stray strands of hair away to look more presentable for the meeting. When the bathroom door opened, she expected Ino to come in with last minute makeup changes. But instead, she tensed and felt rage coursing through her veins.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

Karin walked in, smoothing out her skirt. She was conservatively dressed, her usually messy hair tied into a neat bun. The top buttons of her blouse were actually done up, covering her cleavage. She spotted Sakura and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the crybaby?" she mocked. Sakura smirked. This bitch was going down. She had looked weak the last time, but there was no way in hell she was letting her off this easily. Sasuke she could forgive, but Karin? Is Hell a frozen wasteland yet?

"Hey, weren't you fired?" When Karin tensed, she continued. "Because I heard Sasuke say it that day. What the hell are you doing back?"

Karin adjusted her glasses, her lips forming a thin line. "Why does it matter? What if he didn't?"

Sakura circled her, pretending to look her up and down as she saw tension build in Karin's jerky movements. The blouse, the hair, the lack of nudity. She then saw that Karin was carrying a white piece of paper with blank lines and pen marks instead of the usual manila folder stuffed with papers.

Ah. Her heels screeched a bit when she stopped.

"You're re-applying." Karin suddenly took a breath and Sakura knew she was right. "Why here again? Why not another job?"

Karin glared at her. "I liked this job. I was a good secretary, they'd want me back. And no other business pleases me."

Sakura let out a half laugh, remembering what Sasuke had said before about fired employees. "No, that's not it. You _can't_ apply anywhere else. Uchiha Corps thrives on efficiency. If they fired you, that means you aren't and therefore no one will hire you since Uchiha Corps deemed you unfit. If you quit, that would be a completely different story."

Karin scoffed. She wasn't going to let some little crybaby talk her down. "Please. Do you think I can no longer get a job because of Uchiha Corps? I could have a job that doesn't require business like this."

"Like what, modeling?" Sakura countered. Remember that story that could wait? Well, now it's time to tell it. Let me clue you in.

When Sakura was in Suna, Sasori had asked her to model for some of his clothes. During the photo shoot, she met Karin there who was trying to be the breakout star. That bitch had mocked her because of Sakura's cutesy look and called her a little girl who had no business in a fashion shoot. But Sasori and the photographers liked Sakura's look more. Karin's look was too fierce for their age they were modeling for, trying to sex up her dress and making Sasori pissed that she tried to mangle up his clothes. And when Karin fell into a rage and claimed that Sakura had probably gone down on Sasori, he dropped the bomb and revealed that they were cousins. Her humiliation wasn't public, thankfully in her favor.

Karin flipped her off. "You got lucky then, bitch. But once I get this job back, I think I can convince Origami to drop Sasori's Eikyū no Utsukushī that's been expected to headline for the Fall fashion show. I know Konan very well. And who would believe you over someone who works for Uchiha Corps?"

She circled Sakura this time, her arms crossed over her chest. Her teeth were bared in a fierce grin. "You're the ex of Uchiha Sasuke who's probably bitter about the break up and you're going to look like a joke. Then you can try to apologize to Sasori once he's done realizing how many investors he lost."

Oh fuck no. Messing with her was bad enough. But she wanted to drag Sasori into this? Bitch, bring it on. She worked a smile. Karin was, technically speaking, still fired.

"You've been fired for a few days. You're not very dumb, are you? Uchiha Corps is known for fast speed communication within all of its branches. Don't you think Akatsuki got the memo of your termination by now? And what makes you think you'll be hired again? One of the Uchiha family members fired you, I doubt your interviewers will overlook that. So in the end-" She paused, flashing the signature sweet smile Sasori and the photographers adored.

"You're all talk and no action. Please excuse me." She tried to walk out, but Karin grabbed her by the arm roughly. She calmly stared at her. "You don't want to do that."

She wanted Karin to try something. Just so that she could have an excuse to knock her teeth into the sink. The bathroom door opened and Ino strode in with a tube of lipstick.

"Hey Sakura! Do you need some…" she trailed off when she saw Karin. Then she saw Karin's hand on Sakura. Ino took a deep breath, trying not to grab Karin.

"Get your fucking hand off of her," she said slowly. Before they could react, Hinata and Tenten came in, smiling until they saw Karin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Tenten firmly, cracking her knuckles. Sakura smoothly brushed Karin's hand off.

"She's here for an interview." Hinata nodded.

"Oh. Because Sasuke fired her those days ago." Karin glared at her. Ino snorted.

"I think you're in the wrong interview. The porn district's blocks away. Are you trying to get your own movie? Let me think of a title for it." She pretended to think. Karin glared at them all.

"You think I'm a bully, don't you?" she asked Sakura. "What you're doing is no-"

"_Kinky Karin_!" shouted Ino. She laughed for a bit, then glared back at her. "Bitch, you started this in the first place. Don't act innocent. You don't like it when the game goes against you, huh? Too damn bad. Now, the ones who actually have business here need to get to our meeting."

She walked out with Hinata and Tenten in tow. Sakura readied to follow them, then looked back at Karin. She looked like she wanted to kill her, feeling humiliated by not only Sakura, but Sakura's friends. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I hope the interview went well." She left the bathroom. Karin angrily banged her fist on the sink, seething. But she couldn't do anything now with what she was.

* * *

Sakura and her friends high-fived when they were out of the bathroom, then walked off to the table of pastries. Chouji was still there, now eating a bear claw and staring at them disapprovingly.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom together?" he asked. Ino shrugged.

"To kick ass. Gimme a cruller." Sakura took a donut and bit in, watching the bathroom as she saw Karin storm out and shoved her application into a file. If she did get the job, then Sasuke was more of an idiot than she already thought he was.

When they filled up on goodies, they were taken to a conference room where Itachi was setting up his laptop. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." Sakura grinned.

"Good morning, Itachi. What monster possessed you to schedule a meeting so early?" He chuckled.

"There were worse times. Please have a seat, I will begin briefing soon." Before they got to their seats, Naruto burst in. His eyes were wild as he looked around. He settled on Hinata, grinning widely.

"Hinata!" He grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around and snuggling into her. Hinata was glowing red.

"N-Naruto! It's you!"

"I missed you, Hinata! Teme's bad company. He's so boring and makes fun of me…He doesn't love me like you do!" Naruto cried, fake tears streaming from his face. Sakura's eyes widened. If Naruto was here then Sasuke was too. She threw a panicked look at Itachi, trying to see if he was surprised. But he looked as though he expected this to happen.

"You can't expect to avoid him forever, Sakura." She glared at him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" He smiled.

"I want to get this meeting started. Let's begin." Hinata was quickly put down, then Neji and Shikamaru walked in. Neji had his long hair ruler straight down his back, his white eyes as expressionless as his face. Shikamaru had his brown hair in a ponytail spiked like a pineapple. Shikamaru was yawning out loud, then stopped midway when he saw Ino.

"Ino. Hey," he greeted awkwardly. He waved at her. She smiled weakly, a little nervous. The last time the two talked, they had an argument about what Sasuke had done. To put it short, Shikamaru believed Sasuke, Ino didn't.

Neji went up to Tenten, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Hello, Tenten."

"Neji," she said, blushing a bit. Sasuke walked in last, looking Sakura right in the eye. He quickly looked away and took his seat across from her.

"Now," said Itachi once they took their seats. "Uchiha Corps agreed to help Suna not too long ago."

Sakura whirled to her friends. Gaara's business was with Uchiha Corps? That could only mean one thing. The door opened and Gaara and Kankuro walked in. Gaara's left arm was still in a slim cast that covered it up halfway. Kankuro had a donut in his hand, pausing and looking around the room.

"Someone is fucking around," he said aloud, not caring if the others heard. Itachi shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I had Sabaku Corps' welfare on my mind when I made this meeting."

"Or you're fucking around," grumbled Kankuro, taking a seat with Gaara, who glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back.

"I could be," Itachi replied simply. He turned to the girls.

"We have a young medic from Konoha's top hospital." He pointed at Sakura. "And an EMT." Ino. "The owner of Konoha's best gym." Tenten. "And one of the top students in biology." Hinata.

"Wait!" Naruto waved his hand. "Hinata's a school teacher."

She blushed. "I-I studied biology with Sakura. I-I wanted to be a teacher instead," she said, playing with her fingers.

"Sometimes the best well-suited for a job are not found in likely places," said Itachi. "Since we are planning to help Suna mass produce medicine, we need to see what types of medicine can be made with Suna-native plants and ingredients. Some antidotes can be made with plants only grown in Suna. The resources needed are not available in Suna year-round and we can find new types of medicine that can be made cheaply but with efficient results similar to the original antidote."

"Why do you need us?" asked Ino. "I know plants, but you have a team of scientists for that."

"Simple," he answered easily. "Sakura and Hinata have done extensive research in medicine. Finding alternatives would do well for this project. Tenten has a degree in physiology along with Neji. Her gym also serves as a rehabilitation center for the injured. Medical trials can be done in her gym and you both can see if the medicine works the same as the original. Ino, you know physiology as an EMT using medicine to stabilize a patient before bringing them into the ER. You can do trials by seeing how it affects the patient first-hand. Neji and Tenten can see the affects long after."

Sakura's head was spinning. Creating medicine and helping patients were what she wanted to do. Now she was able to extend that help. But she was beginning to doubt herself. Experience-wise, she and Hinata were new at this.

"Why didn't you call Tsunade?" she asked. "She's the best and has done these types of projects in the past."

"Ah." Humor flashed in Itachi's eyes. "I called her office days ago and she picked up and abused my defenseless ear. I think she was asleep when I called. She resumed calling me a 'bastard business asshole' like my 'asshole brother' for not considering her need of rest. I refuse to work with someone who wishes to murder me just because I woke them up."

Sakura's embarrassment sank her heart. Tsunade was a very moody person in general. Waking her up required a bulletproof vest as armor and a bottle of sake as a safe truce.

Sasuke groaned. Now Tsunade was calling him an asshole even in her sleep. Then again, she called everyone an asshole. Sakura was trying to use alternates so she wouldn't have to work with them, he knew. He was surprised to see her here, Itachi had called this meeting only last night. What was he planning?

"Wait a minute," said Tenten slowly. "We." She pointed at herself and the girls. "Have to work with them." She pointed at him, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Itachi nodded, acting aloof. "That's the idea. Sasuke and Naruto will supervise and Neji and Shikamaru will be involved in the development."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Sakura spoke fast. They all turned to her. She saw sympathy in her friends, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke. She winced when she heard his voice. It was still that sexy, deep voice that made her smile and giggle. But she wasn't laughing. How well could she work with someone who broke her heart? They would have to spend days together, staying in constant contact to ensure that the project goes well. Every time she saw him, she thought about that day and the feeling resurfaced. What if she made a mistake? She couldn't make Hinata catch her mistakes and fix them because of her. A mistake could kill someone.

"It's not. It's just that-" She looked at Hinata, who also looked scared about this project. "We're new at this! Our research is handed off to a head doctor who fixes our mistakes and develops the medicine. But with this project, we have to research _and_ create it. I don't think I could do that."

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke quietly. He looked at her, his eyes dead serious. "I think you can handle this, you still have me and Shikamaru to check your work. This is what you planned on doing before, isn't it? Who cares about personal issues and self-doubt? Think about what you want to do."

She froze. Sasuke sounded different. Like he knew she was trying to avoid him. He basically told her he was done with her avoidance. And he was letting her do what she always wanted to do. Not to mention he had faith in her.

…Maybe she could forgive him. But the pain was still there. Sasuke kissing Karin, betraying her with the girl who looked down on her, Sasuke not thinking about her feelings made the pain raw. But she was doing this for Gaara and his country. If he needed help, she was willing to give it. Because he still cared about her.

Hinata saw the look on Sakura's face, holding her hand under the table. She looked at Ino and Tenten, seeing the agreement on their faces. She turned to Itachi and nodded.

"We'll do it."

* * *

Thank you for waiting! It didn't take long this time! How'd I do? Please review and thank you all for your support!

As for the name of Sasori's line, it means Eternal Beauty.

Next chapter preview:

_"Hey Sasuke…"_

_"I was hoping we can talk."_

_"About what? I gave you and Shikamaru all of our results. It's all correct and thorough."_

_"I wasn't talking about work."_


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! Now onto the show!**

* * *

When the meeting was over, Sakura was the first to leave. She ran for it. But before she did, she heard Itachi call out for her.

"Where to?" he asked calmly. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around, avoiding Sasuke's quiet gaze.

"I have to see Tsunade. You know, I have to tell her about Ino and my involvement in this project." She spoke quickly, hoping to head off before Sasuke could try something.

"I understand," Itachi replied. "Our labs will be available tomorrow noon. I expect all of you here again."

She grinned. "Of course!" Then she hurried off.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino quickly got up from their seats, trying to follow her out, but were quickly stopped.

"Hold on a minute," said Shikamaru testily. "You don't expect to leave so quickly after just meeting, do you?"

Ino whirled around with a witty retort in her mind, but it was quickly gone when she saw that someone was missing.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Itachi shrugged, not really caring for the glares he was receiving from her friends.

* * *

Sakura walked into the elevator, pressing for the lobby and backing into the back of the shaft. Working with Sasuke. Sasuke working with her. The thought hadn't settled in well. But she had to. And she had to tell Tsunade anyway. She waited for the doors to shut, closing her eyes to take a breath.

When she heard the slight bang of someone stopping the doors, she looked up and froze. Sasuke slid into the elevator. She inwardly groaned. _'Why?'_

"Another meeting?" she asked, trying to sound friendly. Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I'm free. Konohamaru, Naruto's assistant, told me that you came here with your friends in one car. How are you going to get to the hospital by yourself?" he asked.

'_Oh fuck.'_ She should've thought this little runaway more thoroughly.

"I'll take you there," he offered. Her eyes widened. What if he kidnapped her? She knew it sounded ridiculous, but she didn't know how Sasuke was since the incident. What if he was a closet lunatic?

"Um, I don't know…" she said quietly, feeling shy like Hinata. What happened to the little badass in the bathroom? Apparently it stayed in there.

"Sakura?" She gasped and looked up at him. He looked a little concerned.

"Think of it as a coworker thing instead of a relationship," he said. If he couldn't talk to her normally, then work looked like a good excuse to.

"Okay," she answered quietly, looking down at her heels.

"My car is waiting in the front," he continued as if she were a client. The elevator opened and Sakura followed him to his Bugatti. He opened the door for her and waited patiently, raising a brow when she looked unsure.

"Is everything all right?" She wanted nothing more than to run off and catch a bus to the hospital, but knowing Sasuke, he would follow her anyway to make sure she was okay. It was endearing at first when she thought about it, but after what they went through she felt scared of being monitored by him.

But he had said earlier that this was only work, which eased the tension. She climbed into the car.

The car ride was mostly silent. Sakura bunched herself at the door, getting the best distance away from him. He pretended not to notice, knowing fully well that she was still uncomfortable with him around. It was understandable, but if she just gave him a few minutes to explain what happened maybe he could fix this.

Dating Sakura was probably one of the best decisions he had made considering the worst ones he chose throughout his life. And after the incident, she was like a child scared that he would eat her. The last person he wanted to hurt was her, so why did he think kissing Karin was a good idea? It wasn't. And now he was paying for it.

"What medicine needs to be made?" she asked suddenly, trying to make the ride less awkward. Sasuke glanced over, a little happy that she was willingly talking to him.

"Antidotes mostly. If Suna can have better antidotes then Sabaku Corps would do better business-wise. Their success means our success at Uchiha Corps."

"Oh," was all she answered. After a minute, she felt a little more comfortable. It looked like he wasn't trying to do anything. Maybe she could talk with him later, she just didn't want it to be about what happened. She couldn't face that without crying her eyes out.

He stopped in front of the hospital, Sakura quickly opening her door. She tossed him a small smile over her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me," she said, borderline formal. He inwardly sighed. She could've at least acted like they weren't strangers to each other. But he guessed he deserved it.

"Aa."

* * *

Back in the conference room, Gaara and Kankuro excused themselves out, having to check the labs to see if the samples they had were real Suna plants. But left over were the others including Itachi. Naruto cleared his throat.

"So…uh…" He wanted to ask if they knew about Sakura's stuff being gone, but didn't want to look overbearing. Oh fuck it.

"Sakura's stuff was gone when Sasuke and I got back to his house a few days ago." Tenten raised a brow, playing dumb just to string him along.

"Really? What stuff in particular?"

"The box she brought with dolls and shit in it."

"And her scrapbook. It was on Sasuke's laptop last," Neji added. Tenten's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura just left the box there. What was the scrapbook doing there?" Ino tried not to gasp put loud. Sakura had mentioned that the scrapbook wasn't in the box and it was upstairs.

"He looks at it. That's what scrapbooks are for," Shikamaru answered in a bored tone.

"That's what he did?" Hinata asked suddenly, remembering what she and Sakura tried to find a couple days ago. They looked over at her in surprise.

"Yeah. He looks at it every day when he gets home. But it was gone last time." Itachi smiled. He wasn't going to tell them that he knew everything. He knew about Sasuke's habit of looking at it every night, and of course he had asked Sakura about the missing stuff.

"Why would he do that?" asked Tenten suspiciously.

"Because he misses her. The whole thing with Karin was a total accident," answered Neji.

"Accident or not, he kissed Karin willingly. How was that an accident?" Ino demanded angrily. She waved her hand dismissively, getting up and walking out with her friends. She stopped at the door, taking deep breaths before looking at them blankly.

"We just started this project. We don't want any problems before we even do anything. Let's not mention this and get to work." Naruto stood up from his seat, his eyes a fierce blue.

"Sasuke's hurting over what he did. She should at least hear him out."

"Sakura's hurting too!" Hinata snapped, shocking Naruto. "What if she doesn't want to talk to him?"

"All of you are involving yourselves too much in this," said Itachi suddenly. His face was emotionless as he stared at them. They probably forgot that he was in the room with them.

"Itachi-" Naruto tried to say, but Itachi silenced him with his glare.

"I'm still speaking. From a professional view, this is probably the worst group I managed to create. But Uchiha Corps is known for efficiency and I will make sure this project goes smoothly." He stood up, slowly walking to them with the poise to kill. "If your personal issues impede on my ambitions, I will make your lives a living hell."

Silence spread across the room. They didn't dare to challenge him. It was rumored that Itachi once shattered two parts of a man's arm when he tried attacking him with the intention to kill.

His glare softened only a little. "Don't worry about those two. What happens depends on them. Now let's begin with the type of antidote we will create…"

As he began the diagram of the antidote, they all stole glances at each other.

* * *

When Sakura told Tsunade the whole story, she claimed that she couldn't remember her face in the morning much less remember if she yelled at Itachi. But when she learned that Sasuke was a part of the project, she opted for her to drop out.

"This project is an excuse to get you two together again," Tsunade said distastefully. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sure, but the business is for Gaara. His country needs the medicine. I'm doing this for him," she added confidently. Tsunade scanned her face, eyes softening when she sighed.

"Okay fine, I understand. Shizune and I can cover for you and Ino. Just…" she trailed off, wondering if her next words would make the atmosphere awkward. But she looked at Sakura with serious eyes. "Be careful around the Uchiha. The last thing you need is a hindrance in your research."

Sakura smiled and bowed to her. "Of course."

* * *

When Sakura got home, her friends were waiting for her. They decided not to tell her about what happened in the conference room. If Sakura asked, they would tell her, but she looked pretty tired.

They dressed in their sweats to have dinner, finishing with a couple hours of porn. By now they only blushed and hid instead of screaming and running away. But Sakura was more preoccupied with how she was going to work with Sasuke and Gaara. It wasn't like they were doing the research, she and Hinata were. At least most of her time would be spent with her. All Sasuke had to do was check their work and hovering wasn't his thing. Thankfully.

When the phone rang, Sakura quickly got up to answer it. _'I need the distraction,'_ she thought tiredly.

To no one's surprise, it was Itachi._ "I forgot to tell you one last thing. Constant communication is one of the many traits my company has. To ensure that this is true for all projects, you will get frequent phone calls about work from anyone involved in the project. So that means the group inside the conference room today," _said Itachi, not waiting for Sakura to answer back.

They bit back their groans. Little to no communication wouldn't make things so awkward, but now they had to stay in contact until the end of the project? That was like at least a year! They heard Itachi chuckle on the other line.

"_I hope I didn't ruin your day."_ Sakura scoffed.

"At least the day's ending," she replied bitterly. She felt Tenten's hand pat her head.

"_I'm sorry,"_ answered Itachi, sounding genuine when his laughing ceased. _"But it's a thing my company stands by to achieve success. If you feel uncomfortable later on about it, I think I can let some things slide."_

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Itachi, but we can handle it." _'More specifically me.'_

"_That's good to hear. But if there are any issues, let me know. Good night." _They said good night and hung up. She took a deep breath, looking around to see her friends looking worried.

"I can handle it, guys. I promise." She tried a smile, hoping it was enough to rid them of their concern. Tenten grinned.

"Sure thing. You should try to get some sleep. You look wiped out." Sakura nodded and sluggishly left to go upstairs.

"I'll sleep too!" said Hinata, bidding good night to Ino and Tenten before going upstairs with Sakura.

"Let's watch _My Next-Door Callboy_!" said Ino excitedly. Tenten groaned.

"More porn? Can't we watch an action movie instead?" Ino snorted.

"Hey, we need to prepare ourselves for _Kinky Karin_ set to be released in four months." Tenten laughed, clutching her stomach at the thought of Karin starring in a porno. Hey, she's missing her true calling!

Sakura went into her room with the intention of looking at her scrapbook. Looking back at the old times was a good idea right now, she needed the cheer. Hinata walked in with her, shutting the door behind her. Sakura was surprised to see her.

"Did you need something?" Hinata smiled.

"I just came to cheer you up. You look exhausted." Sakura laughed weakly.

"You always cheer me up, Hinata. I cry like a baby in front of you," she said, thinking about the time when she and Hinata went through the scrapbook. Hinata smiled sadly.

"It's the least I can do. I'm not a fighter like Ino and Tenten. You've been there for me since we were children. If I can do something to help you, I would." Sakura smiled, hugging her. Hinata was amazing. Naruto was very lucky to have her and he knew.

"I was gonna cheer myself up by looking through my scrapbook. You in?" Hinata nodded quickly. Sakura reached under her bed and pulled out the pink scrapbook, starting on page one before looking through.

For the next half hour, Sakura and Hinata were giggling at pictures, pointing and remembering the good memories they had. Some had her and her father, Kizashi laughing about something while Sakura looked embarrassed and was pulling her hair out. Her father was infamous for jokes that were lame to the highest degree. There were some of her and her mother shopping, modeling for the camera in different clothes and beaming with pride when they noticed some clothes as Sasori's designs.

"Sasori's Eikyū no Utsukushī is going to headline Origami's Fall fashion show, isn't it?" asked Hinata happily. Sakura grinned, her teeth grinding together when she thought about Karin's threat this morning.

"Yeah, Karin threatened to call Konan to drop him just to get back at me." Hinata smiled beautifully, waiting a couple beats to answer.

"That bitch," she said quietly. Hinata rarely cussed. Sakura laughed melodically, patting her back. She changed the page and felt her blood run cold. It was the Sasuke section. Hinata quickly went to grab the scrapbook.

"We'll just skip this part." Sakura grabbed her hand.

"No. If I can't look at pictures with him, how can I work with him?" Hinata's eyes shone with pity.

"Sakura…" She shook her head before Hinata could say more.

"I can do it, Hinata." She looked at the pictures. They looked so happy. Some had Sasuke kissing her despite her protests to not do it in front of the camera. There were pictures of the two on a date, taking the picture at a restaurant or any other places they tended to go to with their friends. Now there were no new memories because of that day. Tears unconsciously fell down her face. She laughed bitterly.

"Why am I crying?" she asked, her voice cracking as she batted at her hot tears. Hinata put her hand on Sakura's trying to get her attention.

"Sakura." She wasn't listening. She remembered the times where he infuriated her as he smirked at her rage, finding it a turn on. There were times when she used him as comfort, saying nothing for hours as she cuddled into him after a rough day of work, Sasuke not saying anything until Sakura spoke first. Their relationship was a good one. What went wrong? They had a good sex life, no matter how embarrassing it was to admit. She looked at Hinata pitifully.

"I want to talk to him." Hinata moved strands of Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Later, you need rest. We have a long day ahead of us and we need to be at our best." Sakura smiled tearfully. She let sleep overcome her, but it was like a dreamless haze

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Hinata woke up at six in the morning to dress and get ready to head to Uchiha Corps again. Ino and Tenten were still asleep. A car was waiting for them outside, a black Sedan with the Uchiha Corps name and the logo of a white and red fan that had been passed down the family for generations.

Emerging from the car was Konohamaru, looking sleepy and pissed off.

"Good morning…" he muttered, stumbling to open the door for them. They smiled.

"Good morning!"

He drove them to Uchiha Corps, yawning loudly as he steered the wheel. "I hate mornings. Why do you have to work in the morning?"

"Our research usually goes for ten hours a day," said Sakura, remembering the times where she and Hinata yawned for hours during work. She heard Konohamaru groan in the driver's seat.

"And I have to do this for five days a week…" Sakura smirked. He was still a teenager, she could tell.

"You don't have to do the research. Be happy!" she scolded playfully. They laughed when they saw him bite the wheel in frustration.

Once they reached Uchiha Corps, Konohamaru scrambled to open the door for them, giving them directions of the room they had to go to on the lower level.

"Just don't run into the morgue," he warned, shuddering at the thought of it. Their eyes widened.

"T-there's a-a-a morgue here?" Hinata squeaked. Konohamaru nodded slowly, his face mirroring their horror.

"I ran into it on my first day. Just read the signs. I'll be in the upper levels where people afraid of horror places will be."

* * *

Fortunately they didn't have to. Inside the building, Shikamaru walked up to them and led them to the lower level.

"Ino's not here?" he asked, trying to sound casual instead of disappointed. They shook their heads.

"She's not a part of the research, just the trials," Sakura replied. He muttered something that sounded like 'troublesome' under his breath. Hinata was looking around, searching for the morgue Konohamaru was talking about.

"Is there a morgue around here?" she asked quietly. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah. Uchiha Corps does this kind of stuff all the time. I don't know what the cadavers are used for." He opened a door at the end of the hall, revealing a fully stocked lab and a table with potted plants on it.

"Why don't you ask?" wondered Sakura, checking to see if the test tubes were unbroken. He snorted, gesturing them to the plants.

"Too troublesome to ask. All of the things you need are here. The plants and encyclopedias are for you to use and if anything is missing, use that phone next to the door to call us up. Sasuke and I will come by and check every hour or so to see how you're doing." He noted Sakura's eyes widening a fraction, wondering if he should say something. But Itachi had told them all to mind their own business.

The door opened and Naruto was barely on two feet as he sleepily made his way to a chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Shikamaru, all of them staring at Naruto who was inches away from snoring on a table with a beaker filled with a clear liquid and ice.

"Helping…" He scoffed.

"You don't know shit about science." Naruto slowly lifted his hand up to flip him off.

"Fuck you. Wanna be with Hinata." Beside her, Hinata blushed brightly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to shake him.

"You can't if you're sleeping." Naruto moved sluggishly as he grabbed the beaker, downing it in one gulp.

"Naruto!" they yelled, trying to stop him. He suddenly grinned, cackling evilly and put the beaker on the table.

"It's just water! Why else would ice be in a beaker?"

"To cool boiling acid," they answered blankly, Hinata nearly crying it out. Naruto's eyes became the size of dinner plates, staring at the beaker in horror, but he beamed.

"But it's not!" he laughed. Shikamaru groaned, seizing him by the back of his shirt.

"Come on, you're being troublesome and you're in the way." Naruto incoherently started to whine, gripping the table hard when Shikamaru tried pulling him off.

"Fuck off," he whined. Shikamaru grunted and pulled, but couldn't get him off the chair. He shrugged in defeat.

"Fine. Fuck this." He turned to the girls and glared when they dared to laugh. "It's either gonna be me or Sasuke who will be down here in an hour. Hopefully you can get started even with this fat ass in your way."

His ears were red when they giggled and he scoffed before leaving, slamming the door.

They got to work quickly, setting up different microscopes and checking various plant biology for both Suna and Konoha to see if any plants were similar in function. Since Naruto was staying around, they forced him to help by making him read the encyclopedias about what each plant did.

"This is so boring!" he complained, almost smacking his head on the book. Sakura sighed, pouring a bright green liquid into a petri dish. He said anything related to science and math was boring.

"Naruto, either help or leave. Don't give me that look," she added when he jutted his bottom lip out. He made a show of flouncing off his chair, flinging the door open and sending a hurt look at them.

"Fine! I don't need you! Except you, Hinata!" he added quickly, winking at his girlfriend. She quickly looked away, concentrating on the flask that contained a bubbling liquid. He started to leave, then they heard a him colliding into someone outside.

Sakura and Hinata set their work down, checking to see if he was okay.

"Goddammit, teme! Can't you at least warn me when you're nearby?" shouted Naruto. Sakura froze, seeing Sasuke stand over Naruto with a look of disdain.

"Didn't I tell you not to come down here? You don't know shit about math or science." Naruto glared, getting up and going back into their room.

"Asshole," he muttered, sitting back on his chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes, entering their room and watching Sakura and Hinata try to go back to work.

"How's the research going?" he asked, going behind Sakura as she was checking a Konoha plant's effect on a poison. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to talk to him during this project. _'For Gaara,' _she reminded herself. _'He needs our help, he deserves it.'_

She gave her report fluidly, not missing a piece of detail and not stuttering. She felt Hinata's hand on her own as she spoke, offering a little unspoken support for her. Based off what happened last night, Hinata was going to make sure she didn't break down in front of him.

"So in short, Konoha-native plants are efficiently grown here and Suna-plants require two months more for a single sprout. The only issue with Konoha-native plants is that the neutralization of the poison is longer than Suna plants, we estimated it to be a whole four hours longer. Hinata and I are trying to use a different chemical to see if it speeds up the effect of the Konoha plants," she finished. Sasuke was nodding throughout her report, asking questions during her pauses and looking stoic like their former head researcher.

Sasuke was watching her eyes through the report, noticing the strain in her voice that strayed away from her cold eyes. She addressed him as an employee, but her voice betrayed her and he saw that Hinata was holding her hand. He felt more of an asshole than before. Did she really hate being near him? He never had the intention to make her feel more pain than she did now. He needed to speak to Itachi about this. Or his mother. How could he tell her everything if she was going to cry through it all? Emotions running that high never had a good end to it. Hell, if he said that he did kiss Karin willingly she'd cut him at the knees.

"I see. We'll check again in an hour." She blew out a breath, knowing well that an hour wasn't enough for more results. Not to mention he was distracting, no matter how much she pretended he wasn't. There was no way in hell she was going to work well with him, she accepted her fate about that the moment he walked in.

"That won't be necessary. Results don't come quick, Mr. Uchiha." She used his last name, stinging him for a second. But he only nodded.

"That was one of the conditions of the project. We abide by all conditions. We will check again after one hour. This doesn't mean you should have results." Fuck. The last thing she wanted was for him to be down here again. But company policy trumped personal problems.

When he left, Naruto had to speak.

"Awkward~~," he sang lowly, staring at Sakura. Hinata pursed her lips. She vainly tried glaring at him.

"Naruto!" She ignored them both and turned back to her work. She didn't realize how badly Gaara needed this for his people. She wished he was the one who checked on them, that was a better motivator to see his reactions to the results.

* * *

Sasuke headed for Itachi's office, ignoring the people asking for him and sending them away to Neji to handle. Itachi's office doors were shut tight, the receptionist begging Sasuke to not open them. But he threw the doors open, glaring at his brother who was on the phone. He briefly looked up at him, then looked away.

"Just get it done. The show is scheduled to start in three weeks to a month. We need all the names of the attendees before then." He hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Sasuke, taking a seat across from him. Itachi placed the phone down, folding his hands.

"Pein from Akatsuki. We're scheduled to attend the Fall fashion show Origami is holding. You might want to find a plus one." Sasuke winced. Sakura was usually his plus one whenever he had to go to these kinds of parties. She was like a little bubble of life that charmed the people for him while he could sit and watch from his seat.

Itachi raised a brow. "Did you need something?"

Sasuke snapped out of it, remembering why he came. "It's about Sakura."

"Already trouble? It's only first day," Itachi said airily. Sasuke shook his head. He was in no mood for Itachi's jokes.

"How am I supposed to talk to her? She wants to be far away from me as possible. She probably agreed because her ex is a part of this." She never said anything bad about Gaara when she talked about him, worried like a concerned friend rather than a girlfriend. Itachi's eyes didn't widen.

"Get her to listen. You can't be apart all the time."

"You want me to force her to? She looks like she can't stand being around me," Sasuke countered. Itachi shrugged.

"If I were her, I wouldn't want to be around you either." Well, wasn't that just what he needed?

"That's enlightening," he replied sarcastically, frustratingly running a hand through his hair. Itachi saw the fatigue in Sasuke's eyes, the desperation he tried to mask. As his older brother, he pitied him. As Sakura's friend, he also thought he was an idiot. He sighed.

"Sasuke. Either you tell her now to let her know and think about it, or forever look like a cheating bastard who's only sorry that he got caught. We both know that Sakura isn't unreasonable once she has a clear head. She doesn't right now, you have to clear it up. I and none of your friends can't tell her what happened because it's your business. Or you let Gaara take her away." Sasuke's head whipped up, making Itachi nod.

"I know fully well that Gaara intends more than he says and acts. I knew the minute he walked into the first meeting with us. I also know that Sakura won't allow him to make his plays until she is single."

"How do you know this?" asked Sasuke carefully, gauging his brother's reaction. His smile was empty of humor.

"Because I am me, foolish brother."

* * *

Shikamaru checked on them every hour instead of Sasuke. Sakura found this way more tolerable. She joked around with Shikamaru, saying what kind of places he needed to take Ino if he planned on marrying her. But she went back to the antidotes, saying which chemicals improved the development as Naruto's eyes glazed over. He wanted to stay so he could stare at Hinata all day, but was falling fast asleep from boredom.

"This is so boring…" he whined for the umpteenth time. Hinata looked over at him, smiling pitifully that her boyfriend at least tried to make the effort to see her.

"Maybe you should do something more fun, Naruto. You don't have to stay." He shot up and grinned at her.

"I plan to! You, me, dinner!" Hinata's eyes widened, stuttering out her words.

"W-what? W-when did you-" But Naruto was running out so she wouldn't have time to reject.

"I'll pick you up at six! Let's go, Shikamaru!" he shouted, running out of the room and dragging him away despite his protests that he wasn't done with the results. Sakura laughed out loud, patting Hinata's shoulder.

"Go out with him, Hinata. You know you want to." Hinata sucked in a breath, she was tempted to go, but looked back at Sakura.

"What about you?" She shot her an easy grin.

"I'll get someone to drive me home. You haven't gone on a date with Naruto in a while." All of her friends put their love lives on hold to spend more time with her. It was time they picked up where they left off. Hinata gave in.

"Okay, we should finish up here then. Time flies," she commented lightly, looking at a nearby clock that read '5:30'. Sakura sighed.

"Why is it that men ask for a date and schedule it so you only have a few minutes to get ready?" Hinata giggled, putting away their equipment.

"He's not single anymore so he doesn't care." Sakura rolled her eyes, sliding the encyclopedias back.

By the time Naruto returned, Sakura and Hinata said their goodbyes to each other.

"You can come to, Sakura. We're gonna have ramen," he said, stressing the word of his favorite food. Sakura laughed, shaking her head. What kind of date was it if there was a third wheel involved?

"No, you two go ahead. I'll just call Konohamaru to take me home." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay. If you change your mind, I can text you the place!" Hinata bit her bottom lip. But she managed to smile.

"I'll see you later at home." Sakura nodded and waved as they walked out together. She was thinking about going home, getting off her feet and changing into her pajamas before eating ice cream on the couch. Hell, maybe she'll watch _My Next-Door Callboy_ just because. As she grabbed her purse and readied to call Konohamaru with the company phone, someone walked into the lab.

She was already smiling. Naruto or Hinata probably forgot something. She looked up.

"Okay, who forgot what…" She trailed off, her smile dying away as Sasuke walked in. Crap. What did he want? Oh great, what should she say? Whatever came to mind.

"Hey Sasuke…" she greeted, albeit awkwardly. He skipped her greeting.

"I was hoping we can talk." Fuck. _'Keep it casual, Sakura. Act dumb so you don't lash out.'_ She shrugged.

"About what? I gave you and Shikamaru all of our results. It's all correct and thorough." His eyes narrowed, deciding to cut the bullshit.

"I wasn't talking about work." Fuck! He wanted to talk about what happened. Was she ready to hear this without getting pissed off and crying? Fuck it. She dropped her bag on the table, taking a seat. Her eyes were leveled and her voice didn't raise an octave.

"Is this about that day?" she asked, her hands shaking just a bit. He sat across from her, putting his hand on hers to steady them.

"Yeah." The image of Sasuke and Karin kissing was forever burned into her memory. Fresh tears were already forming, but she swallowed them down. Itachi was right. She couldn't avoid this forever. Bury the hatchet with Sasuke, or fling that shit in his face when he was done.

"So what really happened?"

"It was an accident. It was," he added when she looked like she was going to scoff. "Karin wouldn't stop leaving us alone unless I gave her a farewell kiss. Then she shoved her tongue in my mouth."

He shuddered, disgusted that he had let her share his bed many times before he met Sakura. Sakura looked disgusted, taking her hands away from him. His heart dropped, she wanted to leave the room and never see her again. But curiosity kept her seated.

"She was complaining that I didn't break up with her, saying that I was cheating because I was with you. When we kissed, you walked in." Sakura didn't speak, letting the information sink in. Sasuke's intentions were good, but his method was pure shit.

"So you kissed her, but you didn't think about how I would feel?" Sasuke went pale.

"Sakura-"

"Stop!" she snapped, her tears already flowing. She didn't want to hear him speak. "What if I kissed Gaara in front of you? Would you believe me if I said I was trying to give him a goodbye kiss and then planned to go back to you?"

No, he wouldn't have. He would've been pissed at the both of them. She had every right to be angry at him. But at the same time he hoped she wouldn't leave him.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, her mind clearing. She understood why he did it, but he didn't have to. Desperation got the better of him. Did she still want to be with him? It was just a mistake.

"I need to think." She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you for telling me everything. I kinda understand what you did, but really Sasuke, did you really believe that Karin would leave you alone? You knew she wanted you back and kissing her just makes it worse despite what she promised."

"I know," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't thinking."

Sakura got up, brushing her tears away and getting her bag. "I don't know if I still want to be with you. I just want to be away so I can think it through."

So now he had to wait. He hated himself for what he did. He could've had Karin sent away somewhere and blocked her from contacting either of them. But there was no use in saying that now.

"I'm sorry for what I did." She let out a half-laugh.

"I know. Goodbye, Sasuke." She walked out, looking back to see him run his hands through his hair and tiredly lay his head on the table. He was sorry and she could forgive him. Did that mean she could go back to him? Yes, but that was if she wanted to.

* * *

She called Konohamaru and the boy hurried down to the lobby to get her.

"Hi," he said hastily, looking at the elevator. He shuddered, than turned back to her. "Did you run into the morgue?"

She laughed, setting everything about Sasuke to the back of her mind. "Nope! Shikamaru took us to where we needed to be."

"Lucky," he muttered, put out that he was the only one spooked.

He drove her home, raging about how dumb Naruto was for dumping all the work on him so he could sit in their lab to watch Hinata.

"And he's supposed to be the heir of Uzumaki Industries!" he complained. "Shouldn't he accept responsibility?"

Sakura giggled when he made a sharp turn into the neighborhood she lived in. "Maybe you should plan a takeover of his company!"

Konohamaru thought for a minute, swerving out of the way so he didn't hit a stray cat. "You know what? That's not a bad idea!"

He cackled. "Can you imagine? I'll rename it Sarutobi Industries! Take that, Uchiha Corps! I'll take over Itachi and spread my rule! Thanks, Sakura!"

She laughed, wondering what would happen if he tried. Itachi wasn't one to be trifled with. He seemed to think about it to, shaking and clutching the wheel with both hands.

"Nevermind, I'm scared of Itachi…"

"Eh? What happened to your takeover?" she joked. He shook his head, sniffing once he reached her house.

"It's been stopped by an assassination. Of me," he added, looking into the rearview with a haunted look on his face. And Sakura laughed at him even though he was talking about his perpetual demise.

* * *

She got out of the car, waving goodbye before going onto her porch and digging out her key. It swung open, Kankuro grinning at her and wearing casual sweats.

"Hey! Welcome back! Tenten made dinner." Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking in and kicking off her heels. He beamed.

"We're staying here for the rest of our business time!" Did he say 'we'? Oh no…

"You mean Gaara too?" He nodded shamelessly.

"Yup! Staying in hotels suck and the company there is beyond shit. And you guys have guestrooms and pornos! How could you pass that up?" She muffled a laugh.

"You took the offer once Ino said pornos, didn't you?" He playfully rolled his eyes.

"It's okay because I'm an adult." She laughed, walking in and seeing Gaara on the couch watching regular TV and holding his broken arm. The idea finally sunk in. He was going to live with them. Her ex. And she was thinking if she wanted to be with her other boyfriend. But Gaara was still a good friend, she was happy that he was around.

"Hey, Gaara!" she greeted happily, hugging him over the couch. He smiled, remembering how she used to hug him this way back in Suna. A kiss usually followed soon after but he knew better than to try.

"Welcome back." She grinned and pecked his cheek, turning around to see Ino and Tenten in the kitchen.

"Since Hinata's out with Naruto, I decided to make dinner considering Ino loves to burn food," said Tenten, shooting Ino a glare. Ino flicked her hair back.

"Food burns because I'm so hot, bun-bun," she said matter-of-factly. She smiled at Sakura. "By the way, your mom called. She wants to see you tomorrow and said Sasori's in town for the fashion show."

Sakura's heart stopped. She hadn't seen her parents since that day. Mebuki, her mother, pushed for Sakura to dump Sasuke and promised to murder him in his sleep. Her father Kizashi didn't say much about Sasuke, saying that he knew Sakura would choose what was best for her and would support her decisions. And when she saw them again, what would they say? And Sasori was here? As much as she loved him, he was kinda freaky the first few hours she would see him again after a few months.

"I don't wanna. Sasori likes to be weird for a while, remember?" Tenten grinned.

"That's what we said. But Kizashi got on the phone and said you'll be grounded for a week, a month and a year if you don't get your ass up there."

Sakura groaned. Wasn't she an adult now? How come she still has to be grounded?

"Okay fine, I'll go tomorrow. Who wants to come with me?" Ino and Tenten's hand went up together. She turned to Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara was shaking his head.

"If I went, your parents would think that we're together again." Oh shit. Mebuki had liked Gaara, teasing and saying that he was the perfect match for her. She would get the wrong idea if he came along.

"And I don't like Sasori," said Kankuro, snitching some food off the serving plate. He continued when everyone looked at him with interest.

"I decided to help out during his fashion show in Suna and I was late with a pair of scissors he needed by two minutes. He said that if I was late again he would use me as a mannequin for his swimwear line. Not funny!" he snapped when they burst into laughter. His face went red.

"This nice body of mine isn't meant for a bikini!" he announced once they were done.

* * *

After dinner, they said good night to the boys and went into Sakura's room. She wanted to tell them what happened. But once the story was told, Ino was still pissed.

"Kissing a girl who wants you doesn't make her go away."

"She's still a homewrecking slut," added Tenten, cracking her knuckles. Sakura sighed.

"I know. But it was an accident. It doesn't mean I have to take him back." Tenten watched her movements, seeing Sakura fuss with her hair. She only did that when she was stressed out to hell.

"You still love him." Sakura looked up quickly. Ino smiled a little.

"Yes she does. I might hate him for doing that to you, but if you want to be with him, we don't have a right to say anything against him." She had a mental 180 or something, before she was gungho against him and her getting together again.

"I could tell that he loves you too, he just made a dumb mistake. It could've been worse," Ino said simply. It could've been. The old Sasuke would have been sleeping with two or three girls. If the Sasuke now pulled that kind of crap their relationship would have been dead by the time he said he was sorry.

* * *

Sasuke sat inside Itachi's office, staying silent as his brother made last minute efforts to end today's work on a good note.

"What happened?" asked Itachi, pretending not to care. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"I told her." Itachi stopped working, looking at what he had done already. _'That much will do.'_ He shut the computer.

"What did she say?" Sasuke replayed the whole event in his mind.

"She said that she understood, but doesn't know if she wants to leave me or not." Itachi sighed, but Sasuke had done what he should've long ago.

"So what now?" At this point, Sasuke had made his move. Now it was Sakura's turn.

"I wait."

* * *

This one took a while! But it is really long compared to the other chapter! Hurray! Please read and review, it is very interesting to read how the readers react. Thank you very much for your patience!

Next chapter preview:

_"My dearest pink haired cousin, I have a proposition for you."_

_"Can I say no?"_

_"No, you may not. If you do, I shall see to it that dearest Uncle Kizashi grounds you for a week, a month and a year."_

_"Oh God, you piss me off! What the fuck do you want?"_


	8. Sasori's Proposition

**A/N: If I had a choice between Sasuke or Gaara if I were Sakura...no comment!**

* * *

In the morning, Gaara woke up at six to wake up Sakura. He found himself too comfortable in their home, considering six was way later than he usually woke up. He was accustomed to waking up at three whenever he was away from home on business, becoming wary and untrusting of anywhere not like his home. Maybe Kankuro was right, the company was good and he let loose a little more around them.

He walked up the stairs to Sakura's room, almost running into Tenten on the way up. She looked surprised to see him, clutching a shiny silver bat in both hands and still in her green pajama halter and shorts. He almost had a heart attack.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded, his heart beating fast in his chest. She looked instantly relieved.

"It's just you. I forgot you and Kankuro were living with us." She placed the bat on the wall, breathing heavily but staring at him in confusion. He didn't see it.

"We said good night yesterday. How did you forget so quickly?" he asked, still annoyed. She shrugged.

"Don't blame me, I wasn't the one who offered you guys to stay last minute." He thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"I guess you're right." He rubbed his eyes sleepily, not used to coming near a heart attack so early in the morning. Tenten narrowed her eyes. He looked exhausted, and God knows it wasn't her fault.

"Did you just wake up?" she asked. He nodded, yawning to emphasize the point. She leaned against the wall.

"You're usually up at three," she commented.

"And today I'm up at six. May the world end because of it. Excuse me." He tried to get past her, put she placed her hand on the stair rail and blocked him.

"Sakura's already awake and in the shower," she said, keeping her eyes on him. He rolled his eyes. There was no point in him going upstairs. He almost got murdered for nothing.

"Fine." He headed back down the stairs.

"I know you still love her," said Tenten loudly. His head whipped to her, then at the bathroom door where he heard the sounds of running water.

"Do none of you know discretion?" he hissed, marching back up the stairs. She grinned.

"Oh I do. I just don't give a fuck when I'm in my own house. So." She headed downstairs, motioning for him to follow.

They reached the kitchen when she turned to him, pinning him with piercing eyes. He glared right back.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Did you accept Ino's offer because of Sakura?" she questioned, skipping the bullshit. His eyes widened a fraction.

"Kankuro accepted it for both of us. I didn't really have a say." She scoffed.

"Would you have accepted if Kankuro didn't say anything?" He narrowed his eyes. She wanted to know if he wanted Sakura.

"I'm not here to fuck anything up for Sakura. I'm her friend first." She seemed semi-content.

"That's nice to hear. But you still love her, don't you? You don't have to answer," she added quickly. He wasn't planning to. She smiled.

"Look, I'm just going to say this. Sasuke still loves her and you might too. I know for a fact that Sakura loves the both of you. If she does decide to be single, I know you'll be around to take her back." She winked when he was about to protest. She smirked and playfully shook her head.

"Face it, Gaara. She's got you wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Is that bat for all of us to use?" he asked, almost feeling it in his hands. She easily shook her head.

"Nope. Later!" She waved and flounced back upstairs to get ready.

"That bitch," he growled.

Sakura was drying her hair when she heard knocking on her door. She was still a bit sleepy when she opened the door, nearly having a heart attack when Ino rushed in.

"Morning, pig," she greeted. Ino grinned.

"Morning, forehead!" She dove into the shower and threw the curtains around so she could strip. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued drying her hair. She thought about wrapping a towel around herself and going to the fridge to find breakfast, then remembered that Gaara and Kankuro were probably downstairs.

"Why are those two living with us anyway?" she asked casually, continuing to dry her hair. Ino tossed her pajamas over the shower curtain.

"I just asked. Besides, is there a problem?" she sang teasingly. Sakura just shrugged.

"Nope. It's nice to have friends around when you can't see them a lot." Ino made a face behind the curtain.

"Damn, friend-zoned," she muttered, shaking her head as she thought of Gaara. Sakura had the hair dryer on high and didn't hear a word.

* * *

By the time they were all dressed, Hinata had made them all breakfast already done on the table. They ate quickly to go out, hastily saying goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro who were both checking the similarities between the Konoha plants and Suna plants.

Sakura drove in the Bentley to her parents' house where they lived happily in a nice neighborhood, the house a nice size to accommodate two people. Her father, who had dull pink hair spiked up in a fashion he thought was cool, was outside waiting for them. He was beaming happily when he saw them.

"Hi, honey! Why so blue?" She froze, her dad wasn't good at reading her so fast, her mother was.

"What?" she asked carefully. He grinned joyfully.

"Your dress is blue, the car's blue. Why so blue?" he repeated, then laughed as if it was the best joke ever. She let out a sigh of relief and embarrassment, looking down to see her blue and white dress she had on.

"Dad!" He kept laughing, much to Sakura's embarrassment. Tenten, Ino and Hinata walked up to shake his hand.

"Good morning, uncle!" they greeted. He firmly shook their hands, nodding.

"Good morning! Come in, we're all waiting for you!" He opened the door to lead them in.

Sakura was surrounded by nostalgic memories, always feeling warmth in the house because of the smallness and easygoing lifestyle her parents had. Her parents had pictures of her and her family branching from childhood to adulthood. She and her friends were glancing at a picture of all of them posing for their high school graduation photo when the photo next to it caught their attention.

Sasuke and Sakura were smiling at them, an old picture from a year ago during a flower festival. Hinata was the first to react.

"Uncle, why is this picture here?" Kizashi peered over their shoulders and grinned.

"Don't they look happy? I like to keep around pictures where Sakura's happiest." Sakura appreciated the sentiment, but it was Sasuke…

"They're kinda going through a rough patch," Ino countered, trying to hint at what had happened. His eyes widened, losing the jolliness for a second, then gave a million-dollar smile.

"Look how pretty she is!" They groaned, knowing that this was his way of avoiding things.

"Hey! I thought I told you to throw that picture out!" Mebuki shouted, storming into the living room with Sakura's redheaded cousin Sasori behind her. Mebuki had her blonde hair cut in a strange way Sasori deemed beautiful, shoulder-length and a single wide bang hanging in the middle of her forehead. Her green eyes were like daggers pointed at her husband.

"That little cheating bastard shouldn't show his face around here, and you decide to put his damn picture up in _my_ house?" Sasori glanced at them with calm as hell brown eyes, widening when he saw Sakura.

"There's my favorite cousin," he greeted, sounding lazy as he made his way to her. Sakura shuddered briefly.

"I'm your only cousin," she remarked, smiling through her teeth. He only smiled and didn't stop his movements.

"My favorite nonetheless." She accepted the hug, braced for what was to come. He quickly grabbed her by the chin, looking at her up and down and studying her face. He was being weird.

"You have lost weight. Six pounds at least. Did I not say your other weight was the ideal size I had for you?" Here we go.

"Why must you be a freak of nature when it comes to my body?" she whined. Mebuki glared at her.

"Sakura!" Sasori deflected the insult with a blink of an eye.

"My dearest cousin, you misunderstand. People like me value art. Our perfect vision is affected when people change. So in other words, you are hurting me emotionally because of this weight loss and ruining art. I thought you loved me." Sakura rolled her eyes, wanting to tear her hair out. Her friends were laughing at her. _'Dear God, why?'_

"Stop!" He smiled casually.

"Stop what, my beauty?" She pointed a finger at him, her nail almost hitting his face.

"That! Stop being a freak! You're like hitting on me!" Kizashi and Mebuki were laughing, saying something about the good old days before leaving her and her friends alone with Sasori. He chuckled.

"My most beloved cousin, affection between cousins keeps the bond strong." Ino raised her hand, trying to save Sakura from him.

"False, Deidara and I keep our bond strong by getting on each other's nerves." He simply nodded at her.

"Deidara does not love you as I love Sakura. Isn't that right, cousin? You understand that I love-" He looked at Sakura for confirmation, mildly surprised to see that she was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Who knows?" said Tenten, finally going over to shake his hand. "What's up, Sasori?"

Sakura hurried into the kitchen where her mother was pulling cookies out of the oven. She relaxed visibly.

"Hi, Mom!" Mebuki put the baking sheet on some potholders and grinned.

"Hi, Sakura! I missed you!" She came over with a hug that Sakura accepted warmly. Mebuki took her by the shoulders, looking deep into her daughter's eyes.

"How are you, dear?" Sakura shrugged.

"I'm okay." It didn't lose the look on Mebuki's face.

"And what about that little thing with Sasuke?" she asked, her tone not losing its intensity. Sakura smiled a little.

"It really was an accident, Mom." Mebuki scoffed, but Sakura told her the whole story. She only cried a little through it, her mother's face softening by the minute.

"So that's what happened," Mebuki said once Sakura was finished. She scoffed. "What kind of plan is that? Kiss and go away? And he tried that with a slut? Please."

"I know. He was desperate." She liked that her mom had the same mindset as her. Well, like mother like daughter.

"So now it's your decision," said Mebuki, biting into a cookie. Sakura nodded.

"Yup." Mebuki offered her a cookie.

"Do you want my advice?" She shrugged, taking the cookie. Her mother was very hotheaded at times like this, but she was still a mom who worried about her daughter.

"Any would be good right now." Mebuki grinned.

"Live your life and the answer will come by naturally. Now, go talk to cousin Sasori. He's been wanting to visit." Sakura whimpered, but took the advice to heart.

"But Mom! Sasori creeps me out!" She used her hand to cut through the air.

"Come now, he's only like that for an hour or two! And we both know he does that because he never shows anyone else affection and no one in Suna does for him." She shoved Sakura back into the living room and retreated back in the kitchen to get the rest of the cookies.

Sakura was quickly grabbed by Sasori, who looked deep into her eyes. She looked over at her friends, who were all creeped out.

"My dearest pink haired cousin, I have a proposition for you." Sakura sighed. She didn't want to do any favors for him ever.

"Can I say no?" Sasori's mouth formed a thin line, his eyes hardening.

"No, you may not. If you do, I shall see to it that dearest Uncle Kizashi grounds you for a week, a month and a year." What kind of proposition was that if she couldn't choose? Asshole.

"Oh God, you piss me off! What the fuck do you want?" He dragged her to a couch, making her leap out of his arms. What was his problem?

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. He didn't lose any amusement in his face.

"My cousin, I am going to talk business! Shouldn't we get comfortable before?"

"Not in your lap!" snapped Sakura. He pretended to look hurt, but smiled.

"Very well, my cherished pearl. Now, for my proposition. I want you to model for my line in the fashion show." …

"Huh?" asked Sakura. Her friends were beaming happily. He had probably told them when she was with her mom.

"It'll be awesome!" said Ino encouragingly. Sakura immediately shook her head.

"No way. It's a runway show!" She loved high heels, there was no question about it. But walking in them down a runway? Turning, posing and trying not to bump into the other models? Hell to the no. That photo shoot years ago was just sitting and looking cute. She actually had to move now! In heels!

Sasori scoffed. "Tch, that runway won't matter once you emerge with my clothes on. Besides." He smiled dreamily.

"That adoring look you had for my photo shoot will be perfect. My overseas debut will do just fine if there is originality on the show. This." He went up to her, brushing his fingers through her hair and gently caressing her face. "The hair, the eyes, the skin. It's the perfect image of originality and mixed with my designs, you will be a walking masterpiece."

She blushed. Sasori knew how to compliment a girl and his designs were beautiful, but that wasn't the problem.

"I've never modeled before, Sasori. What if I fall?" He dismissed her question with a wave of his hand.

"Don't think about it. It's fairly simple. You will be wearing a few of my clothes along with my finest creation. That will be run last, which means you will be going last." Her heart was pounding, afraid of potentially ruining his clothes. When she still looked spooked, Ino patted her arm.

"You'll be fine, Sakura! How can we help?" she asked Sasori. He grinned, going upstairs and bringing back some papers.

"You guys can volunteer. I have some volunteer forms and you can sign your names down." He gave them the papers and they went to sign them. Ino grinned evilly.

"We should sign Kankuro up!" she said, already writing his name down. Sasori finally had a glare on his face.

"I don't want that bumbling oaf ruining my night. He was late by two minutes when he last helped me. I hate it when people are late." They all could attest to that. One time Sasori threw a volunteer across a practice runway when they were late by a half hour. But Kankuro's name was already written down.

Sakura looked at the extensive list of names, praying that all of them would be on time for his show. As she skimmed the names, she paused when she saw Karin's name written in gel pen. _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Sasori! Why is this bitch's name on the list?" Tenten snatched the paper from her, almost tearing it in half.

"Do you not know what happened?" He shrugged.

"Oh, I do. This is in our favor." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"How is this in our favor? I'm not doing this model thing if she's involved. You and your line can go to hell." He swept an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. He had no intention of harming her by letting that whore ruin their night. But he was smiling again.

"You misunderstand yet again, treasured blossom. She isn't a model, she's a volunteer. Imagine." With his other arm, he slid his hand through the air as if showing her some grand design. "Her, wearing a tacky yellow shirt and faded jeans that are hand-me-downs from my previous shows. You, wearing the finest clothes and my masterpiece. The crowd will love you and other designers will see you as the face of Eikyū no Utsukushī. And she will sit in a corner, wallowing in jealousy because she will never reach your level."

Sakura smiled a bit. Her cousin was a really good douchebag if he did it on purpose. Ino and Tenten cackled on the couch.

"I can't wait for the show!" laughed Tenten. Hinata smiled.

"What is this masterpiece?" she asked. They looked up at him eagerly, waiting for his response. He shook his head.

"It's a secret." Sakura pouted.

"Do I get a hint? Since you're my favorite cousin?" she begged. If she was going to model for him, she wanted to know the clothes. He wagged his finger at her.

"No, you do not, even though you are my beloved dove. But I will tell you that when I designed it, I had you in mind as I drew it out."

"Aww!" the girls cooed. He beamed proudly. Sakura was flattered, she never expected Sasori to make clothes based off her. He was still weird though.

* * *

After two solid hours, Sasori was finally normal. No more dumb nicknames or awkward passes. Sakura had finally told him the whole story with Sasuke since he too wondered about why he did it.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot," he said with a cookie in his mouth. "And to think I'm good friends with his brother. One who tries to be accustomed with so much art will lose the one that is actually the masterpiece."

Sakura grinned from both the compliment and his words. "But what about you? You're accustomed with a lot of art."

"Good artists have a keen eye for the best. Amateurs and normal people think that every painting or sculpture is beautiful so they don't see the flaws until they possess it," he said smoothly.

"Your ex knew what he had," he added. "And speaking of him, I hear he's also in town."

Sakura smirked. "He's living with us, with Kankuro," she added when his brow rose.

"Is that so? Does Sasuke know of that arrangement?" She firmly shook her head.

"Nope. It's not really a problem anyway. Gaara's a good friend." Behind her, her friends were giggling. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"The friend-zone is a strong field indeed." She playfully hit his shoulder when they started to laugh loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was just Gaara! They made it clear that he wouldn't try anything with her if she didn't want it.

"Nothing," he replied airily and started to change the subject. "Since Origami wants this fashion show to go big, Deidara has been hired to create the backdrops that will be outlined in fire and fireworks and shit go off." He sounded disgusted, his eyes narrowing as he named off the details. Sakura elbowed him softly, smiling because Deidara and Sasori didn't exactly get along when it came to art.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" she teased. He scoffed.

"He calls that art. He makes backdrops just to light them on fire. And don't get me started on the fireworks. Imagine all of that effort just to blow it up in a second." Ino nodded in agreement.

"And he calls it fleeting and shit. Porn is more artsy."

"At least you can rewind it," he added solemnly. Sakura willingly hugged him.

"Aww, look on the bright side!"

"No…" he muttered. "His art is going to showcase mine. And what is he sets the entire show on fire?"

"Don't think about it!" she countered, using his own words against him.

* * *

Sasuke was in his brother's office, looking over the research reports Sakura and Hinata came up with yesterday. Itachi was on the phone, listening to Deidara tell him his master plan to outshine Sasori for the show.

"Deidara, a fashion show isn't the best place to showcase your fireworks. I can see the room being set aflame." His tone was calm and teasing, but dipped into a threatening husky. "The building is owned by Uchiha Corps. If you so much as scorch the floor, I'll make my own art with your blood. "

Sasuke smirked, hearing his brother's threats far too often. After a few minutes of silence, Itachi had a small smile on his face.

"I see we've reached an understanding. Please make this show successful." Itachi ended the call and turned back to the reports. When Sasuke let out a small laugh, Itachi smirked.

"The last thing we need is an artist burning the place down to show off his art. So based on their current research, Konoha plants are efficient in growth but not affect." He switched over to his more serious side, forgetting all about Deidara. Sasuke looked back at the reports.

"That's the idea. We don't have any new information yet because Konohamaru called to inform us that they would be late and are expected to work at two." Itachi nodded knowingly.

"I see. They all went to visit someone." Sasuke looked up at him in surprise.

"You know where they are?" Itachi shrugged.

"Sasori, Sakura's cousin, is expected to headline the show. He hasn't seen Sakura in quite some time so she probably went to visit him. I do hope she is all right." Sasuke stared at him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi chuckled.

"Sasori tends to be a little…incestuous when he sees Sakura after some time." Sasuke felt his temper flare. What the hell was wrong with Sasori? That was his cousin! Imagining Sakura being hit on by any man made his blood boil. He admitted, to himself, that he was jealous.

Is this how the women he was with before felt? If it was, then he hated being jealous. Seeing someone flirting with Sakura made him want to punch through the wall.

Itachi picked up the phone again and started calling a number. Sasuke let his jealousy die down to watch him.

"Who are you calling now?" Itachi smiled.

"I'm going to see if they're still home and tell them that they can have the day off today."

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro were stressing over the reports, lazily looking through each detail. Kankuro's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when he reached another passage.

"Gaara-" he began to whine. He was silenced by a glare.

"Read the damn encyclopedia if you're still confused," he snapped. Kankuro groaned.

"I don't want to read another thing!" Gaara growled. He'd been like this for the last two hours. They both needed a break, but Gaara knew Kankuro wouldn't want to continue once they got away from the reports.

The phone rang annoyingly next to him. He picked up the phone angrily.

"Fuck off, no one's home." Then he slammed it back down. Kankuro glanced over.

"Who was that anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Gaara replied quickly, stretching his fingers to ease up. He closed his eyes to quell the throbbing ache in his head. He was taking deep breaths when he heard moans from the TV. His eyes flashed open dangerously.

"Turn that shit off!" he shouted. Kankuro ran to turn the TV off, muttering something about Gaara being a killjoy.

* * *

Itachi calmly stared into the phone as if threatening death, then shrugged and hung up. "That was rude."

Sasuke smirked, seeing his brother pissed off was what he lived for. "What happened?"

It was Itachi's time to smirk. How would Sasuke feel when he learned about Gaara?

On cue, Sakura quickly flew in with Hinata right behind her. Outside the door, he saw Ino and Tenten stealing the food off the pastry table.

"We're here!" they announced breathlessly. Sasuke whirled around. If they were here, then who answered the phone?

Itachi knew who was at their house. But to see his brother jealous and angry over such a small matter was what _he_ lived for.

"I just called your house," he said conversationally. "Someone answered and was quite displeased by it."

Sakura groaned. Gaara had a habit of yelling at people when he was frustrated. She knew letting him read the reports was a bad idea.

"Gaara…" she mumbled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Did she just say…?

"Ah, that was him," Itachi replied.

"What's he doing at your house?" asked Sasuke, almost shouting it. Sakura smiled weakly.

"He and Kankuro are living with us for a while." It didn't help fan out Sasuke's jealousy. Her ex was living with her. The ex that had strong feelings for her still was now closer to her than he was. Sasuke and Sakura were going to live together, but fate was a cruel bitch.

"Your ex is living with you?" asked Itachi pleasantly. Sakura wanted to sigh. Why was everyone making such a huge deal about this?

"Yes he is. Yes, he might still have feelings for me. Yes, I care about him." She saw the flash of jealousy and surprise on Sasuke's. She chose to ignore it.

"It doesn't matter to me. He's my friend. He doesn't have to act on his feelings if he knows that I'm with someone else or if I'm not interested. Gaara isn't that kind of ex who would try to manipulate me." It was a jab at Karin, one Sasuke found himself smiling at. It seemed like she wasn't interested in Gaara. That was good. He'd rather have her uninterested in any guy including himself instead of crushing on someone else.

Itachi shook his head. "So rude. It was a simple question. Skipping that matter, I heard your cousin is here for Origami's show."

Sakura grinned proudly. "Yup! Why do you ask?"

He smirked. Sasuke hated it when he smirked. Nothing good came from it.

"Would you like to be my plus one?" He saw the eyes of Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke widen.

"No!" they shouted. Itachi hitting on his girlfriend was the last thing he wanted. He merely sighed, pretending that his heart was broken.

"It was worth the try. Are you two planning on attending the show?" Sakura grinned at Hinata, who smiled back secretly.

"We're helping out!" Sasuke felt a little bummed out. He wanted to ask Sakura to be his plus one, hoping that they might be able to smooth things over if they had a night together. But at least she wasn't going with Gaara.

Itachi was smiling normally. "Fascinating. You two can have the day off. You should use it to clear things up with Gaara. He sounded quite angry on the other line. Perhaps a swift hand to the back of the neck should settle him down."

They laughed except for Sasuke, who decided it wasn't right if he reacted. He might have said something about breaking his other arm and kicking him out of the house, but that was his opinion. Sakura cleared her throat, bobbing her body in a cute curtsy.

"I'll take your advice on this one! Bye!" She looked at Sasuke for a second, debating on if she should say something. Sasuke beat her to it.

"Goodbye, Sakura." She couldn't think of the appropriate response. _'Say goodbye!' _her mind shouted, but she just smiled beautifully and left the room with Hinata by her side.

Itachi went back to his work, frowning when he received emails from Pein nagging him for information on who he and Sasuke planned on taking.

"Pein is asking for our dates." Sasuke scoffed, the slight happiness he was feeling crushed by work.

"Tell him to go to hell." Itachi smirked.

"I can't type that down professionally. I assume that you don't want a date." Sasuke looked out the door, seeing Sakura and her friends sneak into the elevator carrying a large silver tray of sweets. He smiled to himself. She was behaving normally, but probably because she was with her friends. That was fine. It was better than seeing her cry.

"No, I don't," he answered finally. Itachi quickly typed a reply, then turned back to Sasuke. His eyes glinted mysteriously.

"Keep an eye on Gaara." He didn't need to be told twice.

"He wants a lot more. But Sakura did say he won't do anything." Itachi shook his head. Why was his foolish brother gullible as well?

"You honestly don't believe that." It was a statement. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't. But at the same time Sakura was the one who said it." Itachi scoffed. Love made people so trusting. Thank God he knew how to think. And he knew everything.

* * *

When they returned home, Sakura and Tenten were hoisting the sweet tray into the house as Hinata held open the door. They heard Gaara and Kankuro talking in the living room, then headed to the kitchen to put the tray onto the counter.

"We're back!" Ino sang. Their response was a zombie-like groan. They stifled a laugh.

"Looks like they tried to read the reports," said Hinata, taking a honey bun from the tray. Gaara and Kankuro slowly made their way to the kitchen, Kankuro diving for the tray of sweets.

"Foo~d," he muttered with a mouthful of donut. Sakura looked at Gaara, who refused to take anything.

"Don't you want one?" He rolled his eyes.

"Intense sugar intake won't help me read your damn research." Sakura laughed lightly, trying to calm his pouting as he went back to work. She left her friends eating in the kitchen to follow him. She could hear their talk as she walked into the living room.

"I can help you, you know. I _did_ write the reports," she said, trying not to brag. He glared at her.

"I don't want your help," he replied stubbornly. She jutted her bottom lip out, quivering when his glare intensified.

"Don't give me that look." She always used this look to get her way when they were dating. She wanted to go somewhere and Gaara didn't, she used the look. Even when she was in the middle of a photo shoot with Sasori she wanted to spend time with him. He told her to work and guess what? She used that look again.

She widened her eyes more, Gaara staring for a few minutes before giving in with a groan.

"Fine. What the hell is this, this, and this?" he asked, pointing at terms. She giggled, looking over his shoulder and answering each one without a bat of an eye.

"So basically, this chemical may help the Konoha plants reach the efficiency of Suna plants," she finished, shortening the report in layman's terms. He dropped the reports on the coffee table, exhausted and annoyed.

"I'm so done with this. Thank you, Kankuro wouldn't open the encyclopedia." She laughed, sitting back in the couch.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. Other people would quit right away." He smirked.

"I need to know what will help my people. I wouldn't give up so easily." She smiled, happy that her research was paying off. If Gaara was watching over her work, she had her motivation.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked, deciding to set work aside for the rest of the day. She shrugged.

"I visited my parents, as you know. And Sasori was there and you know how he is for a few hours." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He hit on you?" he hissed, jealousy creeping in his chest. She sighed and nodded.

"Yup." Gaara sighed, remembering when Sasori was being a freak around him when he went to pick up Sakura from a photo shoot. He called her a dove, pearl, diamond, silken doll and any other sophisticated cutesy nickname that came to mind. But he was okay once he was done being weird.

"Then what?" She grinned.

"I'm going to help him for his Fall fashion show!" He suddenly felt bummed out. He had to go too because Itachi requested his presence there. He wanted to ask Sakura as his plus one, as friends of course. But he smiled.

"What are you going to do?" She stuck her tongue out immaturely.

"It's a secret!" Ugh…

But he let her get away with it. She wasn't going with the Uchiha, that was a comfort. He turned on the TV and for old times' sake, he scooted close to her. Sakura didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Okay! Quite a large chapter, but a nice one in my opinion! Does anyone wanna take a guess on what Sasori made as his masterpiece?

Thank you very much for your patience! Please read and review! The next chapter may be very long, longer than this one, I hope!

Next chapter preview:

"_Sakura, I think it's time for you to make a decision."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then think about it tonight! You'll have made up your mind by tomorrow morning."_

"_But the show's tonight! How can I think about that if I have to worry about not falling?"_

"_We're women, duh. Multitasking's our thing."_


	9. Eikyū no Utsukushī

**A/N: For the beginning of the chapter, I just added a bit of NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina! I hope you guys are fans of those pairings too!**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Sakura was helping Tenten with the research and what exercises would be best for the patients once they could start the human trials. Tenten would then brief Neji, who was walking into the gym. Sakura grinned at Tenten, who nudged her sharply to warn her not to talk. Sakura nodded to Neji.

"Hello, Neji," she greeted kindly. He gave her a small smile and nodded to her. Sakura clapped her hands together, bumping her hip against Tenten's.

"Well, I should get going. I have to do more research!" Tenten gave her an accusing look. Sakura winked.

"Research!" She was giggling as she made her way out.

Tenten waved goodbye and nodded at Neji who was walking up to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello, Tenten." She sputtered her laugh.

"What's with the formality? We're dating, you know." His white eyes were icy.

"Are we?" Did he just say…? Oh hell to the motherfucking no!

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed. He calmly glanced at her, then at her hand clamped on his arm. Her brown eyes burned with a fire he was accustomed to seeing.

"You haven't spoken to me in days. Even after the meeting, you haven't responded with anything other than a simple text that we meet here." He said it coldly, which pissed her off even more.

"You know why I haven't." He smiled, but there wasn't any humor behind it.

"Yes, Sasuke cheating. But that shouldn't be a reason why you can't speak to _me_." She sighed, pacing away to cool down. He was right, but Sakura needed support, dammit!

"Sakura needed me. Is that so wrong?" she replied, her voice low and threatening him to say otherwise. He only nodded.

"I understand that. I just wished you at least talked to me a bit more. This whole ordeal made it seem that we were forced to get into contact with each other." She scoffed.

"You have no idea." She smiled finally, hoping to mend the bridge. "So, what would you like to do to catch up?"

He smirked, having her right where he wanted. "Origami's holding a show and I may need a plus one. That will be you."

Tenten's first reaction was to laugh. All of that drama just to say he wanted her as a date? Then she wanted to cry. She had already promised to help Sasori.

"I can't," she said, almost saddened when Neji's expression fall. He then glared heatedly.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly. She was caught off guard.

"Say wha?" The reply didn't make him happy.

"The one who's taking you?" She laughed again, not caring that he was fuming.

"No one else is taking me!" she laughed, burying into his shoulder so her other gym members wouldn't hear her. Neji was as stiff as a board.

"How is this a laughing matter?" She cleared her throat, giggling apologetically.

"Sorry! It was just so sudden so it was hilarious! Oh God, I needed a laugh." She took a couple deep breaths to sober up. "I promised Sasori that I would help him during his show."

Disappointment spread across his features. "I see." He turned to the private room Tenten usually had for classes. "We should get to work."

He was turning away from her, trying to not make things awkward between them. She quickly caught his arm.

"Are you upset?" she asked, teasing him. He scoffed.

"No." She laughed at him.

"Yeah right!" To make him feel better, she tugged him closer to peck him on the lips, grinning when she pulled away. "Happy now?"

He managed a microscopic smile. "It's adequate." He dodged her flying slap.

* * *

"_WHAT?_" cried Naruto, clinging to Hinata's leg as she was trying an acid on a tablet to check the dissolving rate. She almost spilt the acid on him.

"Naruto! Be careful!" He wasn't listening to her.

"But Hinata! I need you there with me! What pretty girl will there be if you're not there?" She blushed brightly at the compliment.

"I'll still be there!" she promised, setting the acid into a beaker. He was shaking his head.

"It's not the same! You'll be in the back somewhere! Please be with me!" He looked up at her with bright blue puppy eyes. She resisted the urge to give in, deciding to come up with the perfect excuse.

"But Naruto, I promised them I would help them. I can't break a promise." Neither could Naruto. He quickly became serious once he knew she wouldn't budge.

"Okay…" He suddenly grinned. "I'll just ask you out later!"

He started to leave again, then stopped. He turned back with a dead serious look on his face.

"Hinata, we're okay, right?" he asked cautiously, not sure if his question was worded correctly. She looked at him surprised. Was something wrong before? They had dinner not too long ago, and she had kissed him good night when he drove her home.

"Of course! Is everything all right?" He grinned goofily.

"Yup! Bye, Hinata!" He ran out the door, leaving her confused before she decided to go back to work.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were arguing in a lab filled with mice to do the trials. He was holding a mouse by the tail, wincing when she let out a shrill scream.

"Put it down! _What the fuck are you doing_?" Ino screeched, climbing onto a table. He sighed and put the mouse back in its cage with the rest of the mice.

"Ino, get down from there. That's a lab safety hazard," he said in a bored tone. She quickly shook her head.

"No way! Get rid of the rats!" He rolled his eyes.

"These aren't rats. They're mice." He dodged the flying encyclopedia.

"It's fucking vermin!" He sighed deeply. _'This is the longest day in the world.'_

"What'd you expect when we said patients?" She scoffed, stomping her foot and letting a flask shake dangerously near the edge of the table.

"Oh gee, I dunno, how about people? Not-not mice!" He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Before you do trials you experiment on other things. Usually it means mice. And watch out so you don't smash any of the tubes that have the label for the Suna poisons." She quickly hopped down, almost crying in fear.

"I hate mice…"

"They won't hurt. We're going to affect them with the poisons and cure them with the small samples Sakura and Hinata made." She took a couple breaths, shaking as she reached his side. He gently took her by the arm and began the trials.

She tried some small talk, just to calm her down and keep her from running out the door. "So, are you going to the Fall fashion show?"

He groaned. "Yeah. I'll be bored as hell though. You?"

She smiled, keeping her scream in her throat when a rat, mouse, whatever the hell it was, scampered near her.

"I'm helping!" she squeaked. He stared at her.

"Helping?" She squealed and ran behind him when a mouse squeaked near her hand.

"Yeah! I'm volunteering." He looked disappointed.

"Who am I supposed to go with then?" She froze, forgetting about the mice. She blankly looked at him, meeting his sad eyes.

"We haven't spent any time together for weeks. I thought that this show could be a nice time to take the day off and hang out." She smiled sadly, pressing her lips gently to his. Their lips were a few inches apart when she pulled away. She felt bad for leaving him hanging, but she couldn't leave Sakura by herself when she needed her. That's what friends were for, to support the other when something was wrong.

"We can still do that. After the show we could." He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"My place?" She grinned devilishly. He pulled away, resting his hands on hers.

"But before we do that, we should at least get some trials done." Her face grew pale. She threw a panicked look at the mice. One with its ruby red eyes looked up at her innocently. He saw the mouse, then saw Ino whose mouth trembled.

"Ino-"

_*Squeak!*_

"KYAAA!"

* * *

Sakura arrived back home since Hinata had said she could handle the research today. She was dressing back into her pajamas when the phone rang. The caller ID read 'Uchiha Sasuke'. She felt a little nervous, but they were sort of patching things up…

She bit the bullet and answered. "Hello?"

"_Sakura. It's Sasuke."_ Yay. They somewhat communicated. She hadn't spoken to him in a few weeks because of the research, except for giving him formal reports. Work talk wasn't the same as actual talking.

"Hi, Sasuke. What's up?"

"_Nothing much. Hinata told me that you weren't at work today since she could handle the research." _Sakura giggled. Hinata wanted to be independent, and be with Naruto for a while.

"Yeah she's right. Did you need something?" She could hear him hesitate on the other line. Sasuke never hesitated when they dated or when he was courting her.

"_I have the day off today too_," he answered quietly. She stared into the phone blankly. Was he trying to ask her out? There really wasn't any harm, right?

"Is there anything-oh dammit," she cursed when the ringing of another call waiting filled her ear. She checked the ID and saw Sasori's name.

"_Is everything all right?"_ asked Sasuke. She muttered another curse.

"My cousin's calling. I'm sorry, could you hold?" she asked apologetically. How come this felt planned? He nodded.

"_I can wait."_ She gave him another apology and answered the other call.

"What, Sasori?"

"_Sakura. I need you to come to Akatsuki's showroom. That's the place where the show will be held. I need your help."_ She groaned. She didn't want to help with that kind of stuff. Setting up wasn't her thing. Ino's thing was setting up and interior design.

"What do you need help with? Don't you have enough volunteers and models there?" Sasori clicked his tongue.

"_Dearest most beloved porcelain doll,"_ he said lowly. She cringed. He only used that name whenever he wasn't happy. _"Get your translucent fair skin to the Akatsuki showroom _now_."_

She wasn't going to get out of it. Even though Sasori didn't know where she lived, he could probably call Itachi to find out and then he would get her himself.

"Why are you such a pain in my ass?" she whined, but sighed in defeat. "I'll come. Thanks for ruining my day."

He chuckled. _"Remember, treasured blossom, I will do anything to make this debut successful. And because you lost those six pounds, I have to make adjustments to my masterpiece. And I will need you there since you will be wearing it."_

She snorted. "Or you want to see me naked because you're a perv."

He didn't seem to take offense. _"Now, why would I do that, my beauty? I could do that no problem at the show. But I need to make the adjustments before then."_

Sakura was whining quietly, really not wanting to be squeezed into some clothes and fussed around with her cousin breathing down her neck. Why couldn't he just use a fit model?

"Fine, I'll be there." She pressed the button for Sasuke. She breathed out slowly.

"_Are you all right? You sound tired," _he said, a little concerned. She scoffed lightly.

"You have no idea. I have to go to Akatsuki's showroom. Do you know how to get there?" she asked. She heard him chuckle.

"_Sakura, it's a branch of Uchiha Corps. I know the place. How about I drive you?"_ She growled lowly. The last thing she wanted was another awkward drive like the one to the hospital.

"No thanks." She may have said it a little too roughly.

"_You sound pissed off,"_ he said matter-of-factly. She glared into her phone.

"We just started getting on friendly terms, Sasuke. We can stop doing that," she warned. He was silent for a moment. She grinned victoriously. She totally won that one.

"_We both know how you drive when you're pissed off. It's best if I drive." _She was infamous for her angry driving. One time she drifted through heavy traffic when someone made fun of her hair and sped up to the front of the cars. She found the bastard just to flip him off and turn her high beams on in the guy's face before speeding away. And Sasuke was in the passenger's quietly laughing.

"I can drive. Thanks for the concern though," she answered. He scoffed, masking his disappointment.

"_Fine. I'll give you the address."_ He read it out to her, waiting for her to write it down. He had hoped to spend a little time with her just so meeting at the fashion show wouldn't be so awkward.

* * *

The showroom was S-class elegance. It was perfectly white and ready for any changes like a canvas. Around her, volunteers were scurrying around, building the runway and draping white tables with silk cloths the color of aged wine. She also saw Deidara, who looked like the male version of Ino, painting the backdrop and mixing gunpowder for his fireworks. He looked up and waved at her, pointing at a corner where a huge curtain was covering Sasori's designs. She rolled her eyes, signaling Deidara to laugh and go back to work.

She was greeted by Konan, a woman with light blue hair wearing a short dress that looked as though it was made from paper roses in black and red. Sakura took a quick glance at her clothes, frowning when she noticed she left the house in a plain white shirt and dark blue jeans. She was right in front of a major designer and she was wearing boring clothes.

Konan looked at Sakura up and down. Her face was like stone.

"Have we met before?" she asked coolly. Sakura quickly shook her head.

"I don't believe so." Konan's eyes narrowed.

"I've seen your hair before, dear. I think I've seen you at one of my shows." Sakura didn't have to answer as Sasori was coming to her rescue from behind the curtain. Sweet Jesus…

"Please do not make my young cousin uncomfortable," he advised kindly. Konan's eyes widened.

"This is the cousin you've been talking about?" He smirked, wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Yes. This is Haruno Sakura, the one who will be wearing my final piece for the show." Konan looked back at her, humming in thought as she scanned her again. Sakura held her breath.

"Twirl, dear," she ordered. Sakura quickly spun on one heel, hopefully not angering her by the speed of her spin. A small smile reached Konan's face.

"Sasori, she will do well for it. Your final piece has the right body for it." He smiled knowingly.

"Of course. I made it just for her." Sakura blushed when Konan let out a little laugh.

"You speak of her as if she is your lover." Oh no. Sakura threw a quick glance at Sasori, paling when she recognized the mischievous smirk on his face. She braced herself for impact and her temper ready to explode.

"Sakura and I have a bond no ordinary cousins have. I love her as closely as a man loves his wife." In her head, Sakura could hear herself fuming.

"You. FREAK!" she shouted, her voice carrying through the room. The volunteers paused in their work, but quickly went back when Konan gave them a single look. Sasori smiled pleasantly, flinching only once when Sakura batted at him with her hands.

"Stop hitting on me in front of strangers! One of them might get the wrong idea!" She didn't care that a famous designer was watching her. She just wanted to kick his ass.

"Sweet, beloved cherry blossom," he cooed, making her gag. "Why are you so defensive? I'm merely telling her the bond we have."

She grabbed him by the collar, which looked off because he was a whole head taller than her. "You only act like this after a long time! We saw each other weeks ago!"

He didn't lose the smile. "Angelic pink rose, I don't often speak of you to my friends!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill you," she stated lowly.

Konan watched with amusement, not used to seeing Sasori act this way. She was used to seeing him being overbearing and adamant on times. She remembered where she had seen this girl, and knew exactly why.

"You're embarrassing her, Sasori. I don't think Uchiha Sasuke, the CEO's younger brother, would approve of you slathering your love over this girl." Sakura froze. She knew about her and Sasuke?

But luckily Sasori backed off. "I know I am. Sakura, let's go make those adjustments, we need to get it done in an hour so we can do a test run on the runway."

He was back to normal now, glaring at Deidara. "Did you hear me, man who stole his cousin's look? You need to be done in an hour."

Deidara whirled around. "She stole my look first, that little bitch. And I heard you, asshole! Worry about your shit and I'll worry about mine!"

He sucked in a breath, grinning at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!"

She opened her mouth to greet him, but Sasori was pulling her away. "You have your own cousin, back off mine."

"Incestuous asshole," muttered Deidara, then saw the doors open again and groaned at the new arrival.

* * *

Sasori and Konan stared at Sakura, who was fidgeting uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Remove your clothes, fair cousin." Her jaw dropped. He said it so cheerfully with that damn smile on his face that she wanted to wipe off with her fist.

"Do I have to?" she asked through her clenched teeth. Konan glanced at Sasori, rolling her eyes.

"Leave so she can get out of her clothes. You can go get your clothes for her." Sakura quelled her gasp. She could see Sasori's surprise? She was almost determined to fling her clothes off. He simply smiled and walked out, giving her sufficient time to wiggle out of her jeans and shirt. Konan gave her a silk white robe that barely reached her thighs.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Konan advised. Sakura was in the middle of tying the sash around her waist, freezing when she spoke. Oh no, he finally did it. He finally decided to carry out his plot to humiliate her by shoving her out in public wearing almost nothing and proclaim his love for her. She was still taken, technically.

"He lied to me, didn't he?" To her immense relief, the designer chuckled.

"Not necessarily. He isn't using the actual final piece to make adjustments. He's using a type of fabric made from the exact measurements of the piece, but doesn't have any designs or color. He'll adjust that on you, then will retreat somewhere dark to fix his real piece." Sakura's heart dropped. She knew this was too good to be true. Dammit. Asdfghjkl…

"Why doesn't he just use the real piece to save the trouble of doing it twice?" The older woman simply shrugged.

"He really wants it to be a surprise. I have seen it, of course. This is my show so I supervise every article of clothing." Sakura's eyes sparkled, hope restoring in her soul.

"Can you tell me about it?" She shook her head, smiling slightly when the younger girl's face dropped.

"I will tell you that it is gorgeous," she replied. Sakura smiled faintly. At least she thought it looked good, then again, Sasori would never dress her in anything stupid.

He strode in with a white material fashioned into a corset. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

She took it, staring at it in confusion. How was she supposed to wear this?

"Um…" He wordlessly took the corset, undoing a series of strings to widen it. Konan took the material, forcing him to turn around so Sakura could take her robe off. Konan slipped the corset on by pulling it onto her, letting Sakura wiggle into the material. It was a simple white, fitting loosely on her skin like a shirt made from jelly pads.

"It's on." He turned around, frowning at the sight.

"I knew it." He went over to her, pressing the material onto her skin. The jelly concoction molded and formed so her body was fitted into it, smoothing out gaps. He fussed with the material around her breasts, clicking his tongue in thought and muttering.

"Her breasts needed to pop a bit or else it looks off," Konan commented.

"I know," he agreed quickly, before Sakura could say anything. "Girls with no breasts won't be able to work with this neckline. Luckily my beautiful breasted cousin has the amount my masterpiece needs."

To add to his point, he patted her breast as if it were her shoulder. She gasped, slapping him once from shock.

"What the hell are you doing, you fucking perverted asshole?" she yelled. He rubbed his cheek, not losing his smile.

He stopped adjusting once he knew the material fit around her body like a glove. She was quiet the whole time, wondering what kind of clothing he made. A corset, huh? If it was a lingerie thing, she was going to kick his ass and present him to the buyers.

Konan shooed him out so she could change, taking the material from her once Sakura had it off.

"Please be careful to not gain or lose any weight before you wear the real thing," she advised strongly. Sakura smiled. The life of a model was difficult. Thank God she was just a medic. She figured saving lives was more profound than looking hot in the latest fashions. But this was a favor she was doing for him.

"Good thing it's only in four days," she said encouragingly. The designer smiled.

"Yes, it is. Have a nice day. If you'd like, you could stick around and redesign the showroom with Deidara." She slid the curtain to peer out, smirking when she saw Deidara. "It seems he may need the help."

"You don't know _shit_ about interior design!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up? I know what I'm doing!" Deidara argued back.

"Bullshit!" Sakura bit back a groan, fixing her shirt before walking through the curtain. Deidara and Ino were arguing, big surprise. Konan said her goodbye and left with the material to find Sasori, who wasn't in the building. Lucky bastard probably retreated into his deep dark den to work on his masterpiece.

She took a deep breath and approached them. She started with Ino first, who was supposed to be running trial runs with Shikamaru.

"Hey," she greeted. Ino stopped her tirade to grin at her.

"Hey! If you're wondering why I'm here, I don't work well with rats so I freaked out and told Itachi that me and rats don't go together so he said I could run the human trial and Shikamaru could handle the rats. So for now, here I am!" she explained quickly, then returned back to her argument with Deidara.

"And you! Everyone and their grandmothers know that marigold yellow doesn't go with bordello pink!" Deidara groaned, raking a hand through his hair.

"And I said it's a fucking mosaic, you dumb bitch!"

"A mosaic of shit!" Ino countered. "A real mosaic consists of colors that blend to create a still harmony, which means you need colors that go together!"

"Ino, art is my job! You don't hear me telling you what medications to use on patients so don't tell me how to do my job!" Sakura's head wanted to explode. They were like this all the time…

"You sure suck at it! If you didn't, I wouldn't be yelling at you! And this mosaic of yours is lifeless! 'I'm Deidara, I'm fucking lazy,'" Ino mocked in a deep voice. "'I think blending this and that is art. I also blow shit up because that's how I roll! And I don't listen to my totally gorgeous cousin even though she's right!'"

His jaw dropped.

"Oh hell no, you did not just go there! Fuck it! 'I'm Ino, I'm a bitch,'" Deidara mocked in a grating, high-pitched voice as he pretended to play with his hair like some prissy bitch. "'I tell people how to do their job even though I have no experience in the field. Give me attention because I'm jealous of my amazingly hot cousin. I even stole his fucking hair style because I liked the attention he got!'"

Sakura sighed, thinking it was a miracle that her hearing was still intact. Didn't they ever get tired of arguing? She opened her mouth to speak, ready to yell before someone cut in.

"That's enough." Silence filled the room. Golden, beautiful silence…

Sasuke slowly walked towards them with a solid glare pointed at the arguing cousins, Itachi lingering in the back with amusement clear on his face.

"This show better not be halted just because you two can't get along. Quit being selfish and have this room done before three days' time. What's the problem anyway?" Ino stepped on Deidara's foot, making him struggle to hold his scream and grab Sakura's hand for comfort.

"It's the theme. He decided to do a mosaic with yellow and pink in it. I honestly think that the mosaic should be-"

"Non-existent," Sasuke interrupted smoothly. Ino's mouth gaped. She was planning a mosaic in her head. Sakura bit back a smirk. He was an asshole when it came to business.

"The last time I saw a mosaic was in my mother's kitchen. Mind you she received it from my grandmother. It's a Fall fashion show. Find something accustomed with the Fall. Since we're talking about fashion, it's modern considering Sasori's line. Make sure it goes with his line. We wouldn't want an old mosaic with roses and pearls if he has them in his run. A pumpkin would fit more as a Fall theme." Ino stared at him blankly. Did he just say that a pumpkin was a better art piece than her design? She started forward to kick his ass, but Sakura maneuvered herself in front of her.

"He's right, Ino. If it doesn't flow with Sasori's art, he won't be happy." Ino glared at her.

"You're siding with him?" she hissed. Sasuke smiled easily.

"There's no consequence for me if you plan to quit. I can just find a more suited artist to finish. We automatically have the fireworks because we supplied Deidara with the materials. He already documented that he had them done and we sent the money into his account. All we need is a backdrop. We just asked Deidara because of his employment at Akatsuki. I think I can get that weird artist named Sai to finish the work."

Ino's eyes flashed in anger. There was no way in hell she was going to let anyone upstage Deidara. That was her job. He sighed, shaking out the pain in his foot.

"I'll have it done. So, a Fall theme…" He took Ino aside to look over various things to use to create the theme. Sakura approached Sasuke, finally able to breathe.

"Thanks for that," she muttered, looking behind her to see Ino pick up an orange chrysanthemum. Sasuke smirked.

"Any time. What are you doing here?" he asked, leading her away to the garden outside. Sakura sat on the side of a stone fountain.

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you had the day off." He rolled his eyes, jerking a shoulder to Itachi. The older Uchiha was approached by Sasori, exchanging words before Itachi followed him away.

"That asshole said that I needed to know what shit he went through if I plan on taking over the family business. I told him I shouldn't have to yet because he's still young. Prick bastard thanked me for calling him young," he added spitefully, but his tone changed to a warmer degree, "Then he said you might still be here so we came."

Sakura smiled, flattered that he came for her sake. "You came in time. Ino and Dei were getting on my nerves."

Sasuke smirked. "They get on everybody's nerves. I think they argue just to argue."

She had to agree. But something was still off…

The way Sasuke looked at the two in concern irked her.

"Is something wrong?" He bit the inside of his lip, making sure she didn't see it. His friends had all visited his house a few days ago. They said they were worried since their girlfriends became distant and hadn't bothered to talk to them. Like Sasuke, they were afraid of losing them. It wasn't often when they found someone who cared about them genuinely and could handle their personalities.

No girl really liked Neji's cold heart, Shikamaru's lazy ass or Naruto's spontaneous burst of energy and joy. The real appeal was the money. Neji was the heir to the Hyuuga fortune alongside Hinata, their family had extensive knowledge in old arts of medicine. Shikamaru was smart and did well working with Uzumaki Industries as a consultant. Naruto was a billionaire thanks to his father who was the president and founder of Uzumaki Industries.

To them, women came and went, lasting maybe four to five months. That's why one-night stands didn't bother them. Sleep with them, get out and enjoy the fact that they weren't lonely for the night.

"Sasuke? Hello?" Sakura waved her hand in his face. He closed his eyes, avoiding the rest of his thoughts before they met.

"It's my friends. They said they were worried about yours not calling them since we-" he paused, thinking how to word his next comment. "Took a hell of a break."

Sakura shrugged. "That's not for me to answer. They have their own lives and I have mine. When they worry about me, I try to put their minds to ease. I told them that even though we had a tough time, that doesn't mean they will too."

He didn't speak. He knew she was right. He liked her friends, to a point. They cared about Sakura and she did for them. But they were butting into their business thinking that the same would happen to them. They were getting mad at their boyfriends because of Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke couldn't say much in his position, but Itachi did. He looked at Sakura, who smiled beautifully at him.

"We're friendly, right Sasuke?" He scoffed lightly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She hummed. Over the past few weeks, she had buried the hatchet, but didn't bother to tell him. It was an accident and Karin did it. It wasn't like the two got naked and had sex when she walked in on them. If they had, Sasuke would be drowning in the shallow fountain she was on. She'd let him live just to re-enact close deaths and use her experience as a medic to revive him for the next torture.

"I say we're fine." His eyes widened. His old girlfriends would've blown his ear off and cried, making demands and crawling back to him when they realized that they were lonely.

"You are?" She shrugged again.

"Sure. It only happened once and I understand your intentions. So, I forgive you." He let out a silent sigh of relief. Thank God for that. But he had to ask one more thing.

"Can we ever get back together?" he asked quietly. She heard it clear as day. She did want to be with him, but it was even more complicated than just forgiving him. They always said once a cheater, always a cheater, right? He had been with a ton of girls before, cheating left and right between girls who put more effort in their looks than her.

"I shouldn't answer that," she said wisely. "It took me forever to finally talk and forgive you. Suddenly going for another date just after forgiveness isn't a good idea. We should see what happens later."

It was worth the try. At least she forgave him, that was 90% of what he wanted. If she asked to start over again, he would jump at the chance. If Gaara tried to undermine that in any way, say goodbye to his right arm.

* * *

Ino and Deidara explained their theme to Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and Konan. They decided to do a Fall flower theme, their sketches mapping out a backdrop made from flowers like an archway. It looked nice, but Sasori looked uneasy.

"I don't know. The design is nice, but my masterpiece is more affiliated with the spring." There, that was another clue! Sakura hoped he would say more, but Itachi interrupted.

"Present it as an exclusive. If you do that, it doesn't matter what season it's for. You don't plan to put it on sale anytime soon, don't you?" Sasori quickly shook his head.

"So basically you can show it and say it will be available next season or something. Your buyers would wait in anticipation and prepare to make orders for it before its timed release." She threw an angry glare at Itachi. He was ruining her master plan! But Sasori's tension drifted away.

"I want this showroom completely done in three days," ordered Konan. "I'll have everything you need brought to you and if it isn't done, I'll handle the rest." She turned back to Sasori.

"As for you, finish your designs and make your test run." Sasori nodded and went off behind his curtain. Everyone else was checking what materials they needed, but Sakura followed Sasori.

"Should I wear something and walk on the runway?" she asked, looking over to the finished runway. It was clear and made of glass. Underneath was a bed of water with red maple leaves floating on top. No wonder why models were so thin. That way their weight wouldn't break the runway. But their heels could pick at the floor…

She forced herself to turn away from the runway. He grabbed her by the chin, making her look up at him and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"My sweet porcelain angel, I want you to be completely natural." She froze. He didn't even want her to walk?

"So I can't practice? What if I trip?" He smirked.

"You wear heels all the time. Besides, you don't have to wear them." She almost fell, but he caught her smoothly. She shot out of his grasp just as quick as she fell.

"You could've told me before so I wouldn't get a heart attack!"

"Blessed dove," he cooed. "I told you before not to think about falling. I assumed you knew what I meant."

She snorted. "No, I didn't. You could've cleared it up rather than being a freak. So much for loving me, Sasori."

His eyes were stern. "Dearest most beloved porcelain doll." He was using that nickname again. "My love for you is unlike any other, that's why my masterpiece was made just for you."

He suddenly smiled when she shuddered. "Besides, you should be happy that you can wear flip-flops on the runway. My line can be worn with any kind of footwear. Even with my final piece."

She couldn't take it anymore. She used her infamous puppy eyes on him. "Tell me what it's like!"

He shook his head, resisting successfully and playfully kissing her cheek. "Maybe when you put it on I'll tell you. Go home and rest."

The nerve! No shit she would know if she was wearing the damn thing! He was laughing at his little joke as she stomped out of the curtained corner, dodging volunteers and reaching Ino. The blonde was arranging a bouquet of orange lilies.

"Hey, forehead. I need to stick around longer to help out. You can head back home first if you'd like. Gaara just called me saying that he needed you to translate some research for him." She quickly glanced at Sasuke, whose back was turned to them. Ino cleared her throat, then smiled.

"Just head back first." She gave her a cat-like grin. "I'll try to figure out what Sasori's got for you."

Sakura smiled, hugging her quickly before running off. But before she reached the door, Sasuke stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her by the arm. She quickly looked over at him, sending him the million-dollar smile she inherited from Kizashi.

"Just heading home. Bye!" Unconsciously, she pressed her lips to his, running away once he let go in shock.

Sasuke watched her leave, frozen in place and touching his lips. Did she just…?

Over at the flower table, Ino dropped her jaw and her flowers. Deidara looked over and saw her standing there and not doing work.

"Ino! Stop getting high off the flowers and get back to work!"

She could barely say "Fuck you."

* * *

Sakura reached her car, finally realizing what she had done. She had kissed Sasuke. She was tempted to turn around and apologize, but she had already embarrassed herself. Shit, did Ino see her?

She jumped into her car and drove home, not looking back when she swore she saw him looking out the door for her.

She kissed Sasuke. _She_ kissed _him_. They just talked about the possibility of getting back together and she asked for a little space. And what does she do? Kiss the poor guy and confuse him. She felt despicable. What if they decided to not get back together? She'd feel like such a bitch for getting his hopes up.

When she got home, she dragged her feet up the porch. She could hear Kankuro and Gaara talking inside. Sakura opened the door, announcing she was home and went to change in her room.

They were both looking over the chemicals used in the antidotes when she was done and downstairs.

"How are you guys doing with those?" she asked. Kankuro was taking a huge bite out of a brioche.

"Better than before. Over the past few weeks, my already amazing IQ has risen up by fifty points reading this shit." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Most of the intelligence came from the plant encyclopedia." He looked over at Sakura. "I need your help with these."

Sakura went over to the couch, Kankuro getting up from his seat. His face was grim.

"Hey, Sakura. Why did I get an email from Sasori saying not to be late for the show? It said that I had to go volunteer."

Sakura's eyes widened, remembering what had happened weeks ago. It was Ino's fault for writing his name down.

"Ino did it," she said quietly. Kankuro sighed, rubbing his forehead slowly.

"That damn bitch…" he muttered, then begrudgingly walked away. Gaara smirked.

"What a shame. So." He looked over at Sakura, handing her the report in his hand. "What happened? You left out of nowhere."

She rolled her eyes, groaning and lounging back. "Sasori wanted me to come in for alterations. Ino's stuck doing the decorations."

Gaara smirked. "You mean she's being a pain in Deidara's ass?"

She grinned. "Yup! When is she not?"

"I'll let you know when hell freezes over. What else happened?" he asked, letting her laugh loudly. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Not a lot," she answered airily. "Sasori hit on me. No surprise there."

He growled. Sasori hit on her no matter what. He even did it in front of Gaara and the younger redhead shoved him back into his studio and slammed the door shut.

"And Sasuke was there too." He froze. The Uchiha was there? Granted it was their branch, but still.

"Did he talk to you?" he asked, keeping his growl at bay. Sakura grinned.

"It was mutual." He grit his teeth, not ashamed to admit that he was jealous.

"What'd you two talk about?" he asked, hoping he didn't come off as nosy. But her eyes turned to slits.

"Stuff," she replied, deciding it was best to keep her business as hers. Besides, he wouldn't be happy if he knew she kissed Sasuke. He knew she wasn't going to budge. Play it off now or be an asshole for pushing. He turned to the reports.

"So looking at the reports…" Sakura took the papers, clarifying whatever he asked for. But she was distracted. Of course she knew about Gaara's feelings for her and she still felt something for him. But it was the same with Sasuke.

* * *

Days later, on the day of the fashion show, Sasori had her and her friends driven there hours before the show would begin. He had them wear clothes from his line, even Gaara was included. He was given a black suit and a blood red dress shirt underneath. Kankuro was given a tacky yellow shirt with jeans, stomping his way through the room unhappily. Ino had on a gold skirt and a flimsy white blouse that showed off her halter underneath. Hinata wore a pretty purple sundress with lilies drawn in black thread. Tenten had on beige trousers with a fancy green blouse with streaks of dark green that came together to look like a grassy field. Only Sakura was allowed to wear her own clothes because she had to go through clothes changes.

Sasori was wearing his own suit that consisted of a black dress jacket with red patterns and dress pants. He was smiling in pride at the showroom. Each table was decorated with a wine-colored silk cloth. On top of each table was a centerpiece of a Fall flower bouquet consisting of lilies, chrysanthemums, roses and different Fall colors like purple, white, red and orange. The backdrop was a dark blue and purple painting as if it were a sunset, white stars were drawn in that glittered like diamonds. There was an archway consisting of Fall flowers and orange and red maple leaves that matched the leaves floating in the water under the glass runway.

He looked back at Sakura and his friends, proud that they looked good enough to walk down the runway.

"Of course my designs would make all of you look exquisite. Just wait, my most precious pearl," he cooed to Sakura in her simple blouse and skirt. "You too will have that chance."

Sakura was gagging, ashamed that he was hitting on her in front of her friends again. He turned away and glared at Kankuro.

"I knew the shirt would be tacky. What a pleasure to know that I haven't been let down. You'll be assisting the staff in the back, getting shit like combs and bringing them whatever numbers are needed. You will have to work fast." Gaara smirked when he saw Kankuro sweat.

"Isn't that nice? Now you can work off the donuts you've been choking down all of last week." Kankuro glared at his brother.

"Thanks a lot, Gaara." He wanted to say more, but Sasori grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You will get your ass to the back and not be seen by the guests." Kankuro snorted.

"Fine by me. At least I get to work with Sakura." He proceeded to go to the back of the runway stage where all of the volunteers scrambled around, but Sasori stopped him again.

"I don't think so. My most beloved sweet cherry blossom will not be around you. All of her clothes changes will be handled personally by me." His jaw dropped.

"You mean I have to work with the skinny bitches?" It was almost a whimper. Sasori smirked cruelly.

"It's an alternate punishment for pissing me off last time. I assumed it was better than having your figure in swimwear." He scanned him distastefully. Kankuro growled, but retreated in the back. Sasori smiled back at them.

"You four," he gestured to Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, "You will be doing Sakura's hair and makeup. Head to the back and find the door labeled 'Cherry Blossom'."

Her friends quickly ran off to the back, Sakura staying a bit longer to stare blankly at him. But she decided against a retort and ran off to her room.

Gaara stared at Sasori blankly, not appreciating the heavy look the older redhead was giving him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked irritably. Sasori only smiled.

"Nothing. I don't think it goes." Gaara glared at him.

"What do you mean?" The designer shrugged.

"No amateur can understand the thoughts of an artist. Please take your seat, we'll find something to pass the time for you." He ushered Gaara to a seat, but the younger redhead still wondered what he meant.

Sakura and her friends were astonished by the room they were given. A large mirror with lights stood at a white and pink desk, a comfy chair was provided with it. A rack of clothes all bundled up was stationed at the wall. On the desk were several palettes of color and an array of brushes.

"Sweet Christ, Sasori's gone legit!" said Tenten, looking through the brushes. Sakura beamed proudly.

"Of course! He's really popular in Suna." Ino bee-lined it to the clothes, the hangers screeching as she looked over the outfits.

"These look pretty fancy! Guess it's good that he's getting backing from Origami and Akatsuki. There's no way he would've been able to break out with regular investors." Sasori waltzed into the room, staring blankly at them. But he had a serious look in his eyes as he scanned Sakura.

"Since this is my overseas debut, I expect you all to put your best efforts into this. Even though you are my most beloved cousin, I won't go easy on you either." Sakura grinned fiercely.

"I didn't expect you to." He smiled. Getting on each other's nerves didn't happen a lot. He got on her nerves more than she did for him. And by the time this show was over, she would probably want to kill him. That's why he made his masterpiece as a truce.

He left them to mess around in there room once he got a call from Itachi announcing that he had arrived with his family.

Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto were dressed in Origami's finest. All Uchiha men wore suits with different colored shirts made from Origami's best fabrics and all carefully pressed and ironed to perfection. Mikoto was adorned in sapphires and diamonds, wearing an elegant blue dress that formed a waterfall of satin at her feet. She used a little makeup to add color to her pale cheeks, holding her hand out for Sasori to kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. You look as beautiful as I'm told. Origami's designs look stunning on you." She giggled a little, but cleared her throat when he looked up at her. She had to look professional and diva-like in her position.

"Thank you, Sasori. I do hope your show goes well tonight." He smiled.

"I do as well. But all will be well once my dearest cousin graces us with her presence on the runway." He purposely said it to bring up Sakura, noticing Sasuke's eyes widen a little. Mikoto's widened by a lot, already fascinated.

"Cousin? I never heard of family modeling if they're related to the designer," she replied. He kept his eyes on her, but carefully shifted to see her youngest son.

"I have today. Her name is Haruno Sakura." The Uchiha patriarch and matriarch looked surprised, gazing back at their sons. Sasuke casually shifted his eyes to the bouquets, pretending to look impressed. Itachi raised a brow, inwardly wondering why Sasori had to say that, but jerked a shoulder to a corner so they could talk privately. Sasori nodded.

"Please excuse me and enjoy yourselves before the show." He walked away to the corner, Itachi about to follow suit until his mother grasped him by the arm.

"Sakura's here? Why didn't you tell me? I could have arranged for her to sit with us!" she hissed, shooting accusatory looks at her sons. Itachi shrugged easily, quietly unhooking his arm from her hold.

"It must have slipped my mind, Mother. I should go speak to Sasori." He glanced over to the entrance, seeing Mebuki and Kizashi enter. "Ah, Sakura's parents have arrived."

Mikoto quickly looked over to the entrance, gasping and quickly making sure she looked calm when Mebuki and Kizashi were skirting by. Mebuki was dressed in a beige dress that fell to her feet comfortably, draping her body conservatively. In her ears were emerald earrings that glowed like stars. Kizashi was wearing a black suit with a dull red shirt underneath, almost missing the Uchihas until Mebuki spoke when she saw them.

"Oh look, dear. The Uchihas." Kizashi looked over his shoulder, grinning happily when he saw them.

"Should we say hi to them?" he whispered, still holding his smile. Mebuki thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He pouted.

"Why not, honey?" She rolled her eyes. Did her husband seriously forget?

"Dear, Sakura and Sasuke? Don't you remember? Don't you know how awkward it would be if we talked to them?" He groaned playfully, still being jolly.

"We'll never know unless we say something!" With her holding onto his arm, he strode over to them, practically carrying his wife with him. He nodded to the Uchihas, even grinning at Sasuke. In all honesty, Sasuke liked Sakura's father. He was a sweet guy, but the only problem he had was the lame jokes he often told that he thought were witty.

"Good evening!" he greeted warmly. Fugaku stoically nodded to him.

"Good evening, Kizashi. I assume you're here to support your nephew?" Kizashi beamed proudly, laughing in joy.

"Absolutely! I'm always happy to support him and my little girl!" His eyes opened, the clear blue glimmering with hope. "Have you seen her?"

They shook their heads. His eyes lost their shimmer for a minute. But he regained the shine and proceeded to walk towards the back.

"That's okay! I'll just find her myself! Honey!" Mebuki sighed, chasing her husband down and grabbing his arm.

"That's enough of that! We are going to sit down and act civilly!" He sighed in defeat, getting out of her grasp and dragging his feet to the same table the Uchiha's were sitting at nearest to the stage.

"Yes, dear." He sat and pouted like a child, reaching into his pocket for a smooth handkerchief that was bundled up. "But I have to give this to her for her final run!"

Mebuki waved her hand dismissively. "Okay fine. Geez…"

Mikoto and Fugaku stared at Sasuke, who didn't like their stares. His mother had a look of hard determination and curiosity.

"Have you spoken to her?" she asked. He quickly nodded, bringing a smile to her face.

"Good! Happy day! Let's sit down and enjoy ourselves!" She dragged her reluctant husband to the table, snapping her fingers for Sasuke to follow.

"And no alcohol for you!" she scolded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. How old was he, fourteen?

* * *

Itachi and Sasori stood by their lonely corner, Itachi glaring at his friend.

"You unsubtly brought Sakura up. Why was that?" Sasori smirked, taking a flute of champagne from a table and sipping.

"To watch your brother squirm. No one hurts my Sakura's feelings and gets away with it." He took a longer sip, but it faded away most of his anger. "But I saw some regret so I guess he's alright. Besides, his matches more, even though a mate for my beloved dove should be more refined."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sasori often liked speaking in some sort of code. "I won't ask. But who would best fit with Sakura?"

Sasori grinned. "Me, of course. I would make sure she wears the finest clothes I have to offer her." He sighed a little. "But unfortunately, we are related. Such a shame that society will shun the bond I have with her."

"Sasori." Itachi never liked hearing the love-struck words he had for his cousin. "Quit acting like a freak of nature. You're scaring the guests. Myself included."

Sasori shrugged and finished the glass. "Even you don't understand." Itachi smacked him in the shoulder.

"I said stop being a freak."

* * *

The show was starting any minute. Sasori was overseeing the volunteers and making sure everything was set perfectly in place. He saw the models all lining up for makeup and last minute alterations. Others were lining up to get ready to walk.

Karin lingered by, eyeing the model in obvious envy. He hated the girl for trying to mangle his clothes, but this time he wasn't letting her get in his way or Sakura's. He walked up to her since she was in charge of checking in the models.

"Who hasn't made it yet?" he asked briskly. She looked over and smiled flirtatiously. But she remembered what was on the paper and plastered a sad pout on her face.

"Some models couldn't make it. I've counted that two couldn't be here." He swore under his breath. He was going to blacklist them for not coming on short notice.

"How unfortunate. We can manage though." He would just distribute them evenly to the others. He had more models than few. Karin's eyes widened, striking an idea.

"Wait a sec!" she called out when he started to turn away. She quickly schooled her face to be considered concerned.

"It's two models. Giving the clothes to the others would screw with their times. Shouldn't we fill the gaps?" She managed a small pose similar to the one she had in a photo shoot. Sasori rolled his eyes. He knew what she wanted. He wasn't generous to others, however. But if he was going to crush her hopes, he wanted her to keep going and build her illusion.

"What do you mean?" She grinned like the Chesire cat.

"I've had some experience modeling. I think I could help take over their spots for tonight." And if she was good enough, Konan was in the front and would see her potential. A model dating Uchiha Sasuke had more glamour than a secretary. Sasori smirked cruelly. Right where he wanted her.

"No. I say we can manage. You will be managing the runway and making sure it's clear and swiped discreetly if the flower petals cover the floor. We wouldn't want anyone tripping." Her world crumbled. She lost the smile and was back to the monster Sasuke had seen.

"I have experience! It's going to be chaotic if there isn't enough models and time!" He shook his head.

"I said no. And judging from my line, I don't need a model that took a razor and started hacking away at one side of her head." He looked up at her red hair, one side was perfectly neat while the other was chopped unevenly.

Karin glared fiercely, hurt that he wasn't letting her walk. She had experience, goddammit! She wasn't a joke! And he mocked her looks? Her hair was unique! Suna people had no taste in real fashion. And how could she walk out wearing this ugly shirt? She'd look ridiculous if Konan saw her!

Then it hit her. So it was her job to clear the hazards? Perfect. _'Fuck Sasori and Eiky__ū__ no Utsukush__ī. That prick and his line can go to hell.'_

* * *

Ino was brushing away at Sakura's hair, Tenten doing the makeup and Hinata helping Sakura fit into the clothes. Ino looked at Tenten and Hinata secretly, signaling them with her eyes as Sakura's were closed for the makeup. Tenten nodded to her quietly, prompting Ino to speak.

"So, Sakura." Sakura opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Ino bit her bottom lip, wondering how she should word this, but thought about it. _'Fuck it.'_

"I saw you kiss Sasuke a few days ago before you left." Sakura's eyes widened. _'Shit, so someone _did_ see!'_

Her silence meant only one thing. She had. Thoughts ran through her mind like crazy, but she blocked out whatever lie came to her head. She never lied to her friends and she wasn't going to start tonight.

"I-it was an accident! Really! It just happened and I-" Tenten put her brush down, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, I think it's time for you to make a decision." Her breath got caught in her throat. Sure it had been weeks since the incident, but it felt like she didn't have enough time to think about it.

"I don't know." The words came out of her mouth, the same she used whenever they asked her what she wanted to do or what she planned on. Tenten grinned playfully.

"Then think about it tonight! You'll have made up your mind by tomorrow morning." Tonight? She had to walk down a glass runway in front of company bigwigs and designers and she had to think about something completely different from falling?

"But the show's tonight! How can I think about that if I have to worry about not falling?" Ino shrugged, twirling the brush in her hand.

"We're women, duh. Multitasking's our thing." Sakura groaned, muttering something incoherent. Hinata smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You'll think of something, Sakura. It may come naturally when you walk down the runway." Sakura rolled her eyes, feeling Ino brushing her hair again.

"Thanks, Hinata," she grumbled, then saw her friends going back to work. She looked into the mirror, seeing her reflection's calm eyes staring back at her. If she freaked out, she could ruin Sasori's show. But this was work again. She shoved all of her feelings back into a box in her mind.

Sasori came in to oversee their work, nodding when he saw that Sakura looked absolutely divine in his clothes.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." She grinned at him, wearing something long and green.

"So, I walk anytime soon, right?" He smiled.

"Yes. About…" He glanced into his wristwatch. "Right now! Go go go!"

Sakura and her friends squealed, running over to the stage where a bunch of models were either walking to or from the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kankuro delivering clothes to the next person who needed them. He was working up quite a sweat running from each little room to the next.

"You can do it, Kankuro!" Ino shouted supportively. He shot a quick grin over his shoulder.

"I'm only going fast so I don't have to stick around to listen to these bitches bitch about the weight they gained!" he shouted. Then he ran off. Sasori came behind them, shaking his head in shame.

"He's also the one bitching about the work he's doing. I'm practically giving him something to do to work off whatever he ate." It got him a few laughs. He was trying to stray Sakura's anxiety elsewhere, but now it was her turn.

Her flip-flops were comfortable on her feet. She wouldn't be tripping with these on! Her confidence bolstered before Sasori pushed her to go.

She power-walked down the runway, seeing flashes of cameras going off from every direction. She had to blink a few times to see properly, thankful that the runway was long. _'That does it,'_ she thought bitterly. _'I don't want to be a celebrity to see all this shit go off.'_

She could see Karin stationed at the edge on the left, silently clearing the runway of fallen petals and purposefully avoiding her eyes. Sakura smirked victoriously. Seeing Karin in her tacky clothes made her feel better, Sasori was right. She reached the end and posed a little, deciding not to do it exaggeratedly like the other models.

Her father was surprisingly silent, probably because her mother had a small butter knife to his wrist. Sakura grinned at them before heading back, speeding down the steps when she was out of sight.

Her friends carried her back to her room, Sasori right behind them. They started taking off her clothes and giving her new ones, Tenten re-doing the makeup to accommodate the outfit.

Sasori smiled lazily. Are you happy with what you saw out there?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him, forgetting that she was half naked but had her friends as shields.

"Yup! Karin's out there cleaning the runway!" she squealed to her friends. Tenten and Hinata were giggling, Ino snorting as she fixed knots in Sakura's hair.

"Fuck that bitch. It's your day!" Sasori's eye twitched.

"It's _my_ line," he replied. Ino waved him away.

"No one cares about you, Sasori!" He playfully pouted.

"You bitch. But thankfully I don't care about you. I only care about my most beloved cherry blossom." He smiled at her creepily through the mirror, Sakura shuddering as Hinata pulled a blue top on her body.

"I don't think him standing here watching you half naked is gonna cure him of his obsession," Tenten hissed, then looked over them at Sasori.

"Can't you be somewhere else? You have other models, you know. And you're creeping us out." She waved cutely when he raised a brow. "Just saying."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect either of you to understand anyway." But he left them alone.

Hinata shivered. "It's a bit chilly in here."

"Nope!" Sakura piped up. "It's just fear."

* * *

She ran several more times, seeing Sasuke and Gaara from separate tables calmly watching her walk. Karin finally gathered up the nerve to look up at her, her mouth thinning before turning away to sweep a fresh rain of flower petals off the runway.

Mikoto smiled at Sakura and waved, Sakura grinning back. She always liked Sasuke's mother. The woman always got what she wanted and wasn't a stuck up. Sakura glanced over to her parents, surprised at their next moves. Sakura's parents immediately got up from the table they shared with the Uchihas and left to the back of the runway so they could go inside the backstage.

She quickened her step to the end and saw her parents proudly smiling at her and Sasori.

"You look gorgeous, honey!" complimented Kizashi, wiggling his eyebrows when she twirled in her pale pink number. Sakura blushed.

"Thanks, Dad!" She quickly swooped out of the way when three models made their way to the runway. Sasori led them back to Sakura's dressing room.

"Now, time for my masterpiece. I'll go get it." He left them for a few minutes. Mebuki smiled at her and her friends.

"You three have done a marvelous job on her! I'm surprised you aren't professional beauty consultants!" she praised. Tenten grinned, flipping her makeup brush onto the table.

"We can't deal with regular bitches on a daily basis, auntie. I think I might knock one out. Besides, it's not every day that Sakura wears a masterpiece!" They laughed, but Sakura's mind came crashing down. Sasori's masterpiece. What the hell was it? And since it was the final one, it made it way more stressful. Oh shit, she was going to trip.

Kizashi spotted Sakura's shocked, pale face and grinned. "Honey! Don't look so nervous! You remind me of a friend of mine!"

Sakura flicked her gaze to him questioningly. "Your friend?"

"Yup! It's a funny story! So my friend opens up his first store and he is an emotional wreck. He thinks he won't be able to run it even though he built this confidence for years! Because of his jumpy nerves, he tended to not look around the other customers even though he was minding the register. He keeps a watch on the money, but not on the people. One day, he looks up and sees this asshole steal a bunch of watches he had on display. These watches were brand name and cost a lot of money to stock and the money fled out the door with the thief. The asshole was really fast too, and my friend's getting old so you know what happened there."

They were all listening intently to the story, making him satisfied that he got their attention.

"He got totally pissed off, he needed the money and the asshole was probably bartering it away at a pawn shop. So he realizes in the afternoon that the display case for the watches had its red paint peeling off. So like any other good owner, he duds it up with new paint so it doesn't look like crap. He paints it up this hot rod red color. At night, the thief strikes again. My friend pretends to be the jumpy nervous guy as before. The thief quickly goes and takes the watches, wrecks up the display case and bolts. My friend goes after that son of a bitch, flagging down a group security cops to find him when he tries to blend into the evening crowd. It doesn't take long to find him because of the paint smeared on his clothes and hands. They caught him…" he trailed off, building the suspense, then grinned like a fool. "Red-handed!"

He started to laugh, almost wheezing when he ran out of breath. They groaned in unison, hitting their foreheads.

"Get it? Red-handed? Hot _damn_, I'm funny!" he laughed. Mebuki grabbed him by the arm, shaking him and glaring.

"Enough with your lame jokes! They aren't that funny!" Sakura laughed weakly. He did it to replace her nervousness with something more familiar. His jokes were horrible for sure, but it helped clear her mind. Her friends grinned, going to brush Sakura's hair as they waited for Sasori to come in.

"Honey, I _am_ funny!" His eyes flashed open with sudden realization. "_And_ I rhymed? I'm on a roll!"

His wife wanted to hide in shame. He quickly realized something again, reaching into his suit pocket for the bundled up handkerchief.

"Oh, one more thing, sweetheart. This is for you to wear." Sakura took the bundle from him, opening it and gasping. Her grandmother's ivory pearl and diamond earrings lay elegantly on the handkerchief, the shine of the diamonds twinkling in the light.

"Dad, these are grandma's." Kizashi grinned.

"Yes they are! They'll look gorgeous on you with Sasori's masterpiece." Sakura's eyes narrowed. Before she could ask him more, Sasori walked in with an outfit wrapped in a white dress bag.

"The earrings will go beautifully with this." Sakura tried to look over to see what was inside, but Sasori quickly covered her eyes with a black blindfold.

"Not so fast. You need to see it on you." Ino snorted.

"Or you wanted to blindfold her." She could imagine him smirking, but he said nothing more.

"We'll wait outside until she's done," said Mebuki. The door opened and shut before Sakura's clothes were tugged off. Hopefully by Hinata.

"Okay, Ino, I need you to help me lift this and carefully put it on her," said Sasori. She heard the unzipping of the dress bag, then a chorus of her friends gasping.

"Sasori, it's beautiful!" said Tenten breathlessly. Sakura wanted to have a fit. What was it, dammit?

"Of course it is. My genius has been invested into this."

"So much effort into one dress…" mumbled Hinata in awe. Dress? It was a dress?

"It was worth it," he replied simply. She heard the rustling of fabric and felt something smooth touch the back of her neck.

"Raise your arms," ordered Sasori. She lifted her arms and suddenly felt something go around her body. Someone behind her tied the top like a corset. She felt little adjustments to the skirt, she guessed, but couldn't feel the skirt itself.

"Hinata. Hand me…yes, thank you." Something a bit heavy went into her hair, then someone moved it around on her head.

"The earrings." Her grandmother's earrings made their way into her lobes. Someone finally took her blindfold off and she took a look at herself in the mirror.

She gasped, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Sasori's masterpiece was a wedding dress.

It was an ivory sweetheart ball gown. Around her waist was a chocolate sash that was tied behind her into a butterfly bow. On the top was cherry blossoms sewn in, branching down to the waist in the front and from the waist down on the left side, stretching into several separate branches. The branches were made from little bits of silver. There was a headpiece in her hair, swirls of crystals mixing with pearls and shaped into a row of flowers on the left side of her head. In her ears, the earrings twinkled beautifully and matched the dress perfectly.

She looked and felt beautiful. Sakura began to cry, all of them cooing except for Sasori. He smiled, taking her by the bare shoulders.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly. She nodded quickly, unable to speak. She hugged him, crying into his chest.

"I love it. You're a genius." He let out an arrogant laugh.

"Thank you for finally admitting it. It's for you." She froze, pulling away to see his smirking face.

"What?" He tapped the corset.

"The dress. It's for you. I don't plan to create this too many times. I made this for you especially." His fingers danced under her chin as he tilted her face up so he looked her in the eye. "This is for you to keep for your wedding."

He kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed, sniffing and wiping her tears away. "You're the best."

He smirked again. "Damn right. Have her makeup done quickly. Her run's in fifteen minutes."

Her friends cooed over the dress as they worked, Sakura looking into the mirror at herself. She felt so pretty in this thing! From the crystals and the handiwork, it would probably go for a huge price on the market. She was so happy that it was for her. Who else would she buy from if she had to go bridal shopping some day? Sasori would be pissed if she didn't go to him first.

Her parents walked in, gasping when they saw her in the dress. Kizashi quickly went to her side, grinning happily.

"Okay, we're going down the aisle, runway, whatever that is! Where's the groom?" Sakura blushed.

"There is no groom, Dad!"

* * *

She walked to the runway, all of the models clearing the way. They whispered behind their perfectly manicured hands, smiling or glaring at her. But she didn't care.

"Get out of my fucking way!" shouted Kankuro behind a pair of glaring models. He glared back at them and pushed his way through to reach them. In his hands were a pair of silver heels and a spray of spring flowers. Oh shit, she had to wear them _now_?

"Those bitches over there were calling you fat a couple runs ago," he muttered, Sakura kicking off her flip-flops angrily. She glared at the girls. They were like sticks! She was at least healthy!

"What happened afterwards?" asked Tenten quietly, ready to break them in half. He snorted.

"I defended her fucking honor, duh! I laughed at them when they couldn't fit into their custom-altered clothes. I told them they shouldn't have made fun of you or else they would've noticed that they were eating the donuts someone had brought for me. Karma, bitch!" And Kankuro just counted himself as a good friend. They started to laugh, helping Sakura into her shoes.

Once he was done, he grinned at her. "Alright! You're done! Go get married!" he joked. Before Sakura could retort, Sasori lifted her to the stairs and gave her an encouraging push onto the runway.

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of glaring at Gaara, who was sitting at the table next to his, both the tables in front of the runway. They tore their gazes when they heard someone announce that Sasori's final piece had arrived. They looked up, jaws dropping as they saw Sakura walk towards them with a wedding dress on. She had a spray of roses, lilies and tulips in her hands.

Karin, who was cleaning the runway, noticed from under the glass that Sakura was wearing heels on. Perfect. She carefully took handfuls of the flower petals she had removed and placed them back onto the runway where she was assigned to pose, smoothing them out into a small coating. Everyone's eyes were only on Sakura. _'This bitch is going to look like a joke _and_ ruin his masterpiece. I am so fucking clever!'_

Sakura didn't see the petals on the runway, focusing on running the dress properly and smiling at her family and friends at the front. The thoughts of euphoria were still in her mind, not thinking about falling and comfortably walking in the heels.

Then her heels met the petals.

She fell forward, throwing the bouquet onto the Uchiha's table next to Mikoto and landed hard…

'_Fuck fuck fuck!'_

* * *

Cliffhanger ftw! Haha this chapter was really long! I had to end it somewhere! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

As for Sakura's dress, I don't really have any good designing skills. I just thought it looked good in my mind, I hope it did for you all!

Next chapter preview:

_Shit, she looked like a joke. Someone was going to pay for this._

_She didn't want to look up, embarrassed at the stares she could already feel. She just made a fool of herself and probably ruined the dress Sasori worked so hard on._

_She could hear someone laughing behind her, making her clench her fists._

_But someone called her name and she looked up, blushing brightly._

"_Oh shit."_


	10. Fallen Hope

**A/N: I hate Karin. I really do. Everyone who hates Karin say 'I'!**

* * *

She fell. She _fucking_ fell. No, it wasn't a little slip or something like that, she fell in front of potential buyers and photographers who were probably making up tomorrow's headlines. She hit something and she didn't care what it was. She already made a fool of herself.

Shit, she looked like a joke. Someone was going to pay for this.

She didn't want to look up, embarrassed at the stares she could already feel. She just made a fool of herself and probably ruined the dress Sasori worked so hard on. She let him down when she promised she would do her best for him.

She could hear someone laughing behind her, making her clench her fists. Burn in fucking hell asshole.

But someone called her name and she looked up, blushing brightly.

"Oh shit."

She had landed on Sasuke. Sasuke had caught her expertly, swinging to the side so he caught her bridal style. Funny, she thought she crashed into the ground. But she found this predicament a little easier to deal with.

Mikoto gasped, shaking her fist as if it were a flawless victory. She grabbed Fugaku's arm, pointing happily at them.

"Do you see this, darling? What do you think?" Fugaku looked bored as always, his eyes only widened when she had fallen. But his son caught her, so why be so surprised? Quick reflexes were what he expected his children to have.

"It met my expectations, dear." Her mouth formed a pout. He looked over and smirked faintly.

"Please be careful, dear. You might get a wrinkle." Her eyes widened. She plucked a rose from Sakura's thrown bouquet and whacked him with it, throwing it at him when she was done. She growled when she heard his low chuckle, then turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. She sighed prettily.

"How romantic…"

Mebuki's mouth gaped, letting go of the butter knife at her husband's wrist. "What in the hell just happened?"

Kizashi was laughing quietly, putting his thumb up. "Nice save, Uchiha!"

"Dear!" She grabbed his hand harshly. "Quit making this situation worse! You might embarrass them!"

They started their little usual banter, Mikoto staring dreamily at their daughter and son while Fugaku didn't find anything fascinating except for his wife's odd behavior.

Itachi, however, wasn't one to be forgotten. As had been said before, he knew everything. Just like how he knew that Karin was the one who forced Sakura to fall. While she thought everyone's eyes were on Sakura, he had seen her purposefully placing the already swept flower petals back onto the runway. He didn't need to act, knowing that his foolish little brother would valiantly save the day and his beloved cherry blossom. It was good that he didn't, now he had a reason to fire Karin.

* * *

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were peeking from the backstage when they saw Sakura tumble off the runway. They gasped, only sighing once in relief when they saw her land into Sasuke's arms.

"That was too fucking close," breathed Ino. Tenten wasn't paying any more attention to Sakura now that she was safe. To her ears, she heard a really bitchy laugh at the end of the runway. She searched the end of the runway and saw Karin trying to catch her breath, a large basket of flower petals by her legs.

Wait. Sakura had tripped on flower petals…

That fucking bitch. She touched Ino and Hinata's shoulders, pointing at Karin who was still laughing. They nodded to her, skirting away from the others secretly.

* * *

Sasuke didn't think when he moved to catch her. She was in his arms the minute he ran. Thank God he did, she would've looked like a joke otherwise. It was already embarrassing enough that she fell when the cameras were going off.

He saw Gaara out of the corner of his eye, seeing the shock spread across his features. He too had gotten up to dive and grab Sakura, stopping when he saw Sasuke already with his arms out to catch her.

Sakura looked up and saw Gaara, smiling to indicate that she was okay. She even gave him a little wink to try to help him lighten up the concerned look he had on his face.

Gaara froze in place, seeing Sakura so comfortable in Sasuke's arms. But he had to catch her or else she would get hurt. He'd prefer it if she was all right instead of sprawled on the floor embarrassed. He probably looked like an idiot just standing where he was. He retreated back to his seat, ignoring the slight pang in his heart.

Konan met Sasori's eyes, both angrily communicating through their glares. He was angry that his beloved cherry blossom had fallen. Normally she had the grace of an angel. Not to mention he and dearest Uncle Kizashi had their done best to make her happy and comfortable. She wouldn't trip for nothing. Someone was holding him back from charging out there. Smart idea.

The entire room was quiet until Konan clapped slowly, getting up from her chair and approaching Sasuke and Sakura with a grace she was born with. Sasori broke free from whoever was holding him back and quickly made his way to them.

"'The Fallen Bride,'" Konan began out loud. "Symbolizes Eikyū no Utsukushī's struggle for dominance in the business of fashion. Konoha is vast in all areas of industry, carving out your niche in this country can be fruitless if you don't have the talent."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at her, Sasori nodding his head in agreement. But the same thought went through their minds. _'You are so full of shit.'_

"'The Saving Groom' symbolizes Origami," Sasori continued. "Origami has helped Eikyū no Utsukushī establish its place in this business that is known for being cutthroat. We will always be thankful for Origami in recognizing our talent and for making this debut possible in Konoha."

Sakura watched Sasori exaggerate his gratitude for Origami, shaking her head knowing that he didn't give two shits about how hard it was to spread his line to Konoha. He enjoyed the competition and found it funny when other designers tried to upstage him. But unlike them, he was a genius.

But she turned her attention back to Sasuke, he brought her back to her feet and set her down.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for catching me." Sasuke smirked in success.

"Any time. What happened anyway?" His eyes flicked to her dress, the toes of the heels peeking out from underneath. "You tripped because of those on?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "No way! I didn't even know I had them on until I fell. I slipped in the glass, I guess."

He patted her back. "But you're okay now. And we have to listen to whatever bullshit they're coming up with."

She giggled, kissing him gratefully on the cheek. "Did you catch me just to prove that you wanted to get back together?" she asked teasingly.

He smirked playfully, leaning and whispering lowly into her ear. "Is it working?"

* * *

Karin kept laughing from under the runway, not hearing what Sasori and Konan was saying at the front. She heard someone coming at her, quickly composing herself to look as shocked as the other guests. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around. Her first thought was to say how shocking it was that a model had fallen, but saw Tenten, Ino and Hinata behind her. She glared.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Ino smirked.

"Us three have been working in the back where the models are and not sweeping the runway like a janitor. You?" she asked sweetly with a plastic smile on her face. Karin scoffed.

"Go fuck yourselves." She turned away, but Tenten grabbed her shoulder. She tensed, remembering what had happened last time she and Tenten met. She swore the young gym owner punched a hole through her stomach.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tenten. Karin sighed, shrugging off the tension.

"What do you want?" Hinata looked up at the runway, seeing the petals on the runway scattered around.

"T-the runway hasn't been cleaned properly…" Ino and Tenten looked up and saw the flower petals, narrowing their eyes and glaring back at Karin.

"Really, bitch? You had one job to do and you still fucked it up?" Karin began to pout, feigning concern and hurt.

"Just leave me alone. It was just an accident." Tenten was nodding at each word, but not believing her.

"Well. I guess we made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes and accidents are made. So this is an accident too!" She grabbed Karin and twisted her around, ramming her fist into Karin's stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

"Ino! Help me out!" The blonde quickly grabbed onto the basket of flower petals, helping Tenten hoist Karin into the basket. Together they lifted the basket with Hinata.

"Holy shit, she's heavy!" grunted Ino. Tenten shifted so she could carry it easier.

"Get to the outside before someone sees!" They trotted together with Karin stuffed into the basket with the flowers covering her body. Everyone was still listening to Konan and Sasori ramble on and on about their debut.

At the glass doors to the backyard were Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, staring dumbstruck at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Open the door!" Ino hissed. They turned their gaze to them, then at the basket they were carrying.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto, pointing at the basket. Ino drummed her feet.

"It's fucking trash! Open the goddamn door!" Naruto fled to the glass door and pushed it open.

"Yeesh, don't bite my head off! Oh, ignore me while you're at it!" he shouted when they brushed past him and down the marble steps. Neji and Shikamaru stared at one another.

"They aren't planning anything good," said Shikamaru. Neji nodded.

"Agreed." They followed them out. Naruto blinked, noticing that he was alone. He peered out the glass and saw that his friends abandoned him.

"Hey! What the fuck, guys? Wait up!" He ran after them.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" asked Hinata. Tenten shrugged.

"I didn't get to that step!" Ino looked around, seeing the pretty fountain spouting its water into the shallow pool at the bottom. She began teetering them over to it. Tenten followed her eyes and let go with one hand to slap her lightly on the shoulder.

"If we drown her, we get in trouble, pig." Ino scoffed.

"Then we'll dump her in the bushes!" Hinata looked around and spotted a plethora of raspberry bushes.

"Over there!" She dragged the basket over to the bushes, all three of them ready to toss her in.

"One! Two! Three!" They turned it over and dumped her into the fresh dirt, then ran off with the basket. Ino stayed behind to flip her off, then hurried away.

"What are you doing?" called out Neji, stopping them at the fountain. Tenten proudly fisted her hands to her hips.

"We threw Karin away!" she said with pride. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"I know she's a bitch, but why?" They all spoke at once, the decibel of noise reaching impossible levels. They both winced at the noise.

"That bitch tripped Sakura on the runway!"

"Did you not see Sakura fall, you lazy dumbass?"

"S-she tried to make Sakura look bad!" He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Jesus Christ, forget I asked. So troublesome…" Ino pressed her lips together tightly.

"I might murder you…" Naruto ran down to meet them. He panted, his eyes looking over to where they dumped her. He panicked, already feeling as though he was a part of this plan since he opened the door for them.

"Shouldn't we go back inside? Just ditch her so no one notices why we're out here!"

* * *

Sakura looked down the dress to check for any stains, thankful that she didn't find any. It was a little wrinkled from the fall, but a little ironing could fix that. If her dress did get ruined she would have killed the prick bastard who did it.

She had to take off the headpiece since it dangled idiotically now, placing the shiny piece on the table next to Itachi. The bored older brother shook his head as he watched Sasori's charade.

"You can feel how full of shit this speech is," he whispered conversationally. Sakura scoffed, nodding in agreement. She spotted her friends and Sasuke's walk in from the garden area, eyes widening. _'When were they back there?' _she wondered.

"Allow me to introduce you to our models used for this!" With a flourish, he and Konan stepped behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uchiha Corps' heir, Uchiha Sasuke. He is wearing one of Origami's most expensive and high in demand suits," announced Konan, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. People applauded, buying the fake story Konan and Sasori constructed.

"Nice save, Konan," he praised under his breath. She smirked.

"Thank you, sir. Akatsuki accepts your praise and hope that the paycheck arrives in my mail slot soon," said Konan, slightly teasing. He nodded.

"And Eikyū no Utsukushī 's most prized possession, Haruno Sakura, wearing the masterpiece design," said Sasori. Sakura frowned a bit.

"'Prized possession'?" she asked quietly. Sasori smiled pleasantly.

"Of course, my most cherished pearl." He looked over at Itachi, smirking.

"I told you his matches more." Itachi raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He jerked his head at Sasuke.

"The suit, of course. What else did you think I meant?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. He shook his head in disappointment. But he had to tell him what he saw. He shoved the annoyance away and got up from the table.

Sakura had taken more pictures together with Sasuke for the cameras, then walked off to find her friends with Sasuke's. They grinned at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Hinata. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! And Sasori covered for me pretty well. I'm kind of thankful I went last or else we wouldn't have been able to think of much if there was a line of models behind me." Naruto grinned like a fox.

"At least that's done with! Anyway, you look really awesome in that dress! Eh…" He scratched his head in confusion. "What dress do they call that?"

They groaned. Naruto was as dense as ever.

"It's called a wedding dress, you idiot," muttered Shikamaru. Naruto shook his fist at him.

"I know that, you lazy asshole! I kept hearing shit like a fitted corset and a basque waist." Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's called a sweetheart ball gown, duh. That's as basic as I can put it." Tenten grinned evilly.

"Yeah, Naruto. You should know this stuff too!"

"No I don't!" shouted Naruto. "I'm a guy!"

Sakura twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers. "Gosh, Naruto. I think you should know this stuff. Don't you want to know what kind of dress would look best on Hinata?" she teased, bumping her hip to Hinata.

Both the blue haired girl and Uzumaki heir blushed brightly.

"Sakura!" Hinata squeaked. They all laughed, except Neji who narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I don't think Naruto is a suitable mate for my cousin despite our friendship over the years." Naruto gasped deeply, almost choking on the air.

"Neji, you son of a bitch! I _am_ the best 'suitable mate' for Hinata! Let me tell you why!" He began a giant list, Neji obviously amused since he just got Naruto to say that he wanted to marry his blushing cousin.

* * *

Sakura managed to slip away and found Gaara, the redhead waving at her to come talk to him. She flashed a smile and went to his table, sitting in an empty seat. He looked over her dress, smiling slightly at the fit and the drape.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." She blushed like a little school girl.

"Thanks, Gaara!" She giggled playfully and stared at him in the eye. "Are you so sure and not trying to flatter me? A few minutes ago I almost made an idiot of myself by falling!"

He laughed a little and gestured to her hair. "You made your hair a tad sexier that way."

She groaned. Hair problems were created by assholes. "Damn. Is it tousled?"

He nodded, pulling out a small comb. She stared blankly. Why would he have a comb on him? At her questioning gaze, he shrugged.

"Kankuro said this was the only souvenir he could get here." Sakura laughed, taking the skinny little comb and ran it through her hair that had looked windswept.

Gaara looked at the dress again, almost cursing Sasori for teasing him with what he couldn't have. Sakura as a bride.

But she looked absolutely beautiful in the masterpiece as if the designer had made it especially for her. Sasuke catching her was as if he caught a bride, something Sakura could pull off with the dress she had on. He also noticed the earrings she had on, seeing a picture she had shown him of her grandmother wearing them. When she had passed away, Sakura was devastated. The earrings she once claimed to love were put away by her father because every time she saw it a little after her grandmother passed away, she cried.

She was wearing them now, looking completely happy. He was happy for her too. She finished combing up her hair and threw the comb into the nearest trash bin.

"Thanks!" she said. Gaara smirked. Kankuro would not be happy if he found out that Sakura threw away the souvenir he spent so hard finding. Please note the sarcasm.

"Sakura, you just threw away Kankuro's souvenir. Now we have to hear him bitch about the work he had to do and cry about the comb." Sakura waved her hand.

"Please. He probably got them from the fifty kabillion boxes in the back." He shrugged, deciding to change the subject.

"So about the dress. Are you supposed to give it back?" Sakura quickly shook her head, fisting the skirt and bouncing on her seat. He scoffed gently.

"Someone's obviously happy." Sakura kept dancing around, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"I am! I get to keep this! Sasori said this is my wedding dress." He froze. Sasori had made this for her for her wedding? He plastered a smile on his face to mask the shock.

"Isn't the groom not allowed to see the bride in her gown? Isn't that some sort of bad omen?" His father had told him a story that his mother almost freaked out on the day of their wedding because she thought his father had seen her wearing the dress. What kind of bad omen was that anyway? It was seeing her in clothes. That wasn't very traumatizing. Seeing someone naked was way more traumatizing than putting on a white dress a woman would only wear once.

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Psh. It's just a dress. How bad could it be? Can you imagine an argument? 'Honey, we're having an argument and fighting not because of a crisis, but because you saw me in my wedding dress! How could you? You can take this ring, asshole!'" She pretended to take an invisible wedding ring off her ring finger, doing a lame, exaggerated throw at him.

He dodged easily, smirking. "I wouldn't know how bad it would be. Neither of us is married yet." Marriage was a long way too because they were too young and barely getting a grasp on their careers.

She grinned. "Well then, I'll just ask my mom! Or Sasuke's mom, Uchiha Mikoto. She's right there."

She pointed at Mrs. Uchiha, who was watching them intensely while her husband sat quietly sipping from his long flute of champagne. Gaara looked over, seeing that the Uchiha matriarch was not only beautiful, but pretty scary looking. That was probably because she was glaring at him. He hummed in thought.

"She looks intense." Sakura scoffed.

"Mikoto? Please." She glanced over at her, who quickly wore a bright smile and waved at her, gesturing for her to come to their table. "She's an absolute lady."

"Who looks very bitter," Gaara added matter-of-factly. Sakura giggled.

"I wonder why she would." He stared at Sakura like she was crazy. There was no way she could _not_ see this! The woman looked like she wanted to drill holes into him by glaring. And he knew why.

"Sakura. We used to date, right?" Sakura nodded like a child in school.

"Right." He sighed. He could look into her eyes and see that she still didn't get it.

"And you were also dating the Uchiha, right?" She still kept on nodding.

"Yes. Gaara, you act like I don't know this!" He wanted to hit himself on the head. _'Oh you know it, you just can't see in between the damn lines!' _he thought angrily. Weren't women supposed to be good at this kind of stuff? He knew she was, but damn that was a pretty big blinder she had on.

"Sakura. The Uchiha's mother is who?" She grinned, ready to answer, then her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to say. _'Oh goddammit…'_ she thought. No wonder why Mikoto hated him!

"Ooh." He nodded.

"Yes. Go talk to her or else she will be capable of glaring through my skull." She giggled.

"Maybe she'll like you if you get to know her more." He scoffed.

"No mother of the boyfriend is going to like the girlfriend's ex." She thought about it for a minute, then nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go talk to her then." She patted his hand and scooted her chair back, hurrying to the Uchiha table on her heels. Mikoto's glare finally was averted to Sakura, suddenly transforming into a full smile of joy.

Gaara shook his head. _'You'd think that woman was bipolar.'_

* * *

Sakura took a seat where Itachi had been, the older Uchiha brother having to leave to talk to Konan and Sasori. Luckily, her parents and Sasuke's parents were the only ones at the table.

"Sakura! You looked absolutely beautiful!" commented Mikoto. Sakura half laughed.

"But I fell, Mikoto." The Uchiha matriarch waved her words away with an elegant hand.

"You fell gracefully, dear. That is the difference. Isn't that right, my darling?" she asked, looking at Fugaku. He grunted.

"Yes, my love." Satisfied with his response, she turned back to Sakura.

"And of course my sweet Sasuke was there to catch you! How romantic…" she cooed. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure is romantic when stuff like that happens." Mikoto turned her head to Mebuki, who was finally done yelling at Kizashi.

"I do wish that one day our husbands would do that for us, don't you, Mebuki?" Sakura's mother laughed.

"I wish! My husband here can't be trusted to do things like that. He might pull something a smart ass would like shoving the person instead of catching them." Kizashi grinned.

"But you can trust me to be funny, honey!" Mebuki sighed, taking a lily from the bouquet and hitting him with it.

"Being funny has to have more than the joker laughing!"

Mikoto looked lovingly at her husband, who didn't lose his ice cold stare. "Do not bring such situations up. It won't happen."

"Ugh!" cried Mikoto, pouting. "I wonder what possessed me to marry you!"

"Love," he replied simply, finally smirking. Sakura stifled her laugh as Mikoto shoved playfully at his arm. Her smile was like the sun.

"So, Sakura. Have you and my son been civil towards one another?" Were they? Yeah.

"We've been civil enough," she replied. Mikoto smiled victoriously. Hell to the yes.

"Ah, what a comfort. Just a few weeks ago he visited us saying how much he missed you." Sakura froze, as did Mebuki and Kizashi. Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"Dear." She looked right into his eyes, almost challenging him to stop her.

"Well, she should know, darling! We were talking about her." He rolled his eyes and went back to mixing the bubbles in his champagne in one hand, but kept a careful ear and eye out to Sakura.

"Sasuke asked about me?" asked Sakura quietly. Mikoto giggled delicately.

"He came to see me for advice, poor boy looked absolutely devastated when he told us his story. He wanted to know if there was a possibility of you two being happy together because of his mistake," she said conversationally. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know exactly how much Sasuke was hurting. It could have made his day when she finally forgave him.

"What did you tell him?" Mikoto's smile was grim.

"I told him that his father and I also had problems when Fugaku-OOF!" she squeaked, rubbing her side where Fugaku had elbowed her. She glared at him.

"And what was that for? Do you want to be put into the doghouse?" she threatened lowly. He simply looked her in the eye.

"We don't have a doghouse, dear. Let's not tell her of our incident. If you do want to tell her, say it in the privacy of our home. Not in a showroom full of camera people and false acquaintances," he added quietly. Her mouth formed a small 'o'. How could she forget? She didn't want her private business plastered all over the papers. She might enter an angry dance at home and destroy the furniture.

Sakura stared at them exchanging their secretive words, wondering what she meant about the problems she and Fugaku had. But she knew better than to ask about it. She straightened when Mikoto looked back at her.

"We had some complications," she said instead. "He and I worked out our differences before we married and here we are!"

Sakura relaxed a little. Since Mikoto and Fugaku moved on and were still happy, well, happy on her terms and his terms, then she and Sasuke could. They got the moving on part right. But getting back together? Now that she thought about it, it sounded nice.

"You two seem very happy, Mikoto." Mikoto could barely contain her laugh.

"Happy? Me? Absolutely! I love my husband very much." She suddenly giggled, slanting a look at him. "Most of the time. As for Fugaku, well. Please be honest, Sakura, Mebuki. Does he look happy?"

Fugaku didn't even flinch when all four pairs of eyes looked at him, closing his own eyes calmly and unconsciously grazing his fingers on his wife's hand. Sakura and Mebuki quickly spotted the gesture.

"Aha! Yes he is!" He rolled his eyes. Kizashi frowned.

"He is? He looks pissed off!" Fugaku sighed, hoping that Kizashi was right. They laughed for a bit until Mikoto noticed the dress Sakura still had on.

"Oh God! That's right! Your cousin made a stunning wedding dress. It looks darling on you," she complimented. Kizashi laughed openly.

"He didn't make _just_ a wedding dress! _Her_ wedding dress!" Mikoto's eyes widened, gasping and looking around for Sasuke. She spotted him talking with his friends, Sakura's friends quickly heading to sit with her ex.

"Sakura! The groom seeing his bride in her wedding dress is a bad omen!" Sakura's eyes bugged out, but she started to laugh, finding the whole myth rather entertaining than ominous. Again, Mikoto's husband rolled his eyes.

"That is a myth, Mikoto. Nothing will happen if the bride is seen in her wedding dress." Mikoto scoffed.

"That's what you think! You drive me completely nuts, I think you did see me in my dress!"

* * *

Itachi, Sasori and Konan were all looking around for Karin, Itachi had already told them about Karin's involvement in Sakura's fall.

"Where is she?" asked Sasori darkly, checking around the runway for her. So she was the one who tried to ruin Sakura and his masterpiece? The masterpiece he could live without, but Sakura would firmly believe that she had ruined the dress and would blame herself for Sasori's disappointment. Seeing Sakura distant and ashamed made his blood boil.

Konan shook her head. "I haven't seen that girl nor do I know what she looks like because you just told me her name."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine. She has red hair that's perfectly straight on one side and completely jacked up on the other. She's also wearing volunteer clothes if that helps."

Konan stared at him for a few seconds, finding his description a little familiar. But she and Sasori split up to find her. Itachi saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata, knowing fully well that they probably had something to do with Karin's little disappearance. He strode over to them, nodding at Gaara.

"We're looking for Karin. Have you seen her?" Ino was chewing absently on an appetizer tempura.

"Well, we threw the trash outside in the garden area if that helps," she said, hinting where Karin could have been. Tenten and Hinata were nodding along while Gaara looked a bit confused. Itachi smirked.

"Well said. Please excuse me. Sasori. Konan," he called for them, heading to the outside. Ino quickly set her tempura down, watching them walk briskly outside to the garden.

"Holy shit…" Tenten slowly started to stand.

"I think that bitch is about to get fired!" she cried happily.

"Let's go see!" said Ino breathlessly. They got up and ran for the door.

Hinata sprang to her feet, running after them. "Wait for me!"

Gaara stared in confusion. "What the hell just happened there? Fuck it…" He left his table to go after them.

* * *

Karin woke up groggy, her hand pushing into the soft soil as she sat up. "What the hell is going on? Argh!"

She clutched her stomach in pain. "Fuck that hurts!"

She remembered what had happened before. Tenten, Ino and Hinata had thrown her in the bushes, those damn bitches. Once again, Tenten had attacked her. Screw this, she was going to file a police report first thing in the morning to jail that worthless bitch. So they thought she tripped Sakura? So what if she did? They couldn't prove it. The flower petals did, it was an honest mistake if she could play it right.

Dirt was smeared on her volunteer clothes and hands. Crap. Well, Origami was going to do their Fall line next. Since she was still volunteering she could probably get a dress that would be run and wear that. She could grab a dress from Eikyū no Utsukushī that Sakura had run and show that she could rock the dress better than her, but she wasn't going to lower her standards. Eikyū no Utsukushī was a joke compared to Origami.

She got up, brushing off the dirt and swearing silently when the dirt smeared worse. _'Fuck me…'_

She walked out of the bush and was about to walk in until she saw three figures approaching her. From the garden lights, she saw that Itachi, Konan and Sasori were coming at her. Shit, there was no way she looked presentable!

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Gaara ran to the marble fountain, seeing Karin being approached by the older ones.

"What's going on?" asked Gaara. They whacked at him to keep him quiet.

Konan's white heels made deep clicks in the cobblestone walkway, grinding on the stone when she stopped. Her mouth held a sneer when she looked up and down at Karin.

"Are you Karin?" she asked. Karin's eyes widened. She and Konan saw each other, talking briefly once during her Summer fashion show.

"Yes. We have met before." Konan's eyes narrowed, looking up at Karin's hair. The memory suddenly clicked. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Ah. I remember you now. You were Sasuke's assistant." She smiled in a false sweet way. "We received the memo of your termination of employment from Uchiha Corps a few weeks ago."

Karin's heart stopped. "It's a little misunderstanding. You see-"

Itachi held a hand up, silencing her successfully. "We aren't here to talk about your involvement in Uchiha Corps."

Sasori cut in, glaring fiercely. "You damn bitch. You tripped my cousin on the runway."

'_Shit shit shit!'_ she thought wildly. There was no way they could have seen!

She laughed nervously. "What? I don't think so. It was just an accident! I didn't do it on purpose. It was just too little time to clear the runway."

"Then why were we told that you placed the flower petals back onto the runway?" asked Konan once Karin spoke. Karin gritted her teeth. Those damn whores told on her, she knew it!

"Whoever told you is a liar!" she shouted. Itachi let out a small scoff.

"_I_ am a liar? It seems you really don't want to be employed back into Uchiha Corps." Karin froze. Itachi had seen her? How was that possible? She was really careful!

"Sakura is my beloved cousin. It was already bad enough that you tried to create a scandal by saying that she and I were having an affair. And now you tried to ruin her reputation as well as my own?" hissed Sasori. If Itachi and Konan weren't blocking him, he would have started drowning her in the marble fountain. He could deal with the murder charges later.

Konan stared at him blankly. "Sasori, place your personal feelings aside. Professionally, Karin had done enough." She looked back at the redhead, glaring at her.

"Karin, not only were you terminated from Uchiha Corps, but you did not do your duties as a volunteer. Clearing the runway is an important job so we don't look like embarrassments. It could have given you more opportunities and openings to other jobs in the fashion industry. If you had potential, you could have been a model, but instead, you failed at the one job you were given."

Sasori and Itachi watched in interest as Karin's hopes and dreams were being crushed by her fashion idol. Did they feel bad about feeling nothing but content? Maybe, but this is Itachi and Sasori we're talking about so…

No.

"We can't allow you into any of Origami's or Eikyū no Utsukushī's future shows. You are blacklisted." Konan finished without a blink, a good indicator that she had done this kind of thing many times before.

Karin's legs felt like jelly, but she somehow managed to stay on her feet. Blacklisted. She was blacklisted before even getting a chance to strut the runway. Sakura had gotten a chance to model for a line even though she didn't want it. Why was that bitch able to have everything without asking for it? She was just like Mikoto in a sense. Not only was she able to get whatever without directly asking, but she also had an Uchiha fall in love with her.

"To add to it," said Itachi. He had some problems with her because she constantly sent application after application for the company to consider hiring her again. It was beginning to be an eye sore.

"I am also banning you from ever trying to apply for another job at Uchiha Corps. You tried to sabotage Sasori's Eikyū no Utsukushī, which is currently being mentored and endorsed by Origami, a fashion line directed by Akatsuki. Akatsuki is a branch of Uchiha Corps. In our eyes you have also tried sabotaging Uchiha Corps. Clearly you do not wish to be affiliated with us. In your best interests, I'm going to have to ban you from any company and business that has any sort of connection to Uchiha Corps. As I've said, this is for your own good."

Itachi had smiled throughout his little speech, the light dimming from Karin's eyes. Where the fuck was she supposed to get a job now? Almost every business in Konoha was connected to Uchiha Corps. This also meant that Uzumaki Industries was untouchable to her. He could have said that she was banned from Konoha while he was at it. At this rate, she couldn't even go to Suna safely. Suna was involved with Uchiha Corps because of Sabaku Corps.

She had nowhere to go.

And this was all Sakura's fault.

She walked away slowly, not exactly sure where she was headed. She needed to get inside where it was warmer than the cold reception she received here. Why was it that Sakura got all the attention? Why was she allowed to have everything that Karin wanted? She didn't even like modeling that much.

Her eyes went to Sakura, who was still sitting and chatting with Sasuke's parents as if they were close. She had dreamed that one day she could have called them her in-laws. She glared at her hatefully. Sasori was right behind her.

"You will never get near Sakura again," he swore. "If you manage to hurt her ever again I promise you that I won't take it easy on you."

She shivered, but felt dull inside. One threat didn't do as much damage when her idol and former boss already tore her away from everything she loved.

Itachi called for his driver. "I need a car here as quick as possible to take a volunteer home."

He looked back at Karin, who was cold and unresponsive. Sasori was glaring at him questioningly, wondering why Itachi was being nice. "She's already embarrassed herself enough. If she goes crazy then I prefer her to do so away from here. We have another show to worry about."

Konan was already walking back inside. "I'm aware of that. We shouldn't waste any more time here."

They retreated back, leaving Karin in the cold. She walked slowly back inside, being stopped by a man wearing a black suit and covering his mouth to his nose with a scarf. She knew him well.

"Kakashi." The personal driver and a consultant at Uchiha Corps. His eyes were smiling.

"Good evening, Miss Karin. Itachi has arranged for me to take you home." He had driven her to places before with Sasuke. Usually it was her house with Sasuke along, she wasn't used to seeing Kakashi without him. She looked back inside the lit showroom, seeing Sasuke talking to his friends. Did he not know she was here? Kakashi didn't have to look to know who she was staring at.

"Enough." She blinked.

"I don't think he knows I'm here." She wanted to say goodbye, but more to plead to allow her to stay. She may have to leave Konoha if she couldn't find a job anymore. Kakashi sighed.

"I don't think he cares. You caused him a lot of pain recently. Maybe he would care a little if you said sorry." Sorry? For what? She didn't do anything wrong. So Sakura tripped, so what? In the end nobody was hurt. People were so oversensitive.

"Why should I be sorry?" His eyes narrowed.

"Forget I asked. Let me take you home." He looked at her clothes, at the dirt smeared all over. "It's clear that you don't belong."

* * *

"Success!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata high fived each other, patting Gaara on the back. Gaara looked pissed. So Karin was the one who tried to make Sakura look like a joke. That dumb bitch. He smirked to himself. Itachi and Konan had done well in destroying Karin's future in Konoha. That also meant it wouldn't be a good idea for her to come to Suna. Now that Sabaku Corps was working with Uchiha Corps, she wouldn't be able to get a job there either.

It was good news for him and his people.

* * *

Sasori went to Sakura, checking to see if she and the dress were okay.

"My cherished pearl, stand for me." Sakura looked up from talking to Mikoto and stood, smiling nervously.

"I think the dress is still okay." He smiled, forgetting how pissed off he was at Karin.

"I'm not too worried about the dress. But I should make sure." He looked around, glaring at a small dent he found in the crinoline of the skirt.

"Fuck. I knew it." Sakura peered down to wear he was looking, seeing the fabric cave into the dent. She felt saddened. The dress wasn't okay. Sasori caught her guilty look.

"It's just the crinoline. It'll be fine. It was probably in low quality. I'll get it fixed and back to you. For now, go to the back and find Kankuro. Ask him for the crimson number. You can wear that instead." Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Sorry for falling." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It really wasn't your fault. Ask your friends what happened." She stared up in confusion.

"What?"

Sasori had ushered her to the back, leaving her with Kankuro. He whistled.

"You took one hell of a tumble." She laughed a bit.

"Yeah I did. Could I get the crimson number?" He nodded quickly.

"Sure thing. I'll bring it to your dressing room."

* * *

She went into her dressing room, sitting on her chair and staring at herself in the mirror. At least she saw the dress for the first time. It was really beautiful. She was lucky that wine didn't fall on it or else Sasori would have to make a new dress altogether.

She saw her friends walk in, sighing. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Ino was up to her first, grinning. "Hey! Let's get you out of that. Sasori told us to come help you take it off."

Wait, Sasori said they knew what happened. Was this about her falling? As Ino and Tenten started undoing the ties of the corset, Sakura swallowed.

"What happened when I fell?" she asked, the dress falling to her feet. Ino grinned, giving her the silk robe.

"The whore bitch tripped you with the flower petals on the runway." Whore bitch meant Karin. Sakura clenched her fist, Karin's irritating laugh still echoing in her mind. So the one laughing was her? Why bother to act surprised? She tugged the robe on.

She let them explain the whole story, sitting patiently on her chair as they went through it. Kankuro came in with a dress bag, leaving it on the rack when he saw how intense the conversation was.

"I'll be at Gaara's table. I'll see you guys there?" he tried to say, but was overlapped by Ino, Tenten and Hinata's voices. He shrugged, leaving to go change.

"…And that's what happened. She can't even live here or get a job near Uchiha Corps because Itachi banned her from everything," Tenten finished. Sakura's knuckles were white, fists clenched tightly by her sides. Karin had caused her to fall and look like a total idiot. God, how far did she want to go to ruin her life? First Sasuke and now this? Dating Sasuke again would probably piss her off, but why should she care? It was her life, she could date whoever she wanted. It would be a big bonus if Sakura dated Sasuke again just to shove it in her face.

But peace had been restored because her friends saved the day. She grinned evilly.

"You guys threw her in the garden?" she asked. Ino and Tenten pointed at Hinata, who was trying to hide behind the dress bag Kankuro had brought in.

"It was all her idea!" they shouted. Hinata squeaked and hid, pointing a shaky finger at Ino.

"B-because she w-wanted to put her in the f-f-fountain!" she stuttered. Sakura let out an ear-blasting laugh, taking the dress bag from her.

"It's okay, guys. Thanks for having my back." They smiled at her.

"You're damn right we do! Now, let's take a look at the dress!"

* * *

They all walked out of the room together, Sakura wearing a crimson dress that flowed to her knees. It had one strap on the right, the top twisted and tied into the shape of a pretty bow. It was a sexy dress, but the one she loved was back into the dress bag and taken away by Sasori's people to be fixed.

"I can't believe the dress got a little messed up…" she moaned, rubbing her face with her hands. It was a small dent, that much she was thankful for, but now she couldn't take it home yet! She was partially crying when they reached their table with Gaara and Kankuro.

"What happened to the dress?" asked Gaara as they sat down. Sakura sniffed.

"It got dented." He narrowed his eyes. He didn't see a dent in the dress. Ino caught his look, sighing.

"You're not an artist like Sasori. His eyes are very observant." He rolled his eyes. Women…

* * *

Sasuke was hearing Itachi tell him about Karin, heart racing with anger.

"That bitch. She did that to Sakura?" Itachi gave him an empty smirk.

"Why are you so surprised? But be grateful I banned her from Uchiha Corps. I'm disappointed that you didn't do it sooner." He poked his forehead, an annoying gesture he did as a kid. Asshole.

Sasuke swatted his hand away. "Quit pissing me off."

His brother simply smiled. "Very well. Let's return to our table with the Harunos."

Sasuke's heart fluttered. "Will Sakura be there?"

To his chagrin, Itachi shook his head. "She can't. It's six people per table. We have her parents, ours and us. She's sitting with Gaara, her three friends and Kankuro."

Gaara. At the sound of her ex's name, Sasuke sneered. Why did the redhead always ruin his day? Itachi patted his head knowingly.

"Quit worrying so much. Let's go speak to Mother. She looks oddly happy tonight." Sasuke hit his hand again and looked over at the table where his mother was, chirping away like a little bird as she talked to Sakura's mother. She was never like this unless she was home.

Mikoto was still beaming when Itachi and Sasuke came near. "My boys! Sit down! We're having so much fun this night!"

They slowly took their seats, eyeing their father. His eyes were blank.

Mebuki was still smiling. "Sasuke, I forgot to thank you for catching Sakura."

He smiled politely. "It's no problem, Mrs. Haruno."

She scoffed lightly. "Please, call me Mebuki! We're past the formalities."

Kizashi was grinning. "Haha! You caught my daughter very well, Sasuke! And of course she looked radiant in the dress, didn't she?"

Sasuke blushed a little. "Yes, sir."

His mother sighed dreamily. "And she was wearing a wedding dress. It was so beautiful…"

Yes, she did. Mikoto took Sasuke's hand, she shared a secretive look with him that hid more than she was letting on. "Come visit me again at your soonest. We have much to talk about."

Sasuke was already nodding his head. Itachi sighed, shaking his head. "Mother, we have more research to be done tomorrow and we have another meeting in the morning."

Her face froze for a second, but she composed herself as her mouth trembled.

"I understand. _You're_ too busy to visit me. That's why I asked Sasuke and not you." He rolled his eyes. She was being a little whiny, which he could find a reason for since it had been weeks since his last visit.

"That's not what I meant." He looked at his father, who nodded to him. "I'll visit tomorrow."

Mikoto warmed up several degrees, smiling over at Mebuki. "It's so nice to have sons who love you."

* * *

Origami had started their show, but Sakura was almost pulled in as a model by Konan. Sasori had swooped in again, claiming that Konan was trying to steal her away. Luckily they all joked about her tumble and allowed her to just watch and stay still for the rest of the show.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were enjoying themselves, looking in adoration at the different outfits Konan designed and wondering how much money it would cost to have them. Sakura smiled over at Gaara, who was trying to look fascinated but couldn't see the fun in seeing people wear clothes and walk. But he liked Sakura's. Kankuro was told about the comb and how Sakura threw it away, angrily frowning at his seat and mocking the girls when they got excited over a certain outfit.

"I work my ass off just to have the one thing I stole thrown away…" he muttered, swiping a bottle of champagne into his suit.

Sasuke watched them from his table, seeing Sakura interact more with her friends than she did with Gaara. Maybe he could lighten up with him and her together…

Not. He trusted Sakura, not him.

Deidara was setting up his fireworks at the sides of the runway, ready to fire once Konan came out, walked to show off that she was the designer, and exited. He gave a thumbs up to Itachi, who waved his hand to let him go.

The fireworks went off, little blooms of sparks ranging from bright neon orange to red, switching to green and so forth. They burst dangerously close to the archway, skittering sparks along the glass runway. Sakura looked over at Ino, who was smiling with pride. Sure, they argued like hell, but there were times where they were civil towards each other.

By the end of the party, Sakura was exhausted. She managed a smile when her parents came up to her to say goodbye.

"Honey, you look so tired!" said Kizashi. She yawned.

"You have no idea, Dad." He grinned.

"Well, considering what you've been through with the falling and your creepy cousin, you should be!" He gave her a big hug. "The only place you should fall onto is a bed! Get some sleep."

She hugged him back. "Thanks Dad!"

Mebuki hugged her next. "You looked absolutely stunning in that dress, dear. It's such a shame that Sasori has to take it back to fix."

Sakura pouted. "Yeah, a damn shame." She remembered the earrings, putting them back into a pocket of the crimson dress when she changed. She reached in and pulled them out, the diamonds still shining along the glossy pearls. Kizashi took them from her.

"You'll see these again on the day of your real wedding," he promised. Sakura blushed, making him pat her head and laughing.

"Good night, honey!" said her parents, then said their goodbyes to her friends before leaving. Sakura waved at the Uchiha parents who were leaving, Mikoto waving back.

"She's so sweet, isn't she? Don't forget to visit me!" she added to Sasuke. Her sons kissed her cheeks before she left with Fugaku.

Deidara approached them, grinning happily. "Did everyone like my work?"

They nodded, even Ino. He was satisfied with the response.

"Sweet! How about I take some of you guys home?" They stared at him, wondering where the sudden bout of kindness came from. He sighed.

"Come on, guys! I'm just taking you home. I'll take Ino and Tenten. The rest of you can go in your car. Wouldn't you guys like the room?" he asked slowly. Sakura sighed.

"What do you want, Dei?"

"Nothing! I just want to take some of your load off for the drive." Tenten stood, winking at her friends.

"We'll be fine! Besides, I can kick Dei's ass if he tries anything." Ino got up too, cracking her knuckles.

"Same here! We'll meet you guys at home!"

* * *

In the car, Sakura and Hinata were in the back as Kankuro drove home with Gaara next to him.

"So when I fell, I thought I looked like a total joke! I didn't even know Sasuke caught me. I was thinking that it was already embarrassing enough, it can't get any worse, right?" said Sakura, talking to Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"It all happened very fast! I didn't even know Sasuke had gotten up until you were caught. Why did you throw the bouquet?" she asked. Sakura giggled.

"Can you imagine if I held onto it? It would've smeared all over the dress. Throwing it was the only option I had. And to be honest, it flew out of my hand before I thought about throwing it. I just got lucky."

"You're very lucky Sasuke was there." Sakura's eyes widened. She had forgotten to say goodbye to him. But she shrugged it off. She could see him for work later. Besides, they needed to talk about what they planned to do if they did get back together. Would it continue on as if nothing happened or start all over again from scratch?

* * *

Once they reached home, they were greeted by the shouts of Ino and Deidara. They had gotten home ten minutes earlier than Sakura's car. Tenten wasn't a part of the shouting, lounging on the couch with her pajamas and earplugs on with a book in hand. Deidara was trying to pull some DVDs away from Ino, who hung onto them like a lifeline.

"I knew you were up to no good! Let go!" she shouted. And since he was Deidara, he didn't.

"You stole them first! I want them back!"

"Fuck you!"

Kankuro followed in behind, wondering where all the noise was from. He saw Deidara and instantly knew what he wanted. He jumped in to help Ino.

"Those are ours!"

"They were mine first!"

Sakura sighed, knowing that this conversation could go on forever. Of course with Kankuro's stubbornness mixing with the cousins, this could last for an extra two hours! She rubbed her forehead for the headache she knew she was going to get soon and went upstairs with Hinata. She could still hear them yell. Now Gaara was trying to stop them.

"Just shut the hell up and get out of our house. Take the porn too, that shit grates on my nerves."

"But Gaara!" Ino and Kankuro shouted.

Sakura changed and lay like a starfish on her bed. Once they had gotten home, her feet were aching from the walks she had to do. But it was still fun, granted she would never do this again. The life of a medic was ideal for her. Long hours, a pretty sweet pay, and grateful smiles even though there were days of misery and haunted faces. It was the life she came to love and fear.

She sat for two hours going over her scrapbook again, no longer sad when she looked over the pictures with Sasuke in them. She felt…hopeful. They were both mature enough to put rest to things. They had fun together, cried together, well…

She did the crying while he was the shoulder. All she needed to say was "I want to be together again" and they could go back to being happy.

But what about Sasuke's other ex-girlfriends? Sure none of them were as crazy as Karin was. They were just close. They were just as fake, just as plastic, just as spoiled as her. Who would come after her next if they started dating again?

Someone was opening her door. She quickly shut the book and climbed down the side of her bed to shove it under, rolling back on when her visitor came in. It was Gaara, dressed in sweats and a sleep shirt.

"Hey!" she shouted playfully. "Don't you knock?"

He scoffed. "No."

She laughed, making room for him to sit on the bed. "Manner, Gaara."

"Bite me." He sat comfortably on the bed, relaxing as he remembered today's events. But he remembered what he came for.

"I was surprised that Sasuke caught you so quickly."

She grinned. "I did fall near their table. Even if he didn't catch me I saw that you were going to."

He smirked. "I could've. But considering that one arm is out of commission you would break the other one."

She gasped, grabbing her pillow and attacking him with it. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

He sighed in mock disappointment. "Sakura, you have the weight of a normal person, but a little on the thin side. Gravity plus a normal person equals an injured person who already has a broken arm."

Sakura thought about it, shrugging as she recognized some truth. "So yay for Sasuke being there!"

His teeth grit together when he smiled falsely. "Basically."

She heard the bitterness in his tone, frowning a little. "He's a good person. Would you want me to fall flat on my face?"

He sighed. She was exaggerating it so he would feel bad. "No. I like him for that. It's just-"

He hated him for having feelings for her, the same ones Gaara had for her. Her face fell at his abrupt silence.

"Gaara, is everything all right?" He nodded, sitting up on the edge to get off the bed. He was up and about to leave, but he turned around.

"I can't keep secrets from you, so I'll just tell you straight out. I know Sasuke can be a good person. I just hate that he cares about you the same way I do. I just wonder why you love him when I can treat you just as well." Sakura froze, biting her bottom lip. Did he feel like he was being let on? No, he would've said so. She couldn't control his feelings. And something inside her wondered and wished that they could still have a future together.

"I care about you. I think it's love," she said, his eyes widening. "But I can't."

His eyes relaxed, nodding his head slowly. "You love me, but you love the Uchiha more."

She gulped, begging that her next answer wouldn't have him running out of the door. "Yes," she answered quietly.

He stood stock still, taking in her answer. In all honesty, he didn't expect any different answer. Sakura had moved on, though she did admit she had some feelings for him. That much was good enough news.

"I see. I just wanted to know, that's all." He was about to leave, but Sakura stopped him.

"Gaara, I-" He shook his head.

"You don't have to say more. I also came to tell you that…" He paused, orchestrating his next words enough so he doesn't sound like an obsessive freak like Sasori.

"If things don't work out with the Uchiha, you still have me." Her heart broke. Hurting Gaara was something she would do after she chopped her arm off.

"You deserve to be happy. You can move on too." He smiled sadly.

"I can't."

* * *

Good God. Nice guy Gaara. I feel terrible for leaving him hanging…

I also don't have the heart to ship him with anyone else because he looks good with Sakura. I don't like Matsuri so she won't ever exist in this story.

I know I haven't put a lot of Sasusaku in here as much as I have Gaasaku, but the next chapters will change that. First, I will go deeper into detail with what happened between Mikoto and Fugaku when they had their problems and what he did to get her back. No one offers better advice than a parent. Please review!

Next chapter preview:

"_Sasuke, it's time to get on the offense! I can't have both my boys being celibate!"_

"_Mother, you're starting to freak me out-"_

"_SILENCE! You have to, quit waiting around or else everything you've done fizzles apart! Darling!"_

"_Sasuke. Let me tell you what happened between me and your mother. You may find the similarities between your incident and mine."_


	11. A Father's Mistake

**A/N: I reached over 100 reviews! WHOOO~~! I'm so freaking happy, thank you guys so much for your support! Unfortunately, school is coming close and updates are going to be slower, but that will happen in like two or three weeks from now. I hate you college. Such is the life of a science major…**

* * *

Sasuke yawned, riding in the car with his brother at the wheel. His mother requested their presence in the morning when she was beyond happy. It was probably seven in the morning. Itachi smirked.

"I wonder what she plans on talking about." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What else? Sakura. Did those two talk yesterday?" Itachi shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I was too busy getting rid of Karin. You?" he asked, slanting a look his way. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hn. I'm going to nap. Wake me up when we get there." Itachi nodded.

"Fine." Sasuke closed his eyes, dozing off and entering an old memory.

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

Sasuke had just broken up with some other girlfriend, feeling a little put out and sitting alone in a coffee shop. His girlfriends were all so…boring. And annoying. And greedy. And annoying.

Dammit, he was repeating himself.

It had always been "Sasuke, does this look good on me?" or "Sasuke, do you think I'm hot?" Fishing for praise was about a fourth of a date.

He needed a change. He thought about Itachi, who suddenly dropped his playboy ways and focused more on work. Wasn't that a little boring in itself? Messing around was more his thing, even though it did get a little tedious. He sipped at his coffee, looking up slightly when a pretty blonde waitress giggly tells him that someone paid for his bill. He looked over and saw another pretty blonde sitting at her table alone, smiling flirtatiously and waving. Acting out, he grinned smugly, eliciting a little high-pitched squeal from the blonde. It sort of turned him off. Nope, no way they had a chance for a week, sleeping with her would be really annoying with that squeal.

He waved once and turned away to stare out the window, ignoring the glaring war between the waitress and the blonde. He heard the shop door open and his ears were invaded by the noises of arguing.

He turned and saw another blonde walk in. Jesus Christ there was a ton of blondes today. But behind her was a girl with pink hair, the back of her head to him as she addressed the blonde. Pink hair…PINK? He almost spat his coffee out in surprise. He had never seen girls with that color unless they dyed it. Hers looked natural.

She looked feisty as her blonde friend, arguing and taking their seats at the table behind him. The pink one was loud, but not as loud as her friend. He was thankful that she was the one sitting directly behind him.

He heard them chirp out their orders, then went back to their arguing. He tried taking a subtle peek behind him, but could only see the blonde. The pink haired girl's back was to him. But she spoke, her voice melodic.

"You know what, Ino? I think we need a second opinion!" the girl declared. She stood up suddenly, her chair scooting and hitting his. She turned around, gasping. He looked up, seeing a pretty face and bright green eyes that radiated life.

"Sorry about that!" she giggled apologetically. He nodded his head dumbly, shocked by her sweet smile and apologetic eyes. Most girls he knew would look over, shrug and go about their business by flirting with him. Her eyes blinked.

"Hey! I found our second opinion!" she announced to her blonde friend Ino. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and he'll agree with me!" The pink haired girl quickly took the seat across from him, propping her arm up and beaming.

"Excuse me, do you have time to talk?" Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't pass up conversation with a pretty girl. At least she seemed like better company than the lone blonde who paid for his drink.

"You're already sitting down." She giggled.

"Alright! So, there's a new medicine out there known for clearing cough, cold and flu. Recent reports have shown that it's extremely effective and is used all over Konoha, but there are two companies that claim ownership of creating it first. It's between Uchiha Corps, a well-known company, and Root, a small company headed by Shimura Danzo. Which company is the real owner? Some people think Root is because there is a belief that Uchiha Corps made their fortune by stealing secrets." His brow twitched irritably.

For one, he was pretty amazed by this girl's interest in medicine. No regular girl would read any of that for fun. But the thing that really irritated him was the situation she brought up. Root was a thorn in the Uchiha Corps side. Especially Danzo, who was an old man with a bad attitude. But Itachi calmly reminded him that Danzo was a bitter old man to begin with so there was no surprise that he accused Uchiha Corps of theft. Sasuke had to help supervise the damn medicine so he knew that they owned the drug.

"Uchiha Corps is. They developed the drug five years ago. Root started development three years ago." He was replied with a loud cheer, the girl dancing out of her chair and back to her friend.

"I told you, pig!" Ino, who was reading some celebrity blogger's magazine, threw the magazine down on the floor.

"Fuck you, _Astro_! Your magazines are full of shit anyway!" She started raging on about how much the magazine sucked, asking herself why she even bothered to spend money on it. God forbid the five dollars danced out of her pocket to pay for it. The girl giggled, looking back at him.

"How did you know about Uchiha Corps?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm the heir, Uchiha Sasuke." Ino quickly stopped yelling when she heard the name, the girl's eyes widening. Ino looked and saw that it was him. The pink haired one looked really confused.

"Umm, you're-" Ino swiped her and dragged her back to the table. He stared in confusion. Was it something he said?

"What's up?" the girl hissed.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke!" she hissed back. The girl gasped, sending a look over and ducking when she saw his stare.

"He's the playboy everyone's been talking about?" Great. That tone she had when she said it was as if she was disapproving. But she shook her head.

"We shouldn't judge people based on rumors," she replied wisely. The blonde scoffed.

"Rumors? They're true! He's known for being the playboy. Do you see those pictures of when he's out and about being the millionaire bachelor? The last thing we need is to be acquainted with those kinds of men. We should just go back to work and pretend we never met him or else he tries to screw us." He was irritated. No girl ever thought of him that way. And it was a real shame because he was a little attracted to this one.

The girl looked back at him. "Let's just introduce ourselves and leave then."

She and her friend composed themselves, then stood up and walked to him. She flashed a big smile that wasn't flirty.

"I'm Sakura, this is my friend Ino." So Sakura was her name? Her hair reminded him of the cherry blossoms blooming and raining outside. She took his hand and shook it, her skin smooth as the petals but a firm grip on his hand. Ino looked on with disapproval on her face.

**~~End Flashback~~**

* * *

"Sasuke, we're here." Itachi's voice woke him from his sleep, eyes flashing open. Of all dreams he could have had, he had the one when he first met Sakura. It was only seven in the morning and he was already thinking about her.

They entered their home, seeing their parents waiting for them with coffee on the table. Even though it was early in the morning, Mikoto was bubbly and energetic. Their father was dozing off in his armchair. She cheerfully greeted them, pushing them to the chairs across from her.

"So." Mikoto sat on her sofa, balancing her coffee teacup and saucer on her knee. "I had such a nice talk with Sakura last night! As usual, she's a complete angel."

Sasuke smiled, remembering when she accidentally kissed him. "I bet."

She noticed the smile and grinned. "Oh, I know that smile! Something happened! Did you kiss last night? The fountain outside was so romantic…"

Itachi rolled his eyes. He had fired Karin out there, it wasn't romantic. "Not exactly."

But he was ignored.

Sasuke thought about those few days ago, blushing slightly. Mikoto squealed with excitement, her saucer shaking off her knee and into Fugaku's waiting hand.

"You're blushing! What happened?" He replayed the kiss in his mind, noting how familiar she made it seem as if the two were still dating.

"She kissed me." His mother's squeal rang in their ears. Her eyes were glimmering with happiness.

"She kissed you? And then what happened?" His next answer was going to ruin her happy mood.

"She left. It was an accidental kiss." She blinked.

"An accident." Her dreams shattered, the smile dropping. As before, her tone was icy when she spoke again. "Did you talk about this accidental kiss with her last night?"

Crap, she sounded pissed. "No," he answered truthfully. "I didn't think she wanted to talk about it."

Mikoto blew out a breath, sucking in air to stay calm. "Honey, how would you know if you never brought it up?"

"Mother, I'm not going to push if she doesn't want it," he replied, a little annoyed.

"How do you know she doesn't want it if you don't prove that you do?" Mikoto banged her fist on the table, scaring her boys and husband. Although she respected her son's decision to lie low, he wasn't making it seem like he wanted to get back with Sakura. Her telling the girl herself about Sasuke wasn't enough. She had to hear from him face to face.

"Sasuke, it's time to get on the offense! I can't have both my boys being celibate!" Itachi spat out his coffee back into his cup. Sasuke choked on his, coughing uncontrollably. Fugaku just sat on his seat and massaged his forehead.

"Mother, you're starting to freak me out-" Sasuke said a little calmly, but she wasn't having it.

"SILENCE! You have to, quit waiting around or else everything you've done fizzles apart! Darling!" She turned to Fugaku as if expecting him to say something. He merely looked up in mild surprise. He eyed Sasuke for a minute, sighing.

"Sasuke. Let me tell you what happened between me and your mother. You may find the similarities between your incident and mine." Mikoto quickly got up, heading to the kitchen and saying something about cookies. But she kept one ear open to hear her husband's story, reminiscing on the old times.

Itachi sat back, watching his father's uneasiness. He had never told them about his past with their mother, only the happy ones. Sasuke never felt this nervous about his father's stories. He heard great things about him, but things were different in the eyes of a spouse. Fugaku sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Your mother and I dated long ago when we were in our twenties. During a dinner party, your grandfather introduced me to your mother whose father was a business investor. As you both know, I am not very good at showing any emotions concerning happiness because our family had an image to keep. I haven't been in many relationships so I figured I wouldn't have to see her around so much. Needless to say, we were taken with each other and spent time together. But over time, I felt as if I were changing from what I've always been." He glanced at Sasuke as he spoke. Sasuke knew where he was getting at. When he dated Sakura, she made him feel like a different person. Playboy Sasuke was gone when they were together because she was so different and grounded.

"I started to grow concerned, always wanting to be with her despite the need to work. I couldn't risk being in such a relationship if I needed to help the company. I hated how much I loved her because I was becoming softer. Yes, I was sterner before," he added, smiling a little when his sons shook their heads in disbelief. His smile relaxed.

"Your grandfather noticed my change and said that he would trust my choices as long as I knew how to handle them. I chose a stupid choice and that was to cheat. In my mind, I thought that becoming soft would ruin me, so in theory, your mother ruined me. I didn't want your mother to cry over me, I wanted her to become angry, to distance herself away to benefit the both of us. She could find someone else and I could go back to being a coldhearted person whose sole focus was to succeed. So I decided to have an affair with the daughter of Grandfather's friend. There was no passion behind it, I was only using her to make your mother hate me." Regret flashed in his eyes, Sasuke could see the exact pain he had when he saw Sakura cry. "It worked."

They heard the sound of tinkling china, then a small curse from the kitchen.

Mikoto set the teacup back on the marble counter and dried her eyes with a dish towel, her heart pounding just like it did in the past when she had caught him being unfaithful.

"Father, what did you do to get her back?" asked Itachi. He didn't know if he could truly understand why Fugaku did it, but it was in the past. They loved each other so much now, even though his father rarely showed any emotions.

As for Sasuke, the situation wasn't very familiar, but the next part would be. Hopefully. Fugaku took a breath. He knew this would be difficult, hoping quietly that his sons wouldn't see him differently because of an indiscretion. But he knew better than to keep secrets from the people he loved.

"When I cheated, her face was sad, devastated. I didn't feel just guilt, but an emptiness that made me feel worse than before. I got the way I had intended, your mother refused to see me when Grandfather asked her why she wasn't around for business events. Hearing her say that was what I predicted, but I never expected to feel so hurt. It affected my work and I had become colder than I ever was. Everything irritated me, Minato irritated me with his love for Kushina." He was talking about Naruto's parents. It was probably around the time the two first dated.

"Grandfather noticed this immediately. He said that my decision was hurting me more than it did help me return to my old self. He said that your mother made me happier and that he had never seen me so elated before we met. I learned to accept that your mother was more important to me than I took for granted. She was different compared to what I was used to being around, she was casual and sweet unlike the others. So I decided that I wanted her back. It had taken at the very least four months for her to willingly talk to me again." He looked over to the kitchen, Mikoto not returning. She too was an Uchiha now and any feelings of weakness would be hidden. She was very likely staring out in the garden and crying.

"Your mother was angry, but it didn't affect her as much as it did me. She had a smile on her face, returning back to her life without me while I was the one lashing out at work. When we talked again, she acted professional, delivering her father's reports and leaving with a small smile for Grandfather. I asked her out again, asking for forgiveness. The way she agreed was as if it was convenient and she had an open space in her schedule. But I understood why she was angry. So on the day of our 'date', I took her to an expensive restaurant, wanting more but asking for less." He began to smile a little again.

"But she knew I wanted more. She didn't stop me from trying, she wanted to see how I was going to show her I loved her. Sasuke, it's very vital that you listen to my advice carefully." He pinned him with a stern look. Sasuke swallowed, listening closely to what he was about to say. Was Sakura waiting for him to make the first move? Or did she want him to back off? If she did to the latter, she would've said something.

"What I did to redeem myself to your mother was to show her how much I loved her. I spent more time with her, opened up to her more and listened to whatever she had to say. In a sense, we started over again. We all know that Uchiha men don't like showing their feelings, to us that's weakness and whatever expressions we have are masks. However it also makes it seem that we don't care about the ones we love so we have to make our own adjustments to show that we do as an assurance to our loved ones. You on the other hand are afraid of making any approaches because you're scared that she will reject you. You have always gotten your way before with other women but Sakura is different. She isn't shallow and won't accept briberies so you can be with her again."

Sasuke looked away, absorbing the information. His father was always good at reading people so his children were no secret to him. Was he afraid of rejection? He probably was, the amount of space he was giving her was ginormous. Just what was she doing with it? His father was right, he had to show her that he wanted to be with her again. How was he going to do this? His father seemed to read his mind.

"Sasuke, you know Sakura more intimately than us. You know what she likes and hates. Do something with her that she likes. And considering that Itachi just got rid of Karin for you, don't worry about anyone trying to ruin your chances." Gaara came to mind, but he knew Sakura didn't want to be with him. He was comforted by that fact. Mikoto walked in with a giant tray of cookies, smiling broadly and sitting next to her husband.

"And Sasuke, Sakura was so shocked when I told her that you came to us for advice. I think she knows you're serious now. So…" She trailed off, leaning in to look him in the eye. "You need to act quickly or else she won't know how much you love her. For that is expected of my son."

It was so bizarre for her to say it, so unexpected that he started to laugh. Itachi did too, but Fugaku gave her a dead stare. He said things like that and she found it so formal and pretentious to say. She looked over at him and giggled.

"I've always wanted to say that! I think it sounds amazing coming from me!" He scoffed.

"No it doesn't, dear." She was giggling again, sitting back on the couch as his arm went around her. It was a gesture of love his father gave, not meaning much to whoever witnessed it but for him it was a lot. Sasuke knew, his father wasn't very friendly so doing that meant that he was being sincere.

He got Sakura's forgiveness, something he wanted first, but he also wanted her again. He didn't want an accident that lasted two seconds to screw up almost three years of dedication to each other.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were observing the reactions of the white mice in their labs. Shikamaru was feeding them the poisons with sheer boredom on his face, glaring at Ino who was waiting to give them the antidotes. The blonde looked over at him and frowned. What the hell was his problem?

"What the fuck are you glaring at?" she hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Just wondering what happened about hanging out after the fashion show." She scoffed. Did he not see what happened last night? For Christ…

"That's it? God, I thought you were mad that I murdered someone!" His glare hardened.

"It's been weeks, Ino. We haven't seen each other much, are we even dating?" He didn't say it to hurt her feelings, but for something else. Ino gasped angrily.

"How _dare_ you? Fine, we'll go out, we'll go out so much you'll be sick of going out! Me, you, tonight!" He smirked, getting what he wanted. They were going right back to what they were before. Sakura and Hinata sighed. She fell for it hook, line and sinker. But she seemed satisfied that she got her way.

"Asshole…" she muttered, then gave the antidotes to the mice, forgetting her fear with rage. He smirked at her friends, Sakura and Hinata giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and went back to work.

The door opened and Naruto walked in, yawning. He took a seat at a stool and napped on the table. They rolled their eyes when Hinata ran to get him a blanket.

"What's the point of him coming if he's just gonna sleep his ass off?" asked Sakura, jotting down the changes in the behavior of the mice for the better once they had the antidote. She grinned proudly, hers and Hinata's chemical mixing had worked.

"So he can creep on Hinata, duh!" said Ino, writing down the chemicals used in the Konoha plants. Their friend wasn't in to blush, coming back with a fluffy blanket for Naruto. She placed the blanket around Naruto's shoulders and glanced to see the mice happily scampering in their cage after eating the antidote.

"I think the mice responded well to the antidotes. It's about as fast as the Suna antidote." Sakura re-checked her notes and smiled.

"Yeah, just about. I'll go tell Itachi about the mice and make a date to start the actual human trials. It was reported earlier at Tsunade's that some patients who vacationed in Suna came back affected with the poison from scorpion stings. We can see which patients will be willing to undergo the trials."

They nodded to her and she quickly sped to the elevator, clutching her clipboard and notes to her chest. The ride up was really quiet, opening at Itachi's floor and her ears blasted with the endless chatter of employees. She walked by, able to listen to lots of interesting conversations to the point where she felt like a ninja not being noticed by the speakers.

"We know about the past between our company and theirs. We just don't give two shits about it. It was three years ago, if they haven't gotten over it then we'll just find another company willing to work with us."

"Uchiha Corps is all about success and you haven't done your share of the work. We'll have to let you go if you don't pull in your weight." Damn, Itachi's people were pretty brutal too. The hospital wasn't even that intense.

"Miss Karin, your termination reached everyone's desk and any company affiliated with us." Wait a minute. Sakura stopped her walk, turning slightly to see Karin talking to a secretary. She didn't see her thankfully because she was too engrossed in her conversation.

"My work ethic was fine before I was fired! Please, I can't be hired anywhere else!" She felt a little sorry for her, but she thought about last night and glared. No she didn't. The secretary sighed.

"If I hire you, Mr. Uchiha will fire me for going against his orders. It would be best if you sought a job in a different field." Karin's eyes were wild.

"The only different field I want is modeling in Origami, but I can't do that now, can I? Is there something I can do to get hired again?" The secretary shook her head firmly.

"There's no way I can overturn his orders. We can't accept your application. I'm pretty sure he told you many times." Sakura heard Karin screech in anger, but ignored her. She needed to see Itachi.

His receptionist let her in, Sakura seeing Itachi settled in his chair comfortably. He looked up and smiled faintly.

"Good morning, Sakura. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He waved a hand to the chair across from him, waiting for Sakura to sit. She handed him the notes.

"We received some results from our mice trials. The antidotes went along smoothly and we're ready for the experimental trials with consent from the patients." Itachi took the notes from her, skimming over them and nodding.

"Very well. I'll inform Neji and Tenten about the next phase and Tsunade to get her permission to allow the antidotes in her hospital. Good work." Sakura grinned, thinking about hers and Hinata's relentless research.

"Thanks!" The secretary from before walked in, her face stone cold as she addressed Itachi.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have a problem. One of your blacklisted visitors is here." His small smile was gone and replaced with a cold dead glare. Sakura knew who it was and pretended to find interest in the pretty dark blue carpet in the room. There was no way in hell she was going get in the way of this.

"Call security and inform the doorman that he will lose his job if they pass by again. I'm quite sure you're competent enough handle a small situation like this on your own without me there to hold your hand."

The secretary glared out the door, at the redhead sitting at her desk. Now she looked like an idiot because the woman refused to leave. Sakura's eyes widened, but her eyes stayed on the floor. That secretary was more embarrassed than Sakura was yesterday when she fell. But the secretary bowed to him.

"Yes sir." Itachi waved her away and looked at Sakura, who was still looking at the floor. He handed the notes back to her.

"Get ready to start our next phase, inform Neji and Tenten with these results." He started to smile again. But he suddenly remembered what Mikoto had said about Sasuke losing his chances with Sakura. He figured his dumb little brother needed an extra shove or two to have the guts to ask her out again. He checked the clock and noticed the time. It was about time for Sasuke to arrive.

Sakura was getting ready to leave herself when the door opened and Sasuke walked in. Her heart didn't race and she wasn't crying, that was long gone. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He smirked.

"Hey." She greeted him with a quick hug that was more friendly than intimate. Itachi watched the blush appear on his face for a mere second, then faded when she pulled away. He chuckled to himself. Young love. It made his brother an idiot. But it made him happy.

"Did you need something?" he asked pleasantly. Wordlessly, Sasuke walked to his desk and gave him a file.

"You left this on my desk." Sakura was walking out behind him, Sasuke wondering if he should say something to her. His mother's words were fresh in his mind. He didn't want her to be the one that got away.

Itachi noticed Sakura leaving and almost scowled. He needed a shove now.

"Sasuke, where are your manners? Escort her down to the lobby, you're going there anyway." Sasuke raised a brow, seeing Itachi signal to Sakura who stopped mid-step. His brother was trying to help him out, he appreciated that. It looked like Itachi wanted him to be happy too. But he was still treating him like a child. That asshole.

"Fine." Sakura shrugged, figuring it was the Uchiha way to be proper. She walked beside Sasuke into the nearest elevator, remembering that they were on the twenty- sixth floor. But it wouldn't be too awkward. She waltzed into the shaft.

They waited in silence, only hearing the soft lilt of elevator music and the dings of the floors. Sasuke thought carefully about what to say. How was he going to ask her out without looking like a freak? And she couldn't run off inside an elevator unless she suddenly became a ninja and jumped out the vent. He basically got her cornered. In the past, he would've shamelessly made out with her in the elevator after pressing the bright red stop button. He wasn't on kissing terms with her yet. He could still ask her out on friendly terms, right?

Sakura patiently waited for her floor, stretching her arms comfortably. She thought about a few days ago when he asked if they could be together again. He sounded very sincere that time despite her somewhat stubbornness to get back with him. Not to mention she had to thank him for catching her last night. If anything, asking him out wouldn't be a date so to say, but a thank you for not making her a laughing stock.

They got out of the elevator at the last ding, letting other people in and squeezing by. She stopped close to the exit. He was about ready to ask her out.

"Sakura-"

"Hey, you-" They both paused, laughing a bit at the mix-up. She grinned.

"You go." He shook his head, remembering at once that he was an Uchiha.

"Ladies first," he replied formally. She giggled, calming down to speak.

"Do you want to have dinner with me? It won't be really intricate, just sushi and sake at Samehada." Samehada was owned by Akatsuki's Kisame, a friend of Itachi's. Dinner with Sakura? His eyes widened, prompting Sakura to quickly respond.

"As friends! You know, a 'thanks for catching me' kind of thing," she said nervously. His eyes leveled again. So that was it. Eh, it was better than nothing. They were getting on the right track. She was waiting for his answer, but saw him smirk.

"Sure." She smiled again.

"Great! I'll meet you there at eight tonight!" She gave him another hug and sped out the door. He waited two beats as he watched her go, mentally hitting himself. He, Uchiha Sasuke, a former playboy, was asked out by a girl. Damn, there really was a first time for everything.

* * *

Here's another chapter! Quite short, but hurray! It was a bit strange for me to write it considering I've never been in a situation like this so I wouldn't know if this advice is very sound. Please review!

So time for a cute date between Sasuke and Sakura! What could go wrong?

Next chapter preview:

"_Itachi, your brother and Sakura are here. On a date."_

"_I know. What of it?"_

"_Every time I saw them I'd tease him about marrying her and shit! Didn't you say they had problems?"_

"_Yes, it seems like they're getting over it."_

"_How do I talk to them without getting the atmosphere all awkward?"_

"_Easy, think this. Make it awkward for them and I'll show everyone why your place is means 'shark skin'. It will make use of your shark makeup."_


	12. Awkward Date and Sleeping Over

**A/N: I am alive! Hopefully I'll stay alive to update! Okay I'm joking, I haven't sped up a lot for updates lately and chapters have been getting shorter. I am in desperate need of inspiration!**

* * *

Sakura was sitting at her mentor's office, Tsunade going over the notes with a stern look on her face. But she smiled once she reached the end of the paper.

"It looks like those weeks of research paid off. Good job from you and Hinata. The antidotes we have here aren't as strong as this one you've made. Suna plants are considered quick-acting, but with this you may have found a way to mass produce this cheaply without the worry of too much demand. Shizune will go ask the patients suffering symptoms of the poison if they would like to undergo this experimental hybrid. I'll have Shizune contact Uchiha Corps to approve and order the amount we'll start off with." Sakura bowed.

"Thank you, Tsunade!" The head doctor grinned, setting the research aside to stare at her pupil. Her honey colored eyes were mischievous.

"So, I heard about your little tumble off the runway last night." Sakura groaned. Tsunade smirked.

"Ah, she groans! Sit down." She reached under her desk and pulled out a large bottle of sake. Sakura's eyes bugged.

"But it's barely the afternoon…" And she probably had patients to see, was drinking a good idea? Tsunade snorted.

"It's sake. Morning, raining, snowing, it's best whenever. Besides, you look like you need a drink or four." Sakura thought for a minute, shrugging and sitting down as Tsunade poured her a drink.

"What happened anyway? Did the nerves get to you? You said Sasori's a freak so I figured he pushed you to your breaking point." Sakura smirked, shaking her head and gulping down a drink.

"No, Sasuke's crazy ex-girlfriend made me trip and fall." Her eyes narrowed.

"The bitch with the red hair?" Sakura snapped her fingers.

"That one." Tsunade groaned, taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"Never have sex with crazy. You'd think his parents would've told him that." Mikoto and Fugaku were good parents and people. Sasuke and Itachi were both rebellious.

"Neither boy actually cared about that." Tsunade rolled her eyes. She muttered something about corporate assholes before taking a long sip from her bottle. She cleared her throat.

"Can't that girl get over her relationship? Over is over. But I'm glad you're okay. I also heard that Sasuke was the one who caught you." She smiled serenely at her blushing pupil. Sakura giggled, taking a small sip of sake.

"Yeah, he did. I decided to ask him out tonight for dinner." Tsunade almost spat her sake out, coughing and hacking as Sakura flew to smack her back.

"Are you all right, Tsunade?" The blonde doctor managed to inhale oxygen, her eyes watering as she looked up at her.

"You asked him out?" she asked, her voice raspy. Sakura shrugged.

"Why not? He caught me, this is a 'thank you' to him." Tsunade smirked, drinking her sake like water.

"Right," she said sarcastically. Sakura pouted.

"It's true!" The bottle was empty when Tsunade was done.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Sasuke went back to Itachi's office at two, ready to tell him that Tsunade had agreed to allow the medicine to be allowed in her hospital. But once he reached Itachi's office, his brother held a secret smile on his face. He hated that smile. It was like he knew something he didn't. But he decided to approach him carefully.

"Tsunade's allowing the medicine into her hospital. I just got the email from her assistant." His brother nodded.

"Very well." His smile was pissing him off. What did he know?

"I won't be home until late so I arranged for the medicine to be delivered early. We can just send Neji or Shikamaru to make sure it's there by six tonight and sign off on the order." Itachi's eyes sharpened.

"Where will you be?"

"Somewhere else, obviously," Sasuke snapped. "I'm pretty sure you know anyway."

Itachi smirked, closing his eyes calmly. "I'll take a guess then. You'll be going on a date with Sakura."

Sasuke glared at him. "How do you know?"

Itachi turned to his laptop, pressed and clicked away before turning it to show him a camera view of every room in the building. The one highlighted and enlarged was the lobby.

"Cameras. I have to see what goes on in the building and what comes inside when our incompetent doorman can't." Sasuke groaned.

"Then fire him. And why did you happen to check it when she asked me out?" he asked, suspicious and wary. But his brother remained smiling.

"I happened to come across it. What a coincidence." His smile was gone as he looked through the pile of work to be done. "We have a lot of work to finish. Have a team assembled to count the antidotes and make sure that a full set of information about dosage, after-effects and time intervals to re-take. Tsunade doesn't take well to any incompetence and a wide range of our products are used in her hospital. It's critical that we make sure she doesn't contact us for any mislabels or wrong information."

Sasuke knew he said that to avoid the fact that he was spying on him, but he had to agree that they had a ton of work to do before he could go on his time later. He was about to leave until Itachi called out one more time.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Sasuke growled, he was being nosy.

"None of your goddamn business." Itachi faked a smile.

"What an interesting place. Tell me how the food is like." Sasuke slammed the door before he could hear Itachi laugh at his little joke. His humor could match Kizashi's.

Itachi's mood soured, turning back to his laptop to see Karin in the lobby being escorted out the building by Konohamaru and Chouji. She had the complete nerve to disregard his orders. He hated people who were like that. A pissed off Itachi isn't the nicest guy to be around.

* * *

Sakura was back in the lab with Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto. All of them were doling out the proper amount of dosages and printing out a large packet of information regarding their research. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples as lines and lines of text flashed across the screen.

"These need to be delivered by six so I'll just get Neji to sign off on it. It's strange though," he added, collecting the stacks of paper emerging from the laser printer. "Sasuke usually signs off on these things, but he told me he was busy tonight."

Naruto snorted, not seeing the blush spread on Sakura's face. "Sasuke? Please, he's being really lazy."

Sakura gulped, debating whether to tell them or not. But he was being called something he wasn't…

"I asked him out," she answered quickly. All eyes were on her. A dead silence washed over them, only the faint buzz of the printer sounded off. Then Ino spoke.

"_You_ asked _him_ out?" she asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto's cat-like grin brightened up the mood.

"Really? Sweet! Now I have some blackmail ammo on him! If he tells me to do dumb shit, I'll say 'Hey, at least I wasn't asked out by a girl!' and he's gonna have to cave! Whoo!" They ignored his dance around the room. Ino poked Sakura's shoulder.

"Why'd you ask him?" Sakura shrugged.

"He caught me and saved me from looking like an idiot. I have to thank him somehow, right?" That wasn't the problem in Ino's mind. What would Gaara say? This morning breakfast was casual, but she saw him shooting looks of hurt at Sakura. Something had happened last night, but the two didn't find it important enough to tell them.

Hinata was agreeing with her. "Sakura, it's very good that you thought about thanking him! Where are you two going?"

Sakura grinned. "Samehada."

She had gone there before. The food and sake were great, the owner was even better. Kisame was really awesome to be around. He was a fun version of Itachi when he was happy and a mass murderer with a long sushi knife when he was pissed. She usually got on his good side.

But Shikamaru wasn't smiling. "Wasn't he the same guy who was taking bets on how long it would take for you and Sasuke to get engaged?"

Oh shit. The warm feeling in Sakura stopped like her heart. Kisame had said those things, laughing and teasing them because he knew that she dreamed about getting married to Sasuke one day. He took in bets as Shikamaru said, but she never saw him again after she saw Sasuke…

She just forgave him, she didn't want to think about what happened again. Ino glared at Shikamaru. Sakura was trying to mend up her relationship with Sasuke with a friendship, but her own boyfriend was making it awkward. Fine, she would just have to do the same to him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, didn't Kisame also tease us for making out at a table? He announced to the whole restaurant that he needed to have another room made when people wanted to have sex." Her remark had done what she intended. Shikamaru's face was blazing red with embarrassment, glaring around when they all laughed at him. He scoffed, pushing away the image of him and Ino locked in a tight embrace as Kisame, wearing his blue shark makeup, was laughing like the blue devil.

"Fine, I get it. You could've told me to shut up instead." He turned away and scowled when he heard them laughing again.

Sasuke came down to their lab to check for the order Tsunade had made. He purposefully ignored the little smirk Naruto had on his face to check the antidotes one by one. Even Ino put on a serious face when Sasuke came by.

"So everything's in order?" he asked Sakura. She nodded.

"Yes. We just need to deliver it." Sasuke looked at his watch.

"The men who will deliver this will be here around 5:30 to get it into the van and have it shipped. Neji will arrive at the hospital before the medicine is delivered to sign the sheet for its arrival. Well done. You can all enjoy the rest of the day, it's barely four."

Ino sighed, stretching her muscles and winking at Shikamaru. "I guess I'll see you tonight! I have to go home and get ready." She turned to Sakura and Hinata.

"I'll have the car out by the time you guys are done." They nodded to her, then she disappeared.

Naruto slowly crept behind Hinata. The blue haired girl was placing some stacks of the packaged antidotes in a box before she screamed when Naruto called out her name.

"Please go out with me!" he shouted near her ear. She jumped and almost lost the antidotes.

"Naruto!" she squeaked, setting the antidotes into the box. He didn't look apologetic. Just hopeful.

"Please!" She sighed. Hinata had wanted to go home and relax with her friends. But Tenten had called and said that she was going out and Gaara and Kankuro weren't the best company. At least Naruto was fun to be around. She agreed by nodding.

"Okay, I'll go home and get ready." Naruto cheered and gave her a noisy kiss on the lips, making her blush bright red. With one arm, he carried her away and out the room. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't carry her home, you idiot. Put her down." He followed them out. Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

Thankfully she was smiling at him.

"So, I'll meet you at Samehada in a couple hours." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course." He was a little nervous about the date. He didn't want to screw it up with her. If he went off too strong, he would push her away. If he was too subtle, he would push her away. Goddammit.

* * *

Once they got home, the girls rushed to get ready for their dates. Gaara and Kankuro weren't home because they were at Uchiha Corps discussing the distribution of the antidote in Suna once it was proved to be successful. But no matter, explaining what they were doing would bring in unwanted questions from Kankuro.

Tenten was gone. She had left a note saying she was at her gym prepping the place for physical therapy for any poison victims. She wasn't going to be home until late, she had written. It was a real shame, she wouldn't know that Sakura would be going on a date with Sasuke. Oh well, they could tell her later.

Sakura changed into a cherry blossom shirt that gave her a faint reminder of the wedding dress Sasori had made her. Sadly, her black dress pants lost the nostalgic feeling as she checked herself in the mirror. Her purse waited for her on her bed. It finally hit her.

She was going on a date with Sasuke. For the first time in weeks. Almost two months of avoiding, crying and anger had past and now she had forgiven him. Did that mean she had to be with him again? No, but he deserved some sort of affection.

Hinata knocked on her door, opening it a bit to tell her that Naruto came to take her on a date. She smiled encouragingly.

"Have fun on your date, Sakura." She used to say that a lot months ago whenever Sakura went out with Sasuke. Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hinata. Have fun with Naruto." Hinata nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to her. Ino had left earlier in their white Audi, one of the two cars they had together. Tenten had taken the Bentley. Hinata was being picked up, but how was Sakura going to get to Samehada?

Naruto was walking up the stairs, wearing a black and orange shirt and dark jeans. He looked a little concerned that Hinata was taking her sweet time.

"Hinata? Is everything okay? I've been waiting for a while." She smiled sadly.

"It's Sakura. She doesn't have a ride to Samehada." Sakura, hearing this, hurried out of her room to them. Why didn't anyone tell her that there were no cars in the house? It was almost eight and Sasuke hated waiting.

"Crap! Could you guys give me a quick ride? I'll pay you in ramen!" Naruto grinned.

"I'll drop you off, you don't have to pay me. But if you insist…" He wiggled his eyebrows, prompting Hinata to elbow him.

* * *

They dropped her off at Samehada, one of Konoha's busiest restaurants that always had a crowd waiting outside to be called in. Sasuke was waiting for her in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. Naruto winked at Sakura when she got out.

"Play nice now! Do you think you'll need a ride afterwards?" Sakura was about to agree, not wanting to trouble Sasuke, but the Uchiha heir made his way to them and thumped his fist on Naruto's car door.

"I'll take her home. Worry about your own date." Naruto nodded to him and Hinata peered over to wave goodbye before they drove off. Sakura wrapped the strap of her bag around herself and smiled at Sasuke.

"Let's just go inside." He nodded, opening the crystal door of the place for her. It was pretty loud inside, soft music played through the speakers and continuous movement of the wait staff and customers kept the noise level even. The waiting time for a table ranged from two to three hours, but Sasuke had a reservation and the two were seated immediately in a booth. As they walked to their table, they passed an all too familiar face.

Kisame, the owner wearing his blue shark makeup, gaped when he saw the two pass him by. Didn't the two break up or something? No, he heard they had problems, code for they're going to break up if one of them heard the wrong thing from the other. What were they doing here, on an obvious date? He watched them calmly order food, smiling at each other and making small talk. They looked like they had no problems between each other, though he could sense a little tension in the atmosphere. It wasn't exactly bad either, it was pretty much like a first date between two virgins.

Dammit, why did everyone leave him in the dark about these kinds of things? Not only was he completely left out of Sasori's fashion show, not like he wanted to see that asshole's designs anyway, but he found out about Sasuke and Sakura's problems from Itachi as casual news. Screw this, he was going to call Itachi and sort this shit out. He was probably behind on what was going on. Hell, Sakura might be pregnant with Sasuke's baby and maybe the two got eloped three days ago. He didn't know, no one told him anything!

He left his place at the bar, ordering another bartender to take his place while he went to make a call to the Uchiha bastard who was likely to be sitting his ass on a comfy chair and watching the world as if they were his entertainment. He waited for several rings to pass when his call was received. He spoke quick and to the point.

"Itachi, your brother and Sakura are here. On a date."

"_I know. What of it?"_ He sounded bored, like he knew about this entire engagement. That asshole left him in the dark again! And didn't he know what Kisame liked to do when he messed around?

"Every time I saw them I'd tease him about marrying her and shit! Didn't you say they had problems?" He could see Itachi rolling his eyes.

"_Yes, it seems like they're getting over it."_ Kisame looked out of his little window to Sasuke and Sakura. They were talking again. They kept a distance apart to give off the impression that the two were more of friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. But it was obvious that Sasuke wanted more with the sad puppy eyes he was giving Sakura when she ate.

"How do I talk to them without getting the atmosphere all awkward?" asked Kisame, remembering the last time he talked to them. He had shown Sasuke an ad for a jewelry store with an engagement ring right in front of Sakura. Of course the Uchiha was eternally pissed at him for making it awkward.

"_Easy, think this. Make it awkward for them and I'll show everyone why your place means 'shark skin'. It will make use of your shark makeup."_ Itachi didn't sound very happy. Kisame shuddered, Itachi would go on with his threats as he had done before. He was very protective of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. When Kisame doubted that the relationship was genuine, Itachi almost threw him out of the highest window of Uchiha Corps.

"Yeah, sure thing. That will make me work on keeping it cool," he said sarcastically. He hung up when Itachi chuckled. Shit shit shit, how to make this not awkward, but bring them closer together? That's when he had an awesome idea.

Sakura and Sasuke were enjoying themselves, making light conversation. Sasuke missed talking to her, amazed by her fascination in things like business and trying to understand their tactics to getting a good deal even if a meeting goes sour.

"But what about Itachi? He seems really different compared to other guys." Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi has a way. A lot of investors usually agree to him because they think he'll assassinate them." Sakura grinned, scooting closer to lean on his side. Did he not remember what he did to a poor Naruto when he pretended to not agree with merging their businesses together?

"And his ways got passed down to you." Sasuke, still smirking, put his arm around her without thinking. She didn't mind, but her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she was doing. She slowly backed off, surprising him.

What was she thinking? What if they decided to stay friends? What if she started falling in love with him again and then they wanted to split for good?

Sasuke forgot how to breathe. She had pulled away from him with wide green eyes that glowed with uncertainty. Did she really want to end this? He wanted this relationship again. Did she want to start from scratch and take it slow? Fine, then they could.

Luckily the tension was cut when Kisame came up to them. Flashbacks of him giving Sasuke the ad for an engagement ring filled their minds, praying that he wouldn't say something stupid. But Sasuke didn't tell Kisame that the engagement ring he had at home was the one Kisame had shown him. He had good taste in rings, something Sasuke wasn't sure Kisame knew.

Kisame had his bright blue shark makeup painted on, a thing he liked to do because it was hilarious to use to intimidate other people and it brought in the crowds. He grinned at them, his teeth shaped jaggedly like shark teeth.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you guys around in a while!" he greeted, taking a seat next to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. She was happy to see him, honestly. He wasn't there at Sasori's.

"Kisame! I didn't see you at the fashion show!" The shark-faced man shrugged his shoulders. Oh man, Itachi and his friends were going to get it for leaving him out of the dark like this. He wasn't pissed that he didn't go. It would've been nice if he were invited in the first place.

"I would've been bored. How was it anyway?" he asked, waving his hand so a waitress could bring them sake. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura smiling beautifully.

"I was wearing Sasori's masterpiece and fell of the runway." She said it so plainly as if it were a half-assed story. Kisame's eyes bugged out. Why was he left out of this? Itachi could've at least texted him or something!

"What happened after that? Were you embarrassed by people? Fashion people can be bitches." Sakura giggled.

"Nope! Thanks to Sasuke!" She poked her thumb at him, Kisame looking over her to see him wearing a smirk on his face.

"I caught her before she could fall." Kisame involuntarily punched the air. Hell yeah, there was still hope! So why were they acting all friendly with each other? Strike up the fucking romance! Damn kids didn't know how to move forward. They stared at him as if he were crazy. Sakura leaned back onto Sasuke.

"Why did he do that?" she whispered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe he's a fan of cheap romance movies. Catching a girl is pretty cliché." She playfully glared at him.

"Cheap and cliché? Is that what you were thinking when you caught me?" He smirked at her.

"Of course not. I kept thinking that I caught my bride." _'Bride?'_ she thought wildly. Was he planning on getting married to her so soon? Then she remembered. Oh yeah, she was wearing a wedding dress.

"Haha," she replied flatly. Kisame grinned.

"Well, isn't that just romantic? Did you get laid?" he asked Sasuke. His blood ran cold when they fell silent. Oh shit, he wanted to punch himself. Don't make them uncomfortable, and he did. Oh fuck, Itachi was going to kill him and hang his body up like a banner for the restaurant.

Sakura stared at him, what kind of girl did he think she was? But he meant it as a joke, a sucky joke, but a joke nonetheless. She responded in kind.

"Was the kiss acceptable?" she asked Sasuke, whose face promised Kisame death. He wanted to hang his corpse up while he was still wearing his ridiculous shark makeup. But thankfully Sakura wasn't offended. He nodded.

"I'll take it any day," he answered. She blushed. Kisame inwardly shook his head. Did they not feel their own sexual tension? Well, not sexual, but it was a beginning to a chance to get laid. He turned away from them to find entertainment elsewhere, noticing that the TVs he had hung on every corner of the restaurant were more entertaining. The reporter, a stone-faced man in a sleek suit, spoke as his voice resonated throughout the restaurant as emergency news. The bartender quickly raised the volumes on all the TVs.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to the TVs, her thought processes grinding to a halt when she saw the wreckage on screen.

"The 85 has been closed due to a massive seven car pile-up resulting in several injured people on the way home. Police have reported that the cause of the accident was from texting and not paying attention to the road. We are expecting the freeway to be cleared and available for use tomorrow morning or into the afternoon."

There were groans around the room. The 85 freeway was used all the time and it was hell trying to get anywhere without it. Sakura's heart sank. They had taken the 85 to Samehada. How the hell was she going to get home? Drive in the air? Sasuke's car was nice and expensive, it probably had wings installed and he didn't even know it. Kisame whistled.

"Kids these days don't know how to drive. What's up with her?" he asked, pointing a finger at Sakura. Sasuke knew what was wrong. He had driven Sakura home before and the quickest route was taking that freeway.

"The 85 is her freeway to go home. Can't we take the surface streets?" asked Sasuke. Kisame shook his head. He kept his eyes on the TV, the images flashing to the busy streets that had the freeway exits near them.

"There's no way. All the cars will be taking those routes and you'll be stuck there until morning." She began to whine.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? There's no way of getting home in time." Sasuke, however, didn't have to worry about that. He lived in the other direction without using the 85. Maybe he could…

No, that wouldn't be proper.

Then Kisame had to open his mouth.

"Hey, Sasuke, you don't take the 85. You live about twenty minutes from here, don't you? Take Sakura back with you and give her a place to crash for the night." Great, thanks Kisame. He said it so casually like they were still dating. Sakura's face flashed red.

"N-no way! That's not right!" It wasn't for a date like this, but it wasn't right to leave her like this.

"Where will you stay, Sakura? You can't go home at this rate," said Sasuke gently. She sighed deeply. This was awful. Now she owed Sasuke for this and she didn't know how to repay him. And where was she going to get extra clothes to sleep and change in? Sasuke seemed to read her mind.

"You left clothes at my place. You can wear those." Oh shit, she did? Well granted she did go to get her scrapbook and nothing else. But he was offering so why not?

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

"You can use the guest room upstairs next to my room. If you need me just come over." Sasuke kicked off his shoes and started undoing his buttons, heading upstairs to change. And to hide the engagement ring currently shining happily on his computer desk. She sighed again, heading to the guest room to change and wash off any makeup she had on.

She had never slept in the guest room. She always slept with Sasuke in his room and his bed. She was happy that he gave her the guest room, but secretly longed for the warmth of his bed.

Wait a minute…

Did she seriously just think that? Crap, she really did want him back. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep. It was almost midnight. She shot a text to her friends saying she wouldn't be home because of the closed freeway.

Only to find out that they too wouldn't be home. They had all taken the freeway as well. Hinata was going to stay at Naruto's, Ino at Shikamaru's. Tenten had texted that she and Neji were at her gym for the next phase of the project and he offered her a room at his house for the night.

Fun, they were all having separate sleepovers.

In the guest room, Sakura emptied out her bag on the floor in hopes of finding any wipes to remove her makeup. All sorts of crap rained onto the floor. Mascara, chapstick, and some cheap change made clacking noises as they hit the carpet. Some other things fell out too, but she honed in on the baby wipes that slowly sank to the ground. Thank God, she didn't want to smear makeup on the host's pillow. She ignored the stuff that fell out of her bag. She could clean it up in the morning.

By the time she was done cleaning her face, Sasuke walked in with a large shirt for her. He had safely throw the ring box under his bed. He stared at the pile on the floor in disbelief. What had she done to his floor? She smiled.

"I'll clean that up tomorrow morning," she promised. He smirked. He expected her to treat this place like her home, hoping that she would one day live with him again. He handed her the shirt, his brow twitching when she frowned. Was she uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping in his clothes? They were just clothes.

"Is something wrong?" She quickly shook her head.

"No. I'll change. Thanks." He smiled and passed the shirt to her, turning to the bed to see that Naruto had done his best to straighten out the covers when he was last there. To make sure it was all right, Sasuke lifted off the bedspread, whacking himself in the face when he saw what was hidden.

Naruto had made ramen stains on the bed sheets. That asshole. The soup of the ramen had made blotches on the sheets along with bits of the dried vegetables and naruto all over the bed. Great, how was she supposed to sleep in this?

Sakura changed in the bathroom, the roomy shirt reaching the top of her thighs. She left her clothes in a heap on the floor, promising to clean that up too. She came out of the bathroom and almost screamed like she saw a horror movie.

The bed _was_ a horror movie. Who the hell would do this to an innocent bed waiting for people to sleep on it? Then it came to mind. Naruto. She sighed, meeting Sasuke's eyes. There was no way she could sleep on this bed.

"I'll sleep on your couch." His eyes widened. If his mother knew that Sakura slept on his couch, she would ream him and call him improper. Not to mention there was no possible way he would let her sleep on a couch and him on a bed.

"Take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She immediately disagreed.

"No way! This is your house." His eyes narrowed.

"I have manners, Sakura," he replied. "It wouldn't be right for me to leave you on the couch."

Her next words were going to throw him through a loop. "Then we'll share the bed. We know each other enough, and we've done that sort of thing before," she added, heading to his room.

She wanted to share his bed with him? This was way too good to be true. But he agreed calmly. He would do his best to not act like a creeper in bed. In the old days they would snuggle up, but for now they were only friendly.

* * *

She climbed into the familiar blue bed, sighing when she laid her head on the pillow. His scent was all over the bed, bringing back nostalgic memories of the two lying in bed quietly. She would cuddle into his chest, slightly dozing off and telling him of her exhausting day. Sasuke climbed into bed next to her, pulling the cover over himself to sleep.

Sakura was ready to sleep, but her eyes flashed open in worry. What if he tried something while she slept? What if his sleep pattern was weird now? His bed had like thirty thousand pillows stationed at the head of the bed. He was drifting to sleep as she took the pillows on her side to make an elaborate barrier between them. She was no architect, but it looked good.

He felt her pillows softly hitting his back, sneaking a peek to see the crappy wall of pillows between them. He smirked when he saw how concentrated she was. Destroying it would make her mad, but he took the chance. He rolled onto the wall, the pillows giving way and falling like dominoes.

She gasped, glaring at him. "Uchiha Sasuke! I know you're awake!"

She jumped onto him, grabbing his shirt and thinking she was choking him. He chuckled deeply, making her blush and let go. He smirked at her, seeing that she had him straddled under her.

"Aren't you forward?" he teased. She went red, hitting his chest like a child. But she suddenly stopped. Forward? Her? Please. She smiled flirtatiously.

"I've been forward before, Sasuke." Her voice was suddenly low, the type she had whenever she seduced him into getting whatever she wanted. She leaned down, his breath in his throat when she was close to his lips with hers. "Don't you remember what came after?"

Yeah, he did. But she grinned like a child and sat back up.

"Keep remembering, it's not happening tonight. Good night!" she sang, then flipped her body next to him and stole most of the covers. Sasuke blinked. Did she just…act like how he used to?

Damn, she was good.

Sakura giggled to herself. That was pretty fun to screw around with him like she used to. But did she want to start over again? Who knows? She did know she was tired, and knew that she liked the warmth from his body against her.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter took a while to update. I've been trying to update before school starts next week and then I'll barely have time until December hits for the end of finals. But I'm not giving up! Please review!

Next chapter preview:

_There was a total mess on the guest room floor from last night. That's what happens when you dump a woman's bag to find stuff. The floor looked like a crime scene with lipstick as the murder weapon. She bent down to collect it all and stuff it back in her bag._

_Something shiny caught her eye from under a small notepad. She was smiling until she reached it. Her heart froze in her chest._

_It was the spare key to his house. That little key seemed to question her. If she wanted to end it, leave the key on his counter. If she wanted to continue this, tuck it back in her bag and move along._

_Shit._


	13. The Key

**A/N: This is going to be the last one for a while. I'll try to update soon! Have faith!**

* * *

Sasuke sat up and stayed awake for quite some time, even though the clock read '2:30' in the morning. He didn't expect Sakura to be sleeping with him in the same bed, but he was thankful that it was her who asked to share with him. He didn't want to sound creepy, but he liked to watch her sleep.

She looked peaceful and calm, he remembered the days where she cried over patients who died and came to him crying and feeling worthless. He would only get her calm enough to sleep, the horror and sadness relaxing so he could see how beautiful she was without her crying.

She stretched a bit, twisting in bed and putting an arm around his waist and snored quietly. He blushed when she snuggled into his lap, muttering something and holding him. He grunted, squirming to try to get out of her hold and poking her to see if it could get her to let go. Big surprise, she didn't.

"No…" she whined when he tried nudging her. In protest, her arm tightened around him. He sighed. He didn't mind that she was hugging him. But if she woke up and saw that she was all over him, she would freak out and run out of the house with just his shirt on.

…Actually that would be a nice image if they were still exclusive. No, Sasuke, stop being a pervert. He slowly took her thin arm and tried uncurling her away from him. Thankfully she flipped over and had her back to him, making little mewls and sleeping away.

He quickly got up from the bed, thinking it would be best to drink something and try to sleep. It was probably the nerves that were keeping him up. When he was eighteen he would drink some whisky to help him sleep, but Sakura introduced him to some tea she made when he was up too late.

At times he felt like she was emasculating him when they dated, but it was for his health and making sure his liver didn't dive straight into hell when he died. It was times like her looking out for him that made Itachi and him believe that she was a keeper.

He steeped the tea bag in hot water, stirring it mindlessly and thinking about last night. His date with her was all about making sure he wasn't into her personal space. Of course Kisame made himself look like an ass by asking if the two had sex again after saving her. But it was a reference to his past. Help a girl out and make himself look like a hero, get sex afterwards. Dance with a girl and drink with her, sex at her place and out before she woke up. That was him before, but still. Kisame could've at least acknowledged that he changed.

The old ways made him sick to his stomach and guilty. Looking at his friends now and seeing how they too had changed made him feel accomplished. Just three years ago he wouldn't even be home but at a girl's house making her scream his name.

He took out the tea bag and blew before taking a sip. The bitterness coated his tongue and spread warmth through his body. Sakura's little remedy was always good. If they married, what else about his life would be good besides everything?

Ugh, he needed to stop thinking about marrying her. The chance for that was slim as hell. Sure it jumped up to a bigger percentage when she asked to share the bed with him, but he wasn't going to drop down on one knee in the morning. He had to court her all over again.

He thought about that mess she made on the guest room floor, still stunned by all the crap that fell out. But he reminded himself not to question what kind of stuff she had in her bag. The last time she did something like this, good God.

~~Flashback~~

Sakura was looking for a pen. A freaking pen that even Sasuke had in his pocket, but her pen was somewhere in that maze she called a bag. Like any desperate person, she dumped it all on a table to find it. Sasuke stared with amazement at the stuff that came out, particularly at the shiny silver case that fell out. It looked like it held some makeup or something.

"What is that, your eye shadow kit?" he asked, picking it up. She was busy writing with her pen that fell last and looked up with no emotion on her face. A small smirk formed across her lips.

"Nope. My stash of tampons." The case slipped from his fingers and hit the floor, a dead look on his face.

"I will never ask about the shit in your bag again."

~~End Flashback~~

It would be best if he just leave it where it was rather than clean it up. It wasn't very kind of him not to clean it, but it was Sakura's stuff and he would feel like he was spying by going through her bag. He finished his tea and went back to his room.

Sakura was still curled in bed. Her ivory legs were wrapped in the thin satin covers like ribbons. The shirt he had given her rode up to the bottom of her breasts which moved up and down slowly as she breathed. Sasuke blushed, hurrying to tug down her shirt. God, she sleeps over and gets all X-rated in her sleep. Jesus Christ…

He went to his side of the bed and slid into the covers. She shifted slightly away and muttered something only to snore away. Sasuke said nothing, but tensed when she curled into his back. It was a harmless action that didn't need any intervention, so he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke in the morning, Sasuke still sleeping soundly in bed. It was still dark outside. God, what time was it? She stole a quick glance at the clock, gaping at the four that stared back at her. Four in the morning? Man, why? She needed to sleep.

Tea…

Ultimate remedy for sleep. Maybe he had some? Nah, no way. Whiskey maybe, tea was more her thing. But there was no problem in checking. If he had some, she could buy him some more as thanks.

In his kitchen, she rummaged through a cabinet and was surprised that there was plenty of black tea, the kind she bought for home regularly. Funny, the only time she bought black tea here was months ago, yet the box looked new. Sasuke bought himself tea?

Ah, who cares? She took a small bag and steeped it in hot water. She stared at the liquid slowly turn dark brown in the hot water, rolling her eyes when she realized there was another five minutes left until it was ready. Damn, she couldn't sit still for that long.

Well, she did have the guest room to clean from her bomb of a bag. She left the mug steaming on the counter and went to the guest room to get her stuff cleaned. She might as well do it now so she could sleep without worrying about having to clean when she woke up again.

There was a total mess on the guest room floor from last night. That's what happens when you dump a woman's bag to find stuff. The floor looked like a crime scene with lipstick as the murder weapon. She bent down to collect it all and stuff it back in her bag.

Something shiny caught her eye from under a small notepad. She was smiling until she reached it. Her heart froze in her chest.

It was the spare key to his house. That little key seemed to question her. If she wanted to end it, leave the key on his counter. If she wanted to continue this, tuck it back in her bag and move along.

Shit.

She grabbed the key, the cold metal resting in her fist. What was she going to do with this? Damn ultimatums. But Sasuke hadn't seen the key, had he? So even if she did take it, he would never know. If she left it, however, that would affect him.

Bah, she'll just take it. But she had to hide it somewhere in her bag just in case it dropped and the key popped out. She stuffed it into a pocket in the bag and zipped it up closed and tight. There really was no harm in keeping it. Did she want to?

Whatever, it was tea time. She set her bag onto the ground and went back to the kitchen where her tea was. She threw the bag out and added milk before drinking it down. The warm liquid slid down her throat and she sighed in relief. Tea was the best soother before bed.

So, what to do with the key? Keep it and see how their next dates would be? That sounded nice. He was kind to her, being a gentleman and making sure she was comfortable for the night. Did she want to go on another date with him? Yeah, why not? As long as the freeway doesn't get crazy like last night.

She finished her tea and went back to bed, seeing Sasuke sleep away. He seemed really peaceful, staying on his side and not spreading over like he did when they were together. He really wanted to keep her space as hers. Aww, how sweet.

She went back to her side, scooting closer until she was close to his back. She propped herself up on one arm and leaned to kiss his cheek, then went back to sleep.

* * *

They were both awake at nine in the morning. Like Sasuke had said, Sakura had some clothes stored in his closet. It was luckily a week's worth of clothes stashed and all she had to do was pick. He was getting out of the shower and wearing his jeans, his black boxers lining the top without his belt on. His blue towel was on top of his head, moving it aside to watch her pick her clothes. He swallowed hard, wondering if she would take her clothes with her when she left. He couldn't stop her, it was her stuff in the first place. But if she did take it then what? He sighed, feeling foolish. It was clothes, for God's sake, they weren't a defining point in their relationship. But he had to ask.

"Are you going to take your clothes with you?" he asked. She was in the middle of picking out a cute shirt and jeans, her back to him. She shrugged.

"No, I'll leave it here just in case. Who knows when I'll have to sleep here again." She winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked. Her clothes were staying.

By the time she was done showering and changing, Sasuke had already made breakfast for the two of them. She grinned and plucked a bright red strawberry from his fruit bowl.

"Thanks for the food," she said, sinking her teeth into the strawberry. He nodded.

"So I'll have to take you home?" She nodded, throwing away the uneaten part of her fruit.

"Yeah. It's our day off, I'd like to go home." She turned on his TV to check the news report on the traffic. Luckily there was a steady stream of cars, only two lanes out of five were out of commission. He looked over at the screen and smirked.

"I'll take you home later." Sakura nodded, her hand going into her bag and feeling the key through its pocket. Yeah, she'd keep it. She quickly retracted her hand when Sasuke looked over at her.

* * *

They arrived at her house quickly in time to see her friends' shadows moving around upstairs. They had just gotten home themselves it seemed. She turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks for taking me home, Sasuke. I owe you one." He smiled playfully.

"How about another date? Maybe around next week?" he asked. Another date? Eh, why not? A date in return for a place to stay, it sounded legit. She agreed and kissed him goodbye, this time on the cheek.

Her friends were scrambling to change back into their regular at-home clothes. They darted in and out of their bathroom and greeted Sakura as she walked up. Tenten was brushing her hair to tie back up when Sakura walked in. Her brown eyes were mischievous as Sakura was changing into a tank top and sweatpants.

"So, you went out on a date with Sasuke?" she asked, taking a hair tie and bunched up one side of her hair into a bun. Her eyes were plenty annoyed. "Why wasn't I told this?"

Sakura giggled, helping her with her hair. "It happened while you were gone."

Tenten thanked her, staring curiously. "How'd it go?"

By the time the two were done, Hinata and Ino were done making breakfast for all of them. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting at the table with coffee next to them.

"We can start the distribution at Suna Hospital and then spread it to the rest of the clinics. But I think this antidote is used more for emergency first-hand rather than waiting for a diagnosis," said Kankuro, setting the info down on the table. Gaara grunted something.

Kankuro sighed, feeling put out. His younger brother was being quieter than he usually was. When he tried getting to the bottom of it, Gaara didn't say a word. He knew it was about Sakura. He wasn't going to ask because he looked like he would murder him.

They perked up when Sakura and Tenten came down, Kankuro waving at them.

"Morning!" Sakura sang, high-fiving Kankuro and patting Gaara on the back. Kankuro stared eagerly at his brother, waiting for any reaction. It all came down to how he acted in front of her.

To his surprise, Gaara smiled. "Good morning."

What the fuck? A few seconds ago he was being a little bitch, now he was being all normal? Again, what the fuck?

Then it hit him. Oh, so Gaara was playing all normal when she was around, but acted moody when she wasn't. What happened between those two anyway? Ah, who cares? Kankuro took a bagel and started to eat.

Sakura only sat down with a glass of orange juice, shaking her head when Hinata offered her eggs.

"I'm not hungry." Ino sighed.

"Don't tell me you're trying the 'don't eat breakfast' diet. Let me tell you, it doesn't work because you get hungrier," she added, taking a bite of her food. Sakura laughed.

"No, it's not that! I had breakfast at Sasuke's." Someone dropped their fork. Kankuro no doubt. Gaara and Kankuro stared at her, Kankuro in horror and Gaara in shock. Ino sighed in relief. She didn't bother looking at the guys.

"Thank God, not having breakfast is hell. Well, more for me!" She dug into her food. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Pig."

"Why were you at Sasuke's?" asked Kankuro suddenly. His eyes darted to Gaara, hoping his brother wouldn't fall into some creepy depression. He wouldn't know if he would, Gaara was pretty unpredictable.

"I went on a date with him last night. The freeway got shut down and I spent the night at his place."

"Did you have fun?" asked Gaara. Kankuro whirled to him. Gaara was smiling. _Smiling_, for God's sake! Just weeks ago he was all in love with her, and now he was okay with her dating _and_ sleeping over at a guy's house? Sakura nodded, comfortable with speaking.

"Yeah, I did!" She started to chatter a bit about other things, but Kankuro just stared at Gaara. His brother was calm, this wasn't normal. Gaara was one of the most overprotective guys he knew, yet he was letting the one girl he fell in love with date an ex-playboy. What the fuck man?

* * *

In her room, Sakura checked her bag and pulled out the little silver key out of her purse pocket. Well, she took it back and she thought it was a nice idea. Man, what would their next date be like? She'd just have to think positive and see what happens. She toyed with the key in her hand, thinking absently.

A loud bang interrupted her, making her drop the key when she shook. Ino was at her door with a vacuum at her feet. She was angry and fuming.

"We have to clean this house up. I think Gaara broke the washing machine, it's shaking pretty bad." Sakura could hear cursing and the sounds of something breaking downstairs.

"Fuck, I'll deal with it." She rushed out of the room and to the laundry room. Ino scooted out of the way and let her run past. She looked around Sakura's room. The pink haired medic always kept her room fairly clean, but a little vacuuming was needed.

Ino went through her room to pick up anything that would get in the way of her vacuum. Spare change? _'Mine now!'_ she thought greedily, tucking the eighteen cents in her pocket. She picked up little plushies and fancy pillows until she cried out when something clunky ended up under her bare foot.

"Ow!" she yelped, checking her foot. Luckily it wasn't bleeding, but the key glittered up at her. She picked up the key, wondering why Sakura would leave stuff like that around, but looked about to see where to put it. The bed sheets had to be washed today, putting it on the bed would guarantee it in a place where all their missing things ended up on the way to the laundry.

She shrugged, placing the key outside on a table next to the wall where a bouquet of flowers were in a vase. Sakura was bound to see it there. Ino turned on the vacuum and started cleaning Sakura's room.

* * *

Sakura changed the settings of the washing machine, sighing in relief now that their delicate clothes wouldn't be washed like they were bulky jeans. Gaara was next to her, shaking his head.

"No one told me that they settings were like that in the first place. The last person who did the laundry was Tenten." Sakura smiled.

"No problem, we caught it before." She took a basket full of jeans off the floor and handed it to him. "Take these upstairs to my room, please? I'll fold them in a little bit once I get the next laundry basket sorted out."

He rolled his eyes. This was women's work, but what the hell? They offered him a place to stay and he had to do some work. He took the basket and headed upstairs to her room.

Ino was still vacuuming, the loud noise drowning out any other interruptions as she went across Sakura's room. Gaara narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to go in with her vacuuming. He put the basket next to the doorway and went to turn away.

The key's glare impaired his vision for a second, making him squint and grunt. Why the hell was there a key there? He didn't see it this morning. He grabbed it just so he wouldn't be blinded anymore. Whose key was this? He'd ask later, there was some cleaning he had to do downstairs. He was about to put the key back down when Tenten suddenly appeared near him. On instinct, he slipped the key into his pocket.

"Hey, Gaara! We need some help downstairs. Kankuro's trying to clean the back of the TV but needs help moving it." Gaara sighed, instantly forgetting about the key.

Ino finished vacuuming, taking the sheets off Sakura's bed to haul them to the laundry room. On her way out, she completely forgot about the key on their small table, but wouldn't be able to remember now that it was gone.

* * *

So, college starts tomorrow for me…

That means very little time to update. I plan on trying to write on the weekends, but considering my course load this time it would be hard to update every week. So hopefully I might get back to writing soon, but I can't make any promises. Thank you very much for reading this short chapter, I wanted at least something out before I get swamped with science work. Please review! When I update next, I promise you that it will be much longer than this!

Next chapter preview:

"_Gaara, you need to go to Sasuke's place to go over the recent reports. The hospital sent the results to him and he left them at home. Once it's been reviewed, we can talk about distribution for Suna."_

"_Can't he just bring them tomorrow?"_

"_No. I want you to see them tonight and be ready tomorrow for the next meeting. The head of our branch in Suna will arrive tomorrow morning to hear about our medicine."_

"_You do know I don't like him, don't you?"_

"_Likewise."_

"_Of course I do. But I don't care."_


	14. Past against Present

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while! I'm finally done with school for now, so I'm returning with this long chapter as compensation for being gone for so long. Thank you for your patience! I'm very happy that many people really love this story!**

**Onward!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sakura and Sasuke's date, almost nearing the end of the warm Fall. The project had left them little time to themselves. There were plenty of patients that needed the medicine and Tenten and Neji were swamped with trying different exercises that didn't strain the muscles affected by the poison. The Suna scorpion's poison affected the muscles by rendering the patient immobile, slowly killing the victim within four excruciating days of pain until it reached the heart.

With the antidote, the killing process was over, but the recovery was even more painful. The only upside was that the patient didn't die. They were in constant pain and giving them more pain medication after a large dose could shut down their liver and risk an overdose. Tsunade had anticipated this and had Shizune and a team of medics design a different painkiller for the patients. Sure, the antidote was a nice cure, but the pain had none at the moment. If they let the patients suffer, then the patient would have to go through regular therapy with the physical that Tenten and Neji were providing. Sakura and Hinata were a part of this team and spent at least twelve hours a day dedicated to the medicine. Their schedule was simple, arrive at eight in the morning, head home at eight at night. Have a quick dinner and shower, waste a good hour or so, and head to bed. This process was repeated for quite a while.

Sasuke too was busy. Their medicine was a success and Itachi ordered for at least one hundred boxes of the antidote made and ready to be shipped to Suna hospitals once Tsunade's team had created a suitable painkiller to accompany the antidote. Itachi himself helped supervise the production with Sasuke, calling Gaara to help also and spending hours at a time making sure the chemistry and formula was followed correctly according to Sakura and Hinata's data.

Gaara only allowed himself near Sasuke just because of the medicine. It didn't mean that he liked it, no way in hell. He could hardly stand the Uchiha. Both of them. They were condescending to whoever asked questions on the information. In his mind, he knew the questions were really dumb, but that was barely an excuse to talk down to employees. But Kankuro had pointed out bluntly that Gaara did the same. It pissed him off to be compared to the Uchihas.

With his good arm, he slid his hand into his pocket and felt the metal key he had forgotten he had taken. Because everyone was too busy, it slipped his mind to ask who the key belonged to. Sakura and Hinata were usually the last ones to bed. Sometimes they came home really late at three in the morning and went straight to sleep. They never really ran into each other at home and work wasn't bringing them any closer in distance. Even though they were all in the same building, the girls were in the labs downstairs and the guys were in separate labs on the higher floors. In the end, he just kept the key with him. Now that he thought about it, why didn't he just leave it on the counter at home? Ah, who cares? At least with him it wouldn't get lost. With the way Ino cleaned, she would throw away everything and throw the key somewhere she would never remember.

"Vice President Sabaku, could you please re-check this? The formula seems a little different compared to the one Kachi's paper," said one of the scientists. Gaara struggled to keep himself from yawning. If neither of the Uchihas did, he wasn't going to be the first. To keep himself busy, he focused his gaze on the paper the scientist held out to him, then on the one from his friend. There wasn't any difference in them. He should know because it was one of the things he was expected to keep in his head. Hell, he could write it down in his sleep.

"It's the same," he answered. The scientist looked surprised, his eyes widening and straightening out the bags underneath them.

"I see." He laughed nervously. "I guess I'm not getting much sleep as I used to…"

'_Same here…'_ thought Gaara tiredly.

Itachi and Sasuke were overlooking the process of mass producing the antidote, the older Uchiha looking over his shoulder at Gaara.

"Sabaku, run down to the other labs and see how the medication is holding up. The phone line to the labs must be down since no one is bothering to answer. It's rumored that Tsunade cuts the phone line during her research hours. Go up there and see if they have any new information." Wordlessly, Gaara walked out, looking away when Sasuke looked up at him.

* * *

Outside, Gaara finally let out a long awaited yawn. How long had they been at this for? He checked his watch and felt his legs want to give way. It was too-fucking-late o' clock. His watch read four o'clock in the early evening. He got there around five this morning.

God, put him out of his misery just so he no longer had to move. But they were so close to getting it to the hospitals! Eh, might as well work. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days thanks to Itachi thrusting the production into overdrive. But he had to appreciate how serious Itachi was about getting this project done without skipping any steps. Sasuke was just as efficient when it came to nailing down every detail when the medicine was made and breathed down their necks as they recreated the medicine Sakura and Hinata had made. Both Uchihas were the best when it came to business and supervising, he admitted that to himself despite his hatred for the youngest brother.

Kankuro was supposed to be helping by running around supervising as well, but he too was dwindling from lack of sleep. The only way he could stay up was when Naruto claimed that he could stay up longer than he could. It was really stupid, but hey, it kept them up! The blonde heir of Uzumaki Industries was busy typing away on a computer with limitless energy. Kankuro was trying to take a small nap outside by slouching on one of the several couches in the lounge room. As Gaara walked by, he smacked him firmly with his good arm to wake his brother up, waiting patiently for Kankuro to come back to life.

"Take over for me in the room while I go check on the other labs," Gaara ordered. Kankuro stretched and yawned hugely.

"Maybe I should just go in your place," he offered. Gaara scoffed.

"I don't want to stay in that room forever with the Uchihas." Kankuro frowned. Itachi's attitude tended to drive him up a goddamn wall with his idea of perfection. If he went in there, Itachi would scrutinize him until he died from humiliation and stress.

"What makes you think _I_ want to?" he asked irritably. Gaara glared heatedly.

"Just do it, Kankuro. You're starting to get on my nerves." He left before he could hear Kankuro sigh. There was no way he was going to spend another minute with the Uchihas.

* * *

In the labs, Sakura and Hinata slumped on their table, having woken up at two in the morning because Shizune had found an error that had to be corrected or else it reached Itachi. Itachi probably called their phone a few times by now, but Tsunade promptly yanked the cord from the phone to avoid any distractions and warned them to never contact them unless they absolutely needed to.

"Our reports are more important than some damn questions from a rich brat," she had snipped to her scared team. "If we have something to tell him, we call him."

Now all of the biomedical researchers were cooped up in their lonely room and working on their painkiller. Shizune sighed out loud.

"I'll go out and buy us all some coffee, I need to get up to get some blood flowing in my legs. Everyone can go on break, we're going to be done," she announced. Sounds of relief and agreement echoed in their room. Everyone was giving Shizune their orders while Sakura and Hinata were dozing off.

"White chocolate mocha and hazelnut," said Sakura, pointing to herself and Hinata. The latter was pulling out two pillows from a separate bag she carried so the two could take their naps. Shizune giggled and got up on her tense legs to walk out the door. She felt bad that they all had to stay here for hours because of a slip some asshole did. Hours and hours of correcting and fixing were almost put to fruition, but everyone needed a caffeine boost before they could finish alert to be relieved. In the hallway, she saw Gaara coming out of the elevator. He immediately tensed defensively. The last thing he wanted to hear was news about a failed project.

"Vice President Sabaku. I'm Shizune, head of the biomedical researchers working on the painkiller." She nodded and introduced herself to him, receiving a nod in return. Gaara relaxed visibly, happy to be away from the tension in the other labs.

"How's everything down here? Itachi said that the phone line may be down." Shizune giggled nervously. She always scolded Tsunade for doing things like that, but the blonde doctor refused to give any fucks about it. Shizune reminded her that Uchiha Corps was her client, but she bluntly stated that they could kiss her ass, her work had to be done her way.

"The line is down, but we're making significant progress down here. We reached a breakthrough around two and we checked our chemistry to see if it can be safely ingested by humans. It's going to be listed as an experimental trial along with the antidote Sakura and Hinata made. We were able to make some of the painkiller in liquid form to send to the hospital and we will have data to create it in pill form. We're almost done so everyone's taking a small break." He inwardly smiled. He was really proud and grateful for what they were doing. Hinata was a nice friend, and Sakura was…Sakura. Speaking of them, she just said they were on a break now. Maybe it was a good time to ask them about the key. At least they would settle this mystery, right?

"Vice President Sabaku?" Shizune waved her hand in his face, worried when he looked dazed. He snapped out of it, feeling slightly embarrassed and blamed it on the fatigue.

"Oh, sorry." She smiled politely.

"Don't worry about it, sir. None of us have gotten the necessary amount of sleep these days. I was about to go and get some coffee for my team from the lobby. Apparently Uchiha Corps has a really good coffee cart. Would you like me to buy you some?" Ugh, he was so sick of coffee but loved it just the same. He shook his head, reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet.

"I'll pay for it as thanks for all you've done." He handed her several bills and winced when she started to protest.

"It's improper! I offered to buy for them-"

"I'm rich," he cut in simply, then handed her the money as she gaped. There, that was settled. He left her to go into their lab room, seeing everyone in the room sleeping on the tables. Well, wasn't this awkward? He saw Sakura and Hinata sleeping on some fluffy looking pillows and resisted the urge to chuckle. Who would bring pillows with them to work? No matter how ridiculous it seemed, it was smart if they had to stay in this room until forever ended.

He approached them quietly so he wouldn't disturb the other researchers who were all snoring heavily. Sakura was sleeping soundly in her pillow, snuggling into it. He smirked. She always looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Then it hit him. Oh shit.

Why was she sleeping? Why were they both sleeping? How the hell was he going to ask about the key? Well, that was a bust. There was no guarantee that she would see the key if he left it with them. They might brush it off the table in their sleep. The key was staying with him.

He sighed, hating how he had the worst luck. How come when Kankuro bothered people they were all awake and ready to be annoyed and everyone was sleeping when he needed to bother them?

The way Sakura slept was like re-living old memories in Suna those many summers ago. Sakura's hair was flown all over her face, prompting him to tuck the strands behind her ear, leaning down to almost peck her cheek like he used to when they dated. Realizing what he had done, almost done, he retracted his hand quickly as if her hair was made of fire. Dammit Gaara, you two aren't dating anymore! No friend does that to another especially if you two are exes! Crap, he had to leave. Thank God everyone was sleeping, if someone saw-

"What are you doing?" asked a tiny voice. He was able to stop himself from reacting too strongly and saw that Hinata propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him questioningly.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, tucking his hands into his pocket. She shook her head, either she didn't believe him or she was trying to wake up.

"Hmm." He glared.

"I didn't do anything. I just came down because Itachi said so." She tapped a finger on her mouth in thought.

"Itachi told you to come down and watch us sleep?" she asked innocently. Oh thank God. He blew out a breath. She didn't see. The last thing he needed was to explain himself. He didn't even know how to begin.

"You guys were sleeping when I came in. But I ran into Shizune in the hallway and she told me about the medicine being done. Good work." She smiled.

"Thank you. We're really happy with it. First the antidote, now the painkiller. I'm happy to say that we've outdone ourselves." He nodded rhythmically, wanting to bolt just in case she did see something. Hinata brushed her hair out of her face, watching Sakura sleep.

"Whenever I was sleepy, she took over for me. She's really dedicated to helping you." His heart fluttered appreciatively.

"She's a good…person." He couldn't bring himself to say friend. Not if he obviously didn't see her that way. Hinata nodded.

"She is! Is there anything else you needed? Our information for the painkiller hasn't been printed out yet, but if you'd like to wait for it-"

"No, that's it," he interrupted. He wasn't planning on waiting. Kankuro wouldn't last the next ten minutes with the Uchihas in the mood he's in. He had to relieve him from that, he was a good younger brother. Oh, since she was awake, maybe she knew about the key? Before he could ask, Shizune burst into the room with an office cart packed with cups of coffee and food.

"Coffee!" she sang. The researchers rose to life, Sakura sleepily opening one eye_. 'Shit,'_ Gaara thought. At least she didn't wake up when he touched her.

"Hey, Gaara," she murmured. He smirked.

"Hey." Shizune walked up to them with their drinks.

"Here's the white chocolate mocha and hazelnut!" she chirped, setting the cardboard cup holder with three drinks on their table. "I also got you one, Vice President."

A vanilla latte was next to their drinks, a flavor Kankuro favored more than he did. He took the cup, deciding to give it to him instead for putting up with the Uchihas alone. Sakura and Hinata sipped their drinks.

"Whatcha doin' down here?" asked Sakura, a little more alert now that she had her caffeine. He shook his head.

"It's been done." Time was running out for Kankuro. He had to go save him now.

As he went into the elevator, he suddenly remembered the key._ 'Fuck, she was right there!'_ he thought. Forget it, he'll ask when they get home. All of them were too busy and the key was personal, not business.

* * *

Back up in the room with the Uchihas, Kankuro looked like he was about to die. He had forgotten a component in the formula when he was typing a list of ingredients to send to Suna and was being chewed out by Itachi. Sasuke was watching with mild interest.

"You're lucky it wasn't put through or else you would start a riot in Suna. You'd make us look like incompetent idiots because of your error. You would not only ruin our reputation, but you'd also ruin Sabaku Corps and render your company useless and bankrupt. Then Root takes over and trust me, you'd rather slit your throat with a rusted blade than use anything from that company." Itachi's voice was like ice, his hand clamped on Kankuro's shoulder as if he were ready to haul him out the window.

"Goddammit, Kankuro," muttered Gaara. He strode over to them. Little brother to the rescue, just like with the accident. He'd rather go through the accident again. And he hated Root, Danzo got on his nerves. Just putting that out there.

"His list is sent to my laptop first and I go over it. There's no need for you to worry. I asked him to take over for me and I go through my work thoroughly even if someone else did it in my place. I'm going to make sure Root will never take over, Danzo doesn't deserve it." Kankuro wanted to just disappear, Itachi's hand was like a metal hook that was ready to tear his arm off. After some thought, Itachi finally released Kankuro's shoulder. His glare could melt steel.

"Very well. If there is any slip up, Sabaku, I'll bury you for ruining my family." His eyes slowly trailed to each of them. "Both of you."

With that, he turned to see that all of his workers were staring at him with fear in their eyes. They didn't hear his threat, but the tension was still there. Itachi scowled.

"Why are all of you staring? Any second longer and I'll rip your eyes out and hang them from your heads. There are people in this building ready and willing to take your place while you bleed out on the floor." His threat was able to divert all of the attention away. Everyone went back to work with fear and dedication to make sure they wouldn't face their boss's wrath. Itachi turned his gaze to Sasuke, who didn't wither as he casually deflected off his glare.

"As for you, I received word that the painkiller has been made and a prototype in liquid form was created. Get it to the hospital, feed it to a willing patient and check the results. Make sure they're thorough, I won't settle for less." Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to." Itachi nodded.

"Return once you've gotten all we need to start production of the painkiller. Sabaku, the one with the broken arm. Have this list done in the next two hours and send it to Suna. Make sure it goes through me so I can check. As for the other, head down to the gym and see how Tenten and Neji are doing with the patients who just recovered from the poison." He finally strode away and left them alone. Kankuro let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fuck, he's intense!" Kankuro whispered hoarsely. Gaara handed him the latte he forgot he was holding. He had to flex and stretch to get rid of the chills running down his spine.

"Drink this and get to work so he doesn't bother us again. We wouldn't want Father disappointed in us." Kankuro was talking over the rim of the paper cup.

"At least Dad wouldn't kill us like Itachi would." Gaara silently agreed.

* * *

When Sasuke reached the hospital with the medicine in hand, he was greeted by a rather chilly reception from Tsunade. The blonde doctor was checking up on the poison victims, not really looking at him as she rushed over to help whoever needed it.

"What do you want, rich boy? I'm kinda busy here," she said testily. Sasuke was surprised by how many patients there were. This was a rather large room filled with twenty people. Then the groans he heard from the other rooms sounded like there were victims inside. If Sakura were here, she would be running around providing whatever comfort she could, then silently cry at night as the moans of pain would invade her dreams.

"How are there so many people?" Tsunade scoffed.

"A high school took a field trip to Suna. A couple groups ventured off to God knows where and slept on a sand dune when they got lost not knowing that the dune belonged to a nest of scorpions. Dumbasses got stung like a bitch and here they are. The others got stung just from being on vacation." She brushed loose strands of hair to the back of her head, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. "Is that what you wanted to know? Then get out of my way before I shove a needle up your ass."

Sasuke sighed. He had dealt with Tsunade's moody attitude before. Was he used to it? Nah, she always had some inventive threat up her sleeve. But he had Itachi to deal with so Tsunade wasn't as bad. He held out the bottle.

"Your team made a prototype painkiller for-" Tsunade cut him off by grabbing the bottle from him. Relief and pride flashed on her face, letting her breathe.

"Thank God! I knew my team could do this! Awesome, we'll have the results in-"

"Get outta my way, bitches!" Ino's voice rang out like nails on a fucking chalkboard. What the hell did Shikamaru see in her? Sasuke and Tsunade winced as they saw her running towards them, jumping over gurneys on the way over.

"What the hell, Ino?" asked Tsunade, tapping the bottle against her thigh. Ino looked worried.

"A patient's losing it upstairs from the pain. He tried to grab Vicodin from a nurse and almost overdosed if we didn't tie him to the bed." Tsunade pursed her lips.

"Fine, he can be our little guinea pig. He's completely flushed of drugs, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor grinned fiercely.

"Good. Mr. Uchiha, with me. You can see all of the results this way. Ino, fill out a formal report so we can send it to Uchiha Corps."

Two hours later, the results were all collected and handed to Sasuke, who shook hands with Tsunade before he was kicked out so they had space to work. He was sitting in his car reading over the reports they had made when Itachi called him.

"What?" he asked, not caring about how moody he sounded. He wanted some fucking sleep.

"_Change of plans. Take the report home and re-write it for me. I doubt the hospital is as observant as you are. Have it done by nine tonight so we can have a meeting about it tomorrow afternoon." _Itachi spoke fast, Sasuke barely able to keep up with his orders. The younger Uchiha sighed. Itachi always had a change of plans when Sasuke was the one executing them.

"Aa. And stop calling me, my phone's going to die." He heard Itachi chuckle, knowing that his damn brother wasn't going to listen.

* * *

Gaara was finishing the list when he felt a presence over his shoulder. Most of the scientists had gone down to Sakura's team labs to look over their work. Kankuro was slaving away elsewhere, so who was around besides the pain-in-the-ass president of Uchiha Corps? Itachi had a hard look in his eyes, not uncommon. But why did it seem more angrier?

"Do you mind?" Gaara asked tightly.

"I know what you did downstairs hours ago." His blood froze over. Shit, someone _did_ see him! _'Play it off,'_ he told himself. What business was it of his anyway?

"I don't think I know what you mean." Itachi smirked.

"Right. As if you didn't touch Sakura's hair in the labs like some lovesick fool. You aren't very subtle, Sabaku. You knew what you did when Hinata woke up. You still love Sakura." Gaara glared.

"How do you know this?" he asked carefully. Itachi bent down slightly so Gaara could see the death-promising glint in his eyes.

"I know _everything_ that happens in my building, even outside. Nothing is a secret to me. I oversee everything in my company and how I do doesn't concern you. What should concern you is what you're doing. Your feelings will confuse Sakura, you were the one who agreed to be friends with her based on how friendly you acted around her with other people. Don't start trying to pursue her again. She and Sasuke are finally starting to get along again, mending everything back to as it should be. I won't allow you to ruin that." Gaara growled enough so Itachi wouldn't here.

"Why would you care? If they get back together or not, if she gets together with me, doesn't concern you. I do care about Sakura still because it's not like we broke up with a fight, we had no choice since we were both getting our shit together. Even then, that's none of your business." Itachi looked emotionless, but the threat in his eyes and aura was strong.

"It's Sasuke's happiness that's going to fade or not because of it. And that _is_ my business. For so long, Sasuke was an idiot who looked for the next lay and saw women as marks on his bedpost. Because of that, he never knew what my parents had with each other. But with Sakura, he was different, happy. She's what he wants and needs. I protect his happiness because that's what an older brother should do." He smirked cruelly. "Still think it's none of my concern?"

His smirk was gone, like he was going to kill him. "If you ruin my company, I'll bury you. Clean, simple, and I can have a lot of people confirm an alibi if the police bring me in for questioning. However, the company I can live without. But if you ruin Sasuke's happiness, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. I won't care if I get caught."

He suddenly smiled pleasantly, backing away from Gaara and shaking his head. Gaara was petrified to the chair, Itachi was crazy. Why did he have to work with him?

"You aren't that bad, I guess. Yet. But I mean what I say about killing you. Now stop being scared and finish your work." Gaara was not one who was easily scared. Monsters and scary movies were no competition, but Itachi was different. Probably because he was real. He went back to work, thinking about what Itachi said. An older brother looking out for the younger one? Yeah, Kankuro was the same for him and the reverse happened more than not, only Itachi was a thousand times scarier and more powerful. He couldn't blame Itachi for getting involved with Sasuke because he was looking out for him. But they were all adults, they could make their own decisions.

* * *

Sasuke returned at nine, an hour after Itachi cemented his threat. He looked exhausted. Gaara kept to himself, not wanting to be detected when he was trying to sneak out and go home. Sasuke didn't bother to see if Gaara was around still.

"I did what you asked, Itachi. Now I'm going back home." Sasuke turned on his heel to walk away, but heard Itachi's irritating chuckle.

"You didn't call to tell me that? Why'd you drive all the way back only to go home?" Sasuke groaned.

"My fucking phone is dead. It's a piece of shit and I want a new one." His older brother clicked his tongue, turning away from the computer he was using.

"So childish, like a little boy demanding a new toy." Gaara almost snorted, but didn't want to risk another hour of work. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Fuck you. It's because of your damn demands you kept making that killed the battery. I told you it was going to shit yet you kept calling."

"Use your landline," Itachi suggested primly. Sasuke's face held a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

"Can't. Fucking Naruto yanked the damn thing off when I invited my friends over for dinner. He offered to clean up the living room and knocked it off the table." Itachi laughed, much to Sasuke's anger.

"Yeah, laugh all you want, asshole. I'm going home." His brother stopped him. His mind was set back to work.

"Wait, all the results are in?" Sasuke scoffed. He was already irritated with Itachi and didn't care if he was going to sound like an ass.

"Did you lose your memory? I just told you that I did everything you asked. What do you think? It's all at home and I'll just bring it before the meeting. Good night." Before he could leave, he heard Itachi hum in thought.

"Wait." _'Goddammit.' _Sasuke turned around with a frown set in place. Itachi looked towards Gaara, who quickly made himself look like he had just stepped into the room.

"Gaara, you need to go to Sasuke's place to go over the recent reports. The hospital sent the results to him and he left them at home. Once it's been reviewed, we can talk about distribution for Suna." Gaara froze, stuck between feeling annoyed and tired. Even Sasuke looked like he wanted to leave. Out the window.

"Can't he just bring them tomorrow?" he asked, almost whined if he didn't have pride. Itachi shook his head. He was being dead serious, but wondered what happened if Sasuke and Gaara had to work directly together.

"No. I want you to see them tonight and be ready tomorrow for the next meeting. The head of our branch in Suna will arrive tomorrow morning to hear about our medicine." He had a fair point. If Gaara saw the reports now, then he wouldn't feel so clueless for the meeting. It would be better if he were more involved, or more educated for that matter. The only problem was that he would have to hang out with Sasuke after work because of this.

"You do know I don't like him, don't you?" Gaara spoke bluntly, knowing fully well that Sasuke had the same feelings for him. Sasuke scoffed.

"Likewise." The younger Uchiha's confirmation cemented their mutual dislike for one another. Itachi smirked.

"Of course I do. But I don't care." He shook his head at them. "You two act like childish rivals, get over it and get to work. If this goes on and affects our project, I'll slice your skull open."

It was said so simply that they thought he was joking. Hopefully he was.

* * *

The drive to Sasuke's place was quiet, the older man known as Kakashi hummed as he drove to Sasuke's place. Gaara thought of a way out, not really wanting to go to some guy's house, especially if it belonged to his ex's boyfriend or whatever those two were now.

Now that he thought about it, fate had a real grudge against him. It was either a total coincidence that he and Sakura met in Suna during his busiest years, or fate decided to be a cold-hearted bitch that summer. They tried dating through it and it failed because of distance, because Sakura saw herself as a distraction even though he tried so hard to convince her to stay. If they had met later, like now, this would be totally different. She wouldn't have had her heart broken, she wouldn't have been with Sasuke. She would've been with him.

Why was he thinking about this now all of a sudden? From earlier when he touched her hair? It was her hair, for God's sake! Who knew that something that trivial would trigger this…epiphany? Was that what this was? Then again, Itachi had stirred it up too. He admired his devotion and protectiveness for his brother, but how Itachi felt didn't matter to him. How was he able to read him so well? He heard rumors that Itachi could pick a life apart, he didn't know he would've been a potential victim. But whatever Itachi thought wouldn't affect the company's performance. He would never stoop so low to affect a business if there was a personal problem. Cold-blooded murder? That he would do.

Thinking about Itachi made his head throb, forcing him to turn his attention elsewhere. He wanted to sleep tonight without Uchiha Corps in his head.

As for Sasuke, he too was thinking about Sakura. Their project was coming to a good end, this meant there would now be time to start over and go back to the good days. Why hadn't they met sooner? Before Karin, who jumped into his life when he was about sixteen. From there his cheating, playboy ways escalated for the worst. Without her around, life would've been so much easier. He was well-versed in business even back then, but decided to play around because he was young, wanting everything ridiculous just to do something different than the life he was used to.

Then there was Gaara, a guy who Sakura was with when she was in high school, but left because he was too busy, too stressed with building his business with his father. He was mature for his age and heart broken when she ended things. Sasuke had to be thankful that his business was small or else the two would've been together when Sasuke and Sakura met. If they were together still, what would he be doing? But it didn't matter anymore, he and Sakura could be together again. But why did Itachi feel so insecure? His warning to Sasuke was a little overwhelming, like he was worried that Sakura wouldn't be with him. Itachi loved the fact that Sasuke was with Sakura and that she was a lot more than what he and Sasuke dated and slept with. He was probably going to stop being paranoid once they got married. He was a little concerned that Gaara was going to try and stop that from happening. From what he already knew, Gaara wasn't a pushover.

"We've arrived, sirs." Kakashi parked in Sasuke's driveway, turning to smile at them. He almost laughed when he saw the utter disgust in their eyes for having to sit next to each other. Sasuke quickly got out of the car, Gaara's leaving through the other door. Kakashi quickly exited to stop Sasuke, presenting him with a box from the passenger's seat.

"Your new landline, sir. Naruto gave me the money to pay for it this afternoon." Sasuke smirked, happy that Naruto felt guilty enough to pay for another phone. He took the box. While Gaara would read, he could set it up.

"The reports are all on the counter. Go ahead and read it all. I'm going to set this up." Sasuke left Gaara alone in the kitchen, the redhead contemplating on taking the reports home so he didn't have to stay. He told Kankuro to pick him up in two hours. Hopefully he would only have to stay for a half. He looked around, the Uchiha lived well. All the money and he decided to live alone in a house fit for two or three people. Thankfully it was a tasteful place, surprising considering his reputation. Sakura really did influence him. He should be, Sakura wouldn't lower herself by dating some hot guy who was good in the sheets.

Sasuke was brilliant, though. An asshole, but a smart one. He looked for the reports, sighing unhappily at the pages and pages of medical crap he had to go over. More shit to read, wasn't that a comfort? Like his brain wasn't about to explode already, right? So much crap…when would it end? He dropped his phone onto the counter and picked up the reports. Surprisingly, Sasuke's attention to detail was just as good as Sakura and Hinata's. Dammit, he was going to stay up all night with the encyclopedia to understand these. No, fuck that, he was going to ask Sakura and Hinata at home.

"Did you type this on your laptop?" he called out. He heard Sasuke mutter something as he set up his new phone.

"How else would I print it?" he asked, almost condescending when he spoke. Gaara clenched his good fist, but relaxed when he spoke again. "My laptop should be there on the table if you want to email it to yourself. I'm guessing you don't want to spend a lot of time here."

Good, he didn't want him staying here too long. He wasn't welcome.

"No, I don't," Gaara grunted quietly, turning to see the laptop on the table. He quickly accessed it to email it to himself, wanting to go home and get out of his suit. Maybe they could all eat dinner together instead of separate.

By the time he was done emailing the files to himself, Sasuke had finished setting up his phone.

"Did you read any of the files?" he asked, making his way back. There really was no need to read them, Gaara thought so. Sakura and Hinata had told him hours ago.

"It doesn't matter. I live with the researchers, they'll tell me all about it. There really was no need for me to come here." Sasuke suddenly remembered. Gaara was living with Sakura. Jealousy made him clench his fists. How close was Sakura going to keep Gaara? The two were good friends, something he knew Sabaku wanted to change into more. Maybe he was being paranoid.

Yeah right.

"Yeah, you live with Sakura, right?" His tone had a bite to it, like a demand. Ouch, that may have sounded a little bitter. But Gaara either ignored it or didn't care. This was going to boil down to an argument. How fitting, they were both pissed off enough to not care about the consequences.

"I do. Have been for a while. You knew that though." His mint green eyes (1) were piercing as he looked at Sasuke. "What do you want to know?"

Sasuke was suspicious, wondering if he was a threat. Gaara felt a little flattered, he was, somewhat. But could he really hate someone he barely knew? Time to find out. He spoke first.

"I don't know a damn thing about you, Uchiha. In Suna, gossip went around that you were the playboy every girl wanted. At first, I thought that was the way of a lowlife." Sasuke glared at him, insulted and close to curling the hands around the asshole's neck, but Gaara kept talking. His eyes softened, his tone dropping to a somber one.

"Then I heard you were dating Sakura. And she deserves more than what I thought you were. She respects herself too much to be taken advantage of." He thought well of Sakura, Sasuke could give him that. But why did he talk about this now? He did want to talk to Gaara about Sakura, curious about her other relationships just to see if anyone in her life made her unhappy as he had to avoid hurting her again. But Gaara was going to make this really awkward…

"I was only going to ask how Sakura was. I haven't seen her in a long time." Gaara smirked, knowing fully well of Sasuke's intentions.

"No you weren't. And she's fine, stressed, but she'll pull through." His eyes shone with love, the tattoo on his forehead blazing red in the light of Sasuke's house. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest to soothe the jealousy brimming in his chest. Damn, he knew it. He didn't like Gaara at all.

"You still love her." It was hard for him to say it, because he knew the answer already.

Gaara swallowed but he didn't lose his ground or his stare. His answer was going to change everything from here on out. Maybe it was time to think about what he wanted for once. Not what everyone else wanted, his entire business life was giving others happiness. He also wanted it too for himself. It was time to let himself be selfish.

"Yes. I had her first. You and I both know that means something to her." Sasuke couldn't hold back his smirk. If Sakura really did love Gaara to the point where she couldn't love anyone else just as strong if not stronger, she would've never been with Sasuke.

"I had her last and that's what matters." Gaara replied quickly, anticipating the answer. Cocky son of a bitch.

"And you fucked that up, if I remember correctly." He was sneering, it pissed Sasuke off.

"Sakura didn't tell you about what really happened?" He was annoyed that she didn't. If she did, Gaara wouldn't be so annoying. Gaara shook his head. He ground his teeth against each other. The reason that Sasuke kissed Karin was so stupid, what was he thinking?

"I know what happened. That was reckless of you, idiotic even. It may have been accidental, but I would never ask Sakura for a final kiss if I knew she was with someone else. I would respect her decision and not drag in her boyfriend in on a dispute between us. Uchiha, you dated trash and an STD carrier and you may have changed for the better since then, but you have yet to prove that you deserve to be with Sakura. What respect have you shown her by doing that behind her back? Did you think she wouldn't find out?" It took everything in Sasuke to not jump and kill Gaara in his house and drag his bloody corpse out the door. He wasn't going to cause a controversy in the middle of a project. Especially since Sakura was involved. If she knew, she wouldn't choose either of them just so they could stop fighting.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. I need to for her and I have shown her that I want her back. If I didn't respect her, then I wouldn't be going after her anymore. I don't give a shit about what you think, but if you try to take Sakura away from me-" He stepped closer to Gaara, who didn't flinch or step back. Onyx eyes glared into hardened green. "I will turn your life inside out."

Gaara's mouth twisted into a mischievous sneer. His voice was husky and taunting. "I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke didn't blink, breathing to keep his temper in control. "You're going to try to get Sakura back?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Gaara answered coldly. But there was something edging to amusement in his eyes. Fine, if that's the way it was going to be, Sasuke wasn't going to care. All he had to do was make sure that Sakura chose what was right for her. He would never force her to choose.

Sasuke's phone was charging in his room, suddenly ringing to signify an incoming call. They finally stopped glaring at each other and looked to the ceiling where the ringing echoed throughout the house.

"Answer your phone, I'm going home," said Gaara, rubbing the back of his neck. He needed some sleep. Damn Uchihas made him use all his energy today. He wasn't planning on overstaying his welcome and he knew the Sasuke was about to kick him out.

"Have a good evening," said Sasuke formally, which translated in their minds to "Get the fuck out of my house." Sasuke headed upstairs to get his phone, leaving Gaara in the kitchen. Gaara thought to get some water first before heading home, but decided that he didn't want to drink anything from another guy's cup. As childish as it seemed, would you want to press lips against the stuff of someone you hated after yelling at each other? No, didn't think so. Everyone knows you would burn that shit…

His eyes skimmed the counter to find his phone, freezing when he saw Sasuke's house keys on the granite. One of the keys was identical to the one he found at home. Wait…

"_You still have the spare key to my house, I'll be waiting."_

His mind wandered to weeks before, remembering when Kankuro had checked the messages on the landline to see if any of the girls called and they missed it. They never erased their messages, so they heard of all of Sasuke's voicemails. It was an accident, really. They didn't mean to listen to all the messages, but curiosity got the better of them. One message that he remembered clearly was when Sasuke wanted to talk things over, saying that Sakura had the key to his place. It all fit together.

It was perfect. It was simple, everyone knew the meaning behind leaving the key on the counter. It meant that a couple was over. Due to their busy schedules and how dusty the counter was, he highly doubted that Sasuke took a second glance at it in a long time. If he put the key down, then Sasuke would think that Sakura wasn't interested in him anymore. Out of respect, if he truly did have any for Sakura, the Uchiha would leave her alone, pining for her from afar.

Which meant that there was a chance for Gaara and Sakura after all. The bitterness from before was back with a vengeance. His fingers slowly went into his pocket, the metal barely kissing the skin of his fingertips.

* * *

EVIL CLIFFHANGER IS BACK! HAHAHA! Hopefully I can get one more chapter out before school starts up again!

(1) Okay, Gaara's eyes are green. GREEN. For the longest time I thought they were blue! Fun fact I was totally unaware of.

On another note, please forgive any jumbled-ness in this chapter! I hope I didn't get too rusty…

Next chapter preview:

_Maybe he was going too far. Maybe he was being too childish and holding false hope. Maybe he was lying to himself that he and Sakura could be together again like back then. Was he just holding onto the past? Had she really moved on? Either way, Gaara thought it was now or never. Drop the key on the counter, or drop it back into his pocket and go home. Sasuke wasn't going to come down any time soon, already expecting that he had gone home._

_Then Gaara decided. He dropped it._


	15. Extra: Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just finished reading Naruto Chapter 614 and this is a small extra that was inspired from it. If you don't like spoilers, you don't have to read it. He, you know who if you've read the chapter already, will always be alive no matter what, thanks to fanfiction! I've changed the situation, but it's like a derivative of the actual Naruto chapter.**

**This extra takes place a week or so before the previous chapter. It's pretty angsty, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Tenten woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest to the point where it threatened to burst free through her ribs. At the same time, an insane amount of pressure was building up on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe without wheezing. Tears chased down her cold cheeks and she could barely breathe through her nose. She had never felt this way in a long time, the last time being a child when her parents told her that her beloved aunt had been killed in a car accident and left her with the green scarf she had knitted after years of perfecting it. Bless her soul.

But this time it was worse now that she was older and in love, like someone was crushing her heart in her chest like claws around prey. Why? It was just a stupid dream…

In her dream, nightmare actually, Neji was a ninja who sacrificed his life for Naruto, which was funny considering that the two shared a dislike/respect for each other because their personalities conflicted. In order to protect Naruto from getting killed by spear-like poles of wood, Neji blocked the attacks with his body, the image of the two poles impaling his body scorched into her memory like ever-long engravings on a necklace.

It sounded idiotic, she meant the ninja aspect of the dream. There was no such thing as ninjas and there was no way in hell that wood could kill someone after being shot from some ten-tailed…whatever the fuck it was. But why did it hurt like it was real? Why did it feel real? Why was she crying?

Maybe because Neji looked so dead, so lifeless and in pain after being stabbed to death. He looked so weak, nothing she had seen before. Neji was a strong guy capable of bringing any man, with the exception of his friends, Itachi, his uncle and his father, down to their knees by one solid glare. Yet in her dream, the blood oozing from his mouth and his body made him look nothing like the man she loved. Neji, her Neji, wasn't weak. Yet death in her dream had turned the man she loved into a corpse with its illusions.

She was afraid of losing people to death. Wasn't anyone? She could never stop death's touch from reaching her friends, she could never stop the hourglass's sand from reaching its end when it was time for her loved ones to pass. Maybe that's why she was crying, because death would always come knocking even if you shut the door airtight and avoid it. She believed in living in the moment, living in the future happy and mourning when she was ready to accept death. She may be ready to accept her own, but never the death of someone she loved. Especially Neji.

She quickly got up from her chair in the office of the gym, her feet wobbly and giving way, forcing her to sit back in her seat and endure the chills running down her body. Her desk was wet with tears and papers were crumpled everywhere. She was normally neat, but sleeping on her desk in the middle of the nightmare overturned everything that was organized so perfectly before she decided to nap and drive home later. Neji was here not too long ago, bidding her good night only a few hours ago. He was alive when he left. Oh God…did something happen to him? Was there an accident? Her heart raced at the thought of it, determined to run home with bloodless legs to make sure everyone at home was alive.

Nah, no way. She laughed a bit, nothing but empty humor oozing from her tone.

She checked her phone, seeing that she got a text from Ino five minutes ago saying that she needed to come home for dinner. If something really did happen, she would've been getting calls and not texts.

Man, what a day. Her office was in no condition to be ready for her meeting tomorrow with Neji, both going over exercises to help the Suna poison victims. With her tears and messy work, her office looked like the equivalent of Hell. She grabbed some tissues to wipe away her tears.

Her phone rang on her desk, nearly giving her a heart attack. Her heart jumped in her chest, not as badly as when she had woken up. She checked the caller, growing pale and cold when she read Neji's name. Oh fuck. She took a couple deep breaths to steady herself, begging and pleading for her voice to not crack when she spoke. She didn't want to worry him, not with something that was a dream.

Her hands shook as she reached for her phone, her fingers barely swiping the arrow to answer her phone. She waited a few beats, swallowing her hiccups painfully and nearly crumbled when she heard his calm, strong voice.

"_Tenten? Are you there? Have you gotten home yet?" _he asked, voicing concern. It was natural, she guessed. She always went home right after him and shot him a text saying that she came home safe and sound. She smiled a little, relieved at hearing his voice. He was alive.

"Yeah, I-uh, fell asleep and uh…I'll get home soon! Sorry for worrying you." She hoped her voice didn't waver, but her delivery was God awful. _'Please buy the lameness, I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least,'_ she thought desperately. He seemed to take the bait, albeit a little suspicious.

"_All right. Remember to text me back."_ Sweet! He totally took it. Smiling victoriously, Tenten was about to agree and hang up until-

"_I love you."_ The sincerity in his voice, separate from the distant, bone-chilling voice he normally used, succeeded in adding pressure to her chest. The openness he was showing her was so different from what he showed to everyone else. It was the opposite of him, Neji wasn't loving in the eyes of others. The difference reminded her of how different he looked in her dream. The images tore her heart slowly like rusted wires piercing her heart. She started to cry again. She covered her mouth to stifle her cries so Neji wouldn't hear her.

"I love you too." Her voice cracked with her sobs. When she realized what happened, she held her breath. A dead silence accompanied for ten seconds.

"_You're crying."_ His reply was a whisper so quiet she could barely hear it. She quickly tried to deny it. She didn't want to tell him. She wanted this nightmare swept under the rug and never spoken of again.

"No! I-"

"_I'm coming over."_ The warmth in his voice gone and replaced with hard determination. _'No. No no no,'_ she thought, hoping he was only saying that to get her talk.

"Neji, don't. I'm fine." His reply was quick.

"_No you're not, otherwise you wouldn't be crying. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Don't come over!" she cried, annoyed despite the small tinge of joy she felt knowing that he cared. Did he ever take no for an answer? Did he not know that she didn't want to tell him?

"_Either you come to my house or I come over to your gym. Decide."_ She let out a cry, one of frustration.

"Neither!" For a few moments, she thought she won the argument, then realized that it was only Neji taking deep breaths so he wouldn't have an outburst. His voice was low when he spoke again.

"_Then it's decided. I'm on my way."_ Son of a mother-

"I don't want you over! I'll come!"

* * *

She hated herself every second as she was walking up to the house Neji lived in alone. She hated Neji even more for going against her wishes. Why did she allow herself to get manipulated like this? Well, not exactly _manipulated_, but it felt damn close now that she found herself at his door. All she had to do was prove that she was fine and go home. Hell, why did she even say she was coming? She should've played dumb and went home, but she wasn't dumb and he wouldn't be spurred away. He would call Hinata to let him in and she would if he told her that Tenten was crying.

Dammit…

She was about to ring the bell when his door swung open, Neji standing there in a shirt and sweatpants with calm white eyes. The pearls didn't have the anger he had expressed on the phone. She said nothing, staring at him and hoping her tears were gone by now.

"Come inside." His voice was calmer than his eyes, gently taking her by the arm and leading her inside his house. His hand was warm, not dead cold like in her nightmare. She tried not to lean into his touch as tears threatened to burst, wanting nothing more than to just hold him and thank God that he was alive. He would get freaked out, well, she wasn't sure. They were never in this position before, there was no telling what he would do if she launched into his arms and begged him to say nothing.

Ah, fuck it.

As soon as Neji shut the door, Tenten thrust herself onto him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying herself into his warm embrace. He caught her to prevent them from falling, a little shocked that she suddenly went from quiet to desperate. Before he could ask what she was doing, he heard her quiet cries. Her wet tears slowly trailed onto his neck, making him freeze.

"Tenten, what-" She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, don't. Just…just let me stay like this." Her legs were so shaky she almost fell onto the floor if he wasn't holding her by the waist. Effortlessly, he carried her to his couch, knowing that she was barely staying on her own two feet. She curled into his lap, not moving her arms. She felt like a fool, but she wasn't going to explain herself. Yet.

Neji was a little worried. Really worried, actually. It was a rare sight to see Tenten cry. Which meant that either someone really pissed her off to the point of tears, or she remembered something horrible, like her aunt's death. If it was the first, he was going to have someone killed. But if it were the latter, what could he say to make her feel better? Her sobs were calming down, but he chose not to say anything. Questions reeled through his mind, but only one was most important. _'Is she all right?'_

Tenten finally pulled back, wiping her cheeks and smiling. "Sorry. I'm just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to tell him. Was he going to laugh her nightmare away? Neji didn't have a funny bone in him, just a sarcasm bone and an asshole bone.

When Neji rubbed his thumb under her eye, she finally looked at him, feeling guilty at the faint trace of confusion and genuine concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She took a deep breath, moving to get off him, but his arm snaked around her waist and held her there. She sighed and settled into his arms, head on his chest so she could listen to the strong beats of his heart. She was thinking about what to say first, since he wasn't going to budge or let her go home until she could get whatever she had off her chest.

Neji on the other hand was a little put off by her behavior. First she was crying, now she was quiet. Tenten was rarely quiet. She was as loud as Ino, just she thought what to say first before blowing up.

"Tenten," he whispered, hoping to get her attention. She didn't reply, keeping quiet and taking in his scent. He thought she was asleep, deciding then and there to take her upstairs so she could sleep properly.

"I had a nightmare." She was quiet like a mouse. She was like Hinata. He didn't move. A nightmare? His initial thought was to laugh it off, denounce it as a dream and move on. But she looked up at him, her chocolate eyes like liquid from unshed tears. To him, she looked vulnerable like a child scared that her parents were going to scream at her. He reached a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Don't cry," he said quietly. She gently grabbed his wrist, leaning into his hand.

"I didn't…it's stupid, I know." She wanted to shake the nightmare out of her head. He stared at her long and hard.

"If it was, then why are you crying? Why won't you tell me?" he asked, hoping he didn't come off as an asshole. He nearly had a stroke when she suddenly started crying again.

"Because it felt so real! It looked real so I just-" She was wailing, not knowing what to say. She was growing hysterical, he grabbed her by the wrist. He wasn't going to let her avoid this.

"Why? What happened?" Her heart beat hard in her chest as the emotions from when she woke up came back with more force.

"You died! You just died and you looked so weak and dead." She fisted the twin buns in her hair, her eyes growing wide with fear as she remembered her nightmare." I thought it was real because I woke up crying and I could barely breathe and then you called so I didn't want you to know." Neji's face was emotionless.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" She let out a weak laugh, able to calm her jumpy nerves a tad.

"Because it was a stupid dream." He resisted the urge to scoff.

"It's not if it bothered you like this. I'm not going to die any time soon." He finally smirked. "I don't plan to either."

She leaned towards him and pressed her forehead on his, closing her eyes at the warmth. "I know. But you can never be sure. Eventually it happens and we all hurt in the end. You can't promise that nothing will happen."

Neji was silent for a moment, taking it all in. She was right. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was right. But that time was going to have to wait. It made him feel warm that she loved him even when it came to a silly nightmare. She cared and was afraid of losing him. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer until he lied on the couch with her on top.

"But it won't happen now," she said, voicing his thoughts. "But for now…" Her eyelashes became wet with her tears again, but Neji didn't mind. He held her close, knowing her next words.

"Don't leave me…" Whatever she dreamed of, however she thought he died, he was never going to leave her. He wanted to smirk, but the feel of Tenten's arms and her cries for him left no room to joke with shows of his pride. Now was the time to let go of pride, just for this moment.

"I never will." She pulled away from him, but didn't get up. Instead, she kissed him, her rosy chapped lips from constant rubbing pressed to his smooth, pale ones. Her kiss was desperate, like she was afraid that he was going to disappear in the next hour. He kissed her back, flipping their positions so he was on top. He wasn't going to disappear.

Neji began to kiss her neck, slowly without adding too much unneeded force. When he was younger, he was used to quick, rough sex that was more primal than it was human. But with Tenten, he saw her as an actual girlfriend, not a short, ill-timed fling. His lips trailed up her neck, making her shiver as his breath fanned her ear.

"Stay the night," he whispered huskily, then trailed down to suck on a sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned, clinging to him as he continued his ministrations, barely able to gasp out her "yes" to his offer.

This was the Neji she loved. He wasn't the dead Neji in her dream, the weak one with no life in the eyes that grew dark with death. As she lifted off her shirt, she shut the nightmare away just as it was, a nightmare. It wasn't useless, she admitted, even if it was scary and traumatized her with her dead boyfriend. In a way, it brought them closer together.

* * *

This extra was made in a day, a good speed run if you ask me! This was just something I wrote in tribute to the Naruto chapter, but the personalities and relationship still fits in the story so the other relationships in Phone Calls doesn't seem so half-assed and thrown together. Maybe I should to the same for NaruHina and ShikaIno? I will complete the next chapter soon to continue off of the previous chapter, thank you for reading and please review! If anyone would like another extra for the other relationships besides Sasusaku, please let me know!


	16. Drunken Ramblings

**A/N: Important notes at the end!**

* * *

Gaara's mind was telling him that he was being an idiot. How would Sasuke feel if he was being deceived? He didn't care much for the younger Uchiha, but held a professional respect for him. After everything the Uchihas were doing for him, how could he think of doing this?

Maybe he was going too far. Maybe he was being too childish and holding false hope. Maybe he was lying to himself that he and Sakura could be together again like back then. Was he just holding onto the past? Had she really moved on? Either way, Gaara thought it was now or never. Drop the key on the counter, or drop it back into his pocket and go home. Sasuke wasn't going to come down any time soon, already expecting that he had gone home.

Then Gaara decided. He dropped it.

Back in his pocket. He was Sabaku Gaara, he didn't need to use dirty tricks to get what he wanted. The one who did was Danzo, he wasn't going to stoop down to that asshole's level. Deceiving Sasuke would mean deceiving Sakura. If she knew what he did to bring them together, she would never forgive him. He would lose his chance and his friendship with her and the others. Ino and Tenten would break his balls, no doubt about it. They were good friends who've been there for Sakura since they were kids, they were his friends too despite him and Sakura breaking up. The last thing he was going to do was betray all of his friends' trust.

Fuck this, he wasn't going to stay in Sasuke's house longer than he wanted to. He went to call Kankuro to take him home.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata returned home victorious, happy that their research was advantageous to their project. Ino and Tenten were both cooking dinner when they walked in.

"Welcome home!" shouted Ino, pulling a large bottle of wine out of the fridge. "We're gonna celebrate today for an awesome job done!"

Sakura grinned. There wasn't any work tomorrow, but poor Kankuro and Gaara would have to deal with all four girls with a hangover the next morning. Heh, they can deal with it. She headed upstairs and into her room, peeling out of her clothes and changing into a tank top and pink shorts. She dumped her bag on the floor, spilling some of the contents out but she didn't care. She was tossing her clothes into a hamper when she stepped on something hard.

"Shit!" she yelped, more in surprise than pain. She looked down and saw her key for the Audi. Damn, she had to be careful next time. She looked around to find her bag, tossing the keys inside. To her surprise, the pocket she used for Sasuke's house key was open. Her heart skipped a beat, hand fishing in to search the pocket. Empty.

Sakura vaguely remembered what happened weeks ago, her playing with the key until she dropped it when Ino stormed in to tell her that Gaara almost broke the washing machine. Sasuke had given her that key out of trust, now she lost it. What the fuck, man? If Ino was the one who cleaned up her room…

She ran to the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing. "Ino! Get your ass up here!"

She hurried back to her room to check under her bed again. If Ino vacuumed the key, then it was lost forever. Ino was bouncing up her room, sunny smile shining as she walked in.

"What's up, forehead?" Sakura's glare was hot. Ino had to take a step back from shock. What did she do? Her mind raced, wondering what wrong she may have done to the pinkette. Sakura got up from her position on the floor.

"Where's the key I dropped? It was in here when you were cleaning my room." Sakura spoke slow and low, her tone almost threatening. Sasuke was more of an influence on her than Ino thought. The blonde quickly understood what she meant. Grinning to Sakura, she flounced out the room to the large vase where she had left the key on the table.

"I left it over here because I stepped on it." Sakura quickly checked the table, frowning when she didn't see it. Ino pouted when she saw her face.

"What was the key for anyway?" Sakura looked at her with a dead stare.

"The key to Sasuke's house." Ino's smile fell, her blood boiling in her veins. She personally put the key there. Someone technically speaking stole from her. _No one _stole from Ino. Angrily, she stomped her way to the stairs.

"Emergency! Get your asses up here, right now!" she screeched. Hinata and Tenten were tasting their dinner when Ino screamed, wincing and dropping their forks. Tenten shut off the heat, Hinata glancing worriedly at her.

"When Ino says emergency…" Tenten massaged her temples.

"Someone's going to get fucked up…"

Tenten and Hinata quickly ran upstairs, surprised to see Sakura in the midst of freaking out. She was running around her room overturning anything she could get her hands on.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten. Sakura yanked at her own hair, going back out to the hall to check the table.

"The key Sasuke gave me to his house is gone."

* * *

Gaara yawned, readjusting his seating position in Kankuro's car. His brother remained glued to the wheel, struggling not to yawn.

"They have dinner ready for us. Thank God you don't have to spend the night at Sasuke's." Gaara smirked.

"Thank God…" Kankuro slanted a blank look at him.

"What'd you guys talk about? You looked pretty pissed when I picked you up." Gaara thought back to his argument with Sasuke, growling when he felt a headache beginning to top his already exhausted mood.

"About shit." He wasn't going to say more, Kankuro knew. He sounded tired and the least bit of annoyance was going to set him off. Kankuro smirked, dinner was going to help the mood a bit. Now that they're almost done with the project, they could all just relax and drink and watch porn. Okay…maybe not the last one. Even if Gaara was in the best of moods, he still wouldn't watch it. That wouldn't stop Kankuro though.

They reached the house, Kankuro sighing as he dreamed of eating and lounging on the couch. His sore muscles began to relax themselves as he parked the car.

Once they got inside, he was about to announce his grand return when he suddenly shivered at the shrill voices that invaded his poor, abused ears. Itachi was the reason why they were abused in the first place.

Gaara winced, quickly covering his ears. "What the hell's going on?"

"I left it here weeks ago!" Ino shrieked.

"I wiped the vase, but I never saw it!" Hinata replied. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other, not knowing whether to jump in or not. Ino sounded pissed, she might tear into someone with her nails. But Kankuro jumped in.

"Hey, bitches! Why are you being bitches?" he shouted, running upstairs. Gaara groaned, but followed suit after locking the door.

Sakura was tapping her finger on her arm, feeling more annoyed now that no one knew where the key was. She shouldn't have dropped it, but there was no use in whining about what she should've done. Kankuro and Gaara were running upstairs at the sound of their yelling.

"What's going on up here?" asked Kankuro. Ino flicked her hair, pointing at the table.

"I left a silver key here weeks ago, have you guys seen it?" Gaara stared blankly. So Ino blinded him with the damn key…

"Whose is it anyway?" asked Kankuro. Sakura raised her hand, frowning slightly.

"It's mine. I can't believe I lost it." Upset, she rubbed her face, fingers squeezing at her cheeks. She looked really tired, Hinata soothingly rubbing her shoulder. Gaara smiled, taking the key out of his pocket. He felt better for taking the key back instead of leaving it at Sasuke's.

"You didn't lose it. I took it." He pulled the key out of his pocket, dutifully ignoring the stares from everyone else. He kept his eyes on Sakura, seeing confusion and relief on her face as the key landed in her outstretched palm.

"Why did you take it?" she asked, tucking the key into her pocket. Gaara grunted, not knowing how much to tell her without getting disappointed looks from them.

"It blinded me when I dropped off the laundry weeks ago. I got annoyed and took it. I was going to give it back, but we all lived at work so I forgot that I took it with me." That was all true, no lies there so he didn't have to feel guilty. He chose not to tell them the rest. To his relief, they all laughed.

"Problem solved! Let's eat!" said Kankuro, heading back downstairs. The girls, except for Sakura, ran down to check on the food.

She toyed with the key, smiling gratefully at Gaara. He tried not to smile when she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gaara." He smirked.

"Don't lose it again." _'Take it before I do something I'll regret.'_

* * *

Dinner went by easy, to say the least. Ino broke out the wine to celebrate and toast to the near end of the project. There was no work tomorrow, they were going to get drunk. Gaara sat it out knowing that he was going to be the designated, get-everyone-to-their-beds person. He forced Kankuro to stay sober just because there would be four emotional girls to handle.

"Yay! We're almost done!" sang Ino drunkenly, taking a sip from her third glass. Gaara had earplugs on and was sitting on the couch with the TV showing some cooking program. Between a boring cooking show and Ino's annoying voice, he'd pick the cooking channel any day.

"Heeeey, Sakura!" Ino hiccupped. "Isn't it -hic- awkward being around Sasuke at work?"

Sakura was giggling like a little girl. "Nope! Because he's my boyfriend! My cute, asshole, teddy bear boyfriend!"

Tenten made a sound that was between laughing and snorting. "Wasn't Gaara an asshole, teddy bear boyfriend?"

Sakura made a whimpering noise, drinking from her glass. "Yeah, but I have Sasuke now because me and Gaara broke up!"

Kankuro was sitting at the table with them, shooting a quick, worried glance at Gaara to see if he was listening. Fortunately, Gaara was carefully reading the subtitles of the TV on how to make soba noodles, the earplugs firmly placed. He sighed in relief, he didn't want him moping around.

Ino stretched backwards to check the clock, nearly falling over her chair. Kankuro skillfully pulled her back up and did nothing when she slumped on the table.

"It's two in the morning…time for bed!" she sang. All the girls groaned together and moved at once to go upstairs, but all of them stumbled and fell to the floor. Kankuro's palm met his face at an agonizing rate. _'Why drink if you can't hold it?'_ he thought desperately.

"Hey, Gaara!" he shouted, hoping his brother could hear him. Nope, that didn't work. Gaara remained rooted to the couch. Either he couldn't hear or he really wanted to know how to make noodles. Kankuro leapt over Hinata, who was currently trying to crawl back onto her chair, and made it to the couch.

Gaara detected movement behind him, looking up to see a desperate Kankuro about to shake him. It was their cue to carry them upstairs. He pulled off the earplugs, suddenly hearing the groans from the girls on the floor. He sighed.

"This is why I don't drink a lot…" he muttered. Kankuro grinned.

"They really can't hold their liquor, kids these days." Gaara rolled his eyes and got off the couch, watching them pitifully crawling around. He palmed his eyes, rubbing and wondering how long it would take to get them upstairs.

"Oh, God." He dragged his feet to Tenten and Sakura, opting to take Sakura up first since she was closer to the stairs. He lifted her body up so she was pressing on his side, not able to carry her bridal style since his arm was still in a cast.

"Hi, Gaara!" she sang, slumping down his side. He firmly grabbed her by the waist, smiling playfully at her.

"Hello, Sakura. Up the stairs we go." He didn't know how he was able to get her up, with great difficulty, but reached the top of the stairs.

"You were an asshole boyfriend," she said suddenly, making him double take. What the hell? She giggled away.

"But you were a teddy bear asshole! Look at your eyes!" She touched the permanent dark circles around his eyes. "You were a panda asshole boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, deciding it would be best to ignore the words of a drunken person. "Yes, yes I was."

"I love you so much! My panda asshole ex-boy toy…" He sighed. Did she have to say ex? And boy toy? What an ugly nickname…

'_She's drunk, Gaara,'_ he reminded himself.

"Sasuke's an asshole boyfriend too. But what animal is he?" she wondered, tapping her chin. Gaara groaned. Why was it taking forever to get to her room? He was getting a bad feeling about this if she was going to keep talking.

"He's a wolf. A wolfy asshole boyfriend! I love him. I love you and him. I just love him _thiiiiis_ much more." She put her thumb and index finger barely a space apart. Dammit, he knew this was going to be bad. Well, she was dating Sasuke, it made sense that she loved him more. Ignoring the pang in his chest, he opened her door and carefully lowered her onto the bed, throwing her blanket over her. Before he could leave, he heard her speak again.

"Gaara? I'll always love you. But you need to be happy, not so sad like you've been." He froze, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm not sad," he replied, mentally smacking himself for trying to argue with a drunk Sakura. She only smiled at him, her grin slightly tipsy.

"Want a hug to feel better?" He twitched, folding his arms across his chest.

"No." She started to whine.

"What if _I_ want a hug?" Oh God. He made his way to her. It was just a little hug, right? He leaned down and wrapped an arm around her, nearly falling over when she hugged him and hung like dead weight.

He was leaving her room, slowly shutting her door. She was drunk, but her words still twitched a nerve. _'No, don't think about it. You still have Tenten to take upstairs.'_

Tenten was easier to take up, but my God she talked a lot when she was drunk.

"Why'd you take Sakura upstairs first? I wanted to go to bed first!" she whined. He regretted not taking the earplugs with him. She gasped, glaring at him. Then she broke out in a big grin.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger! Don't play favorites, Gaara! How could you?" she said playfully.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, finally reaching his breaking point. She let out a demonic laugh.

"You don't like it? I'll just keep doing it!" He reached her room, grabbing the knob and shoving the door open. Once he dropped her off, he could finally get some sleep. He tried to put her on her bed as comfortably as he could, but Tenten's floppiness prevented him from doing so. Whatever, he let her stay sprawled on the bed and threw the blanket over her and was ready to dart out the room, but Tenten called out.

"Turn on my fan!" The night was going to be really cold, he wasn't going to deal with a whiny Tenten in the morning.

"No," he said firmly. She huffed, throwing her blanket off and stumbling to her air condition machine. He shook his head, letting her deal with it and shut her door. He let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was go to his room and-

"Rape!" Hinata squealed in fear. He heard the sound of a fist meet skin.

"Take that, bitch!" Ino yelled. Kankuro let out a groan.

"How the fuck can you hit so hard when you're drunk?" Gaara sighed, quickly hurrying to his room and ignoring Kankuro's cries for help. His back hit his bed, relief washing over his body. He forced himself to relax, secretly wondering if what Sakura said was true and not some useless ramble.

* * *

It was eight in the morning, everyone was sleeping in except for Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was happily making breakfast downstairs, forcing herself to stay alert. Sakura was in the shower, humming to herself as she scrubbed her hair with more care than how she did when she was in a hurry. _'Day off means a real shower!' _she thought, massaging her scalp to rid of any drunk displeasures from last night. How much did she drink anyway? Did she say anything stupid last night? Gah, it didn't matter. She let the hot water wash away her sleepiness.

But the front door slowly unlocked, a shadowy figure sliding the key out of the lock quietly before shutting the door behind him with a slightly heavy bag fit for a body in the other hand. Hinata had the air vent on and the pan sizzled fiercely, not paying attention to what was behind her. The figure slowly approached her from behind, spotting the pocketknife used to open the wine bottles from last night. The blade was felt, finding the sharp tip useful for his next trick.

The pocketknife was swiped from the counter, the figure keeping an eye on Hinata as her back was turned to him.

Hinata suddenly felt chills, looking over her shoulder to see no one. Slightly confused and a little flustered, she went back to her cooking while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. _'I think I drank too much…'_

Slowly, the figure ascended up the stairs, knife and bag in hand. The shower was running beside him as he walked up. At first, he stopped and wondered to open the door, but what if it wasn't his attended target? Sighing, he checked each room to make sure he could find his target first before checking the shower. One room, Ino, who was sprawled on her bed and snoring away. Another, Tenten, the girl curled up in her blanket to battle the cold of her fan that was blasting the early winter air in. Why was the fan on in the first place? Oh well, not the target.

He headed downstairs to the guest rooms. One door was open, Gaara. Why was he still asleep at this time? It was eleven, he was usually up at three in the morning. That door needed to be shut. The other door, Kankuro. The moron was drooling on his pillows, was that a bruise on his face? Hilarious. The door nearly slammed shut.

Which means Sakura was in the shower. Perfect. To his disdain, the door was locked. What a shame. He didn't have a copy of the bathroom key, just the house key. Well, he was good with a knife. With the pocketknife, he skillfully slid the tip of the knife through the lock of the door.

Sakura washed the soap off her body, shutting the shower when the door opened. She didn't hear it. She reached her arm out and grabbed the bath sheet hanging for her. She was wrapping it around herself when her curtain was viciously shoved away, the first thing she saw was the knife, then the wielder.

"KYAAAAAA!" she screamed.

* * *

Downstairs, Hinata dropped her spoon at the scream. Kankuro flipped out of bed, nearly ramming his head into the nightstand to add to his bruise. Gaara's eyes flashed open in alarm.

Upstairs, Ino flew out of bed, her knees slamming on her carpet with her hands slipping as she tried to open her door. Tenten jumped out of bed with her blanket wrapped around her, nearly kicking down her door.

* * *

Sakura's heart was in her throat, panting uncontrollably and glaring hatefully at the cause of her heart attack.

"Sasori, what the hell?" she screamed. Sasori smiled at her pleasantly, holding a large dress bag and the pocketknife.

"Good morning, my beloved beauty! I have your wedding dress fixed for you." He scanned her body, relief spreading on his features. "You regained your six pounds. You look healthy and perfect."

She ignored the compliment, still glaring at the knife in his hand.

"What the hell is that for?" He looked at the knife, smirking. Her friends poured in, surprised to see Sasori. They peeked in and saw Sakura clutching her towel to herself. Ino went red and jumped up to grab the pocketknife from Sasori.

"Why the hell do you have a knife?" she screeched. He was saying something, but was drowned out by the yells and screams of her friends as they dragged him out to the kitchen. Ino was the dominant part of the noise.

"Throw him in the oven! I can make it explode!" she screamed, putting the redhead in a headlock.

"But that's our oven!" Hinata cried, grabbing a flailing arm she assumed was Sasori's.

"I'll pay for it!" chimed Kankuro, hanging onto the waist. Their captor struggled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he roared. They all froze. They saw red hair flash under them and Gaara appeared a few feet away. He glared at them.

"Wrong guy, fuckers. He's still up there." They were speechless but Ino.

"But he…we…"

"How did he switch?" asked Tenten. Ino was already running back up the stairs, realizing that Sakura was probably alone with just her towel on.

"Who cares? Sakura's still naked!"

* * *

Sasori calmly shut the bathroom door and locked it, turning around to see Sakura in a clean pair of pajamas and glaring at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"You don't have the towel on? What a shame," he sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Pervert. Why did you think it was a good idea to sneak up on me in the shower?" He smiled.

"Why else, my most precious porcelain-"

"Get to the point!" Sakura snapped. He didn't lose his smile.

"Of course. I wanted to surprise you!" She scoffed.

"You sure did. With that knife and all." He frowned, looking around and remembering that Ino had taken his knife.

"I wanted to show you the dress bag, then use the knife and pretend to stab into it. It would've been an elaborate prank." He seemed out of it, sulking and handing her the dress bag. "Here's your dress back."

She smiled, taking it from his hands and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, Sasori."

He was able to grin again. "Next time, leave your door unlocked. That way it's easier for me to come in."

She jumped back and whacked him with the bag, wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "Why do you think I always lock the door?"

"My sweet cherished pearl, I would never do anything wrong to you." His eyes were fucking creepy with mischief. She shuddered.

"Right. You would just watch me parade around in a towel." His smirk tweaked upwards.

"Exactly. I don't do anything but watch." She was going to give a witty retort when the bathroom door began to shake.

"We're coming in, perv!" yelled Ino, who had the knife. She jabbed it into the lock. Sakura and Sasori heard the sound of metal being scratched.

"How the hell did he make this seem so easy?" asked Tenten.

"The internet showed me how," called out Sasori. Sakura quirked a brow.

"Seriously?" He slanted a look to her.

"No. I taught myself." She didn't want to ask why. He smiled at her.

"So, who will be the lucky man to marry you in this dress?" he asked, gesturing to the bag. She shot a look to the door. He wanted to ask this _now_?

"Yeah, let's talk about relationships with my friends trying to save me from you," she retorted sarcastically. He shrugged.

"Why not? They're too busy trying to open the door, who else is going to know besides your beloved cousin?" His eyes flashed in anger. "Unless Sasuke did something to you."

His eyes caught her off guard, making her laugh nervously. "No, he didn't do anything. We've just been so busy that we haven't been able to go on a lot of dates, you know?"

He nodded understandingly. "Of course. You have a life, it isn't all romance. Just remember to make your feelings clear. Not for just him, but for you too."

She blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, genuinely confused. He held up his hands defensively.

"I'm only saying that there might be someone who will take advantage of you not making your feelings for Sasuke clear." Who was he talking about? Her first thought was Gaara. It was clear he liked her still. She wasn't sure what to say. The banging on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Kick the door down! This shit doesn't work!" screamed Ino.

"The door swings _out_, Ino, not in!" Tenten replied. Sasori smiled at Sakura, giving her a kiss near the mouth.

"But if all else fails, my sweet dove, we can break society's boundaries and make our love for each other public." She playfully pushed him away, hoping he was joking.

"What are you up to today?" she asked. She was free today, she could spend it with him. He pouted.

"I have to go back to Origami's main building to work on my winter fashion show." She made a face.

"Oh. I wanted to spend the day with you." He mirrored her disappointment.

"Now you've made me unhappy…" She patted his back. He slowly turned to her, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, I met with Itachi earlier and he told me to tell you all that he has something important to tell you tomorrow at noon. Don't forget to go." He sounded like he didn't care. He gave her a kiss goodbye and went to the door and opened it, moving aside so her friends fell in from leaning on the door. They got up to angrily tell him off, but he ignored them and stormed out, carrying a dark aura.

Ino shuddered. "Oo, he looks pissed." She turned to Sakura, concerned that they had a row. "What happened?"

"He has to work when I wanted to hang out with him today." Ino grinned.

"Yikes, we know that rarely happens!" Sakura smiled, looking at the dress bag.

"Yup! Who cares, I'll make it up to him. I got my dress back! And Itachi wants to see us tomorrow at noon. As usual, it's important."

Tenten scoffed. "When is it not?"

"What's it about?" asked Gaara. Sakura looked at him, suddenly remembering what Sasori had said. Gaara was still in love with her, and it had been a while since they last saw each other. How far would Gaara go to get what he wants? She remembered where she was, clearing her throat.

"He just said it was important. Well!" She lifted the bag up. "I should put this away!"

Hinata squealed. "Not yet! Let's see it again!"

"What about breakfast, Hinata?" Sakura, Tenten and Ino chorused. Her white eyes widened, then she quickly brushed past them to check on the food.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten ran out, Sakura heading to her room. As she went back inside, she shot a glance at Gaara, but went about her business. It didn't get unnoticed by either of the Sabakus.

"What was with that look?" asked Kankuro. Gaara frowned. What was with her? What did Sasori say?

"I don't know."

* * *

I was pretty busy this break, trying to get Christmas stuff done and cleaning while trying to hang out with my friends as much as I could before we all can't see each other for school. I've tried to work on my stories whenever I could, but writing isn't a main priority for me. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I GIVE UP! Don't lose faith!

School starts AGAIN, but this time it doesn't seem so bad. Granted, it doesn't mean that I'm right, it may get overwhelming. Also, I have made a poll on my profile about the extras I plan to write for this story. Please vote, review with your vote or PM me your choice! Thank you for your patience! Please review! Here's the preview:

_"We need two of you to head to Suna and introduce the antidote to the distributors and doctors. This trip will last for a month or two, probably cutting into the holiday, but we want this medicine out early next year. That said, the researching team will send one representative to explain the antidote. Hinata has excused herself because she is shy and might stutter her way through presentations, no offense, Ms. Hyuuga."_

_"None taken!"_

_"The other members have to resume their hospital duties as Tsunade reported that the hospital has become understaffed due to the project and recent cases of venom poisoning. Sakura, you will go to Suna on the behalf of your team. I have a villa for you in the Uchiha name that will be vacant in Suna."_

_"Sure."_

_"However, the business end is not your strong point. The one who will accompany you to Suna will be…"_

Sasuke or Gaara? Take a guess!


	17. Before Suna

**A/N: Hey guys, just recently I received a PM about my story, it was supposed to be a critique, but it felt flat out rude. I will not post a name or the whole email, but I will address the problems I gathered from it. If you start an email with 'Hi, I'm just keeping it real,' chances are, it's going to feel rude to the recipient. This note is too clear up confusion and offensive gestures that the emailer claims I have made to the readers.**

-'Sasori is offensive because of how he acts. Having a creepy character like him is being insensitive to people and he makes me and your readers feel violated. It's like you're trying to be funny, but you're trying too hard and he comes off the wrong way. He can't even get serious he's a joke. And you make Karin a flat out bitch for no reason except to have a villain. Why did you make Karin so boring and unoriginal? You end the story with her being the bitch but I feel that you're being a bitch to her. You make it worse you show her return only to get thrown out of Uchiha Corps.'

Sasori is meant to be creepy, if not it's dark humor. In the manga, he grew up lonely and sad without real love. In the story, he lives alone in Suna to work and all of his friends and family live in Konoha. He doesn't know how to show love to others, that's why he's weird and awkward. In an earlier chapter of the story, Mebuki says that he doesn't have anyone to care about in Suna and when he visits, he doesn't exactly know how to act around people he cares about. Sasori being creepy is my way of him showing affection. Granted, it doesn't seem like a good way to show love, but it makes my Sasori comfortable. He does a complete mental 180 around family and friends because he doesn't have to act cold and distant. Furthermore, he is clearly being creepy to get Sakura riled up. He doesn't act this way around other people, just Sakura and does get serious like in my chapter 10 when Sakura fell. Usually, Sasori acts cold and distant but when he does see his family after a long time, he acts completely different because he's finally somewhere with people he loves. I didn't make him weird to be offensive and insensitive, I'm sorry if he was to anyone.

As for Karin, I hate to call out other authors, but there are plenty of people who made their Karin worse than me, so why target mine? Also, I believe that people can mature, even someone with my Karin's personality and mindset. The story isn't fucking finished, Karin will return. She isn't gone forever. The reason why I had her return again will be explained. PATIENCE.

-'Your plot's getting scrambled up all over the place, why is there so much shit going on? Wouldn't it be easier to have a linear plot that way it makes more sense. You're getting all of us confused and I think you are too so you write all the crap to see if its going to make sense again.'

I personally feel that having one basic plot would make this story boring. There's so much shit going on to build character, to show what each character can do beyond falling in love. Why should Sasuke and Sakura get back together? Just because they look good together? No, because they love each other as seen in earlier chapters. The shit in the way is their obstacles. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship if there are no obstacles. The different angles of the story are to develop character, to have variety.

-'Sasuke's too perfect, why is he so smart for a business man? And I don't get what Uchiha Corps is, you made it a god-like company that does all sorts of shit. And Sakura for that matter, how can she be a full model and a medic? I don't get it they're too perfect.'

If readers are confused, I will clarify. Uchiha Corps is a company that mainly manufactures medical supplies and medicine. Sasuke should know math and science if he produces MEDICINE. Sure, he's not a doctor or makes the meds, but he should be able to keep up with the scientists he hires and knows what exactly is in the medicine. What owner shouldn't know their products inside out? I personally feel that company owners should know what they're dealing with or else their business fails. That's like saying I ran a restaurant but I don't know the menu. Understanding all aspects of my restaurant would be a big plus for my business because I know what goes on and what kind of stuff we put out for customers. That is placed into Sasuke's character. He's a good businessman who knows his own product. He doesn't know how to make it, he knows how it's made and what's in it. Furthermore, why should anyone care what Uchiha Corps is? I based Uchiha Corps on JD Robbs' Roarke Industries. Roarke Industries does all sorts of business from making medicine, technology, toys, and vacation resorts. Mine isn't that complicated. Uchiha Corps makes medicine, then they have several branches they invest in to do more business, like Akatsuki, the fashion branch. That being said, Uchiha Corps isn't a fundamental importance to the story, the project is. Please pay attention to the bigger picture instead of honing into the little things in the story.

As for Sakura, I never said once that Sakura was a full model. Sasori is her cousin, he's a designer. He asked her for a favor and she did it. She was in high school, she didn't have a job, so she just did Sasori favors in Suna when she was on summer break at sixteen when she dated Gaara. At that time, Sasori wasn't a big name so Sakura gave him help, doing the Fall fashion show was his overseas debut. After that, she never went to model for lines after she became a medic. Otherwise she wouldn't be doing the project for the Uchihas. The only modeling she has done _during_ the story was the Fall fashion show.

-'Like I said you may take offense but I'm keeping it real. You shouldn't write a story if you can't wrap your head around it. It doesn't make you look good if you have characters that are offensive, plots that don't make sense, and these Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's. Your story isn't realistic enough. Others agree. Please pass this story to someone who can clean this up. I have a list of people who can re-write your story, I will email if you're interested. I'm saying this because I love this story. I don't feel that you can do it justice. Don't feel attacked!'

…Am I not supposed to feel offended? You may feel that way about my story and some people might feel the same. However, this is my story, **my** fanfiction. Fanfiction is _**FICTION**_. It's not supposed to be real. Comments like the ones I got in the email are the types that can lower the self-esteem of writers who really try to make writing their living because they love it. Who is anyone to say that they shouldn't write just because they aren't good? Please be constructive and helpful, authors want feedback and explanations. The email wasn't 'keeping it real.' There's a borderline between 'keeping it real' and fucking rude. If you review like this and think you're being 'real,' by all means, that is your opinion. Everyone has the right to share their opinion, just don't be so surprised when you find that there are people who will disagree. Saying that you're being 'real' doesn't give you the right to bash my story and not help me fix it. I apologize to any reader who felt confused by the chapters and I did this to clear things up as the emailer claimed I muddled.

Thank you all for reading this note, thank you for continuing to follow my story. I truly don't rant like this, but I honestly felt that the emailer was ignorant. I usually don't spoon feed every little thing to readers, I love leaving some things for speculation. But this was a special case. Please do not flame my story, bash my characters and belittle my methods because it isn't your cup of tea. Constructive criticism is a beautiful way to give advice. Many reviewers from the past in my other stories were very helpful to me when I first started out. If anyone can give me constructive criticism, I will appreciate it. Not many people on this site are professional writers, but writing is something we all love. A little help goes a long way. Encouragement and praise do too. There are nice ways to criticize a story, just please don't be a douchebag. This is something I believe every writer on this site agree on.

Onto the story!

* * *

After their day off, it was launching right back into work. Sakura went into Uchiha Corps with her friends. They made their way up to Itachi's conference room, knowing exactly where they were to go.

As they brushed past rushing employees and people who looked like they hadn't slept in days, they reached their conference room where Itachi was waiting. To their surprise, Sasori was there too. Both men were sitting at the conference table talking quietly as they walked in. Sakura stopped in her tracks, staring at her cousin.

"Sasori? What are you doing here?" Sasori looked over and smiled lazily.

"Good morning, my dove. I'm just here discussing the winter fashion show with Itachi. Konan is getting on my nerves at work so I came here to lie low." Itachi scoffed.

"Using me as a shield is a cowardly move." Sasori, who was holding a coffee mug in his hand, slowly put it on the table casually.

"You'll get over it." He spoke cold to Itachi, then turned to Sakura. "I'll stay a little longer just to avoid her some more." He winked at her playfully.

"Then wait outside," replied Itachi, becoming slightly irritated. Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"You're a fool for thinking I would ever listen to you," he sneered. Before they could all argue why Sasori should leave, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru walked in. Itachi sighed, knowing he needed to continue the meeting regardless of Sasori being there or not. If he got any more irritating, he would just throw him out the window and call it an accident.

"Don't say a word," he warned to Sasori, who only looked bored and uninterested. Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura, both smiling at each other.

"Enjoyed your day off?" he asked casually. She groaned.

"I miss it already!" As she spoke, Sasuke looked behind her at Gaara, who was sitting at her other side. They glared at each other to acknowledge the other's existence. Itachi stood up with copies of reports spread around him.

"Now that we are officially done creating the antidote, we must have it approved by Suna's Drug Administration to have it accessible to patients. In Konoha, the antidote is available for use without it being invasive, but not everyone in Suna can afford to fly over here to get treatment in the four days they have until the poison kills them. This is what I plan on doing to make sure our antidote is successful to the project." He paused for a minute, thinking over his plan. He smiled to himself as he looked over at Sakura, then relaxed back into business.

"We need two of you to head to Suna and introduce the antidote to the distributors and doctors. This trip will last for a month or two, probably cutting into the holiday, but we want this medicine out early next year. That said, the researching team will send one representative to explain the antidote. Hinata has excused herself because she is shy and might stutter her way through presentations, no offense, Ms. Hyuuga." He nodded to Hinata, who looked relieved now that she didn't have to go.

"None taken!" He nodded again.

"The other members have to resume their hospital duties as Tsunade reported that the hospital has become understaffed due to the project and recent cases of venom poisoning. Sakura, you will go to Suna on the behalf of your team. I have a villa for you in the Uchiha name that will be vacant in Suna." Sakura blinked. She was going to leave Konoha? Into the holiday? She couldn't see Sasori's face, but kept serious. This wasn't just about her.

"Sure." She agreed, knowing that no one else would be better for this than her if her team was gone. Itachi acknowledged her response and continued.

"However, the business end is not your strong point. The one who will accompany you to Suna will be…"

Sasuke and Gaara didn't know about this aspect of the project. Immediately, they looked at each other, knowing that Itachi would choose between the two of them. They glared at each other. Itachi paused, deciding what was best for both the company and the plan.

"Sasuke." Everyone froze. The girls did because it was going to be sad having Sakura gone for so long. The Konoha boys were happier for Sasuke. But Kankuro spoke first.

"What the fuck? You've gotta be kidding me!" he bellowed. Itachi twitched.

"Excuse me?" The steel in his voice could've cut glass. Kankuro tensed, his adrenaline waning as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gaara was rubbing his forehead to get rid of a headache brewing.

"Well, I'm just saying…" He snapped back, his confidence returning. "With all due respect, sir, since my brother and I are from Suna, wouldn't it make more sense for us to go back? We're Suna businessmen, it makes sense for us to deal with our guys. Let me or Gaara go back with Sakura instead." '_Preferably Gaara,'_ he thought, but kept it in his head. Sasuke glared at him, but kept his mouth shut as Itachi spoke.

"We can't have you represent our company. Though you make sense, I know how your men think. If I sent you, you will be seen as a shield for Uchiha Corps. They need to hear our argument and know who we are rather than hear you parrot off the product. Sasuke will inform Suna about what Uchiha Corps has accomplished and include this project. He was a part of managing other medicines in the past, he can make comparisons and differences between such projects while emphasizing what success the antidote will bring to your country." He spoke with sincerity, all of what he said was true. Sasuke was smart and Uchihas were masters in influencing others. He took a breath, thinking about a phone call he received in the morning.

"Also, Sabaku Kaze called me this morning and asked for me to keep you two here so we can discuss further collaborations with Uchiha Corps." The Sabaku brothers slowly looked up at the mention of their father.

"Our dad said that?" asked Gaara, staring in disbelief. Itachi nodded.

"I believe that he said it's time for you and Kankuro to know how to handle business in other countries." Gaara frowned. He knew what his father was doing. If he went home and talked about Uchiha Corps and how nice the antidote was, the company would think his father agreed to it because Gaara was his son. Ugh…now he was stuck in Konoha.

"How long are they going to be gone?" asked Sasori coolly. They jumped a little, suddenly remembering he was there. Itachi looked over at him.

"Probably until after Christmas. Why?" Sakura looked at Sasori, seeing the hurt flash in his eyes. He stared right at Sakura, visibly upset. He scooted his chair back and left the room without another word. Ino coughed into her hand.

"What was that about?" she wondered out loud. She saw Sakura glare at her a little.

"It's private. So I'm going to Suna with Sasuke? Is there anything else I need to know?" Sasuke stared at Sakura throughout the rest of the meeting, seeing her clench and unclench the pen in her hand. Something was bugging her, probably Sasori's reaction to her having to leave. What was up with that?

To comfort her, he reached under the table to her other hand on her lap and laid his hand on hers. She looked up and smiled warmly. She looked a little more relaxed, letting herself lean on his shoulder. She wouldn't mind spending Christmas in Suna after all, but she was worried about her family.

They were excused to go, Sakura leaving with her friends to go to her parents and explain that she had to leave. Everyone else had cleared out to do other work. Sasuke and Gaara continued to glare at each other. It was obvious that the redhead wasn't too happy with the arrangements, but wasn't going to go against his father's orders. Sasuke didn't wince when Gaara got up in a matter of seconds, giving him a small nod.

"Have a safe trip to Suna," he said cordially, his face emotionless as he left. Sasuke only nodded and went to work on the project.

* * *

Itachi found Sasori in his office. The designer was angrily glaring out of the window to the city below and didn't turn to speak.

"She's going to be gone for the whole holiday." It was a statement, not a question.

Itachi smirked. "Are you upset that Sakura won't be giving you a present for Christmas?"

Sasori snorted in disgust, looking over at him with bitter amusement in his eyes. "Of course not. Christmas is a capitalist holiday for corporations to make the most money in a single month like it's a competition."

Itachi's mood dropped, but he expected that from Sasori. The redhead was always a downer. "Thank you for ruining Christmas. Take your leave out the window on your right."

Sasori's look was as dead of any emotion. "I'm laughing, if you can't tell. What I mean is that I don't care about the holidays materialistically. Every Christmas in my family is spending time with one another because traveling is expensive otherwise. Presents are involved, but I don't care for those. Believe me, being in Suna when everyone you love is here gets damn lonely. And to have one person gone when we are usually all together ruins the atmosphere."

"You can Skype them," Itachi quipped, knowing it wouldn't be helpful. Sasori wasn't pleased.

"You can also keep your mouth shut when I'm talking. You know it's not the same. It's something, but I'd rather have the whole family for the day rather than through a fucking laptop." Sasori's eyes glowed with sadness. "Besides, it's different for my family at least."

Itachi's interest piqued. Sasori had always been very private when it came to spending time with his family.

"How so?" Sasori said nothing for a moment. Instead, he paced slowly around the room and sat into one of Itachi's leather chairs. He didn't look at the Uchiha as he finally spoke.

"Uncle Kizashi's mother, Sakura's grandmother Ginchiyo, died near Christmas. Every Christmas is a time for our family to get together and remember her. That's why I don't want her to go to Suna for the holidays. To have her alone with a semi-fractured relationship with your brother is not something my precious cherry blossom should go through. I don't want her to spend that time of remembering alone." Itachi could see his frustration, but both Sasuke and Sakura agreed to stay in Suna to work and get the medicine and Uchiha Corps spread to that country.

"Sasuke would never hurt her. They both agreed mutually to do this. I'm not forcing them. If you're afraid of Sakura being alone, you can convince her to stay. But we both know her. She has a stubborn mind."

"I won't try to convince her. She's always put others before herself. Not to mention she would disagree with me just to spite her beloved cousin. Wouldn't this be such a heart-warming vacation for these two?" he added bitterly. "She can be comforted by your brother about her grandmother and grow closer."

Itachi had to chuckle. "Are you jealous?"

Sasori scoffed, bringing up his arm to rest his chin on his palm. "Of course not, even though I've always been there for her every Christmas. I'm just wondering if a stone-cold Uchiha will be emotionally supportive enough for Sakura. She was really close to her grandmother. She even approved of Sasuke before she died."

Before Itachi could respond, his phone rang loudly. Out of courtesy, Sasori stayed quiet. Itachi answered the call from his father.

"Father."

"_Itachi. I need to talk to you. It's not anything too urgent. Just get here soon, there's something I wish to show you." _As Itachi hung up with a questioning look on his face, Sasori got up from his seat and began to walk out.

"I'm guessing you won't stay to continue this. Just one last thing. If Sasuke does do anything to hurt my precious porcelain angel-" Itachi cut him off, more concerned about the phone call than Sasori's threat.

"You have my word."

* * *

When Itachi reached his home, he remained unsurprised when Fugaku opened the door to welcome him in. Itachi locked his car and walked up their marble porch to meet his father.

"I wonder if you just sit in the foyer all day ready to greet guests, Father," he joked quietly. Fugaku smirked lightly.

"You do mundane things in retirement, Itachi." They walked into the genkan to remove their shoes, making small talk. Itachi removed his sunglasses and was surprised to see small baskets of colored yarn all over their couches and tables. He held back a groan, remembering that it was getting close to the holidays now that Thanksgiving had just past. His mother was going to make those disgustingly cute Christmas sweaters that he was going to have to shove in his attic somewhere with the others. Strange, she hadn't done Christmas sweaters in years, why now? He turned to his father, a blank look on his face. This is what he wanted to show him.

"Whatever she's making, I don't want it," he commented. Fugaku's smirk didn't fade.

"Son, do not be so quick to think that everything she makes is for you." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Oh good, now I have no need to get rid of it." Fugaku shook his head.

"Don't let her hear or see you watch her make it." Itachi's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?"

"People love to make things a surprise." Despite his reply, Fugaku looked distant if not worried. "But I don't think it can be worn. Perhaps you can do something about it."

Itachi shook his head. Everyone thought _he_ was mysterious? "I don't think I understand, Father. What do you want me to do?"

Fugaku gave him a secretive smirk. "If you want to know, knock over one of the baskets in my room. Your mother's working up there, so I suggest you make yourself noticeable before you walk in. It's very amusing to see your mother try to hide a secret."

The way Fugaku looked at him in amusement got Itachi interested. Fugaku rarely showed any emotion so having him look jovial was something to look into.

Itachi headed upstairs, making his footsteps thump loudly with each step. "Mother?" he called out.

Mikoto could be heard from her room. "Just a minute!" she said breathlessly. He heard her bumble around and assumed she was hiding whatever she was working on. He gave her a solid minute, looking back to see his father right behind him waiting patiently. He gestured for him to walk on up into their room.

Mikoto sat on her bed with a sewing basket and some form of knitting in her hand. It was still unfinished and he couldn't make out what it was. She grinned, pushing another basket behind her on the bed. It was piled high with the same things in her hands.

"Oh, Itachi! Happy to see you!" Yep, she was hiding something. He looked around their usually neat room and saw that it had been bombed with yarn baskets that had towels hastily thrown on top.

"What happened here?" he asked. She faked a smile, which he noticed by the calculating glint in her eye.

"I'm making…uh-" She looked at her work, pouting at what it turned out to be. "Well, it's-"

"A potholder," interrupted Fugaku, smirking at the yarn. She glared at him, knowing that he did it to cover up and insult what she made.

"Yeah, a potholder." Itachi didn't look convinced.

"Really? You made quite a lot," he pointed out, looking at the basket behind her. She had the famous Uchiha glare on her face.

"Maybe I'm making it for the whole family when we all make Christmas cookies," she replied bitterly.

"Very convincing, my love," said Fugaku, leaning on the doorframe. She threw her failed creation at him as Itachi took the opportunity to overturn a basket by his leg. The contents spilled out, colorful balls of yarn rolled away and a design for a baby's onesie lay on the ground. He smirked, picking up the paper.

"I don't think you follow this to make a potholder." She gasped, getting up quickly and spilling the baskets on the bed in the process. She snatched the design from him.

"Okay, you found me out," she sighed in defeat, closing her eyes tiredly. He stared at her flat tummy.

"It's unhealthy to have a child at your age, Mother." Her eyes flashed open in anger.

"What did you just say about my age?" Itachi looked back at the design.

"Why are you making baby clothes?" he asked, deflecting her anger. She smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? Sasuke's about to propose!" Oh dear God, how did she find out? Shit, Sasuke could hide nothing from her. Stupid, foolish little brother.

"How do you know?" She grinned.

"I can just feel it! I'm going to invite the Harunos over for our Christmas party right before the Eve. I'm going to design it to be really romantic and there's going to be a lot of fun and mistletoes and we'll invite their friends too!" As she rattled on, Itachi panicked. Only his mother could make him feel that way. He was going to tell her that he was sending Sasuke and Sakura away. He looked at Fugaku, who had a smile on his face. But at Itachi's wide eyes, Fugaku shook his head.

"You're dead, son." Mikoto paused, smiling angelically.

"What was that, dear?" she asked. Itachi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Mother, Sasuke won't propose at the Christmas party." Fear overcame her features.

"What? Why? Does he have doubts?" she asked worriedly, grabbing his arm. He shook his head.

"No. I'm sending him to Suna over the holiday on a business trip." The fear went away, which was good, but was replaced with disbelief.

"What?!" she screeched. She was starting up an angry dance. "Uchiha Itachi, you idiot! How dare you send your little brother away on Christmas? How about I send _you_ away from Konoha until I die?!"

She was going to scream at him until the New Year. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not just sending him, Mother. It's him and Sakura going to Suna in our villa for business." At the mention of Sakura, Mikoto perked up.

"What? Sakura's going to? Really? That's perfect! They'll be together and bond over Christmas! Itachi, you are a genius!" She ended her angry dance. But Itachi still wasn't happy. She stopped.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy." He thought back to what Sasori said earlier. Christmas wasn't a time to get romantic and shit for Sakura. It was a time for her to cry and remember her grandmother.

"Sakura spends Christmas with her family to hold a memorial for her grandmother. It wouldn't be good to take that away from her by trying to propose. It's private for her." Her happy mood diminished.

"Oh, I see." She smiled a bit. "Well, I'll just have to perfect the onesie by the time they get back! There's plenty of time to bond later. Let Sakura have her moment." She went to clean up the mess she made, then smiled again, wider this time.

"Sasuke's a good boy. He'll put what she needs over himself. That's what makes him and her so perfect together." Itachi smiled, pocketing the design. He would just get Konan to make the clothes. What was more important was to get them to Suna.

* * *

"You're going to be gone for the whole holiday?" gasped Mebuki, sitting on the couch with Sakura and her friends. Ino was hitting her forehead with her palm repeatedly.

"I can't believe I forgot about Grandma Ginchiyo. No wonder why Sasori was so upset." Kizashi frowned.

"You shouldn't worry so much about missing the holiday, honey. This medicine's important, isn't it? Besides, you remember Grandma Ginchiyo all the time. This isn't bad for you to miss." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, but we always spend Christmas together to remember her. Remember, Dad? Sasori was my rock the day of her funeral. It was the only time he could come to Konoha. Every year he's there for me, so him not being there makes it sad for me." Sakura played with her hair, thinking back to when she was a blubbering mess the day of the funeral and Sasori holding her hand every year when they talked about Grandma Ginchiyo. Kizashi laughed.

"But he's always going to be here. He'll get over it eventually. When you get back we can all celebrate together. Don't be so blue! Grandma Ginchiyo wouldn't make you stay especially since you're going to be with Sasuke." He waggled his eyebrows. "She liked him too, called him a good match for you. This is a good time to patch things up with him for good and make something nice out of it."

Sakura paused. The scrapbook had the note her grandmother wrote before she died. 'You've got a fine boy who changed a great deal for you, just like your grandma! He'll make you so happy and loved. I approve, honey!'

She smiled to herself. Well, she had everyone's approval. She was going to Suna with Sasuke. The thought of being alone with him made her blush, her heart beating fast like when she first kissed him. She didn't think about her feelings for him in weeks because of work. But now it was clear. Yup, Haruno Sakura was still in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sorry for taking almost three months to update! School with kill me in a week. I'm clinging to spring break right now! I won't update at all again until the end of the quarter so I'm trying to push out what I can. I love writing, but school's keeping me from doing it!

Please review and thank you all for still following this story! I think I'll switch gears and do a NaruHina extra for the next chapter so I can get some inspiration for the main story. After months of having inspiration bled dry, I felt like this chapter got a little boring…

Next chapter preview:

"Please go out with me! I've been staring at you for like a month now and I wanted to ask you out for a while! I think you're really cute!"

"You stared for how long?"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Ugh, Hinata, just say no so we can go get some ice cream."

"Uh…y-yes!"

"What?!"

"YEAH!"

"Hinata!"

"Eep!"


	18. Extra: First Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your support! People like you give writers hope that someone loves their work. Let's keep it civil from now on though (xx). No need to threaten the emailer, but thank you for your kindness. **

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat at Samehada's sushi bar alone, picking at the Diablo roll Kisame made him as he thought about what to do. Another date went bust a few weeks ago, his fault this time. He was dating a really nice model from Mizu, but another girl had caught his eye. That girl happened to be Neji's younger cousin, Hinata. Neji stressed that Hinata was off-limits to any of their friends, but Naruto couldn't help it! They barely caught each other's gaze a while back at a summer party hosted by his family, that's when he was interested. The reason why his girlfriend broke up with him was because he saw Hinata here every week with either a pink haired girl, a bitchy blonde or the brunette Neji was considering dating. Every time she was around, he wouldn't listen to what Nariko had to say and would stare at Hinata from afar.

It was hard not to look at her. She was really cute. Not sexy, but really good to look at. From what other people told him about her, she was super shy but sweet. He'd never gone for a shy girl before, not that he was planning on using her for fun! Nope, Neji would kill him. She just seemed nice and he wanted to go out with her. One date didn't hurt anybody!

"Hey, Naruto! If you don't eat all of it, we can charge you for leftovers," shouted Kisame from behind the bar he tended. Naruto blinked, the loud noise of the restaurant returning to his ears.

"What?" He looked down at his roll. "Oh, yeah. I'll eat it." He picked up his chopsticks as the door behind him opened. Kisame looked over and grinned with his razor sharp teeth.

"Hinata! Ino! What's up?" he greeted loudly. Naruto almost choked on a scallop. He looked behind him and saw Hinata, looking freaking adorable in a skirt and blouse with her blonde friend wearing a short dress. Hinata smiled and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Kisame!" Ino waved at him.

"We'll just sit over there in our corner!" They walked away without looking at Naruto. Not like they had a reason to. He turned back to his food, then looked over at them again. He really wanted to talk to her, but getting her alone was hard! The pink haired girl always glared at him whenever she caught him staring, the brunette gave him the motion of stabbing him with her chopsticks and the blonde would probably scream his ear off. The blonde never caught him staring. Yet. Maybe he'll get lucky?

He finished his food, pushing back the plate and looking at Hinata. She and Ino were eating their food and almost looked finished. Well, he could wait. He ordered some sake to loosen up a bit, he was nervous to talk to her. Kisame shook his head as he handed the sake to Naruto.

"Barely legal and trying to handle the good stuff?" he joked. Naruto gulped down a small cup, shaking his head at how strong it was.

"Not really. I wanna talk to that girl," he replied, pointing over to their table. Kisame didn't look over.

"You mean Hinata?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Kisame shrugged, slicing ono for an order.

"It was kinda obvious. You only stare at her the whole time she's here." Seeing Naruto look flustered made him grin. "Go talk to her. She's nice. Just watch out for Ino."

Naruto smiled a little, feeling uplifted. He looked over at Hinata, who was giggling and stirring her drink. Her laugh made his smile grow wider. He took one last drink of sake and got up.

"Wish me luck!" he whispered. Kisame waved his knife in response. Naruto walked over to their table, confidence soaring with each step. As he approached their table, they looked up at him. The blonde, Ino, quickly glared at him. Great, he was already on her bad side. Ino cleared her throat, leaning back in her seat.

"Can we help you?" she asked slowly. He didn't look at her. The whole time his mind was racing with what to say to Hinata, who looked at him with those innocent pearl eyes. He felt his mouth go dry, then opened his mouth and said the first things that dared to come out.

"Please go out with me! I've been staring at you for like a month now and I wanted to ask you out for a while! I think you're really cute!" he shouted. The restaurant stopped its noise for a moment as customers stared over at them. Kisame was cackling behind the bar. Everything resumed since it was nothing to worry about, the noise restoring to its normal state plus Kisame's laughing. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Ino's face was blank.

"You stared for how long?" she asked. Ugh, couldn't this chick just shut up?

"I'm not talking to you!" he snapped, then stared hopefully at Hinata, who was now blushing. Ino rolled her eyes and held her hand up to get the check.

"Ugh, Hinata, just say no so we can go get some ice cream." She looked at Hinata as if expecting for her to agree. Hinata bit her lip, gazing at Naruto and seeing how hopeful he was. Even though Naruto looked confident, he felt like it was dwindling because of how disgusted Ino looked. But this wasn't about her.

Hinata switched between looking at Ino to Naruto. Ino stared at her intently, but Naruto looked really nice.

"Uh…y-yes!" she said finally. Ino and Naruto froze, both of their mouths wide open.

"What?!" Ino screeched. Naruto almost danced in place.

"YEAH!" he shouted. Ino glared at her.

"Hinata!"

"Eep!" she squeaked. Ino leaned in on the table, jutting a thumb at Naruto.

"This freak's Uzumaki Naruto," she hissed as Hinata's smile dropped. "He's a playboy just like Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who hit on Sakura a few days back. Apparently Naruto's the nice guy of their group, but a playboy's a playboy. Let's just go."

Naruto appeared to not have heard what Ino was saying, but he knew by her glare that she knew who he was. She was probably trying to protect Hinata from being another girl to him, but he just wanted one date.

Hinata frowned. "It's not nice to judge others before you really know them, Ino. He seems like a nice enough person. One date shouldn't be very bad."

Ino's mouth thinned. Sakura had said the same thing to her about Sasuke, but she had to keep her friends from getting hurt. They could just ignore him too, that wouldn't hurt anyone. But Hinata was a big girl, she let it slide.

"Just do what you want. If anything happens, let us know." She turned to the bill and slipped her card in for the waiter. Hinata smiled, then turned to Naruto.

"I'd like to go on a date with you. Umm, where would you want to go?" He grinned widely. His nerves jumped with excitement. He almost stuttered, but remembered where he was and cleared his throat before giving Hinata a flirty smile.

"Have you heard of Ichiraku? There's a ramen stand they have attached to the restaurant. Want to go there? I'll meet you there at five tomorrow!" Hinata heard of the ramen stand, but never tried it out. She heard Ino mutter "Nice and public" under her breath and had to appreciate his choice.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned again, then turned to leave. He frowned when he heard Kisame continue to laugh.

"Man, I've picked up girls better than that dumb shit," he joked with his fellow chef. Naruto flipped him off without turning around.

* * *

Naruto never felt so nervous before. This wasn't his first date, for Christ's sake! He fumbled with picking out a shirt, going for a black one with an orange tank top underneath. In his apartment, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were in his living room area just talking since it was time to use his place to hang out. Naruto got his tank top on and walked out. Shikamaru stared in confusion.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Naruto shot him a cocky grin.

"I got a date!" Neji and Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"_Now_ you've found another one? You're slow," joked Sasuke. Naruto growled.

"Shut it, teme! I think I kinda like this one, so back off!" Neji crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug as ever.

"Really? Who is it?" It came out of Naruto's mouth before he could shut himself up. He promised himself he would hide it from Neji unless things got serious, but he couldn't help it.

"It's your cousin, Hinata!" Silence flooded the apartment. Sasuke scoffed.

"Dumbass." Shikamaru hit his head with the heel of his palm.

"You troublesome idiot…" Neji's eyes were hard unlike the softness his cousin had.

"You're dating Hinata?! I said she was off-limits!" He lashed an arm out, aimed for his throat, but Naruto jumped back and held up his hands defensively.

"Just one date! If she doesn't want to go out with me, then fine! But one date!" Neji was fuming.

"If you hurt her-" he warned, but Naruto groaned.

"I won't! I'm not as bad as you, Shikamaru or Sasuke!" There really was no arguing there. Naruto at least liked the girls he dated, but lost interest fairly quickly. The other guys used girls just to not be lonely, but Naruto probably was the loneliest due to girls being unable to handle his personality as it was the other way for him.

They all sighed, letting Naruto do what he wanted. Even Neji backed off and went to his couch.

"Have fun…"

* * *

Naruto got to the ramen stand first, arranging a little booth with a view of the streets and lights outside. He was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute, sitting and tossing around in his seat as he waited for Hinata to arrive.

"What if she's not coming?" he asked Teuchi, the owner and founder of Ichiraku. Teuchi was serving a bowl of his famous ramen, sighing at him.

"She'll come, Naruto. You only came thirty minutes early," he added sarcastically. Naruto didn't catch it.

"Is that bad? I don't know. I feel really nervous for some reason. I wasn't this bad for my first date, but I am now! Why?" Teuchi sighed again, signaling for his daughter Ayame to take over. He took the seat across from Naruto and folded his hands on the table.

"How do you feel about this girl, Naruto?" Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh…I don't know. I just met her and stuff. She's just really cute and I guess I'm nervous since she's Neji's cousin. I-" He broke off, raking his fingers through unruly blonde hair and breathing deeply. How could he explain it? Teuchi chuckled, beginning to stand up again.

"You know what you should do? Call your father." Naruto blinked.

"My dad? What about him?" Teuchi shrugged.

"Well, he talked to your godfather Jiraiya about his crush on your mom when I worked at a normal ramen stand years ago. He should know what you're going through."

Naruto stared blankly. "Ero-sennin helped my dad get my mom, yet he can't ever get a date for himself? How does that even work?"

Teuchi chuckled. "The world works differently with other people." With that, he went to work.

Naruto pulled out his phone, staring at it without doing anything. He hadn't talked to his dad in a while since he was on a business trip in Suna with Uncle Fugaku. He wasn't going to talk to his mom about it, God knows she would speed down here if she knew he actually liked this girl. Well, he had plenty of time. Thirty minutes would be enough to talk to his dad. He sighed, turning the phone on and calling his dad. His heart drummed as the line rang for the other end. He was groaning by the fourth ring, then froze when someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ asked Minato. Naruto grinned at the sound of his father's voice.

"Hey Dad, how's your trip?" he asked casually. He heard Minato laugh.

"_Oh, Naruto! It's going great. Suna's really nice, but you'll hate it here, there are no ramen stands in sight."_ Naruto wanted to scream and yell about why Suna was retarded for not having ramen stands, but stopped when he suddenly didn't feel like joking around.

"Oh wow, that sucks, Dad." Instead of responding, he got a silent reply for a minute.

"_Naruto, what's wrong? I expected you to call Suna retarded or something for not having ramen here. Did you get into a fight? Was it Sasuke or Neji this time?"_ Naruto laughed a little, his dad knew him too well.

"Nope, not a fight. I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" He heard Minato's all-too-familiar laugh again.

"_If I was, I wouldn't pick up. What is it?"_ Naruto scrubbed his face with his free hand, staring out the window to the streets filled with people.

"I'm about to go on a date again. With a new girl." At this, Minato sighed.

"_A new girl? Naruto, I've talked to you about this before. I understand that you are young and can date who you please, but this is going to turn into you using these poor girls and hurting them. It's unhealthy to have relationships based on using and abusing each other."_ Naruto almost jumped from his seat in shock.

"What? No no no no no! It's nothing like that, Dad! That's not even why I'm calling!" Minato's tone relaxed.

"_Alright then."_ Naruto took a breath.

"Well, I kinda met Neji's cousin during our summer party and I couldn't keep my mind off her." That was true, not confusing.

"_Oh."_ Minato sounded surprised. "_You two talked?"_

"We~ll…"

"No/_No_," they finished together. Minato laughed.

"_Then why do you like this girl enough to ask her out? There were plenty of pretty girls you've seen that you haven't." _Naruto gasped, snapping his fingers.

"That's the thing! I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've never talked to her before, but I really wanted to go out with her at least once!" Minato laughed encouragingly.

"_So tell me about what you know about her!"_ Naruto groaned.

"Well, she's cute, really cute. And she looked really nice, but she's super shy. Oh God…" He rubbed his hand down his face. "I don't know anything about her…"

"_Yet you like her?" _inquired Minato. Naruto didn't speak for a moment. Racking his brain really hurt, just like calculus did in college.

"I guess. There's something that pulls me to her. I don't know what, but I feel like we can connect." At this, Minato laughed.

"_Haha! I see what's going on." _Naruto grinned hopefully.

"Really? What is it?"

"_You're in love."_ Naruto almost dropped his phone. His heart dropped, but his brain screamed in excitement.

"Huh?" he squeaked, his head going numb.

"_You're in love!"_ repeated Minato brightly. "_You've never felt this way with any other girl, right?"_

Naruto hummed in thought. "Nope."

"_Then there you go! I felt the same way about your mother before I gathered up the courage to ask her out. Jiraiya pushed me to go for it and stop being a doormat_." He chuckled at the memory, but Naruto sputtered his next words.

"H-how can I be in l-love if I haven't even talked to her until today?!"

"_You'll have to find out tonight then!"_ Naruto had to groan at his father's happiness. And everyone thought he was too optimistic? Look where he got it from. Naruto glared out the window, slowly sitting up straight and pulling the phone away from his ear. Hinata was getting out of a white Audi.

His nerves hit him at full force.

"Oh shit."

"_Naruto? What's going on?"_ asked Minato. He could've hyperventilated. He quickly put the phone to his ear.

"She's here!" he hissed.

"_What?! Hang up!"_ ordered Minato. Naruto jolted when she was hurrying in so he couldn't hear what Minato was saying.

"What?"

"_Hang. Up."_ Minato sounded like he did when he threatened Naruto over his grades. Naruto, stunned by Minato's sudden change in tone, fumbled to turn off the phone.

"_Good luck, son!"_ Minato chirped before he was finally able to hang up. Hinata walked into the ramen stand, smiling at Teuchi. He grinned back.

"Hello! One person?" Before she could speak, Naruto got up from his booth.

"She's with me!" he said quickly. She blinked, confused and awkwardly smiling at Teuchi before going to join him at his booth. Naruto let her sit across from him as he sat back down. He grinned at her.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" he greeted. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you for inviting me." They ordered their food, silently waiting for the other to speak.

"Umm…what do you do for a living?" she asked quietly. Naruto almost didn't catch it.

"I'm a project manager for my dad's business and help decide on business deals. Once he retires, I'm going to take over…" He laughed lowly and evilly on instinct, something he always did whenever someone asked what he would do when Minato retired.

His laugh was pretty comical, making Hinata struggle to not laugh out loud. He blinked, realization dawned on him. Great, he just made himself look like an idiot.

"But I don't want him to retire yet! I'm barely twenty-one!" She giggled.

"But you sounded very happy thinking about it!" His ears went red, blushing when she continued to laugh. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, what do you do, Hinata?" She stopped laughing and played with her chopsticks. She hadn't been on a date in a long time, hoping she wasn't awkward. She also hoped he wouldn't laugh at her…

"Well, I…work at Gennin Academy as a biology teacher." He leaned in, interested. Weird, he never dated a teacher before. Jumping from a model to a teacher was a stretch.

"You like kids?" She smiled, a little more comfortable.

"I love them!" They talked for a long time over their food, Naruto smiling like a fool the whole way through. Hinata was really something else. She was a shy girl with a good heart, but her confidence was down when it came to talking about what she was. Like she was ashamed she was just a teacher. But why? Teachers were cool, like Iruka, his tutor.

He almost slapped himself when he realized. She was comparing herself with his previous girlfriends. Ugh, didn't she know that was a total mood killer? So what if she was a teacher? Hasn't she ever heard of giving back to the community? Oh…

The Hyuugas were old-fashioned people who used ancient medicines with half the clan in the med field. Even Neji had a degree in physiology and worked for Uchiha Corps with his knowledge in human anatomy. If people knew that Hinata was a Hyuuga, they'd wonder why she wasn't in the med field. It was none of their damn business, but they would want to know.

And all of his past girlfriends were 'higher' in status. They were models, celebrities and entertainers. Hinata was a normal teacher despite being a Hyuuga. They would think his taste was deteriorating if he was dating someone with a 'low class' job.

Well…fuck them.

They finished their dinner, ordering tea and staying in their booth. Hinata was smiling a lot more now from constantly giggling at Naruto's stories.

She had remembered Neji talking about people she needed to stay away from. His friends were one of them. She was surprised that Naruto was friends with Neji. Her cousin was way too serious to be friends with someone as cheerful as Naruto.

He was really funny and she couldn't stop laughing. He was really cute too, definitely not a problem. But Ino's reaction to seeing Naruto wasn't good at all. He was a playboy, from what Ino was telling her. When they got home, Ino showed her all of the pictures in magazines where Naruto was photographed with all of these women. She didn't like getting played, but he seemed really sincere throughout the whole date. What if that was his strategy?

He was talking about his pervy godfather Jiraiya, the famous erotic author and how he tried getting Naruto to go to a co-ed hot spring with him when he was 18 as a growing up gift. He was completely engrossed in telling his story to notice the doubtful look on her face.

"And my dad had to-" He was fuming over the memory, looking at Hinata and finally stopped talking. She looked sad, disgusted. Was it because of the co-ed hot springs?

"B-b-b-but I was really creeped out! Trust me, nothing's okay with that ero-sennin. He's a total moron and my mom and I had to threaten to chop off his coc-" He spoke loud and fast, attracting the attention of the other diners. She had to throw her arms over the table to his mouth to make him stop. Her heart beat fast as she went red with embarrassment. The patrons were looking over at their table. Some were laughing at them. She managed a nervous smile and waved.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" she squeaked. Naruto went pale, waving at them. They all laughed and went back to their food.

He stared up at her, motioning at her hands. She jumped and moved her hands off his mouth.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. He chuckled.

"So am I!" It was going to be awkward if they stayed. "Uhh…you wanna get out of here?"

She was already getting up. "Yes please!"

* * *

They were sitting at one of the city fountains in front of a theater. It was six thirty, people everywhere so she didn't feel unsafe.

Naruto cleared his throat, thinking about the look on her face. He looked over at her, Hinata looking at the list of movies out.

"Umm, Hinata? Can I ask you something?" he asked slowly. She turned around and nodded.

"Sure!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…you had this look on your face in the restaurant when I was talking to you. What was that about?" She held her breath. Looking down at her fingers, she clenched and unclenched them on her skirt. She felt bad for thinking that way, but she wasn't going to get hurt if he was using her.

"Ino showed me all of your past girlfriends." His eyes widened.

"Don't be bothered by that! Yeah, they were models and all this other stuff, but what they are doesn't matter to me! Who cares what they are, I don't care if you're a teacher. I think you're really cute and nice! I'm not bothered with what people think and you shouldn't either!" She stared at him quizzically. What he said was nice and all, but what?

"That's very sweet of you, but that wasn't what I meant." He blinked in confusion. Before he could speak again, Hinata sighed.

"I don't like being on a long list of girlfriends. I went out with you because you seemed really nice, but my friend showed me all the pictures of you with a lot of girls. I don't want to be involved with something like that." Oh…

Naruto frowned. So that was bothering her? He let out a breath.

"Oh. Well, I…" He trailed off, wondering what he should say to not drive her away. She waited patiently for his answer.

"I did like my other girlfriends, but…I just lost interest, I guess. But they weren't really good girlfriends either and I wasn't the boyfriend they wanted. I'm a little too…hyper." He laughed a little, getting one from Hinata too. He exhaled another breath, deciding to tell her more than he intended to on a first date. "I was dating a model from Mizu a few weeks ago. She was nice enough, but it wasn't going to last. Especially when I saw you."

Hinata felt cold. What did she do?! She let him continue.

"I saw you at a summer party a long while ago. For some reason, I couldn't keep my mind off you. I was shocked when you and that pink haired girl walked into Samehada last month. I really thought I wasn't going to see you again so it was lucky I did. From there, I just wanted to get to know you. I was a little scared when I found out you were Neji's cousin, he almost killed me because of it." He wanted to laugh again, but couldn't find the energy to do it. He sighed deeply.

"I just wish I wasn't what you think I was." She searched for a lie in his face, her heart warming happily when she saw none. So she wasn't going to be another girl like his past ones. Did that mean he really liked her?

She smiled shyly, her blush returning. "So~, do you like me?"

He was staring down at the ground. His dad had said he was in love with her, way more than liking. He grinned suddenly, looking up at her.

"Can…can I find out?" She giggled, taking his hand as they spend the rest of their date talking and getting to know one another.

* * *

It was nearing nine when they were done. As Naruto walked her back to her car, he turned her around and kissed her, his confidence soaring like normal. Her eyes widened at his kiss, but he pulled away just as fast as he did it.

He grinned with his eyes closed. "I had a lot of fun! If you wanna go on another one, let me know! Because I do!"

She was frozen, feeling happy but not able to respond. He noticed her silence and looked around, hoping to distract her before she might react and faint or something. The moon was glowing brightly as his mood.

"Look at that moon!" She jolted, looking up to the silver sphere in confusion. He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Bye, Hinata!" He ran to his car, shouting "Call me!" over his shoulder.

She smiled at him, running a finger on her bottom lip. She got into her car and sat there to giggle uncontrollably.

In Naruto's BMW 4, he banged his forehead on the wheel.

"'Look at that moon?!' You're a fucking dumb shit, Naruto!" he groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Don't tell the teme or anyone else…" Because God knows they wouldn't let him live it down.

Before he started the car, he called his dad one more time. If there was anyone he trusted more, it was Minato.

"Dad, I think I blew it!"

**Two years later, still dating Hinata!**

* * *

I really liked the way the oneshot turned out! After this, no more updates until summer break…

Preview:

"_I really don't like you."_

"_Isn't this surprising? Now all of the Sabaku siblings all don't like me. Is that supposed to make me cry?"_

"_Ugh…"_

"_Don't 'ugh' me, Sakura! You could've been my sister-in-law if you didn't dump Gaara!"_

"…"

"…"

"…_Shit."_


	19. 1st Day in Suna

**A/N:** Hey, guys! It's been a rough time since school started so there was very little time to even work on this fic. I haven't even looked at this story in the span of time so this chapter will hopefully make up for the time lost. And for all the reviews on chapter 17, I personally made notes for each reviewer as a thank-you for all the support and positivity that you've all sent to me. I am honestly touched by each of your reviews and am very thankful for all the kindness and positive things said. I'm happy to have very sweet readers who love my story, you're all amazing people.

**RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153:** Thank you for your kindness. People are who they are and we can't change that, but we can call them out for their rudeness! I love your story 'Under Sasuke's Watchful eyes,' so I was really flattered that you like my story! Thank you for your review.

**Ashley xo:** There is no way in hell I'm going to let a couple bad reviews get me down! I'm surprised you read this all in one sitting, it probably took you a long time! And thanks for the Paramore song mention, I've never heard of it before but it is really catchy!

**LilyVampire:** I don't like linear stories, there's not much to go on. Thank you for the quick analysis! No one deserves to have their stories beaten down, and at first, I was really angry to the point where I could've blown up, but all of the positive reviews I get made me feel a lot better. Thank you for your support!

**Winter:** Honestly, Karin just fit the mold of a bitter girlfriend more than Ino could, in my opinion. I believe in maturity for anyone and my Karin will return. If she has changed or not will remain ambiguous, so you just gotta wait until then! Not to mention the recent manga chapter with her in it isn't really helping her image…As for Sasuke, I saw that he was already a genius, it made sense to make him a genius here too. Considering the territory of work he's in, he has to be smart. And the bad reviewer was just bad at skimming…(-_-)

**SasuSaku4:** No one is ever perfect. Everyone is themselves. Perfect characters to me have to have their flaws, but have strengths that overcome those flaws. Otherwise they're just boring. And I kinda liked how I made Sasori here. He means well, but does it in a way where it's amusing. Thank you for liking him!

**punkrockstargrl101:** Okay, first off, your review really meant a lot to me. Your analysis on my story is very clear and I'm very happy that someone could write about how good a story is in the length that you did for mine. Thank you for seeing the characters the way that I intended for them to be seen without distorting them and misunderstanding their intentions like my flamer had said. Thank you for your kindness!

**Tosha232:** Haha, nice and to the point! Thanks for sticking around so long. I'm pretty sure they saw your review, seeing as their reply back to the chapter wasn't very nice. Thank you for liking my story and my characters! I'll try not to disappoint!

**xAnimeaddict1:** Thanks for the review! I don't change my writing style for anybody, so fuck that guy! I don't want to assume jealousy for a bashing, but something just wasn't right to them. It would've gone more smoothly if they weren't so douche-y in their email, you know?

**Vanya Caladwen:** Dude, people can be rude! Especially on the internet, I was appalled! If stories aren't good, stop reading them! It's just the right thing to do rather than stir up drama. Thank you for your kindness, I'm going to keep writing even if there are some people who don't like it. Please stick around for future updates!

**BananaphoneBob:** You have reviewed every single chapter to date, so your review for chapter 17 felt as genuine as the others. Thank you for reading this story since day one. I don't know if it's jealousy or just the fact that on the internet people can be a lot more rude than going outside and bumping into a stranger. Thank you for your support! And Mikoto is the best, dude! The woman knows what she wants!

** .Didi:** Thank you for the review! I don't know what's wrong with the flamer, it can be a wide range of things and different tastes in stories is what I'm leaning on. But no one should read a horror story and then review that they thought it was really scary and that the author's offensive, you know what I mean? It was clear that this story wasn't the type they read very often and it came off really rude in the email. I felt really angry, I gotta be honest, but yours and everyone's kind reviews softened the blow. Thanks so much!

**love can be beautiful:** Haha, I have a lot of confidence I gotta say, but the rudeness really threw me off the loop. I'm happy that you enjoy this story, please tune in whenever there's an update!

**Rosa Nox Fleuret:** You've been around since the beginning of the story, so I'm really glad to see yours pop up in my email. You've been pretty passionate in your reviews, in my perspective, and I'm happy that you are because it means that a readers really paying attention. Thank you for your reviews, from day one to now. And have you seen the latest Naruto manga chapters? They aren't making Karin look so good…

**CherryBlossomHimeSakura:** Thank you for your review! Thank you for seeing this as a FANFICTION rather than some complex, published novel. Maybe the person's a harsh critic, but reading a story you don't like benefits the reader, wouldn't it?

**LadyMartel4000:** You! You're awesome! You always review the first and I am happy that you aren't confused. I believe that getting where you want to be requires a hell of a lot of work and skill. It makes sense that everyone who's successful in the story should be smart, right? Thank you for your support and please watch out for updates!

Thank you all again for your encouraging reviews and kindness!

Even though it's summer for me, updates aren't going to be as fast as they usually were when the story first started out. I'm taking a summer MCAT course all the way until August that is going to be one hell of a time-eater, but I'm trying to ace this for my real test and getting into med school one day. But I love writing and this story is one of my proud accomplishments that I can't just let go of. I will be continuing but I will balance this with my MCAT class. Already, it's damn hard and homework takes about four hours to finish every day because there's so much material.

Oh, and to the brazen little fucker who bashed me back then and now emailed me with a 'fuck you and your story' and then some, well, fuck you too! Don't bite people and expect not to be bitten back! You have no right to destroy anyone's story and claim to love it. It won't kill you to ignore it, for God's sake. Walking away is easier than making drama and I had every right to defend myself. I didn't put up bits of your email to make fun of you, _you_ were the one who said I was confusing people so I made everything clear.

We can all be civil from here on out. Thanks for reading the note, thank you for all of your support and thank you for keeping up with this story!

And DUDE! Over 200 reviews?! 〜\(=v=\) (/=v=)/

* * *

Sakura was packing the last of her clothes into the black suitcase, tirelessly running around and making sure she had everything she needed. But she wasn't packing in peace. Ino was right behind her with a list of what she thought Sakura needed. With a pink highlighter in hand, Ino crossed items out and yelled off whatever was next even though she was right next to Sakura.

"What about the curling iron?" she asked. Sakura groaned. This was the last time she was asking Ino to help her with packing.

"Really, Ino-pig? Did you just make a list of whatever came to mind? My hair's too short to curl." Ino frowned.

"It's a suggestion, forehead! Jesus, you should be a little more grateful that your best friend stayed up all night making this list."

"I didn't ask you to make a list, I asked you to help me pack! I already have a list of what I needed!" said Sakura, setting down a hair dryer in one of her suitcases. Ino scoffed at her, looking at the list and noting all of the boring items Sakura had written down.

"And I added to it! I'm helping, duh!" Ino rolled her eyes and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. She frowned when she noticed that an essential was missing.

"You didn't write down sun tan lotion!" Sakura slammed down a bath towel, staring at Ino calmly.

"Yamanaka Ino-pig. I'm going to Suna for business. And it's in the middle of winter. How in the hell can I get a tan in the middle of winter?!" She nearly shrieked it out. Ino jumped at the sudden change in Sakura's voice.

"Suggestions, duh!" Before Sakura could berate her on her list, Hinata walked in.

"Breakfast is ready! We'll drop you off at the airport when we're done." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata!" Ino jumped in between them with a short skirt, a wild look in her eye.

"Flirt with the Drug Administration using this! It's time to use your feminine wiles, forehead! The skirt will take away any attention from your forehead!" She rattled away, not noticing Sakura shaking in anger and Hinata running for cover.

Sakura's scream could've taken out the second floor windows.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

She was stabbing a strawberry on her pancakes, glaring at Ino who ignored her haughtily for screaming so loud. Everyone was eating normally, not surprised since Ino always made one of them scream in the morning. Gaara slowly sipped his coffee, checking Sakura's plane ticket. While he was discomforted by the fact that Sakura was going to spend her holiday with Sasuke alone, he couldn't do much about it. But he had to make sure she didn't feel unpleased during her stay in his country.

"If you're uncomfortable in the Uchiha villa, you can stay with Temari and my father. I Skyped her last night and she's more than happy to let you in." His older sister was a rep for their company and usually stayed stationed at home to deal with foreign business people. She had also introduced Sakura to him years ago because of a run-in she had with her at a tea shop. Sakura grinned a little, remembering the last time she spoke with Temari was really tense.

"It's probably going to be okay, but thanks for the thought!"

"You gotta see her though," said Kankuro, taking a huge bite out of his food. "Temari wants to catch up again."

Both Sabaku brothers had a feeling their sister wasn't planning on just speaking to her. After Gaara and Sakura broke up, she was very vocal about her feelings. After seeing Gaara so happy, she was certain they would get married and all that, but it was like the two just gave up in her eyes. When Temari heard that Sakura and Sasuke were dating, she feared the worst and it came true. Since no one had time to get her caught up in the gossip, she probably assumed the cheating rumor was true and there was probably one thing she wanted to talk to Sakura about.

Sisters are so nosy…

* * *

At the airport, Sasuke and his family and friends along with Sakura's family were waiting for them inside. Everyone was exchanging their goodbyes as Itachi's people went to check in their luggage.

Sakura and her parents were hugging each other tightly. Her mother was lecturing about the usual don't-talk-to-strangers as she was embraced from behind by Sasori's parents. The two had moved to Konoha years ago when Sasori turned eighteen by mutual agreement that he wanted to be independent.

"Uncle Chiaki! Aunt Sasaki!" cried Sakura, turning to hug them. Sasori had lingered next to them to avoid the tussle of arms. Sasaki smiled at her.

"We had to say goodbye to you! Don't forget to say hello to Granny Chiyo when you're there." Sakura nodded. Granny Chiyo was from her mother's and uncle's side. She was an energetic old lady who served as a top medic in Suna Hospital. She was also the one who would save her from Sasori whenever he got creepy with her by whacking his head with whatever was handy.

"Of course! Did anyone tell her I was coming?" Chiaki nodded confidently.

"Absolutely." He turned to his son, who looked resentful.

"Sasori, you were the one who said you would do it. Did you-"

"Nope," he interrupted, glaring off into the distance. "She pissed me off the day I left so I decided not to tell her Sakura was coming when I thought about it."

They all groaned. Sasori and Chiyo always argued with each other, but this was ridiculous. Sakura marched up to him.

"Don't be such a baby!" He looked at her with a bored expression, a hand in his pocket.

"I don't care if I'm being a baby, that won't make me tell her." He suddenly gave her a smile, meaning he was changing the subject. "Now come to the side with me, my cherry blossom."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest with a pout. He always changed the subject when people were getting pissed off at him.

"Nope." He was already grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away.

"Don't be such a baby." Everyone was staring at them now, but Sakura could care less. How could he not tell Granny Chiyo she was coming? What an ass.

"I have something to give you." She didn't lose the angry look on her face, but he kept with his plans. Sasori pulled out whatever was in his pocket, a really old-looking puppet and handed it to her. The dress on it looked familiar, the hair a faded pale pink to white.

"It's for when you get homesick." She took the puppet into the palms of her hands. Her heart fluttered with nostalgia as she remembered seeing it before. It was a puppet Sasori made when she was introduced to him as a baby. Little Sasori had so many bruises on his hands when he made it. His parents and Chiyo had offered to help him make it, but he denied any help.

"You still have this..." she whispered. He ruffled her hair, a dashing smile on his face.

"Of course I do! It was my first masterpiece." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And it can take my place on Christmas." The thought of Ginchiyo made her heart swell in sadness. Since Sasori couldn't go to Suna with her, it would be nice to have it.

She hugged him, the puppet in her fist. He rubbed her back soothingly, looking ahead to see everyone staring at them curiously. He smirked at Sasuke and Gaara.

"Let this be known. I will always be the love of Sakura's life." Their eyes widened in surprise. Sakura almost snapped her neck to jerk out of his hold, the puppet ready to be thrown at his smirking face.

"Sasori! You just ruined the moment!" He simply closed his hand around the fist so she wouldn't release it. With her other hand, she used it to bat at his chest.

"You'll never be the love of my life, asshole! You're just a perv!" Ino and Tenten sprang forward to help her. Tenten grabbed Sakura away and Ino stayed to scream at him.

"First the bathroom and now this?! Can you stop being a creeper?! I had to change out the locks in our house because of you!" Itachi sighed, wondering why Sasori had to open his mouth. All he did was smirk in her face.

"That's enough. They might miss their plane at this rate. So unless you can scream at the pilots to stop, knock it off, Ino." The blonde huffed and angrily stomped back to the others. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, who was mindlessly playing with the puppet to avoid glaring at her beloved cousin.

"You okay?" he asked. Sakura stopped playing with the puppet to smile up at him.

"Yup!" He smiled back at her. Mikoto caught the exchange and grasped her husband's arm.

"How romantic!" she gasped as Fugaku rolled his eyes. She saw Gaara stare everywhere else except Sakura and Sasuke. Honestly, she felt sorry for the boy, but the only person's happiness she cared about was her son's.

As they were ready to get to the terminal, Sakura and her friends bade their goodbyes. Gaara and Sasuke turned to glare at each other one last time, but Gaara broke eye contact to bow.

"Enjoy your stay at Suna." More like "I hope you get stung by a scorpion, asshole."

Sasuke bowed his head. "Take care in the next few weeks." And that meant "I hope Naruto accidentally breaks your other arm."

Those were mutual goodbyes.

* * *

**~Skip to Suna because a plane trip scene is too boring~**

Morning at the villa was sunny and cold. Sakura was still cranky from the jet lag, but the meeting was at nine and she had to make a good impression on the Drug Administration. She had dressed appropriately and made a mental note to kill Ino when she found that the blonde had snuck the stupid short skirt in her luggage. She was going over the drug in her head, sitting next to Sasuke in their car as Kakashi drove them to Sabaku Corps.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sasuke, glancing her way. She smiled nervously.

"Yeah. I never had to do this before." Without thinking, Sasuke rubbed her knee soothingly. Shocked, she glanced down at his hand as if it was going to bite her, but something stirred in the bottom of her stomach. It was the same feeling she felt when they first kissed. Either that or she hasn't let loose in a while. Probably the latter. Regardless, it felt nice…

At Sabaku Corps, they were greeted by a familiar sandy blonde with four spiked buns on her head. She carried an air of snobby arrogance, but smiled brightly when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sakura ran up and hugged her.

"Temari!" she greeted. Temari pulled back and grinned.

"I'm happy you're here! The meeting got pushed back another hour, so let's just catch up before then!" Temari was leading Sakura into the building, looking back and giving Sasuke a glare that looked the same as Gaara's. Sasuke said nothing, watching them gain distance as they headed to the elevator. Kakashi chuckled.

"That was fast. You've made an enemy in a record fifteen seconds, sir." Sasuke frowned.

"What the hell's her problem?" Kakashi grinned behind his cloth mask.

"That was Sabaku Temari, the oldest of the Sabaku siblings. Word has it that she was the matchmaker for Sakura and Gaara one summer in high school. They were quite the couple." Sasuke scoffed. That only meant one thing.

"My head is going to explode by the end of the day because of her, isn't it?" he asked. Wordlessly, Kakashi handed him pain medication.

"I will be heading to the airport to instruct the medic team being sent from our hospital with their duties once the Drug Administration allows the antidote to be used." Sasuke nodded to him to let him go, but Kakashi grabbed hold of his arm. His eyes were practically smiling.

"If it helps, sir, I don't think you should be bothered with what Temari thinks. You are," he added definitely when Sasuke tried to retort. "Or you will be. You're an Uchiha! You thrive on cynicism and negativity. It's going to be okay."

"Stop treating me like a child," Sasuke snapped. He was right about having a headache, but it was coming from Kakashi rather than Temari. Kakashi smiled behind him cloth.

"I must! But I shall go, duty calls." With a mocking salute, Kakashi let him be. Sasuke stood by himself, clutching the medicine in his hand and thinking about what Kakashi said. That perverted scarecrow bastard was usually right…

* * *

Temari chattered away as she led them to a separate conference room, plopping down on a chair. Her eyes were sharp as ever as Sakura took the seat next to her. She had eyed Sasuke when Sakura and him dated, counting down the days until he would do something stupid and break them up. Gaara would never hurt Sakura like that. They were perfect for each other. How was he better than Gaara? Maybe she was thinking that way because Gaara is her brother, but still.

"So what's new?" asked Temari. Sakura and Sasuke sat in their chairs, Kakashi going off elsewhere. Sakura grinned.

"Well, what was the last thing you heard?" Temari picked a piece of lint off her blouse, acting casual to mask the laughter.

"Well…I saw your tumble off the runway." She snorted in laughter, making Sakura scowl.

"It wasn't that funny! I could've snapped my neck!" Temari kept giggling.

"Look on the bright side! You looked damn good doing it!" Sakura kept scowling. That night was a nightmare come true.

"If Sasuke didn't catch me, I'd be looking damn good in a coffin." At the mention of Sasuke's name, Temari glanced at the Uchiha as if just noticing he was there. This guy was the roadblock keeping her brother from being happy again like he was years ago. They only glared at each other, none of them saying a word. Tension was building up fast, Sakura noticed. Considering Temari's feelings about Sakura and Gaara's break up, there was no doubt that she was going to hate Sasuke.

"You dumped Gaara for this guy?" asked Temari, bitterness lacing her voice. Sakura blinked.

"Excuse me?" Temari ignored her, staring right at Sasuke.

"I really don't like you." Sakura flinched. She knew the meet wasn't going to be so happy, but this wasn't expected. Sasuke responded as if he were waiting for her to speak.

"Isn't this surprising? Now the Sabaku siblings all don't like me. Is that supposed to offend me?" he shot back. Temari's eyes widened, jaw tightening. Sakura groaned, putting a hand to her head and wondering what in God's name brought this supposed catch up to another argument.

"Ugh…" she muttered. Temari whipped her head to her, fire burning in her gut.

"Don't 'ugh' me, Sakura! You could've been my sister-in-law if you didn't dump Gaara!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the pink haired medic.

"…" Sakura's eyes widened. The times from Suna flooded back to her, especially with the break up with Gaara. He looked so heart broken and betrayed when she told him at her house, then he had blown into a full-fledged tantrum at his home just minutes later so she wouldn't see it, as Temari had told her. Gaara had a serious temper that never really broke out unless he was really pissed off. It took hours to tell him why they should, and Gaara, being logical, reluctantly agreed and let her go.

"…" Sasuke looked annoyed, jealous even. He hated hearing about how happy the two were together. It made him look second best choice for Sakura seeing how her family and friends all liked her ex. It was tiring and rude to always have his relationship with her being compared to Gaara's. He turned his head angrily to avoid them. Temari blinked. Now that her temper had faded with her outburst, she noticed the guilt in Sakura's eyes, the annoyance and fatigue in Sasuke's.

"…Shit." She opened her mouth to start an apology, but she was quickly shushed. To their surprise, Sakura spoke next. She looked calm, taking deep breaths.

"Temari, you need to stop. What happened between me and Gaara was a long time ago. I love him just as much as I love Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat. He hadn't heard that in a long time.

"We both know why we broke up. It wasn't easy to come to the decision, but we had no choice. That being said, I'm sick and tired of everyone comparing Sasuke to Gaara. Sasuke's Sasuke and Gaara's Gaara. I didn't fall in love with Sasuke because he reminded me of Gaara. Yes, we had problems, have them still since we haven't got any time to talk it over. But if I loved Sasuke because he reminded me of your brother, I wouldn't have looked for another him, I'd go back to Gaara." She spoke surely, as if she was finally putting an end to the needless comparison of Sasuke to Gaara. Temari watched her, trying to find a lie, but came up with none. She was in love with Sasuke. The way she spoke about him obviously had brought up feelings that hadn't surfaced in a while. Sasuke had looked both shocked and pleased with Sakura's little speech.

Temari smiled to herself. Sakura was happy with Sasuke. Gaara seemed to have accepted it, in one way or another. She had to be the older sister who would be there for him, not the one who would baby him. She suddenly smirked, thinking about a certain man Sakura forgot to bring up.

"I see. I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura smiled, taking a breath and happy that Temari had accepted it easily.

"It's all right. I just needed to get that off my chest." Temari wagged a finger at her.

"But you failed to bring one thing up! Sure, you love them, but who loves you?" Sasuke scowled. What was she getting at?

"Obviously if we're dating, I would love her." Sakura blushed brightly, avoiding his gaze. Temari scoffed.

"As if! The only one who loves Sakura the most is Haruno Sasori!" At the mention of Sasori's name, Sakura immediately erupted into a rage.

"That asshole isn't in love with me! He's obsessed with me!" And the awkward heavy atmosphere was gone. Sasuke watched as Sakura raged on about her cousin, deciding it would be wise to not point out that she had been fixated with the puppet he gave her. After her little confession, it gave him hope that they could just start over, soon if possible. Things weren't going back to how they were before, instead it was better.

* * *

Sometime later, the meeting was starting in the room Temari later led them to. Arriving last was Sabaku Kaze, the president of Sabaku Corps and Temari's father. He was a grim-faced looking man with hair a faded dark purple to auburn. His eyes were hard and observed both Sasuke and Sakura as he went to his seat. He gave a brief smile to Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura. Was your trip here satisfying?" She grinned back.

"Yes, it was…" She trailed off, remembering that she had always called him Dad as a joke. She was a stupid high schooler, she didn't know any better! He caught her nervousness and chuckled a bit. Gaara and Sakura's old relationship was their business and his son was enamored with the pink haired girl. But he bottled up the anger and sadness so he could focus on Sabaku Corps like a good boy.

"Mr. Sabaku?" he suggested quietly, hoping to calm the awkward atmosphere. She blinked.

"Mr. Sabaku!" she almost shouted. He nodded to her, then turned his attention to Sasuke.

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. Kaze stared at him for a long time, but said nothing and went to his seat.

"I'm uncomfortable being in a position where I rely on others to support the people of Suna while I watch from the sidelines. But seeing as scorpions are doing more than we can catch up to, I have no choice. Let us begin the meeting and see if Konoha has the solution to the poison epidemic."

45 minutes later

"Based off Suna's botany and soil records, we found that the plant most commonly used to treat this poison cannot be mass produced in time for use. The poison acts quickly and can kill in four days without accessible treatment. We have shipped boxes of the antidote over for clinical trials that need to be signed and approved by the patient and doctor. The painkiller that you can see noted with the antidote is needed because of the intense pain a patient will suffer from afterwards due to damage the poison inflicts on the nerves and muscles. Provided by Hyuuga Neji and Miyazaki Tenten are a list of physical therapy methods that can slowly bring the patient back to functioning health after the poison is flushed from their system." Sakura spoke calmly, but was nervous inside. She gazed at Sasuke, who had a small smirk on his face and nodded slightly to her. Oh thank God! She blew out a breath and looked ahead to the Suna Drug Administration. Kaze scanned over the reports, nodding as he read with the others doing the same. Temari, growing restless, cleared her throat.

"When's the earliest time to have the medicine delivered to Suna Hospital? It was reported over two hours ago that we have eighty people in need of the antidote. The rations of whatever's keeping the symptoms from progressing are going low."

"We can have them available in the hour once we get the approval to use our medicine on Suna soil. Sakura and the team of medics from Konoha will be overseeing each trial to keep the doctor's from being overwhelmed if there is any allergic reaction to the antidote," said Sasuke, looking at Sakura. She bowed her head in respect to the others.

At first, Kaze and the administration heads were silent. They exchanged secretive glances at each other, then nodded. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand on instinct, nervous for the answer. But Sasuke wasn't, he knew they were going to say yes. Not like he was going to tell her. He liked seeing her nervous for some reason. She clung to him whenever she was, warming him and that would eventually lead to him calming her down by…

"We are going to say yes!" announced Kaze. Before Sakura could let out an unprofessional squeal, he waved at her in dismissal.

"Sakura, head to the hospital and help the doctors administer the antidote. Temari, have the car ready for her by the time she reaches the front of this building. Sasuke, we need to go over other terms that Itachi sent to us for further collaborations." Temari was already on her feet with her phone at her ear. She looked over at Sakura and winked before mouthing "good luck."

Already bursting with adrenaline, Sakura gave her a smirk. She looked at Sasuke and kissed him near the mouth. Shocked, he froze where he stood as she dashed out of the conference room. Luckily, none of the others saw the exchange except for Gaara's sister. Temari smirked at Sasuke's widened eyes.

"You know, Uchiha, by the time this is over, you might get laid." He flashed a glare at her, making her laugh and shrug.

"Just a thought!" He bit back a groan, reaching in his pocket for the pain medicine and swallowed to get rid of his headache.

* * *

In the hospital, Sakura was scurried in by a panicked nurse who took her into the emergency room. They weren't lying when they said it was overwhelmed. Patients were scattered everywhere on beds or chairs provided by the staff. Moans of pain and agony like there were in Konoha filled her ears. The nurse grabbed her arm, looking exhausted. He was practically wheezing as he spoke.

"Y-your…team…" he tried to wheeze, but barely anything was making sense. It sounded like hearing a guy's dying wish. Luckily, he was helped by a familiar face. A medic from home. He grinned at Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno, he's trying to tell you we're here." Sakura laughed, seeing more of the medics enter the hospital. Behind them, the Suna nurses scrambled to carry in boxes with the Uchiha symbol on them.

"I can see that!" Her smile disappeared, turning to the patients. "Find the doctors and get these people the antidotes. The shipment should be enough to cure them all, but remember to start pain medicating them after two hours to prevent an overdose if traces of the antitoxin remain."

The others quickly complied and Sakura strode over to an ailing old woman sprawled over the bed. She was sweating profusely, moaning in pain as a stressed doctor in her coat held her hand.

"Doctor, this antidote was recently…"

* * *

Hours passed by with the same routine. She would find a patient, seek out the doctor in charge of their case, and give them the antidote. Her body ached for rest, but she knew better than to sit by as people needed her and her team. Luckily, the list of poison victims had been narrowed down to a few more patients. Sakura was assigned to a teenaged girl while the others distributed the work amongst themselves. Before she walked away, one of her teammates grabbed her shoulder.

"Sakura, you can have the day off tomorrow. We can handle the pain medications and call you if you're needed." Sakura smiled gratefully at her teammate.

"Thanks, Aika. I'll just handle this last case and take the rest of the day off." She bowed to the others and went to check on the last patient.

Sakura checked the girl's charts as she walked to the bed that had the curtains pulled over. She had been poisoned recently so she would be in pain and immobile from numbness as the early symptoms of the scorpion sting. She pulled the covers back and was greeted by a little pale flaxen haired girl with sapphire eyes. She was propped up to a sitting position, looking grim and in tears from the pain. Beside her was a panicked blonde with the same eyes are hers. He looked at his wit's end and his hair was messy as he grabbed and pulled at it.

Sakura smiled at them. "Naminé?"

The girl nodded slowly, smiling as much as she could. The boy's eyes flared as he shot up from his chair. "What took you people so long?! We kept asking for the antidote but they told us to keep waiting. She's fucking dying! The poison kills people in four days, doesn't it? She got stung two days ago! We couldn't get her to the hospital any faster because there was a waitlist and all the clinics couldn't give us any medications!"

Sakura said nothing, understanding his frustrations and only focusing on Naminé. The girl grabbed the boy's hand.

"Roxas, it's okay. She's here now, right?" she whispered hoarsely. The fire in his eyes extinguished and he turned back to her. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, but I'm worried. You shouldn't move around so much if it hurts, baby." Sakura approached her, checking Naminé's temperature.

"He's right. Try not to move. We'll give you the antidote as soon as possible." On cue, a nurse hurried to leave a tray with the antidote and water on top. Naminé looked relieved.

"Thank you, I was worried that I would stay overnight waiting." Roxas grasped her shoulders a little tighter in fear. The anger he had for Sakura had dissipated.

"Hey, she's going to be okay, right? What happens after she takes the medicine?" She smiled at him, taking the antidote the tray.

"She'll need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks to undergo pain treatment and physical therapy sessions. Do you need to call your family?" she asked Naminé. Naminé opened her mouth to speak, but Roxas was already getting up.

"I'll do it. Please take care of her," he pleaded, looking a little calmer as he walked away. Sakura handed the medicine and water to Naminé, letting her drink it down slowly.

"You're lucky. He seems really sweet," she commented lightly, looking over her shoulder to see Roxas speaking on the phone. Naminé grinned.

"Yes. He's very good to me and he tried so hard to get me a bed to rest. I couldn't move my legs to the point where he carried me everywhere to find a place for me to get medicine." As she spoke, her eyes lit up with love. She turned to Sakura with innocent blues. "It's nice to have someone love you, isn't it?"

Sakura thought back to Sasuke. He loved her, and she did him. She could admit that without being unsure of herself. Sasuke had treated her differently compared to his old girlfriends when he was still the playboy. His family was really good to her, especially Mikoto. Even though it was close to Christmas and the thought of Grandma Ginchiyo still brought tears to her eyes, Sasuke was the one she could lean on seeing he was always reliable. Come to think of it, they both really needed a break from all of this work. Maybe it was a good time to ask him out on another date.

Naminé tilted her head, smiling wide at her in understanding.

"There's my answer! You're lucky too!" Sakura jolted out of her thoughts, looking at Naminé in alarm. The blonde had an innocent look on her face. Sakura opened her mouth, but Roxas ran back to them with the anger back in his face.

"Xemnas won't fucking let me stay! Something about me being an idiot and too young to stay over his curfew. He wants to send Demyx over instead, but Demyx's a dumbass who can't tell the difference between poison and the flu!" Naminé blinked cutely. Sakura had to hold back a laugh, she had to remain professional and neutral when it came to a patient's personal life. Roxas brought the phone back to his ear.

"Naminé said she wants me here! ...No, don't tell him to come… Why are you coming?! No! We don't want you here!" Sakura and Naminé stared at each other for a second before giggling madly.

"I can handle the rest. Thank you for the antidote, miss…?" The pink haired medic grinned proudly.

"Sakura! I'm Sakura. I'll be around for the next few days. Call for a nurse when you start feeling pain and they will bring you the medication." Naminé bowed her head in thanks. Roxas shut his phone in a huff and turned his attention back to Naminé.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked Sakura. She nodded, finding his concern for her sweet.

"She'll be fine. She's going to need a lot of support to get her back on her feet. I'm pretty sure you can be there for her," she teased. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously. She left the two alone, turning back and seeing him give Naminé a kiss. It looked like he was going to take care of her just fine. She envied that a little, her relationship with Sasuke wasn't getting stronger with all this work in the way. She sighed, then went to take a break and contemplate on her own relationship.

* * *

Most nurses around the hospital hung out at a fountain during their breaks. Sakura sat on the edge by herself with people surrounding her and fanning themselves in exhaustion. It was nice to finally get off her feet, sitting on the cool fountain and pulling out Sasori's puppet from her pocket. She loved playing with it and she wasn't going to ever tell him that. It could inflate his already big head. Maybe cause it to explode. Actually, now she didn't mind telling him. She grinned evilly, the puppet wiggling by its strings.

"That's a little frightening. Do you need to be alone?" asked a voice in front of her. She looked up in surprise, seeing Sasuke hand her a paper cup full of her favorite rose milk tea. She grinned, taking the cup.

"Nope. How was your day?" Sasuke shrugged, sitting next to her on the fountain.

"Just boring stuff. We'll be working more with their business because of this success. What about you? It's been hours since you started." Sakura leaned back and sighed.

"It's been really busy, but I just got finished. We're going to start the pain medication rounds tomorrow, but the Suna staff is handling that and my team gave me the day off." At the mention of her free day, Sasuke had to hold back a smirk.

"I have the day off tomorrow too," he hinted. Her heart lifted. Instead of feeling nervous as their last date, she was excited that she could finally be alone with him without having to do anything related to the hospital of Uchiha Corps.

"Hey-"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked, beating her to the punch. He smirked at her surprise. "I had to ask you this time."

She blushed. "I'd love to." Knowing what she was doing, she leaned on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her, not sure if he should speak.

"I miss us." He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship," she replied without blinking an eye. "I had a patient and her boyfriend was there, he looked so worried for her and it was really sweet to see them together. I was kinda jealous about it, since ours got screwed over by a misunderstanding. I missed going out with you instead of hating your guts for those weeks. Hell, I even miss the fact that I was going to live with you months ago. But I'm happy enough that I'm not mad at you anymore."

Remembering her box, the fact that she took most of her things away from his house reminded him that he almost lost her. Living with her was a huge commitment, since it was going to be his first time having someone move in with him.

"That…it can still happen," he said quietly. She heard him mumble, but couldn't catch it.

"What?" she asked. His breath caught in his throat. He hesitated for a minute, then considered just telling her. Then her fucking phone rang.

"Shit!" he exhaled. She sighed, pulling her phone out and groaning at the display. The picture of Sasori glowed in the dimly lit courtyard of the hospital. Ino's chosen name for him blared in her face. 'Don't Pick Up If You Don't Want Regrets.'

Even if she didn't pick up, he'd keep calling her until she did. Stupid Ino-pig. One does not simply ignore Sasori of the Red Sand. That's the dumbest title his fans could ever give him.

She picked up, already regretting. "Hello?"

"_Hello, my sweet cherry doll,"_ greeted Sasori. Sakura twitched. He never called her that before.

"What's the occasion? That's a new nickname."

"_My cherished pearl, I took the liberty of getting you a new nickname being as it is your first time traveling. Think of it as a name whenever you're away from home." _She was getting irritated fast. Like she needed another nickname to chalk up on her wall. Yep, she regretted answering. Wearily, Sasuke inched away to avoid Sakura's temper and messed around on his phone so he wouldn't listen in.

"I'm going to hang up on you," she warned calmly. There was silence for a few beats.

"_Very well, my silken angel. Uncle Kizashi, Aunt Mebuki and my parents want me to tell you to visit Granny Chiyo. We didn't tell her that you're there. It will be your surprise gift. We wanted to Skype her earlier, but we couldn't. I forgot my password."_ Sakura scoffed.

"No you didn't. You just don't want to talk to her 'cause you're still pissy. So what if I tried Skyping you?"

"_Then I would remember my password! I should on Christmas morning if we're going to Skype_." Sakura fell silent. At least she still had Granny Chiyo here with her to spend Christmas with. At her silence, Sasori hummed.

"_Maybe I should fly over for Christmas,"_ he said out loud. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Sasori." She looked at Sasuke, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm not going to be lonely. I'm spending Christmas with Sasuke and Granny Chiyo."

Because Sasori went quiet, Sakura could sense he was hesitating. She giggled.

"You're speechless!" She heard him chuckle, easing the silent tension.

"_No, I'm merely surprised that you're rejecting my kind offer. It still stands if you ever need me. Stay in contact, my sweet cherry blossom."_ He hung up. Now Sakura wasn't feeling so bad. Sasori was always the first to cheer her up. At least Skyping wouldn't be too bad. She had to stop feeling bad around Christmas and celebrate it rather than cry. Ginchiyo wouldn't have wanted her to cry. Muneshige, her grandfather and Ginchiyo's husband, would've teased her for her tears. And Granny Chiyo, what would she do after seeing her for so long? It was time to find out tomorrow. Lamest date ever.

She looked over at Sasuke, who noticed her glance and got off his phone. He gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She smiled in reply. "Yeah. But we can't go out tomorrow. I have to see my grandmother. You can come, I think you've met her."

He nodded, thinking about the first time he met Chiyo when she visited years ago. She was a spirited old lady who had one hell of a flying kick that she delivered to Kakashi because of some issue. Something about him looking like the asshole who almost ran her and Sasori's father over fifty years ago. Whatever, they got over it.

"Yeah I did. I'll come." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, but he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. Blame it on the hormones.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the absence! And I'm sorry for slower updates! Please read and review and thank you all for your continuous support over the months of this story, it's almost been a year! Throw up the confetti!

I added in some Roxas/Naminé as a little reference to my first completed story on this site. And cuz I'm really happy for KH3! Feel free to check it out! It's called **'House of Sin.'**

Next chapter preview:

"_I remember you! You're Sakura's boyfriend! Why aren't you two married yet? Where's my great grandchildren?! I wanna see at least one before I go!"_

"_Granny…"_

"_Jesus, she sounds just like my mother…"_

"_Can you blame me for wanting you two to get married already? Let me tell you something, Sasuke. When Sakura was just a kid, Sasori wanted to make her his bride! Kids are dumb when they're young, but he was a moron and still is. Maybe if you marry her, he'll _finally_ grow up! So what do you say? Will you marry Sakura and benefit the growth of both our clans and save Sasori from his everlasting stupidity?"_

"…_She's really convincing."_

"_Yup. She brought up really good points."_


End file.
